Fate: Player Online
by SocialistBukharin
Summary: The Aftermath of the Fourth Holy Grail War saw the Great Fire of Fuyuki killing innocents, but what if something inside the Grail didn't appreciate this and tried to repent for the horrible disaster. Follow the journey of Shirou Emiya, bearing the abilities of the Gamer, as he shake the laws of the Moonlit World. REWORK is up! Check Fate Player Online Redux!
1. The Fire that changed Everything -R

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Prologue:** **The Fire that changed everything**

* * *

Pain.

A sensation that warned the brain of something hurting the body.

The same feeling that was overwhelming his mind, together with fear and panic.

A young boy was trying to get away from the terrifying flames, yet his attempt was vain as it seemed as if the licks of fire were following his steps, as if alive.

He felt a painful, stabbing sensation on his legs and he didn't have to check with his eyes to know what it was.

While quite young, the strain that he was putting on his legs was catching on and soon he tripped falling on the scorched ground.

Once again, his hands tried to pull his full weight away from the approaching danger, but those too were tired as the adrenalyne that had helped him to move away from the flames was now waning.

Desperation had took control of him and he tried to call for help, even through the logic part of his mind had already surrendered to the incoming death.

'Someone.. HELP-!' His throat hurted and so he was unable to voice his need of help, that he wanted to live.

As he started to feel his head lightening up and his hopes were slowly falling apart, a kind feminine voice was hearded.

 _"Worry not, child. You shall live to see your future unfold. Use this gift of mine to protect, like a true hero."_

Looking around, the child saw nobody and thought of it as an hallucination, maybe caused by the smoke in his lungs.

As his vision faded he held his hand up, trying to get the one who spoke to help him away from the near death.

Someone grasped his arm but it was not as soft nor as light as he would expected from a woman with that kind of voice.

His eyes, partly closed, moved to see who was pulling him away from the coming fire.

A dark haired man with dark clothes had found him. What surprised the young child was his eyes.

While tears were flowing from those, they seemed to lack any sort of lights, as if the man was actually dead walking.

"Thank God, you are alive.."

The boy felt his last ounce of strength finishing as he fell in the almost caring hug the man had pulled him into.

A perpetual darkness filled his dream, yet the soft lulling of a caring woman kept all the nightmares away.

The lullaby filled him with a warmth that he found the words comforting and trustworthy, as if a mother was trying to protect him from the dark, real world.

Sadly, all of this disappeared once as he woke up from possibly the best dream he will ever experience.

He started to feel the weakness that had been there during his last, few moments before fainting, but it felt mitigated, soothed somehow.

His eyes opened slowly and he found himself laying in a bed with warm, white covers and a soft pillow below his head.

The room was blank and almost empty like any classic Hospital room with several other beds, empty.

As he processed his current situation, something else caught his attention as he noticed a blue-like light over his face.

A blue screen was hovering just in front of him with white words written on it.

Was he still hallucinating?

 **[Your HP and MP had been fully replenished]**

What?

What did it mean?

The blue screen disappeared but another one, this time green, appeared on its place.

 **[A newer, Gamer Life]**

 **Greeting Child and Good Morning to the first day of your life!**

 **After having been forced to witness such horrible tragedy, a greater force has decided to gift you with the power of living your life like a Videogame.**

 **A Gamer is someone that has the possibility to exceed the limitations of mortality and become more than everyone has ever dreamt.**

 **Your limits? Your willpower to accomplish the impossible.**

 **Your dreams? You will achieve them in a matter of time.**

 **Your long journey to become the greatest has just started.**

 **Good luck!**

Once again, the green screen closed and was replaced by another blue one.

 **[Status]**

 **Name: Unknown**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Level 1 - Exp: 0.00%**

 **Health Points (HP) : 100**

 **Mana Points (MP) : (Blocked)**

 **Attributes**

 **POW: 2**

 **INT: 4**

 **AGI: 2**

 **WIS: 4**

 **VIT: 2**

 **CHA: 5**

 **LUK: 10**

 **Skills**

 **Gamer Body (LVL Max.) - Congratulations, your body had been turned into one influenced by the rules of the Game Module. This Skill is present in all Users from the very beginning.**

 **Unbreakable Willpower (LVL Max.) - The hardships of your life had been making you stronger than the average human being. Risk of Possession and Mind Control are reduced by the 75%.**

 **Noble Soul (LVL Max.) - Having experienced the worst trauma, you know the pain and sufferings of others. Your Soul is brave and determined enough to let you become whatever you wish.**

 **Beginners' Luck (Non-Level Skill) - This temporary Skill will add a EXP multiplier related to LUK for Skills and LVLs. Expiration Level: LVL 10.**

That was something he had certainly expected. Wait, why is name was not written there? And why he could remember anything before the Fire.

 **[The Trauma you have experienced during the Great Fire has blocked almost every memory prior to the disaster.]**

The child was speecheless. He just had lost more than he had thought he had lost in that Fire.

He couldn't remember his parents' faces, his friends, everything else...

 **[Warning! A set of actions has triggered a new Quest]**

 **-Discovering the Past-**

 **Time Limit: Unlimited**

 **Your Trauma has seriously damaged all your memories of your past life. Find any hints or documents that will help your memories to come back.**

 **Reward**

 **-Your Past Name-**

 **-500.000 EXP-**

 **-?-**

 **Failure or Refused**

 **-Your Past Life is forever forgotten-**

 **Accept?**

 **Y/N**

The child immediately pressed **Yes** and nodded to himself.

There was a strong probability to return to his family once more and he wasn't going to refuse this opportunity.

In a certain way, he felt a bit thankful towards this new development.

Another screen popped out.

 **[Your gratefulness has been noted and a new skill had been unlocked]**

 **-Observe (LVL. 1)-**

 **Essential to any Gamer, Observe is useful to determine the stats or the history behind friends or foes.**

 **The current Level of the ability will limit it to read the name, title and the LVL of characters.**

His surprise to know about that this 'Game' was capable of hearing his thoughts was cut off when the door of his room opened.

The same man that had saved him from the Fire entered the room.

The two stared at each other and the child noticed how, even though the man seemed impassive, he seemed to relax seeing him, as if relieved of seeing him still alive.

What had happened to this man?

His musing soon were answered by an explanation that he certainly would have never dreamt about.

The child was soon going to be pulled into the Moonlight World and he was going to become an important part of it.

The legend of Shirou Emiya has just began in this World of Magic and Lore.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Quick fact: The woman that had comforted Shirou was not Irisviel. Sometimes you just need to look even farther in the past...**

 **This fic is possibly my first one with the Gamer plot and I hope I didn't make anyone cringe with my possible grammar errors.**

 **This fanfic will also possibly avoid the happenings of the Fifth Holy Grail War by resolving the causes way before the time of F/SN.**

 **If there is any suggestion about something that has to be added to the plot (Maybe some xover with Tsukihime) I'm open to those and I hope everyone understand that I will try to input those somehow (if possible).**

 **NEW AN**

 **Yes, the rewrite has begun!**

 **As you might have noticed, just few things had been changed in this chapter.**

 **I still think that most of it is truly well-written and I might not have done something better.**

 **Anyway, the first rewritten chapter will be published from the 3rd Chapter of ARCII.**

 **The** **Review Q &A** **will be made in the newer chapters and never in the rewritten chapters, I said this as an headstart for those who would expect so.**


	2. Grinding at its finest!

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : ****Grinding at its finest!**

* * *

The first few days of his new life saw young Shirou Emiya adapting to his surroundings.

His home was certainly big for an average man but he had learnt that Kiritsugu wasn't average at all.

The man's explanation about the existence of 'Magic' had left him quite shocked but not as much he would have thought about.

Discovering The Game had already got him quite stunned at the development and so his surprise towards this 'Moonlit World' had been severely reduced by much.

Once set to his new home, Shirou had asked more details from his new 'father'.

Kiritsugu said little and relunctantly. The man seemed to be hiding something, something important.

Three days later after being released from the Hospital, Shirou had pestered the man to learn more about Magecraft but Kiritsugu stood his ground everytime, denying any possibility.

That left Shirou quite deflated and testing his new ability was sorely reclused to menial or housework related skills.

When Kiritsugu had tried to prepare for them dinner in the first day, Shirou had thought he would have died by poisoning.

The man was completely awful in Cooking and thankfully Kiritsugu too had noticed that.

That day they ordered and ate pizza.

That was unacceptable.

Shirou didn't know why but he felt like he was forgotting something important.

On the second day, he experimenting a little in the Kitchen, he found himself once again surprised by himself.

He couldn't recall how he knew how to cook but a part of him felt accustomed to the room and soon he started to prepare the lunch.

Eating the first bite, he was satisfied by the results and, while he kept looking with a blank stare, Kiritsugu appreciated the dishes if the swiftness of his hands were something to count on.

After finishing to clean the empty plates, Shirou checked the Status menu and looked relieved to the Level of his Cooking Skill.

 **Cooking (LVL 37 - EXP 45/100) - You seem to possess some innate ability to Cook. Your current LVL makes all foods 13,5% more delicious and your understanding of Cooking Recipes greater than the Average.**

Sadly, all his efforts in learning or 'Grinding' his Status ended partly in a failure. No matter how much he did, the EXP to level up seemed impossible to reach.

 **[Status]**

 **Name: Shirou Emiya**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Level 1 - Exp: 32.95%**

Annoyed, Shirou decided to return to his room.

He knew that the only way to level up was to do something more important. Like learning Magecraft.

"But how?"

As if answering his question, a blue box popped in front of him.

 **[Warning! A set of actions has triggered a new Quest]**

 **-First Steps-**

 **Time Limit: A Week**

 **The lack of situations that help you LVLing up has started to bore you. Learn Magecraft somehow.**

 **Hints**

 **Your 'father' was a Magus and maybe he kept some books around.**

 **Reward**

 **-?-**

 **-LVL UP-**

 **-?-**

 **Failure or Refused**

 **-Kiritsugu's Trust Decreased-**

 **Accept?**

 **Y/N**

Pushing the **Y** , Shirou started to plan how to look in Kiritsugu's things.

The man was always watching his stuff and was wary of Shirou as he still didn't know the boy well yet.

Thankfully, the man also sleeped most of the day. He seemed quite tired everyday in every moment and even after having reached Observe's LVL 2, there was no hint to what might have caused him pain.

His HP were always full as his MP.

Few hours later, after having snatched two books from Kiritsugu's private library, Shirou started to read the dusty books on his bed but was soon interrupted by a yellow box.

 **-Basic Study of Thaumaturgy-**

 **This is a Skill Book. Do you wish to learn immediately the skill/s?**

 **[Yes/No]**

Accepting the offer, the book in his hands started to glow and his mind started to assimilate its content.

As soon the glowth finished, the book seemed unchanged. The only one changed was Shirou himself.

 **[Warning! The Skill Book has unlocked a new Opportunity]**

 **Opportunities** **: New feature of The Game, the Opportunities are ways to unlock abilities that, without proper auxilium, wouldn't be enabled in the average human being.**

 **[Activation of Magic Circuits]**

 **Thanks to this book, you are now able to unlock a precise Opportunity that will let you practice Magecraft.**

 **Also Remember... the path of a Magus is to walk the line between life and death.**

A burning sensation started to envelope his young body and he tried to keep quiet to not awake Kiritsugu.

Luckily, the pain was replaced by a cold feel few minutes later.

A series of intricate light blue veins encompassed his whole body as he stared in awe to the results.

 **[The Opportunity 'Activation of Magic Circuits' has unlocked a new stats]**

As soon he finished reading the floating box, he was excited to see that his Mana was unlocked.

 **HP : 100**

 **MP : 150**

 **[Tutorial: Mana Points]**

 **Easily confused with RPG's Mana, the Real Life Mana is much more vital to every living beings.**

 **Mana Points are the results of how much capable of Magecrafts are your Magic Circuits.**

 **They will regenerage similarly to HP but while this is related to VIT Stat, your MP depend on your WIS.**

 **Avoid at all costs to reach 0 with your MP or extreme Mali will start to influence your stats.**

As he readed this new box, another yellow one popped in front of him.

 **[Quest: First Steps** **Completed!** **]**

 **Congratulations Shirou Emiya, you have completed your first mission. Here's your Rewards.**

 **-Time Bonus: 3000 Yen-**

 **-LVL UP-**

 **-Uncaught Bonus: Seven Defenses of the Heaven - Rho Aias (LVL 1 - EXP 0/100)**

Excited by this, Shirou started to feel light-headed and soon started to lose consciousness.

Tired by the whole ordeal, the only thing Shirou heard before falling unconscious was the sound of trumpets and a purple box proclaiming his level up.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Things to cite about this chapter before turning to the reviews.**

 **1) Taiga Fujimura, the Tiger of Fuyuki, is going to be present in the Emiyas' life from next chapter and not now. Reason? She started to visit daily Shirou and Kiritsugu after she had completed High School and had started her teaching job. She is not going to be ever-present like in F/SN time but she will start to frequent the Emiya's household.**

 **2) I cannot have Shirou become too much overpowered. I added the Overpowered tag, not the Godlike one for private reasons. So, don't expect him to become the third Wizard Marshal any time... soon.**

 **And now we can focus onto the pressing question in the reviews.**

 **Necrogod** **: Thank you!**

 **AoiKishi** **: Thank you x2! and the plans for Shirou's parents are in development. Present but still in need to several important details.**

 **merendinoemiliano** **: I'm still thinking about pairings. A part of me wants harem but I have seen firsthand how difficult is to structure an harem. I don't think I will pair Shirou with Saber because if there's no Fifth War then there's no encounter. I am tempted to open my choices also in the Tsukihime possibilities since the two series are somehow interconnected.**

 **adislt** **: Since you are not familiar with the whole series I invite you to watch Fate/Zero, Fate/Stay Night (with the UBW 2011 anime) and read Fate/Hollow Ataraxia. If you wish to watch any other anime of the series or read Mangas/Visual Novels you are free to watch those without having read any of the one cited. The one I have cited are the 'main' story and should be watched/read in the order I put them. Sakura's and Illya's fate are going to be much, much better but it will possibly be Illya the first one to be saved by Shirou because right now our protagonist has not encountered the shy Matou yet.**

 **: While I understand little of Spanish having studied it for barely one year, I think I grasped the concept you have proposed. Sadly, I think the Apocrypha Protocol had been something that had happened when the Yggmillenia had tinkered with the Holy Grail and so enabled the 'safety measurements'. Still, this Idea has merit and I hope you will try to write something like this and, while I cannot assure you that I will find it, I am 100% sure this fanfic would receive a positive popularity. Go for it, dude!**

 **END AN**

* * *

 **[Status]**

 **Name: Shirou Emiya**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Level 2 - Exp: 32.95%**

 **Health Points (HP) : 200**

 **Mana Points (MP) : 300**

 **Attributes**

 **POW: 3**

 **INT: 5**

 **AGI: 3**

 **WIS: 5**

 **VIT: 3**

 **CHA: 6**

 **LUK: 11**

 **Available Points: 5**

 **Skills**

 **Gamer Body (LVL Max.) - Congratulations, your body had been turned into one influenced by the rules of the Game Module. This Skill is present in all Users from the very beginning.**

 **Unbreakable Willpower (LVL Max.) - The hardships of your life had been making you stronger than the average human being. Risk of Possession and Mind Control are reduced by the 75%.**

 **Noble Soul (LVL Max.) - Having experienced the worst trauma, you know the pain and sufferings of others. Your Soul is brave and determined enough to let you become whatever you wish.**

 **Beginners' Luck (Non-Level Skill) - This temporary Skill will add a EXP multiplier related to LUK for Skills and LVLs. Expiration Level: LVL 10.**

 **Cooking (LVL 37 - EXP 45/100) - You seem to possess some innate ability to Cook. Your current LVL makes all foods 13,5% more delicious and your understanding of Cooking Recipes greater than the Average.**

 **Rhos Aias (LVL 1 - EXP 0/100) - The Legendary Shield of Aias the Great that has been sublimated in a Conceptual Weapon against all long-range attacks. Seven petals protects the User against any ranged attack. Current Level limits the strenght of the shield to just one petal.**


	3. The First Promise

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : ****The First Promise**

* * *

Another week passed and Shirou felt relieved by his progress.

Once he woke up later the day after, the child had discovered more about the new skill he had obtained.

 **[Rho Aias]** was all in all the perfect defense skill for most of the attack but it certainly had a major flaw.

At first, the Skill required 150 MP to form and drained 1 MP every two minutes.

Thankfully, after some training alone and successive level up have been able to reduce the costs by a little bit.

Now the Sublimised Noble Phantasm requirement was 135 MP and the drain time had been extended to 1 MP every four minutes.

Sadly, the level up didn't unlock the second petal out of seven and that unnerved Shirou a litte.

The defense of the first petal was impressive, being capable of holding back 50 Damage Points.

Another discovery was another individual that Kiritsugu knew and the way he discovered her was awkward at best.

Few days earlier, as he was still refining his Skill in the inner courtyard, he didn't realize that he was being watched by someone else.

Once he interrupted **[Rho Aias]** he froze when he heard someone behind him.

"So cool!"

Jumping forward, Shirou turned around and looked panickly at the intruder.

She was dressed in a high school uniform and her eyes were sparkling at the scene that had happened earlier.

Her eyes were a lovely, light brown like her medium-lenght hair, that were pulled in a short ponytail.

"W-who are you, miss..."

"I'm Taiga Fujimura, the Tiger of Fuyuki." Her face, at first adorning a cute look twisted in an angry-like one "But don't you dare call me Tiger!"

Gulping at the threat, Shirou nodded immediately.

His actions were motivated by the quick Observe on the girl's stats.

 **Name: Taiga Fujimura**

 **Title: The Young Tiger of Fuyuki**

 **Level 10**

 **HP : 5000**

 **MP : Null**

This Observe also pushed for a level up of the Skill and Shirou was finally able to see more of the people he knew. In this case, he was able to see a part of backstory.

 **Description: Granddaughter of Raiga Fujimura, infamous boss of the Yakuza, Taiga is a cheerful young girl that dreams of becoming the greatest Kendo user ever. She seems to have interacted with interesting individuals in the past that have helped her to break her previous shyness, most notably a white-haired woman with red eyes(1).**

Shooking his head, Shirou bowed slightly. "Nice to meet you, Fujimura-san."

Taiga looked sheepisly at hearing the formal tone in the child in front of him.

"T-there's no need to be so much formal with me... Wait, what's your name?"

Her blunt question was answered quickly. "My name is Shirou Emiya, Taiga-san."

She seemed surprised a bit. "Oh. Are you related to Kiritsugu?"

Shirou nodded. "Hai. He adopted me few weeks ago, after the Great Fire."

Taiga froze at this and cringed a little at her lack of tact. "I'm sorry, Shirou-kun."

Her apology was cut off by him shaking his head left and right. "No need, Taiga-san. I am amnesiac and so cannot remember before the Great Fire."

He was surprised when the girl pulled him in a bear-hug. Blushing at the intimate contact and embarassed at the fact he was enjoying the warm hug were enough to make it last for just few minutes.

"T-there was no need, Taiga-" "Neechan."

...

"What?" "I want you to call me Taiga-neechan from now on!"

...

"Why?" "Because you are now my otouto!"

...

Shirou decided to concede to her this, being unable to grasp entirely her weird logic.

"Hai. Taiga-neechan."

"Also, otouto, can you explain that cool trick you did there? It was so cool!"

Scratching the back of his head, Shirou said. "It was a bit of illusion, Neechan, I am trying to do a trick I saw few weeks ago."

The lie thankfully was taken as truth as the girl nodded at his explanation.

Taiga left few hours later, when she finally understood that Kiritsugu was away for groceries.

The thing that seriously intrigued Shirou was the time spent by the man to buy ingredients and other useful stuff.

Few days later meeting Taiga, the child finally had the opportunity of using Observe on Kiritsugu and was a bit confused at his background.

 **Description: A man that dreamt of becoming an Hero of Justice, Kiritsugu Emiya lost everything in his ambition. Now, tired of living, he tries to find a new to reason to live by parenting Shirou Emiya. Sadly, his resolve is severely weakened by the mere thought of her daughter, Illyasviel von Einzbern, being used by Jubstacheit von Einzbern.**

What did it mean that she was being used?

"Shirou, could you sit here with me?"

Kiritsugu's voice broke the child's reverie and he soon sit close to his adopted father, looking in the sky.

His eyes widened a little, but he was able to restrain a gasp from leaving his mouth.

Shirou had never noticed how beautiful the night sky was at night.

"Did you know that I had a wife?"

Shirou shooked his head negatively. That was news even for him as the description didn't cite any wife.

"Her name was Irisviel von Einzbern. She was my light..."

The man grasped at his chest and the only sign of pain was a little eyetwitch in his composed visage.

"D-did you have children?" He avoided to just use the term 'daughter' to avoid any unnecessary suspicion.

Kiritsugu froze at the question, before turning his eyes to Shirou's.

After few minutes of tense silence, the man nodded. "Yes, my little Illya..."

"What happened to her?" The adrenaline in his body was partly boosting his brave look, as he started to ask bluntly.

Kiritsugu nodded and looked a bit absent in that moment, as if his mind was wandering elsewhere.

"A-and why isn't she there?"

Kiritsugu didn't answer the question and started to get up and walk away.

"Why isn't she there!" An unexplainable anger rose within Shirou as he exclaimed clearly the previous question.

The tone used by the child stunned Kiritsugu as he halted and turned around to look once more to Shirou. Part of Shirou was surprised to see the almost uncaring man looking as he was about to cry.

"Because I wasn't strong enough..." The barely hearable whisper was still caught by Shirou's ears.

"That's not true. She is possibly alone and thinking you don't care-" "THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

The outburst made Shirou take some steps away. The man from grieving was now looking furious at the accusation but Shirou wasn't going to let it go now.

"And how is she going to know this? She probably is wondering why is she still there without her remaining parent?"

Shirou's thinking seemed counterproductive in his case but he didn't care. If there was something he knew that a parent should be, it was to be there with their children, especially in times of needs.

Kiritsugu fell on his knees as he started to weep at this. Tears of regret, pain and guilt started to flew out of his once battle-hardened eyes.

As he continued to cry, a pair of short arms tried to wrap around him.

"Then we will save her together, tousan." The man replied by wrapping his arms around Shirou and the two stood in that position for many more minutes.

 **Warning! A set of actions has triggered a new Quest]**

 **-Saving the Little Princess-**

 **Time Limit: A month**

 **Your 'old' sister, Illya, is confined in the Einzberns' castle in Germany. Save her!**

 **Hints**

 **Use an indirect approach to reach her. Avoid too many encounter with the enemies.**

 **Reward**

 **-?-**

 **-LVL UP x2-**

 **-?-**

 **Failure or Refused**

 **-Kiritsugu's Trust Decreased-**

 **F-Death-**

 **Accept?**

 **Y/N**

Shirou knew what to do and accepted the quest. It was time for his family to be freed.

* * *

 **AN**

 **IMPORTANT NEWS: LOOK AT THE END OF THE FIC TO SEE UPDATED SHIROU'S STATUS!**

 **OMG guys, thank you all for the massive response I received in the previous few days.**

 **This is possibly the most popular fanfic I have ever published and updated.**

 **Apart from my happiness about your responses, it's better to start with the pre-review section where I will answer some facts about the fic related mostly to this chapter.**

 **I decided to speed up my plan to save Illya for good reasons. I plan for Shirou to develop his own Heroic Ideals and not copy any from Kiritsugu's former ones and to do so I need Shirou to experience a difficult situation.**

 **If some see this as a far too much difficult for Shirou, I would agree if he did storm the castle from the entrance.**

 **Kiritsugu is the man for the job ans Shirou will have an indirect, more subtle role. You will see next chapter the first part of the attack.**

 **Pairings** **: I am still not taking any in consideration as Shirou is 5 years old and no, I'm not going with the whole Shota-Loli Pairings. I will wait for them all to be a bit more older for that.**

 **1- Taiga has 'met' Irisviel in the** **Einzbern Consultation Room** **, a metafiction segment of Fate/Zero that is not canon. Yet I felt like it would be a nice Easter Egg.**

* * *

 **And now.. Review Q &A!**

 **Somanjeese** **: Thank you!**

 **voiddragon002** **: I plan for Shirou to be a realistic Hero and not the suicidal hero of Canon.**

 **merendinoemiliano** **: Rho Aias has now a reason to exist because of the new Quest and it will be essential for Shirou to have something he can use to defend himself.** **About the Fifth Holy Grail War, the one that happens in Kaleid is from Miyu's universe while the main Kaleid has the Greater Grail destroyed by a commission of Magi led by Zelrecht and supported by Kiritsugu indirectly by detonating several explosives in the leylines. As I said, Shirou first priority will be Illya because of Kiritsugu. Sakura is possibly going to be saved by Shirou AND Rin together in their first, and possibly forever, alliance.**

 **Warlord of Chaos** **: Sadly, Archer is going to be canon Heroic Spirit because he is the future of Canon!Shirou. This Shirou, while going to be more powerful than his canon counterpart, will not become Archer nor any other of the classic servants classes. The previous statement is possibly an hint to a new EMIYA heroic servant.**

 **Guest** **: Dunno, maybe this fanfic will explain this in the future... ;3**

 **END AN**

* * *

 **[Status]**

 **Name: Shirou Emiya**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Level 2 - Exp: 45.25%**

 **Health Points (HP) : 200**

 **Mana Points (MP) : 300**

 **Attributes**

 **POW: 5**

 **INT: 5**

 **AGI: 4**

 **WIS: 5**

 **VIT: 5**

 **CHA: 6**

 **LUK: 11**

 **Available Points: 0**

 **Skills**

 **Gamer Body (LVL Max.) - Congratulations, your body had been turned into one influenced by the rules of the Game Module. This Skill is present in all Users from the very beginning.**

 **Unbreakable Willpower (LVL Max.) - The hardships of your life had been making you stronger than the average human being. Risk of Possession and Mind Control are reduced by the 75%.**

 **Noble Soul (LVL Max.) - Having experienced the worst trauma, you know the pain and sufferings of others. Your Soul is brave and determined enough to let you become whatever you wish.**

 **Beginners' Luck (Non-Level Skill) - This temporary Skill will add a EXP multiplier related to LUK for Skills and LVLs. Expiration Level: LVL 10.**

 **Cooking (LVL 42 - EXP 75/100) - You seem to possess some innate ability to Cook. Your current LVL makes all foods 21% more delicious and your understanding of Cooking Recipes greater than the Average.**

 **Rhos Aias (LVL 2 - EXP 33/100) - The Legendary Shield of Aias the Great that has been sublimated in a Conceptual Weapon against all long-range attacks. Seven petals protects the User against any ranged attack. Current Level limits the strenght of the shield to just one petal.**


	4. Illya 1- Inside the Castle of the Snow

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:** **Saving Illya 1 - Inside the Castle of the Snow  
**

* * *

Shirou stared in awe at the beauty of the German forests through the car's window.

It was the first time he travelled so far away and a part of him was excited at this unique scenario.

Before leaving, Kiritsugu had met several of his former 'friends' to borrow equipment.

Shirou was ready to put all of his faith in the man because if the conspicous quantity of gun in the back of the car was a sign then Kiritsugu was ready to wage a war. A big one.

As he mused over the snowy trees, Shirou noticed that Kiritsugu was starting to slow down the car.

Then the car ceased completely its movement having been turned off and Kiritsugu started to remove the safety belt and gestured Shirou to leave the car too.

Silently, the child got out of the car and followed his adoptive father inside the old and seemingly unhabited castle.

Kiritsugu's pace was definitively slower and a bit of sweat was on his forehead. Shirou was starting to believe it wasn't something related to his nervousness. (1)

As they approached the entrance doors, those opened without being pushed or pulled by anyone.

"Stay always with me and don't stray away. Understood." His tone demanded utter compliance to the order and Shirou did so by nodding silently.

They continued to walk deeper in the big hall until they reached the deepest segment.

It oddly resembled like the innards of a church as it had several coloured glasses that were showing several individuals that shared two characteristics. White hair and red eyes.

A old man was standing in the centre of this place, he was glaring at Kiritsugu, as if trying to burn him with his stare.

The wrinkled man didn't give any look at Shirou, focusing all his being just to look at the man.

A quick Observe made Shirou understand how critical the situation was.

 **Name: Jubstacheit von Einzbern**

 **Title: The Ambitious Homunculus**

 **Level 50**

 **HP : 2500**

 **MP : 100000**

 **Description: First Creation of the Greatest Einzbern Founder, Justeaze, Jubstacheit is possibly the most ambitious Homunculus ever created. He was the mastermind behind the creation of the Eight Servant Class, Avenger, during the Third Holy Grail War.**

The man's stats were scary to even glance.

But what was this 'grail war'?

Thankfully, another box popped up with an answer.

 **[Holy Grail War]**

 **One of the most dangerous but important challenges of the Magi Foundation. The Three Houses' founders (Justeaze von Einzbern, Nagato Tohsaka and Zolgen Makiri) created the Holy Grail as a mean to reach Akasha and finally understand the greatest mystery of Magecraft, The Root. The competition had seven heroes, each taking one of the possible seven classes, that were given as Servants to Masters, individuals that have Magic Circuits and a strong wish that the Grail can realize.**

That seemed a lot more simple than it should be.

Shirou was skeptical that something so powerful wouldn't have already been used and frankly he couldn't think of any occasion it ever happened.

"Kiritsugu Emiya, how dare you present yourself before our home after having dishonored us!"

The old man's strong voice sent some shivers in the surprised child.

"I want my daughter back, Acht!"

The reply was delivered with the same if not more poison than the previous statement.

"You have already caused us much distress and you dare to make demands?!"

Jubstacheit stared with renowned hatred at the man before him.

"I will have you beheaded then!"

Shirou jumped away as a light blue scythe was sent towards them.

Kiritsugu decided to jump high and started to shoot with his guns.

Even through Kiritsugu had ordered him to stay there, Shirou was sure that he would but just be a distraction for the man, no matter how much advantaged he was against the old Homunculus.

Shirou eyed the only door open on his left and slowly started to run towards it.

The old man finally deigned a look at the young child and started to focus an attack before he could get away from the room.

His attempt was soon met by a barrage of bullets caused by Kiritsugu's enchanted gun.

He gave another look before returning his attention to the former hitman and snarled when he saw that the child had gotten away.

Meanwhile Shirou was still running through the empty but illuminated hallways as he tried to find Illya.

His hopes were little for the lack of any sign of life in those halls.

As he turned in another hallway, he finally noticed something different. The glass door on his right seemed to led to some inner garden.

He was about to keep his search in the inside of the castle but something caught his attention.

A soft, muffled cry coming from the garden covered in snow.

He halted his pace and walked slowly and cautiously in the garden.

Snow was still falling from the sky and the cold weather was uncomfortable even wearing heavy clothes.

There he finally noticed the cause of the cries.

A young girl, close to his age, was kneeling on the cold ground in just a light, lilac nightwear.

Her hands were covering her face but Shirou could see tears still falling.

Closing the gap between the two he knew what to do.

Illya von Einzbern was the most miserable girl. Her parents have been absent for almost an year and she was feeling more alone than ever.

She missed her mother's kind voice or her father's attention.

To add salt to the wound, her Grandpa had started to say that her mother had died and that her father didn't want her.

She had replied more than once that he was lying and that her Papa loved her.

Sadly, as time passed, she felt less and less convinced herself.

Silently, she had walked out of her room and had found her way inside the beautiful garden.

There, she remembered, would have always played with her Papa or would have just slept in her Mama's arms.

Now the darkened sky and the snowy weather were showing how dark her world had gotten in just few months.

Tears have started to fall from her face and, no matter how much he tried to act tough in this situation, she felt so little and weak inside.

Differently from the other times she had visited the garden, something strange happened.

Someone had put around her a heavy, warm jacket and she slowly turned around she found herself surprised of her discovery.

There in front of her was a young boy, close to her age, crouching close to her.

He had red hairs and intriguing, amber eyes. She felt a knot form in her stomach as he gulped down her surprise, her eyes wide open.

She would have ran away from him since he was a stranger but the warm smile in his face made her hesitant to leave.

His smile reminded her of her Mama and so she once again weeped. A soft, small hand patted her head and she slowly put her face on his chest, crying even more.

As minutes passed, her breath rate returned to normal and she felt sleepy.

"Thank you.." She tried to thank the boy that had comforted her but she was far too much tired to finish the phrase and fell asleep.

Meanwhile Shirou stared at the young girl that was now sleeping using his chest as a pillow.

After a quick Observe, Shirou sighed in relief as he was assured by the Game that she was his 'older' sister.

Slowly, he took her bridal-style and started to backtrack to the entrance.

His mind, a bit wary of any other attacker, was still thinking how cute the girl cuddling in his arms was.

While walking away from the garden, a sinister presence watched with a twisted smile the whole scene.

Illya's rescue mission might be more difficult than both the Emiyas had thought as...

* * *

 **AN**

 **Oh, I may have forgotten... Shirou kept his 'density' even after being claimed by the Game. Muhahahaha!**

 **This part is lacking much action but next part will see Shirou having to use his cleverness to beat a foe that not even Kiritsugu could beat.**

 **About Illya's reaction, she is 9 years old and, while inquisitive and smart for a child her age, she was far too much emotionally drained to be skeptical about this encounter.**

 **Also she doesn't know yet that Shirou is there with Kiritsugu.**

 **1) I always thought that Kiritsugu didn't get back in Germany to claim Illya not because of the Boundary Fields but because of his painful guilt and the curse of Angra Mainyu. The only reason this time he makes an attempt is because he has Shirou that isn't tainted by God of all Evil. So Boundary Fields aren't going to hold back the former Magus Killer!**

* * *

 **Reviews Q &A**

 **Somanjeese:** **Can't wait to write more!**

 **merendinoemiliano:** **Rho Aias will be crucial for the next chapter as it will save Shirou and Illya lives. I've hinted too much...**

 **: After saving Illya, Shirou will start powering up and getting powerful Skills. As of now he need Kiritsugu to save Illya but Kerry will not be there always. If you want to know the details how Shirou is going to save Sakura with Rin, then I will apologize but say that you will have to wait for this Arc.**

 **N°2: I would like to avoid making Shirou immediately powerful with the Gamer. Having him that much powerful in a span of time so limited would make this not a serious fanfic but a parody. An example: If you search in the OPM x F/SN Crossovers, you will find one fanfic where Shirou is able to beat everyone and everything in just few days and with just one punch. That fanfic was made as a parody and this isn't so I cannot have Shirou, a five years old, so much powerful. There's already a fanfic there with that concept so I will have Shirou proceed with the Gamer as slow as possible.**

 **Necrogod:** **You're Welcome and Thank You too!**

 **adislt:** **That fun theory seems interestingly possible since there this new Fate anime (this one is a Slice of Life) called Emiya-San Chi no Kyou no Gohan, where the main focus is Shirou's Cooking. You can find some videos on YT already available. The Origin and Nature of Shirou are unchanged because Shirou has still Avalon inside him, deactivated but still present. Maybe I will add some Skills to make Shirou's ability with sword more prevalent thanks to the Game.**

 **END AN**

 **STATS ARE UNCHANGED AND ARE THE SAME AS CHAPTER 3.**


	5. Illya 2 - Meddling with Darkness

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4:** **Saving Illya 2 - Meddling with Darkness**

* * *

The backtrack went undisturbed and Shirou was sure that the rescue was going to finish soon.

Yet, the lack of any opponents or blocks was starting to unnerve him.

There was something going on and the fact that he felt watched by something sinister wasn't helping in his attempts to calm his mind.

His fears were soon confirmed when a red box appeared in front of him.

 **[Due to a powerful bloodlust directed toward youself, a new skill had been unlocked]**

 **-Detect Killer Intent-**

 **You are now able to know when someone is directing Killer Intent towards you and see if you can defeat the origin of the KI.**

 **[The enemy behind you is far too strong. RUN!]**

He didn't need to be told twice as his little legs started to sprints to the entrance.

Now Shirou could feel something closing him on him. It wasn't human at all.

Dark mud was moving quickly towards his direction and covering the walls of the hallways.

Panic started to grip even tighter on his heart when he heard a distorted sound that reminded him of a twisted giggle.

Finally, he had been able to reach the door that will reunite him with Kiritsugu.

As he went to open the door, he saw the aforementioned man with his gun aiming at the abomination.

A loud sound echoed in the almost empty room as Shirou got behind Kiritsugu.

He put Illya's sleeping form in the ground as he started to soothe his scared self.

Now that he was in a safer place, Shirou had the opportunity to see the thing that has chased him until now.

His eyes widened in shock as he saw a woman-like shape in the middle of the dark mud.

Her eyes were covered in her once white now dirtied hair. She was wearing a simple white robe that now sported a gaping hole in the chest area.

* * *

 **Name: Angra Mainyu**

 **Title: The Zoroastrian God of All Evil**

 **Level** **Null**

 **HP :** **Null**

 **MP :** **Null**

 **Description: The Avatar of All Evil is possibly the strongest being in the whole universe. Fewer threats have been as dangerous as Angra Mainyu and the only ones, like Type Moon and Type Mercury, could be able to beat this god-tier monster.**

* * *

Another giggle interrupted his musings as the woman-thing started to look intensily at the attacker.

"Oh, Kiritsugu. I have already told you that you cannot break this curse. You are forcing my hand now."

Kiritsugu stood silent as he reloaded Origin Bullet in the Colt Contender.

He quickly glanced at Shirou and Illya and returned his full attention to the Avatar of Evil.

"You have nothing to say?" The monster asking, before her/its lips turned upwards more, turning the already terrifying smile in something even more unnatural.

"Then I think I will have to make you understand what the word 'Consequence' means."

As she/it said this, a dark blast shooted past Kiritsugu quite fast and toward the two children.

"No!" Kiritsugu moved to intercept the attack but was soon captured by dark mud tentacles.

"Nonono~!" A mirthful laugh froze him. "We can't have you to intervene, Kiri."

Shirou felt a part of himself scared at the incoming attack, feeling that he was going to die.

He spared a look to the sleeping form of his step-sister and her innocent face.

His hand lifted towards the attack and said loudly. " **[Rho Aias]!** "

The shield appeared in front of him but Shirou noticed something incredibly surprising.

It wasn't just a simple petal. There were all seven of them and the drain was much more reduced than before.

A small box popped up and Shirou cracked a small smile at its content.

 **[Due to a unnatural situation, you have unlocked a new Skill.]**

 **-Hero of Good-**

 **You, the hero, are fighting the source of all Evil. When fighting Angra Mainyu, your Skills are set to Maximum level and all your stats receive a +20 boost.**

 **[Save Illya, Shirou!]**

The attack finally encountered the ancient barrier and the following clash started to strain Shirou's MPs.

Finally, lacking any sort of energy backing it up, the blast dissolved but not before destroying three of the seven petals and the barrier collapsed.

"P-Papa!"

Shirou snapped his head to the direction of the scared yell.

The sound of the clash had awaken the young Einzbern that now looked at her suffering dad with tears flowing from her young face.

"Shirou!" The boy turned to his adopted step-father. "Take Illya and leave the castle. NOW!"

The last yell spurned Shirou to act as he once again pulled Illya in a Bride style and went for the open entrance.

As the two were finally away from the room, Kiritsugu returned to glance to the monster, resigned to his death.

But as the monster started to maul him, he heard it say something that froze his heart.

"That child is quite interesting, wouldn't you say?"

Shirou kept running through the snowy forest, ignoring the desperate pleas from Illya.

He didn't know what to do now.

While the Game was a powerful ability, it didn't grant him immediate powers and he certainly have the two of them to return to Fuyuki alone.

He wasn't an adult, he was just a five years old.

The possibilities to have the two of them smuggled back in Japan from Germany was nigh impossible.

As he slowed down to avoid any unwanted strain to his legs, he didn't notice as two figures were already behind him.

A hand chopped on his head with enough strength to make him fall unconscious.

As Shirou closed his eyes, he heard someone feminine talking with Illya and she was not scared of those newcomers.

 **AN**

 **Phew! This was a challenging chapter to write. It was not for the lenght, mind you, but because of the concept behind it. I had to plan a logical and possible way for it all to happens and I think I have finally grasped a good, detailed storyline.**

 **I hope you all understand that I will possibly not follow certain advices (even through good ones) because I have set a single, viable plot.**

 **Another thing before the Q &A: Guys, I appreciate how you want to discover who gave Shirou the Gamer Ability but if reveal this already, I would have to cut much reserved for this fanfic. I hope you understand that I will answer those kind of Reviews because I already answered those in previous chapters and even now. **

* * *

**Review Q &A**

 **: Now I think I understood: You asked if Shirou will gain Archer-like abilities (like Unlimited Blade Works or his trusty Trace ability)? If so, yes. Shirou will obtain his canon abilities one way or another. Just not because the F/SN reasons. Also I don't plan to expand into the F/GO plotline for two major reasons:**

 **1) The F/GO story is not canon from my basic understanding as the initiative would have called in Shirou and Rin because of their abilities yet they never appear.**

 **2) I think F/GO is a way to try the various Fate series as one of the main characters, similar to the Dragon Ball Xenoverse concept of traveling through the various battles.**

 **I don't hate F/GO (I have it on my phone and play with it when I can) but I don't think this will create much of a plot.**

 **merendinoemiliano** **: The reason why Kiritsugu is capable of entering the Boundary Fields is because he's pushing his own limits. In the past he was extremely demoralised and was unable to use his all, but the pep talk Shirou had given him two chapters ago had served as a good enough motivation to push himself more to save Illya.**

 **KRKing** **: I don't think Shirou will summon anyone in this fanfic for good reasons. Since the universe where the fanfic happen is in the F/SN one, the only servants can be summoned only via Holy Grail. There's no need of a sequel because I plan on having Shirou join arms with another protagonist that he knows (Zelrecht is the cause). Sadly, no Aprocrypha because it happens in a Universe where the Fuyuki Holy Grail is stolen in the Third War but in F/SN timeline the Yggmillenias' candidate is killed in that War and is unable to expand his family and cause the Aprocrypha. Possible Timeskips? Sure, but don't expect in few chapters Adult, God-like Shirou.**

 **za worlda** **: Good reason. I think I will use it, thank you!**

 **HolySheath** **: I think Shirou already has the Origin 'Sword' because of Dormient Avalon in his body. Also, I will try to do changes in Shirou's personality. As I said, I don't plan to make him that much underpowered and stupid.**

 **ENDDRAGON369** **: My understanding is that you either watched the Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya or the Promise Under Snow Movie and I will say that, while she doesn't appear in F/SN anime, she might become part of this Fanfic AU Cast. Just not the way you think.**

 **voiddragon002** **: What do you mean exactly with 'distorted'? If it's about making him like Archer Alter, then no. Shirou's personality will be much more similar to the Miyu's World Shirou or the EndofHeavenFeel!Shirou. Not a 'hero of justice' but a true hero that will save humanity against the present threats.**


	6. Illya Aftermath - Unforeseen Situation

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5:** **Saving Illya Aftermath - Unforeseen Situation**

* * *

 **[Your HP and MP had been fully replenished]**

Those words would always be there when he wake up.

Those were a sign that he had not died and that he was not hurted in any way during his sleep.

His eyes opened slowly as he gauged his current predicament.

He was in some sort of warm bed inside a rustic habitation.

It seemed like one of those houses generally used by woodcutters he had seen on TV before leaving Fuyuki.

His eyes then turned to the weight he was feeling on his chest.

Something with white fur was sitting on his chest and was breathing calmly if its heartbeat was a sign for that.

Slowly, he lifted his hand and started to touch the strange creature.

"Munya~" It muffled as it started to move slowly in its sleep.

More pat led to the same sound being repeated and Shirou was starting to get extremely confused.

Realization hit him hard as he remembered **Observe**.

 **Name: Illyasviel von Einzbern**

 **Title: The Princess of the Snow**

 **Level 1**

 **HP : 100**

 **MP : 2000**

 **Description: Daughter of Kiritsugu Emiya and Irisviel von Einzbern, Illya is a curious case among all Homunculi. She seems to possess a much more experience mind that other peers as she was educated by her parents. She is distressed after seeing the death of her father and she is curious about the weird boy that had saved her. She is not the only individual in the room.**

Shirou's eyes now focused on Illya's small figure. Sleepiness now unexistant, he could see clearly the sleeping form of his little/old sister. (1)

Frowning at the last part, Shirou almost jumped from the bed when he heard two greeting at once.

"It's seems you have woken up, Emiya-sama."

"Good Morning, Shirou-sama."

His eyes darted to the two maids.

Both were dressed identically, yet the two had different expressions in their faces.

One was looking annoyed at the other, while the latter was looking away from all of them, her face composed in a faux innocent facade.

"Leysritt, I thought we had decided to adress the boy as 'Emiya-sama' after what had happened in the castle."

Her fellow maid merely shrugged. "I was just following Illya-sama's orders, Sella. Why, should I have gone against her request?"

The silent jab made Sella take a step back, yet she still looking pissed at Leysritt.

"Tch!"

As the two keep taking jabs at each other, Shirou used **Observe** on the two.

 **Name: Sella and Leysritt (von Einzbern)**

 **Title: The Fairly Odd Maids**

 **Level 25 - 25**

 **HP : 1500 - 1500**

 **MP : 3000 - 3000**

 **Description: Homuncoli created by Jubstacheit von Einzbern, they were deemed unable to fill the role of Einzbern candidates for the Holy Grail War. Still, because their impressive power, were assigned as Personal Maids and Guardians for young Illya.**

Shirou felt that meddling in their word fight would have ended badly and so limited himself to just watch the two.

Sadly, the yells from Sella and the comebacks from Leysritt woke up the remaining individual yet sleeping.

Illya slowly got up from the bed and yawned cutely.

Then she turned to the little fight and softly said. "Can you not fight while I sleep, Sella, Leysritt?"

The two froze before bowing slightly towards their charge.

" **We are sorry, Illya-sama/Illyasviel-sama.** "

Nodding at their apologies, she slowly turned to Shirou and froze, eyes widening and her face turning steamy red.

"G- Good Morning, Illya-chan." Shirou didn' t know if it was just the fact she had woken up lying on him or that he had greeted her but the young girl yelped and jumped away, kicking him in the stomach in the process.

"Kyaa!"

 **-13HP**

"Gah!"

The two fell off the bed, one for embarassment, the other for unwarranted pain.

Realizing what she had done, Illya immediately reached for the laying Shirou, starting to slowly use healing magic.

 **+3HP**

"I'm sorry-

 **+3HP**

"-I didn't mean-"

 **+3HP**

"-to hurt you-"

 **+3HP**

"-so much-"

 **+1HP**

"-Onii-chan!"

Shirou groaned at the quick healing and the even quickier apologise.

"I-It was no problem, Illya-chan."

The aforementioned girl tilted her head slightly in confusion.

"Oh, how do you know me?"

"Well, I have heard about you from Kiritsugu."

She still looked at him confused, totally unsatisfied by how much limited the answer was.

"And how do you know Papa?" She said while looking suspiciously at him.

"Well-" "Shirou-sama is the adopted son of Kiritsugu-sama."

Three set of eyes looked shocked at the quite innocent-looking maid.

"Leysritt, Master Jubstacheit has ordered us to not reveal anything." (2)

Leysritt looked at her fellow maid with her usual blank look. "They were going far too slow in their discussion and it was starting to get bored."

"It still was not a good reason for-" The whole new fight went unheard as both Shirou and Illya decided to ignore the two maids and return their attention to the main issue.

"Why Papa adopted you?" She lowered her head, her white bangs covering her eyes. "Was it because he didn't love me or Mama like he had said?"

Shirou sensed the kind of direction the whole discussion was taking and he didn't like it.

"That is not the case, Illya-chan." Shirou attempted to appease. "Kiritsugu adopted me because of something he did cause that would have killed me." (3)

Illya, still unconviced, pressed. "And what it was?"

Sighing and trying to not remember those bad moments, Shirou said solemn. "He had indirectly burned most of the city were I lived. I was one of the few that survived."

Illya looked quite mortified by what she heard. "Wha-"

"I was in Hell for hours as I tried to run away from the flames. I almost died there."

"Please, Sto-"

"I heard people screaming. I felt like I was not on Earth anymore and my parent's"

Shirou's eyes widened before a sharp pain in his head forced him to put his hand on his forehead.

 **[Forced Attempt to break the 'Amnesia' Status Failed]**

 **['Unbreakable Willpower' Activated]**

Shirou felt immediately extremely weak as he fell on the ground, unconscious and unable to hear what a worried Illya was trying to say.

 **AN**

 **Our young Shirou is starting to become more and more similar to Dante Alighieri if he keeps fainting so much.**

 **Greetings guys! I have to give you some good news and some bad news.**

 **Good news is that I will start to make I will make chapters in Saturday AND Sunday.**

 **Bad news is that I will have to incredibly reduce the time I will spend on FF . net because of University starting again and the schedule is obscene to look at. (WHO WOULD GIVE 8 HOURS IN THE FIRST TWO DAYS OF THE WEEK!)**

 **As I said, there is something planned for this fanfic (I have like 10-15 chapters already prepared in my mind and in my notes).**

 **1) After seeing Fate/Stay Night and UBW, it gets difficult to address smol, cute Illya as an older girl than she seems...**

 **2) This will be explained next chapter. It is going to be confusing because of how much it's difficult to understand a part of it..**

 **3) Shirou learned about Kiritsugu's fault when he learnt of the Holy Grail War and how Kiritsugu just happened to be there during the Great Fire.**

 **Review Q &A**

 **: I'm sorry to have disappointed you by not having it crossover with F/GO but I preferred to not overwork myself with that whole plotline in this fanfic.**

 **jmspikey** **: I know that F/GO is in another AU and that's another reason why I cannot have it happens in this fanfic. Shirou, Rin, Sakura and others main F/SN and F/Z characters exist in this/my AU.**

 **thebebb** **: Two reasons: 1) Kiritsugu was so much horrified by what he had become in the F/Z timeline that he had backtracked and tried to simplify his life, abandoning his hitman's mindset; 2) Kiritsugu is rusty and had little time left to live. In canon he tries to take care of Shirou as much as he could by reducing any possible strain. In this fanfic, he knew that he had little possibility to return to Fuyuki alive because of the dark mud that had weakened him at the end of the Fourth War and because of Angra Mainyu being able to kill him because of the Curse he/it had inflicted also at the end of the Fourth War. A direct approach was the only way. I think that very few actually evaluate correctly the mental damage and the Curse when talking about Kiritsugu's abilities Post-F/Z, avoiding any overestimation..  
**

 **GateMaster31** **: Shirou is not distorted but will still gain UBW. There is many ways for him to gain that Reality Marble, just not the way Archer and UBW!Shirou did. The answer lies in one of the newest Fate movies. (Big hint AKA don't ask me more about this subject 'cause I said enough.)**

 **merendinoemiliano** **: It seems like that buuuut Angra Mainyu is still far too OP to be beaten that Skill. I just gave an edge to Shirou in any further confrontations since he will not be able to beat a God any time soon. I think this chapter answers a bit to 'whom should raise Shirou and Illya now' eheh. Miyu will appear in this fanfic because of a ever powerful, troll vampire we all know and love *Cough*Zelrecht*Cough*. Also I will add a little part that I think only you will understand.**

 **Ti do un serio consiglio da studente di Inglese C2: lavora un pò sulla tua grammatica (esempio "Whath = What" oppure "i'm = I'm"). E' interessante sapere che anche tu vivi in Sicilia, spero un giorno di incontrarti per scambiare qualche parola al bar perchè mi sembri una persona simpatica. ;)**


	7. Homecoming

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5:** **Homecoming**

* * *

 _Dream..._

Shirou's head was hurting so much he couldn't think straight.

What had happened? His mind couldn't recollect the previous moments before fainting and the texture of the ground seemed familiar but _wrong_.

His eyes opened slowly as he got up from the floor and almost fell again at the sight in front of him.

A burning Fuyuki was the cause of the dread he was feeling.

Differently from the past, the flame were an unholy black as if Hell's own.

" **You are not normal, child.** " The distorted voice coming from behind made Shirou jump forward.

Turning his head to the intruder, his shocked visage became one that shown utter fear.

It was the same woman that had attacked Kiritsugu.

This time, her body was _rotting_ as the stench of decayment started to permeate from it.

" **I didn't plan to stay so long outside the Grail. Gaia is already starting to drain my current host's prana.** "

Its musing paused as it returned its attention to Shirou. " **You are something worth studying in a normal circumstance..** "

Tentacles started to circle the child. " **..But this is not a** _ **normal**_ **circumstance and so, since you are too much of a threat, I shall dispose of you.** "

One tentacle shot forward and Shirou lifted his hand to use the Heaven Shield.

" **[Rho Aias]!** " The shield formed fully as the seven petals erected between the child and the quick tentacle.

*CRASH*

Shirou's eyes widened as Rho Aias collapsed instantly and was unable to block the swift attack from hitting his body.

 **-150HP!**

 **[Bleeding] Status obtained after sustaining a stab-like attack. -1HP every 30 seconds.**

A copper like taste became prominent in his mouth as Shirou started to cough blood from his mouth.

" **I admit I had not gauged properly the previous attack but this time I was sure to hit with more power than before. I have to defend my honor of God, child.** "

But Shirou heard nothing as his consciousness was fading once more and he felt that, if he fainted this time, he would have not woken up ever again.

As he felt his lifeforce being painfully removed, the child didn't notice the green box appearing in front of him.

As the monster started to turn away from the dying child, it didn't see the golden light starting to cover Shirou's body.

 **+50HP**

 **+50HP**

 **+50HP**

 **[Bleeding] Status cured by new Skill.**

Shirou couldn't believe it. Somehow he had been completely healed by something and his eyes frowned slightly at reading the new box.

 **[Due to a mortal situation, the dormant Skill 'Avalon' has awaken in you and your body has been healed.]**

 **Avalon (LVL. MAX) - The Sheath of Excalibur, the Sword of Promised Victory. While Excalibur is more known than its sheat, Avalon is possibly far more powerful than the sword as it can heal every possible wounds of Mali conditions.**

But it wasn't the only box in front of him.

 **[After unlocking the Skill 'Avalon', your Origin and Element has been turned to 'Sword']**

 **[Avalon is trying to reconnect with its weapon...]**

Images started to flood Shirou's minds.

An hill filled with swords and other blades. A deadly battle among men. The battle of a King and a pretender...

Distractedly, Shirou's hand started to glow as a sword started to materialise.

 **[Avalon has successfully reconnected with Excalibur!]**

 **[You have obtained The Sword of Promised Victory]**

 **Excalibur (Noble Phantasm Rank: X - Durability: Unbreakable) The sword of the legendary King Arthur, this blade is possibly the greatest representation of Mankind's Will and Justice. Since you have been chosen as a worthy user, Excalibur's cost has been reduced to just 80% of your HPs and usage has been limited to once per month.**

Shirou looked at the legendary sword in his hands in awe.

His reverie was cut short by a snarl coming from Angra Mainyu.

" **HOW DARE YOU!** " The monster started to skip quickly towards the now healed Shirou, knowing how much dangerous that Noble Phantasm was.

Shirou felt his body starting to move on its own as he started to lift the sword in the air with both hands while he started to speak.

"Ex-"

The Avatar of all Evil started to close quickly the gap between itself and the child-

" **Calibur!** " The Sword of Promised Victory launched the concentraced golden Prana/Mana towards the monster and assured its namesake. Victory.

The strength of the blast quickly repelled Angra Mainyu, as it screamed loudly because of the purifying power of Excalibur.

The attack's blinding light continued to build up even more as Shirou was soon forced to cover his eyes before the Holy white encompassing his own being.

* * *

Shirou woke up, sweating profusely and breathing irregularly.

After few seconds of calm breathing, Shirou noticed the familiar texture of the walls and the room itself.

He was back in his bed inside his room in Fuyuki..

"How?"

His question went unanswered but his nose caught the scent of breakfast being cooked.

Silently, he got up and walked towards the kitchen and was surprised by the sight before him.

"Leysritt! Get up from the couch and help me in making breakfast."

"Just... this program and I will come to help.."

An exasperated Sella tried to get her fellow maid to do houseworks but was failing spectacularly as the more quiet young Homunculus was watching the TV, completely taken by the device.

Illya was staring at the exchange in silence as she was unable to get them to do things quietly.

Her eyes turned to the new individual inside the room and smiled at him. "Onii-chan!"

She got up from her seat and tackled Shirou to the ground. "Good morning!"

 **-13HP**

"G-Good morning, Illya-chan." He muttered, trying to suffer more.

"This is so cool! I didn't know Papa had a house here in Japan. It's not big as the castle, but there I can see everything around." Her cheerful tone made Shirou crack a smile.

"I'm happy you like the household, Illya." Illya was about to say something new she had found exciting but was interrupted by Sella.

"Oh, Emiya-sama. Good morning."

Leysritt gave a quick look at the child before greeting too. "Good Morning, Shirou-san."

The sound of an hand hitting the table turned everyone's attention to an irate Sella.

"Leysritt, I could understand calling the child 'Shirou-sama' because it was Illya-sama's orders, but calling him 'Shirou-san' is blatant disrespectful!"

The distracted homunculus merely shrugged and kept watching the TV.

The two kept on bickering for few more minutes before the shy tone of Shirou halted them.

"A-ano.. Why did you take me and Illya here? Shouldn't you have- I don't know- took us back in the Castle?"

Sella was the one who answered. "We would have done that but Master Jubstacheit had ordered us to assist Illya-sama and to get her to the current habitation of Emiya-sama."

"W-why?" Shirou could remembered the wrinkled face of the elder Homunculus and he was unable to grasp what reason he would have to order this.

"That is something we don't know. Master Jubstacheit had not motivated fully the order, he just said it was _a matter of security_."

Shirou was about to ask more but he was interrupted by an impatient young girl still hugging him.

"Onii-chan. Why don't you show me around the city? I want to see where Papa lived."

Her eyes were staring intently into Shirou's, quite demanding but cutely so.

Sighing, Shirou nodded. "Fine.." Illya jumped off of him and exclaimed. "Yay!"

What kind of situation was he caught into?

* * *

 **AN**

 **Hallo to everyone!**

 **Another chapter is done and next one will see many things (Stats update and.. Taiga meeting Illya!)**

 **As I said last chapter, I will write three more chapters before the end of this week and this will probably strain my willpower a bit (I'm lazy but I recognize that!). Next week chapters will be updated quite slowly because of the unholy hours of Uni and the fact I will be lacking a PC in my free time before returning back at home.**

 **In this Review Q &A I will answer those questions that went unanswered in those chapters (So the questions answered in this chapter will be jumped but not for a weird motivation, just I didn't want to repeat myself in those.)**

 **merendinoemiliano** **: Thank you! I suggest you try to watch YT videos in english so you can also get a grasp of Speaking in English. Good luck with your learning in FF .net**

 **KRKing** **: I don't know. I would like to avoid to strain my brain to make a far too complex plot so for now, I don't know. Maybe in the future if it is not too much work for me.**

 **Dovahzul** **: Oh, I don't think it was actually stated when they were created (can't remember) but I know for sure that they were created way before than you say from their existence in Fate/Kaleid Liner Universe. So dunno.**

 **It would have been shameful if it was like UBW!Shirou or HeavenFeel!Shirou, but we are talking about a 5 Years Old Shirou. Give some slack to the poor child.**

 **Lazymanjones96** **: That thing was not the Tainted Grail. It was a longlasting effect of a Curse that Kiritsugu had been inflicted by Angra Mainyu at the end of F/Z. His attempts to save his daughter would have always gone vain until he was alive. Shirou 'saved' Illya so the Curse was mostly against Kiritsugu than else. Shirou's dream 'battle' was something caused by a prolonged presence of Angra Mainyu that was trying to deal with Shirou quickly. It is suspecting of Shirou's Gamer Ability.**

 **adislt** **: I will try to make this inside the fanfic. I hope to satisfy any possible future question in the chapters about this.**

 **Bisaster** **: If it is going to become an harem, it will become a limited one and.. No lemons (maybe in a M-ranked Spinoff of this fanfic).**


	8. Tour

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7:** **The Tour**

* * *

 **[Quest:** **Saving the Little Princess** **Completed!]**

 **Congratulations Shirou Emiya!**

 **Here's your Rewards.**

 **-NEW! Title: The Family Man-**

 **-LVL UPx2-**

 **-NEW! Skill 'ID'-**

While waiting for Illya to be ready to explore her new hometown, Shirou had checked his latest Rewards and he felt curious about the title and the new skill.

'Family Man' gave a 50% boost to both him and his allies only if those are related to him somehow, may it be by blood or law.

Calling **ID** a simple skill was being purposely idiotic.

The skill's description said that it could recreate a perfect replica of Shirou's current location and made it possible for him spawn any sort of enemies.

Sadly, while sounding extremely impressive, it was LVL-limited and so the monster spawn was set to 'Slimes'.

Shrugging, Shirou knew that it was something he will have to give it a look after.

As he was looking the light blue sky, he didn't notice a figure closing in behind him.

Soon his eyes were covered by two very small hands. An innocent giggle warmed him up as he smiled.

Quickly, he turned around and started to tickle a surprised Illya.

Giggles soon turned in full-blown laughters as the young girl was not spared the 'barrage'.

"O-Onii-chan! P-please- Stop-hahahahahah!" Her negotiation attempts failed and, after few minutes, was finally let go.

Illya had a lot to see and time was essential.

The first place that Shirou and Illya explored was the Shopping District, Mount Miyama.

The streets were filled by adults and children as they went to either work, study or merely walk.

Shirou decided to buy Illya her first Ice cream.

The girl looked at the smooth-looking treat with a skeptical glance but it soon changed as she took the first bite.

Shirou didn't know if this was because hunger or different interest, but Illya ate the whole ice cream in mere seconds.

Satisfied, they continued to walk through the Shopping District, sometimes both awed at certain shops.

One moment, while Shirou was looking at Illya, a box appeared in front of him appeared and his blood drained from his face.

 **[Warning! Bloodlust detected. While not as powerful as the previous encounter, retreating is strongly advised.]**

Gulping, Shirou started to guide Illya out of the zone but not before locking eyes with the possible cause.

Inside the Chinese Restaurant **Koushuuensaikan Taizan** , sat a well-built man staring intently at him.

He was donning a purple, long robe that lacked any significant uniqueness.

The only thing that jumped to his eyes was the small cross hanging from his neck.

His eyes were as black as pure darkness, lacking any sort of emotion but a strong intent.

An **Observe** was more than enough to prove that he was indeed the cause of this Killer Intent.

 **Name: Kirei Kotomine**

 **Title: Harbringer of Madness**

 **Level 42/?**

 **HP : 1250/?**

 **MP : 800**

 **Description: The Current Church Observer and former Executor, Kirei Kotomine is deemed as one of the greatest monster the Church had ever conceived. He was one of the master in the Fourth Holy Grail War and, while not the winner, he had somehow survived the challenge.** **He walks the darkest path...**

Increasing his pace, Shirou was able to finally leave the District and soon they found themselves in the Park.

Riverside Park was situated near the Great Bridge and was the results of the various City's administrations attempts to create a modern park inside Fuyuki.

Sighing, they both sat in one of the bench together.

Illya stared in awe at the nature uncovered by snow as Shirou tried to analyse what had just happened.

That man was not something normal by all means. He wasn't even sure if anyone he knew minus Kiritsugu could stand against him.

Who was Kirei Kotomine?!

As he thought silently, Shirou was soon attracted by Illya pulling on his arm.

"Onii-chan, look!" She pointed to another, more distant bench.

There was a girl as old as Shirou that was lying in the bench, her face turned so that he couldn't see her visage.

While it wasn't something he was supposed to interfere with, he felt that there was something wrong about the girl to be alone in the park.

As Shirou thought how to approach the girl, Illya got up from the chair and went to approach the girl immediately.

Seeing this, the boy followed his older/younger sister as she finally had reached the girl.

Feeling the lack of the warmth of the sun hitting her back, the girl turned slowly and looked at the white-haired child staring at her.

"Hi!"

The other girl didn't greet as she kept staring at the intruder.

Soon, a boy her age closed up to them as he bowed slightly and panting.

"I'm sorry, Miss. My sister is quite energic and doesn't know the tact- Ouch!" A punch to the shoulder silenced him as Illya gave a mock-glare to her brother.

Getting up from the bench, the girl nodded at the excuse. "I-I understand. I a-am distracted myself and I should have anyway exchanged the greeting."

She bowed similarly as Shirou did. "As Heiress of the Tohsaka Clan, I deeply apologise for my uncurteous behaviour."

Illya tilted her head. "Tohsaka?" The girl looked for a moment embarassed but then steeled herself in a serious composure, her sapphire-like eyes looked determined.

"I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Rin Tohsaka, daughter of Tokiomi and Aoi Tohsaka and heiress to the Tohsaka Clan."

"Nice to meet you, Rin-san. My name is Shirou Emiya." Shirou replied as he remembered that he had already heard her surname previously.

Nagato Tohsaka was one of the three Magi that created the Holy Grail.

He had thought that any member of such prestigious family would have lived in all kind of riches for their importance alone.

Illya smiled as she introduced herself. "And I'm Illyasviel Emiya, but you can call me Illya because the name is so looong."

Shirou's eyes widened slightly at her introduction. Why didn't Illya use her... he gulped at the realization.

Saying that Illya's surname was different from his own was like saying she was not daughter of Kiritsugu, their mutual father.

Shirou wondered how much different it Kiritsugu and Illya's mother had survived the Grail War together and lived with their daughter.

The possibility of him lacking from the equation didn't truly distress him as he knew he would have still lived with his original family. (or maybe not..(1))

"And what were you doing there alone, Rin-chan?" Illya asked bluntly. She certainly wasn't trying to be rude but she was easy to bore with long discussions.

"W-Well, I was spending my free time away from my Guardian. Alone.."

"Guardian, Rin-san?" Shirou was curious too but found that familiar glint in her eyes that made him remember of himself.

"My father died a month ago and my mother isn't feeling well-" She was soon enveloped by the arms of the older girl as Illya put Rin's head in her chest.

"I'm sorry, Rin-chan. Shirou and I both lost our parents too..."

Rin's face turned red by the close contact but didn't shy away from the warm embrace.

It reminded her so much of her mother's...

A cough coming from Shirou made Rin return to her senses as she interrupted the hug while sputtering some excuse before leaving. "I-I-I have to go. I wouldn't want to embarass Kirei-teme."

As she started to walk away from the Emiya duo, Shirou's wide eyes kept following her form.

What?

* * *

Kirei stared at the latest child being reduced to a rotting carcass.

The Fourth Holy Grail War had been so much insightful and Gilgamesh had been very helpful to unlock his true self.

The desperation and fear of his preys were something the priest had started to truly taste in his soul.

The continued sacrifices of the many orphans of the Fuyuki's Fire had been fueling both Gilgamesh's solid body and his own bloodlust.

Today was possibly a joyous day for him.

The former Archer servant noticed the small upward twitch repeating on the mad man's mouth.

"What made you so much excited, Kotomine." The demand was met by a nod as the Observer explained.

"I just discovered in my weekly visit to my favourite restaurant something I was not aware of and would have never discovered without encountering him."

His smile become more pronounced. "Kiritsugu Emiya has an Heir! Who would have known that. And the fact he was accompanied with the daughter of the former Vessel and host.. So Sublime!"

His outburst went without any sort of reaction. Hearing silence, the priest looked at the former servant with morbid curiousity.

Gilgamesh had not shown any sort of sign of having heard the tirade, still looking at the Chain in his hands.

Shrugging, Kirei decided to drop the matter, mostly because he wanted to avoid to be skewered by the First King.

Meanwhile Gilgamesh seemed deep in his own thoughts, having indeed heard of Kotomine's revelation.

That would explain how he had felt that interestingly familiar Prana burst he had felt few days ago.

The demi-god of Uruk would recognize that pattern everywhere and yet was not able to grasp fully how it was possible.

How had his beloved Saber not returned from the Grail?!(2)

* * *

 **AN**

 **My eyes are starting to burn at how much intensily I'm staring at the white screen of my Pc while writing.**

 **I have to apologise for the update of only two chapters and not four as I had planned, but personal matters had interferred much to the free time I had and I'm sorry for this. Truly.**

 **Now, I wanted to ask you all if my characterisation of Illya had been properly done as I've tried to make her behaviour different from two models I've had in mind.**  
 **The first one is the F/SN's Illya as she is 19 years old and quite bitter of being left alone by Kiristugu and the second is Prillya as she has grown up as a regular Japanese girl and so she knew pretty much all the many things of the modern times.**  
 **Fanfic!Illya is a 9 years old child starving from attention and possibly more attached to her Onii-chan than the two other counterparts.**

 **Also, while doing a final correction, I noticed I forgot to insert a 'Illya met Taiga' part... it will happen in the next chapter in the very first words.**

 **I Promise.**

 **1) Both Fate/Kaleid and Fate/Kaleid Movie had their Shirous still orphaned by a disaster, the first by natural situation and the latter for something caused by Prana (Watch the movie, it will explain an important part of Fate/Kaleid Story).**

 **2) Gilgamesh is deeply infatuated with Arturia but it is an one-sided and quite weird to watch unfold. As I said, No Arturia in this fanfic and Gilgames is** _ **feeling**_ **something similar. He had felt Excalibur, even in Shirou's Dream. Reason why? Pranking an old God-King!**

* * *

 **And now... Q &A TIME!**

 **adislt** **: I don't know what this 'glitch' is but No Saber in this fanfic. Kinda. Saber was summoned because Kiritsugu had put Avalon inside Shirou and the old chalk marks left before the Fourth War and Avalon used as a Catalyst, Shirou was able to summon Saber.**  
 **All pairing possibilities like the Harem Route is still in development and I would like to try to avoid any Poll related to pairings as I want to do this fanfic with me deciding this and no one else. It's no attempt to be rude by any means but I would like to not cause a total war for pairings, especially because there are so many of those.**

 **Somanjeese** **: Thank you for understanding!**

 **merendinoemiliano** **: I will have Shirou's return while he was sleeping in the next chapter as I don't feel the need to spoiler it now ;)**

 **Lazymanjones96** **: Thank you!**

 **AoiKishi** **: Remember how I wanted to avoid spoilers? Well, Spoiler Alert! Ach is dead as Kiritsugu is and his decision to send Illya to Fuyuki is more 'emotional' than strategical. Will be explained very later and I decided to give a big hint.**

 **HolySheath** **: Avalon and Excalibur are 'Ultimate Move' kind of Skills and so are rendered quite expensive to use, especially this early on the story.**

 **Guest Q** **:**  
 **1) Yes.**  
 **2) Yes but very later on.**  
 **3) Possibly. I'm hoping ID Skill is a good start.**

 **: The part of memories Shirou has seen in the dream while grasping Excalibur is something I'm hoping for him to unlock soon. Something he's quite good in canon. Also you are asking for something extremely difficult as the taint of the Grail might have damaged the Security Rules needed to start an Apocrypha. If the problem is lack of action, I can assure you there is something else planned for the cast to do. If you had studied well the Nasuverse, you might know already there are threats that Shirou could try to avoid to happen. Major Example is Tsukihime and I hope to expand in other parts of the Nasuverse. Also Zelrecht.**


	9. Gearing Up for War

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8:** **Gearing Up for War**

* * *

It's been a month since Shirou and Illya had first met Rin and things were going well for the bizarre inhabitants of the Emiya Household.

The siblings had started to met regularly with the Tohsaka heiress and after weeks of knowing each other Shirou had noticed how much more accustomed Rin was.

Sadly, a more relaxed Rin meant that she was more eager to show her Tsundere side. Sometimes she would seems embarassed by Illya's friendly actions but the boy was able to see that she was happy deep down.

Shirou noticed also how things back home had changed incredibly.

The Emiya Mansion was quite big but in the past it was mostly empty because of the ones living there were just Shirou and Kiritsugu.

While the many rooms were still empty even now, the atmosphere had changed from the lonely one.

The dynamic, bickering duo made by Sella and Leysritt served sometimes as a comic relief every day and Illya's curiousity and hunger for Shirou's attention and praising helped up in bonding with his sister.

The two maids were able to cooperate with each other but were often seen fighting for the most weird things.

 _"Leysritt! Stop watching the TV and START HELPING ME!"_

 _"O..K.." Leysritt kept watching the TV the whole day._

In those days, Taiga had started to visit more the Household, especially because of Illya.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _"Good Morning!" The Tiger of Fuyuki opened the entrance door and was soon frozen by two lances pointing at her._

 _"Identify yourself." A soft, emotionless voice demanded and Taiga was quick to answer it._

 _"T-Taiga Fujimura. I'm friend with Kiritsugu and Shirou."_

 _At the sound of his name being called, Shirou went to check at the door and his eyes widened at the sight of the dangerous situation his nee-chan was in._

 _"Leysritt, Sella, she's a good person. Please don't kill her!" The last part was delivered in a very shaky tone as Shirou was still panicked by the whole mess._

 _The two maids lowered their spears as they bowed in shame. "We're sorry for the inconvenience, Fujimura-san. We apologise for our improper behavior."_

 _Scratching the back of her head, Taiga laughed nervously. "There is no problem. I should have knocked at the door before entering the house."_

 _Nodding, the two maids returned to their works (Sella preparing dishes for lunch, Leysritt binge-watching the TV.)_

 _As Shirou was starting to explain the situation, a sleepy Illya appeared out of her room._

 _"Good Morning, Onii-ch-UWAH!" Taiga tackled Shirou's sibling and proceeded to hug her._

 _"SHIROU. SHE IS SO CUTE!"_

 _After few minutes of Illya's protests and Shirou's attempt at diplomacy, Taiga decided to let go the embrace was still quite close to the younger girl._

 _Shirou explained who Illya and the two maids were and while he was explaining 'how' they got there, Taiga asked a very sore question._

 _"Shirou, where is Kiritsugu? I have not seen him yet and I know he should be awake by now."_

 _Shirou froze as he looked faintly at Illya as she flinched away from the older girl._

 _The looks on their faces was enough for the teen to understand and her face adopted a somber look._

 _"I-I'm sorry. I knew he was sick but I didn't I know that he-"_

 _"There's no need to apologise, Taiga-san." Illya interceded with a blank tone that caught Shirou off guard._

 _Not even once the girl had speak with that tone and it was scary to hear her use it now. "You didn't know that he was not here anymore.."_

 _The young girl was once again caught in an embrace, this time from Shirou himself._

 _The girl silently cried on her brother's chest as Taiga decided to join the hug._

 **End Flashback**

* * *

After that day, Taiga had turned her attention mostly to Illya and the girl had started to appreciate the eccentric teen.

After having seen the monster known as Kirei Kotomine, Shirou had decided to start back his training and the ID Skill showed how much important it was.

Slimes were mostly slow and had movements extremely predictable but Shirou had learnt to not underestimate the Blue monster.

After killing the first fifty ones a boss had formed inside the 'Dungeon'.

The King Slime was much slower than its weaker counterparts but the massive being and its high damage were able to balance the lack of speed.

After just few days, Shirou also noticed a major flaw in this kind of training.

Inside the ID Dungeon, he was literally absent from the normal Fuyuki and so if he had kept disappearing so often, he would certainly arouse the suspicion of Sella.

The maid felt the responsibility towards the two children to teach them about discipline and proper conduct.

Leysritt was mostly the opposite of her 'sister' as she was quite childish sometimes and both Sella and the two siblings were unable to understand if she was acting cluelessly willingly or if she was just incredibly innocent to most common knowledge.

As the training schedule was tight and the opportunities to do it were rare sometimes, Shirou was able to reach LVL 10, while levelling up some of his skills.

 **[Status]**

 **Name: Shirou Emiya**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Level 10 - Exp: 70.57%**

 **Health Points (HP) : 600**

 **Mana Points (MP) : 780**

 **Attributes**

 **POW: 15**

 **INT: 14**

 **AGI: 10**

 **WIS: 12**

 **VIT: 11**

 **CHA: 10**

 **LUK: 14**

 **Available Points: 5**

 **Skills**

 **Gamer Body (LVL Max.) - Congratulations, your body had been turned into one influenced by the rules of the Game Module. This Skill is present in all Users from the very beginning.**

 **Unbreakable Willpower (LVL Max.) - The hardships of your life had been making you stronger than the average human being. Risk of Possession and Mind Control are reduced by the 75%.**

 **Noble Soul (LVL Max.) - Having experienced the worst trauma, you know the pain and sufferings of others. Your Soul is brave and determined enough to let you become whatever you wish.**

 **Cooking (LVL 48 - EXP 75/100) - You seem to possess some innate ability to Cook. Your current LVL makes all foods 21% more delicious and your understanding of Cooking Recipes greater than the Average.**

 **Sword Prodigy (Unique! LVL Max.) - Your Element and Origins have finally awoken and you have received a 500% boost for 'Sword' related Skills and Equipment.**

 **Tracing (Unique! LVL 10 95/100) - [Projection] and [Reinforcement] had been subsitute with this Skill. You have fully grasped the meaning behind this two Skills and so were able to develop this upgraded version. Current LVL permits the Tracing of blades for a cost of 100MP and a drain of 5MP per Minutes.**

 **Rhos Aias (LVL 8 - EXP 68/100) - The Legendary Shield of Aias the Great that has been sublimated in a Conceptual Weapon against all long-range attacks. Seven petals protects the User against any ranged attack. Current Level limits the strenght of the shield to just one petal.**

 **[Partially Awakened] Avalon (LVL. MAX) - The Sheath of Excalibur, the Sword of Promised Victory. While Excalibur is more known than its sheat, Avalon is possibly far more powerful than the sword as it can heal every possible wounds of Mali conditions. Current Status limit its power to cure most common illnesses and gives a +5HP/minutes Regeneration.**

 **[Blocked] Excalibur (Noble Phantasm Rank: X - Durability: Unbreakable) The sword of the legendary King Arthur, this blade is possibly the greatest representation of Mankind's Will and Justice. Currectly blocked as the Fae have yet to fully judge you but will lease it to you to fight one enemy: Angra Mainyu.**

Tracing had been an interesting surprise.

His attempts related to Projection and Reinforcement didn't show any promises but a particular experiment with a kitchen knife surprisingly triggered this new Skill.

The cause of this new Skill was also related to how much proficient he was with blade-like objects.

Looking at Excalibur, its title and the rank assigned to it, urged Shirou to learn more about his only blocked weapon.

Searching through the books left by Kiritsugu he learnt what 'Noble Phatasm' meant.

Weapons related to Heroes legends and most of those have disappeared centuries after their owners' passing.

Excalibur and Avalon were the Noble Phantasms of King Arthur of England and were supposed to have disappeared too.

Further research answered other questions about the Legendary Sword.

Kiritsugu had been the Master of Saber/Arthur Pendragon and had used as Cathalyst Avalon.

When Shirou had activated the Noble Phantasm against Angra Mainyu, he felt the familiar warmth he had felt when he had passed out for exhaustion during the Great Fire.

Somehow, Kiritsugu had given him the Noble Phantasm, knowing of its healing effects.

While the Magus Killer had been a monster years ago, many actions he had committed until his death were still relatable and somewhat understanding.

He was trying to save everyone but he failed in the effort.

And while Shirou was a child, he knew that saving everyone was impossible.

Humanity was formed by many, different individuals that sometimes fight against each other, may it be for a good or a bad reason.

The Wish the Grail granted was also understandable.

While corrupt, the Holy Chalice was still following the Wish literally and the only way to create peace in the world is to kill every humans.

Shirou's training month wasn't completely lacking any important encounters as few weeks after meeting Rin, he had been halted by a teen while jogging in the park.

He had blond hairs and red eyes. A foreigner, Shirou thought at first sight, but the young man seemed familiar.

"You, brat. Come here for a second." His voice was hollow and malevolent and his eyes were focused on the child's short figure.

They both sat in one of the benches and Shirou noticed how the two were the only ones in the park.

It was quite early and quite understandable but Shirou wished to not remain alone with that individual.

On a second glance, Shirou noticed how the teen's eyes were not malevolent. Bitter was a better word to describe the bad feeling coming from the red eyes.

"Your name is Emiya?" The rude and informal tone contrasted with the regal and noble look the teen had.

Shirou nodded at the question and started to feel a bit constricted.

No box had appeared to signal any KI but he felt the same pressure bloodlust would felt on him.

"Do you live with a blonde woman?" His question sparked confusion in the young child.

What was he talking about? He didn't know anyone with blond hair.

"Brat are you going to answer or not?!" His impatience was answered by a negative head-shake from the younger boy.

Snarling the man sat up and went away from Shirou, mumbling quietly about 'Saber' and 'Mine'.

Shirou decided to give him a quick **Observe** as a box appeared in front of him and covering his sight.

 **Name: Gilgamesh of Uruk**

 **Title: King of Heroes**

 **Level ?**

 **HP : -?-**

 **MP : -?-**

 **Description: The first and greatest hero of humanity, Gilgamesh was an influent individual during the Early Age of Gods. His treasuries are known to have collected all the greatest weapons and object ever existed.** **He is an anomaly of the Fourth Holy Grail War and seems to possess a solid but different body than a Servant's one. Keep your guard up!**

Panicked, Shirou looked over the box and saw that Gilgamesh had turned around and was looking at him with a weird look.

"What did you do!" His demanding tone was enough to push Shirou to retreat away from him and soon was out of the Park.

'HOW DID HE KNEW ABOUT **OBSERVE**?!'

As he was still focused on running away from the former servant, Gilgamesh looked at the retreating form of the young Emiya as his calculative eyes analysed him.

This was something he had never felt before and it certainly was impressive.

It seems like he had found someone more interesting than Kotomine after all..

* * *

 **AN**

 **This week had been the worst. I had three hours of sleep before going to Uni and had to endure the sleep-inducing lessons of Sociology. The only thing that saved my soul was that the teacher of Public Rights didn't show up for the first three lessons of his subject and so we were able to leave earlier.**

 **I heard from some reviews that I had to finish any of the other 14 stories that are still in progress but, as I have explained in those fanfics, I had a very problematic update planning that ruined most of those (if we excluded the twice cursed Writer's block).**

 **I am going to finish this fanfic like I did finish the previous F/SN one. I have now a much more complex and less annoying schedule so I don't expect to put this on 'Hiatus' (ever!).**

 **And now, Review Q &A!**

 **zubhanwc3:** **Long review! Yes, I did say no Arturia earlier like.. last chapter (I think);**  
 **No Servant in this Fanfic (kinda!);**  
 **1) Shirou is not attached to Kiritsugu. His desire was to save Illya: he had experienced pain during the Great Fire and knowing that Kiritsugu was not doing much to save his own daughter was the main fuel for this rescue. I think Kiritsugu was far too much lacking in Post-FZ and Pre-FSN and his inability to avoid Shirou's canonic tendencies is something I find myself quite annoyed about.**  
 **2) In this chapter I explained how Shirou can use Avalon because, like in canon, it's inside him. Excalibur had been incredibly nerfed after reading other comments about it being present far too early. Shirou will use it but now in the soon to happen chapters. He will unlock it by doing a test.**

 **adislt:** **No Servants (Kinda).**  
 **Loot in the ID Realm is related to the difficulty of the monsters fought. Right now the only reward Shirou gains is money. A good reward for someone like Shirou. (Remembering the Carnival Phantasm race xD)**

 **EMIYA KURO:** **Thank you! There is a big chance for Prillya and other main characters of Fate/Kaleid to appear in this fanfic.**

 **Tobias97:** **Thank You!**

 **:** **Fou will appear as Merlin is going to be in this fanfic, somehow.**

 **merendinoemiliano:** **Yup, we are going to see a big plan soon, also a bit of backstabbing. Kirei's heart had been recreated by the Mud of the Holy Grail and so can be much worse than he actually is.**

 **InfinityMask:** **Yes, No. Shirou has known Kiritsugu for barely few weeks and differently from Canon!Shirou, this child is much more realist about the person once known as the Magus Killer.**

 **MetaMetalic:** **I've been reading some other Gamer! Fanfic and hopefully will insert some mechanics (some made by myself too..).**

 **evo123457:** **Then drop it as I'm not going to force you to read something you don't like.**

 **Guest:** **I hope you read the following chapters as they answer that. I hope you like this fanfic!**


	10. School Days

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9:** **School Days**

* * *

As the shenanigans of the previous months had long been washed away by other thought, Shirou felt that the challenge in front of him had most of those problems beaten quite immediately.

He had been woken up in the first, few hours in the morning by Sella as she was preparing the proper dress for the important part of his story that was about to unfold.

Adjusting the collar of his uniform, the young Emiya stared at the gates of Homurahara Academy in dread.

His amnesia was a curious thing, he had to concede, as he could remember his simple things of his former life like his age and his birthday.

The latter was celebrated two weeks ago as Shirou experienced his first birthday as Shirou Emiya.

That day he had forgot the importance related to the date but was surprised enough when he discovered that his sister hadn't.

Illya had been extremely adamant with Sella and Leysritt to not ruin that day with their antics, promising some kind of punishment Shirou had yet to learn about.

By the time of dinner, a big cake laid on the only kotatsu of the living room.

It was mostly made of Chocolate, several strawberries were placed in a decorative set as the sweet looked both elegant and delicious.

It was made thanks to the combined efforts of Illya, Sella and Leysritt (Scratch last one.) and Shirou found in their effort another element, this one symbolic and endearing at the same time.

While he had expected Illya to do something about his birthday, he was touched by the partecipation of the two maids.

Sella had been extremely wary of him since the first day and had been quite strict in many ways, something uncalled for.

Leysritt, willingly or unwillingly, had never shown any interest in him, neither good nor bad. She would just spend most of her time watching the TV and staring occasionally at Sella or Illya.

Shirou was now six years old and so he was now forced to frequent the only, major school in Fuyuki.

Homurahara Academy was one of the most modern schools in Japan and a beacon of the efficient Japanese educational system.

While Shirou was more than eager to learn more about the world and expand his Skill Set, the school time robbed him of precious hours he would spend by grinding inside the ID Dungeons.

He was almost there to unlock the second monster race of the Skill and he was sure it would have been worth all the attention he was able to give to it.

What also annoyed him a little was that Illya was not going to start school anytime soon.

It was mostly because she was still unknowing of the basic knowledge her peers would have if she started school.

She was advancing quickly through the books brought by Taiga, but she was still quite a long time away to start school.

Speaking of the Tiger of Fuyuki, the young woman had noticed how easy it felt to her to teach her surrogate little sister basic education and, while it's not certain, she had been quite determined to become a teacher when she finished her studies.

Shirou dreaded that day and he felt that Illya shared partly his thought.

Sighing, Shirou interrupted his musings as he had already walked through the entrance gate and noticed he wasn't the only student present that early in the morning.

Another boy his age was speaking with a girl younger than him.

Both had dark, blue hairs but the older sibling(?) had his eyes the same color of his hair, just a little bit darker, bordering to black.

The girl had amber-like eyes, similar to Shirou but a bit more lighter on its tonality, and had a visage that reminded the young Emiya of his sister.

"Onii-chan, why I cannot come to study with you?" The girl asked annoyed by a negation to be in her brother's company.

"Imouto-chan, you are far too much young to study at school." Then the child smiled. "But don't worry. In two years you will start too." His attempt to pacify his younger sister didn't work but worsened the whole situation.

"It's so long.." She sniffed a little, as tears started to form in her eyes.

The brother hugged his sister quickly as he whispered something in her ear.

The girl's eyes widened as she nodded and, with a big smile plastered in her face, ran through the gates and towards the black car parked just outside the building.

Shooking his head, the child noticed Shirou's presence and closened up the gap between them.

"I'm sorry, my sister is quite attached to me and she doesn't like to be away from me for so much." He started while scratching the back of his head, a nervous smile in his face.

Shirou shrugged. "Don't worry. I have a sister that has a similar attitude with me."

The boy nodded at the young Emiya. "We brothers need to protect our little sisters."

This time, it was Shirou appearing nervous. "My sister is older than me-"

"That too! I have an older sister myself but she is distant because of Kaa-san's death.."

Having the boy gone silent, Shirou patted him in the shoulder.

"I'm sorry if I brought bad memories."

As the child wanted to retort the sentence, he gave a look at the watch on his wrist and paled a bit.

"I- I think the Introduction Class is in five minutes."

Wide-eyed, the two ran inside the school, trying to find their own classes.

Few minutes later, they were surprised, but pleased nonetheless, that they were in the same classroom and that nobody was still inside.

"That was a close one." The boy said sweating a little after their little run.

"Indeed." Shirou added feeling equally tired, looking as if he had finished a marathon.

"Also.. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Julian Ainsworth." The boy greeted as he extended his hand forward.

"Nice to meet you, Julian. I'm Shirou Emiya." The young Emiya grasped Julian's hand in a handshake and the two smiled at each other.

Nodding at each other, they both sat in the front.

This encounter will change Fate once more, but they didn't know it yet...

* * *

 **AN**

 **Dear God if this chapter is a bit short.**

 **As I said, I cannot guarantee the same update schedule I held before returning to Uni but I will not give this story up. Nevah!**

 **Few words about the chapter: I noticed that this one, like others, had been lacking any contact with the Gamer genre but there is a major reason about it.**  
 **This is a Fate Stay Night AU with Gamer Shirou and the main part isn't the Gamer, kinda.**  
 **Let's take as an example the UBW route and any other routes of the VN: The important element is the change of the destinies of the characters because of a particular difference. Shirou's intervention by saving Illya had started to make a major detour in the original Canon, forcing new players in the fray.**

 **The Ainsworths are pretty much the Tohsakas from F/KLPI as they decided to not partecipate to the Grail War. Their story will be explained in further chapters but I can say already that their story is not as tragic as the Prillyaverse's. Also another character had been introduced but in a surprise twist. Can you guess who?**

 **One small request: I think since this fanfic is getting quite popular that a proper image should be done other than the plain, profile one. If someone wants to make some art for the story, I'm more than happy to accept it and, choosing among those presented, I will put the name of the artist who made the image in the Summary. :3**

 **Last but not least, the reason why Sella and Leysritt are less 'caring' towards Shirou than in F/KLPI is because Shirou was introduced as part of Kiri and Iris family and so part of the Einzbern (I think). In a certain sense, this different situation have Shirou a bit less received by the two maids, that saw him initially as a burden (Harsh but still not at the level of F/SN).**

* * *

 **Review Q &A!**

 **Lq840i:** **I will give a look when I can. Thank you for your advice!**

 **Remzal Von Enili:** **That sounds like something good ol' Gil would do but sadly not in this chapter. If any of you guys tried this kind of plot I would binge-read it like there's no tomorrow!**

 **merendinoemiliano:** **I will give more details about Shirou's Dungeon Raids. Gilgamesh's Charisma is so much high he was able to sway Kirei to become the monster present in F/SN. Yes, I meant Heart. I honestly didn't saw that mistaking happening in the making...**

 **KRKing:** **The 'Observe' was quick and Gilgamesh felt** _ **something**_ **happening but he was unable to grasp what. He will study more Shirou and might do something that many wouldn't suspect him making. Something during** _ **someone**_ **'s saving.**

 **adislt:** **I read some Xover fanfics with Shirou without Servants. It depends on which Shirou we are talking about or it's in general. I am actually not sure how to structure the test but I can say to you it will not be anytime soon. It's going to take a lot for Shirou to unlock Excalibur and Avalon fully.**

 **Guest:** **I like how you worded your last sentence. You got close to what is going to happen.**

 **EngelVargas:** **Thank you! Also I'm sorry for that. That day I had eaten an incredibly delicious and godly Ice Cream and so I decided to insert this part since very few have F/SN!Illya trying the cold treat. About the choice of the adjectives I just used, yes I was trying to underline the treat. Did I make it on purpose to irk you more? Guilty as charged! ;3**

 **Ander warrior:** **Che sorpresa! Non mi immaginavo certamente un'altro siciliano fra i miei lettori. Davvero, mi aspettavo giusto uno solo (per miracolo). E un Grandissimo Grazie per le tue parole!**


	11. History Repeats

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10:** **History Repeats**

* * *

 _Three Years Later..._

The sky was dark, showing that night had covered once more Fuyuki.

The streets were empty and most of the people had returned to the safety of their homes.

Just few individuals remained outdoors but, differently from the now sleeping people..

"Grahh.." "Ehrrrrr.."

..were not alive. Undeads, zombies.

Monsters that haunted many dreams of teens that have seen horror movies or having read book of the same genre.

Unnatural for those to appear in normal cities like Fuyuki (HGW and other related stuff excluded) but the occurance was by far planned.

 **Zombie Grunt LVL. 18**

 **Zombie Grunt LVL. 19**

 **Zombie Grunt LVL. 21**

As the mindlessly walking undeads kept their unending march, a figure a bit shorter that those creature jumped into them.

A blade started to cut through them as a blue light showed its path and the monsters, after mere minutes of carnage, were once again dead.

Their form was soon encompassed by a dark light and, on their place, some chests filled with paper money and coins appeared.

Among this treasure, several bottles with red and blue liquids were found by the slayer.

"And after this I can return back for dinner."

The attacker was none other than an older Shirou Emiya.

Little had changed after those calm three years as the Magus-in-training was starting to grow accustomed with the Moonlit World and his mysterious ability.

His Skills had been properly LVLd Up as he had started to enjoy using the **[Trace]** Skill in all occasions.

Other attempts to expand his current Skillset with other Magic-related Skills soon resulted in a disappointing failure.

Looking through his Origin and Element, the young Emiya found out that the bonus given to Skills related to 'Sword' had been 'fixed' with a permanent malus.

 **Sword Prodigy (Unique! LVL Max.) - Your Element and Origins have finally awoken and you have received a 500% boost for 'Sword' related Skills and Equipment.** **Any other Magi Skills learning rates had been reduced by the 250%.**

Most of his current knowledge came from his two best friends and fellow schoolmates.

Yes, Shirou had been surprised to learn about Julian's family but was nonetheless pleased by this discovery.

The Ainsworths are a 2nd class Magus Family nowadays and their focus was mostly to maintain their more than average life style.

Darius Ainsworth was a cunning industrialist and a well-known philanthropist, leading one of the most powerful organisation of the Japanese Isles.

Part of his gainings had been given in charity to Orphanages and Hospitals all over the world and that was but a part of his true kindness.

Having lost his father in the ambitious power plays of Clock Tower, Darius decided to distance himself from the Magi Foundation and started to focus more to the normal world.

An only child, the man had stated in many interviews about his dream to have a big family.

The patriarch was able to achieve this dream as of now he had five children.

His elder, Angelica, is the current heiress of the family and had shown a distaste toward Thaumaturgy as his father, striving to gain the prestigious title of Olympics Fencing champion.

One year before Julian's birth, Darius had adopted a baby girl that he had found in a small basket in the park during his daily jogging.

The girl was so adorable and gorgeous that the man decided to name after Dante's angel, Beatrice.

Julian was the only male conceived in the quite large family and his appearance showed a distinct similiarity to his father.

The last two arrivals were the more active members of the Ainsworths.

Erika took much from her mother and older sister but kept most of his father's kindness.

While she enjoyed all of her family, she leaned more on Julius and Angelica.

Last but not least was the youngest and sibling that was more attached to Julian.

Miyu Ainsworth, formerly Sakatsuki, was a survivor of an horrible experiment made by her former family to recreate something similar to the Holy Grail.

Found by Darius, the girl was soon assigned by direct order of the Wizard Marshall under the Ainsworths as she had soon liked the man child that was the Ainsworths' Patriarch.

Miyu's attachment to Julian was something extremely funny and cute in Shirou's opinion.

Julian had been the one to put more effort in breaking through the shy girl's shell as she was very distrustful of everyone at first.

The efforts put on making her feel safe in her new home was rewarded by a blessing ("And a curse" had said the young Ainsworth while narrating the story) as she had started to become more extrovert and socially active with other children her age but soon she had also started to become overprotective of her 'Onii-chan'.

Julian soon started to expand his friendship with the Tohsaka's heiress.

For some weird logic, Rin had also started to study in the same classroom as the two boys were.

She acted as the bossy but responsible for the two as more than once random shenanigans would happen whatever Fate decided.

Shirou was at first surprised how a danger-magnet he had turned, no matter how much points had been spent in the LUK stat.

This question was soon answered by a box appearing in front of him.

 **[Stats are related mostly to Skills and Fight. LUK, while short for 'Luck', is the Stats that augument the chances to gain a rare reward or to land a critical hit on any enemy.]**

That explained a lot about the various accidents he would be pulled into.

As he deactivated the ID Dungeon, the young Emiya sighed as he found himself in the empty playground near his home and was about to return to there to prepare dinner but froze when he heard someone gasping.

Turning at the source of the sound, his eyes widened when an equally wide-eyed child his age was staring back at him in shock.

One thing was sure. He had to find a cure to his neverending bad luck.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Another week has passed and another chapter had been published.**

 **While doing this, I'm also trying to find something to use as an argument for the homework left by Sociology. (I luv/hate this subject so hard!)**

 **I also wanted the opinion of everyone following me for an idea of mine.**

 **I have found out that I sometimes get the plot for some Fanfics and that sometimes those drive me away from the current work. So I wanted to create a 'One-Shot Ideas' fanfic for those who wished to expand the Idea I proposed. Obviously this means that you will have to add a 'this idea come from' stuff.. or not. Honestly I don't care if someone doesn't write that, I just wish for someone to write those and give me more things to read. (I have a serious addiction about reading fanfics.. and eating cookies.)**

 **About the chapter: The story of the Ainsworth had been done and it's extremely different from F/KLPI's one as the family never obtained the Holy Grail during the Third War and so Darius didn't continue the ambitious path of his predecessors. Darius' wife and Julian's mother is alive and living with Angelica in England, because she wants to cheer up her eldest during her studies. Rin and Julian knows that Shirou is a Magus-in-training like them but not about the 'Gamer' thing.  
Yet it seems our young protagonist had been discovered.. but who is that guy?**

 **Reasons why Sakura has yet to appear?  
1) Zouken let Sakura join school few years after the obligatory age, trying to shape her to become his puppet.  
2) I always wondered why Shirou noticed Sakura's plight while she was in her middle school part of studies. It's possible it's very difficult to actually notice her distress..  
**

 **Reasons for the Timeskip?**  
 **1) I think that I cannot have Shirou's adventure to span 1day-1chapter. That would be absolutely draining for my poor brain;**  
 **2) I have been asked to do this if possible and I decided to do so.**

 **And now the Review Q &A:**

 **ENDDRAGON369** **: THERE! HERE SHE IS (KINDA).**

 **KRKing** **: Possibly because how I decided to limit his magi training.. for now.**

 **merendinoemiliano** **: The protagonist of Tsukihime is Shiki Tohno, Julian Ainsworth is one of the main antagonists in Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya.**

 **Remzal Von Enili** **: If this happened in the 2010-2015 era I would agree, but it was said that F/SN started in the 2002-2004 period and anime were very limited at the time. Just don't expect Shirou using the Kamehameha anytime soon..**

 **: Shirou will unlock other Noble Phantasm because of a special condition he will achieve in the not so near future.**

 **3697014** **: LUK, as explained in this chapter, will not help Shirou to avoid accidents caused by his clumsiness. I will try to write some in the next two chapters. It will be fun part to write.**

 **AoiKishi** **: It's kind of a mix of the two branches, yes. I don't plan to have the Fifth Holy Grail War to happen in this fanfic, I will have Shirou solve the problems around Fuyuki and possibly beat the Taint before the War will broke out.**

 **The Exiled Darkness** **: Thank you! I am seriously trying to keep up with both Uni studies and Fanfic's duties. I hope to keep this one updated every weekend.**

 **And now the updated Status after the timeskip!**

 **[Status]**

 **Name: Shirou Emiya**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Level 25 - Exp: 25.08%**

 **Health Points (HP) : 1350**

 **Mana Points (MP) : 1830**

 **Attributes**

 **POW: 20**

 **INT: 22**

 **AGI: 22**

 **WIS: 30**

 **VIT: 20**

 **CHA: 18**

 **LUK: 14**

 **Available Points: 65**

 **Skills**

 **Gamer Body (LVL Max.) - Congratulations, your body had been turned into one influenced by the rules of the Game Module. This Skill is present in all Users from the very beginning.**

 **Unbreakable Willpower (LVL Max.) - The hardships of your life had been making you stronger than the average human being. Risk of Possession and Mind Control are reduced by the 75%.**

 **Noble Soul (LVL Max.) - Having experienced the worst trauma, you know the pain and sufferings of others. Your Soul is brave and determined enough to let you become whatever you wish.**

 **Cooking (LVL 152 - EXP 75/100) - You seem to possess some innate ability to Cook. Your current LVL makes all foods 76% more delicious and your understanding of Cooking Recipes greater than the Average.**

 **Sword Prodigy (Unique! LVL Max.) - Your Element and Origins have finally awoken and you have received a 500% boost for 'Sword' related Skills and Equipment.**

 **Tracing (Unique! LVL 58 99/100) - [Projection] and [Reinforcement] had been subsitute with this Skill. You have fully grasped the meaning behind this two Skills and so were able to develop this upgraded version. Current LVL permits the Tracing of blades for a cost of 55MP and a drain of 0.5MP per Minutes.**

 **Rhos Aias (LVL 36 - EXP 23/100) - The Legendary Shield of Aias the Great that has been sublimated in a Conceptual Weapon against all long-range attacks. Seven petals protects the User against any ranged attack. Current Level limits the strenght of the shield to just three petals.**

 **[Partially Awakened] Avalon (LVL. MAX) - The Sheath of Excalibur, the Sword of Promised Victory. While Excalibur is more known than its sheat, Avalon is possibly far more powerful than the sword as it can heal every possible wounds of Mali conditions. Current Status limit its power to cure most common illnesses and gives a +5HP/minutes Regeneration.**

 **[Blocked] Excalibur (Noble Phantasm Rank: X - Durability: Unbreakable) The sword of the legendary King Arthur, this blade is possibly the greatest representation of Mankind's Will and Justice. Currectly blocked as the Fae have yet to fully judge you but will lease it to you to fight one enemy: Angra Mainyu.**


	12. Abstract Distortion

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11:** **Abstract Distortion**

* * *

 _Fuyuki Airport, few hours earlier..._

The flight was boringly silent and annoyingly quite.

That was the most prominent thought in a young boy mind.

His mother had been 'lucky' to grab an opportunity for him to travel to another land.

It had all happened because of a passing church representative that was trying to find someone to accompany them to Japan for some reason.

Weird enough, his mother didn't thought even for a moment that this was indeed strange, especially since the requirements for those interested were extremely lenient and that no one else had volunteered for the job.

Heck, he was barely twelve years old and just a bit above average among his peers at school, thinking about doing a trip with a stranger was something that scared him a little bit, no matter how much trustworthy.

His doubts were partly soothed by the opportunity to visit such a majestic nation like Japan.

To his childish mind, it was amazing to travel in the nation where various cartoons(1) he liked were produced.

Sadly, his company wasn't the best possible he could have had.

His eyes darted to the weirdly-dressed nun that had taken him to this new 'adventure'.

The young woman was reading from a small bible and the boy was relieved to see not a single reaction for his staring.

Caren Hortensia was a mystery for him, no matter how he tried to analyze her.

Her white hairs were something he truly wanted to stare at for a long time as they give him some sort of calming effect.

Her hair was not the only unique trait of her physique. Her glowing, yellow eyes, while as gorgeous as her hair, were unnerving to him.

Most of the time, those seemed to shield away any truth coming from the peculiar nun and sometimes would 'hint' for something else. Something very, _very_ scary to his young mind.

"You know it's rude to stare, boy?" Her soft voice was delivered with such a strict and blank tone , that the young shivered for a moment.

"I- I'm sorry, Miss Hortensia." Nodding slowly, the young woman noticed that they had arrived to their destinetion.

"Start to move our luggage, child." Snapping his head to the nun, he was about to protest but decided to mutter softly. "It seems like you enjoy my sufferings.."

Strangely enough, the nun halted for a moment and put one of her hands to cover her mouth, yet a quite familiar left her lips.

'Did- Did she just giggled at my predicament?'

Shaking his head, the boy moved to get all their luggage.

That woman was weird _and_ creepy.

Interestingly enough, the place chosen for their temporary stay was not the local church.

The young teen had asked for an explanation by the nun but all he got was silence.

The building had been a former warehouse that was used to contain crates full of objects coming from the docks.

Since the 'Great Fire' had happened, many traders have decided to change their nodes to avoid entering in the city.

It was an half-assed excuse, yet much of the imports coming to Fuyuki were redirected and several buildings were closed for lack of funds.

The Church had decided to take the building as a secondary church for the city but the process of turning the spacious place in a proper religious setting was more than once slowened and sometimes even halted in the last decade.

After leaving their luggage in the entrance room, the boy walked to the little room that the nun had decided to make her own.

Various religious books, necklaces and crosses were present in the quite small room as the nun was praying to a little statue of Jesus Christ.

"Still there, boy."

Her voice froze the figure of the young teen as he was once again caught staring at her.

Turning around, the young woman gave one of the first frowns the boy had ever seen on her usually composed visage.

"Go out and make some friends. Hopefully I will not see you until tomorrow."

..That was cruel. Flinching the teen was about to leave the suffocating atmosphere but remembered something.

"W-W-What about school?" His question was met with a sight as the creepy, blank stare the woman was giving him was starting to make him run away.

"I have already gotten the documents sent to Homurahara Academy. You will join them tomorrow."

Gulping, the teen nodded as he walked shakingly out of his temporary new home.

Once she was left alone, Caren sighed. "Oh Father, why you had to give me this annoying burden."

A small smile crept in her stoic visage as she considered something else. "Yet, I think he will give me some _fun_ during this 'business' trip."

* * *

The streets were almost empty, as it was quite late and many needed to sleep.

Sometimes the teen enjoyed taking silent walks through his hometown as he found those quite relaxing and mind-opening.

Fuyuki was indeed an interesting place to stare at, as it's mixed modern-classic tone was better shown with the lack of people walking around.

His mind wandered to the fact that he was going to met new people there and he paled a little.

He had been barely socially active to start two-three friendships with other children and starting from zero was not something he had planned to experience once again anytime soon.

Sighing, the boy kept walking mindlessly as he tried to find something to do before returning back to _that_ woman.

Slowly, he noticed that he had entered in a playground and was quite taken at how different this was from one back home.

The moon illuminated some of its constructions and the boy felt the soft laughing of children playing around.

Memories of his childhood assaulted him as he remembered how once life was much more easy than it was now.

Growing up was not something he had been keen to experience, even through he knew he had lived an easy life.

Yet, while he felt himself greedy to think about this, he felt that he wanted more from his life.

Sitting in one of the benches, a part of him started to pray for something.

Something interesting and new than the usual changes in life.

Something to make this trip more than worthwhile, to make his life 'exciting'.

His silent prayer was answered in the most surprising way.

The young teen had seen a lot of weird things, most of those from various Movies and Cartoons.

He had certainly not expected a teen a bit younger than him appearing from thin air in a blueish light.

A gasp left his mouth and the intruder turned towards him.

In his shock, the teen barely noticed that the teen had quickly moved towards him and that a punch was coming his way.

Soon and painfully, he fell to the ground as the attack hit him fully on the face.

Before fully fainting, he was able to glimpse to his aggressor.

The younger teen had red hair and amber-like eyes and seemed to be quite panicked at the current situation.

Silently relenting to the blissful call of sleep, the teen closed his eyes, his thoughts coming to an immediate halt.

A normal human had witnessed a part of a new world... and the Moonlit World is ready to accept him.

It was sure, the legend of Shirou Emiya is now interconnected with the plain life of Sean Graham.(1)

* * *

 **AN**

 **Read the first reviews and I noticed that the previous chapter was short. So I decided to publish another one before another week of silence.**

 **This chapter is unique because it will be the only one to detach from the usual Shirou's POV and Sean Graham is by far not the protagonist of this fanfic.**

 **1) Who's this new entry? Welcome Sean Graham, OC of mine coming from my previous fic called 'Fate/Stay Night: Ultimate Gun Game' with some changes to better fit the story.**  
 **Will he take the same path he walked in that fic? No. He was forced by necessity and not from true, personal need. Will he have an important role? Yes but not now. He will gain importance in the latter chapters.**

 **Adding Caren Hortensia was something I didn't truly planned through, yet I decided to add her in this fanfic. Reasons? It might have happened even in the regular timeline of F/SN as she was interested to met her father but was unable to find enough strength to do so and she joined the cast in Fate/ Hollow Ataraxia as a replacement for Kirei as Church Observer.**

 **And now, Review Q &A time!**

 **KRKing:** **Shirou will have part of his personality but, differently from canon, it will diverge as he has.. you know.. the 'gamer'. Yes, he will gain the abilities of Archer EMIYA and even surpass those as he has something to help him.**

 **merendinoemiliano:** **My mind tends to stray far too much from my likings and sometimes I had things I would have preferred to add later in more details..**  
 **Also Thank You!**

 **Wowza48** **: Shirou's Archery liking will be added in next chapter as I will give a bit more information about what had happened during the timeskip. Yes, there is more to say to what had happened in those three years of training.**

 **The Exiled Darkness:** **I know and I will try to make those longer if possible. Miyu is Julian's sister in this fanfic and so she loves her onii-chan. She loved incredibly BigBrother!Shirou because he was the only one to give her attention and because he treated her as an human being and not a weapon like Miyu'sWorld!Kiritsugu did.**

 **Kris- 71854:** **About TTL!Julian: he's not the same as the one of Fate/KLPI as he has not been living in an ambitious family like the canon Ainsworth. Their 'Duty' towards humanity is not present as the family failed to gain the Holy Grail in the Third War. Julian, differently from his canon counterpart, is less forced to his studies and is generally more extrovert, less arrogant. Canon Julian will appear but later and it will interesting to see the battle between the two sides of the Ainsworths: Pride vs. Morality!**  
 **Shirou's family history is going to be something related to cooking, just not the way many imagine it to be.**  
 **Taiga is not going away for a major reason. Kiritsugu had entrusted her the safety of his child(ren) and she is very dedicated to kept her promise to the late Emiya. If the excuse is Sella and Leysritt, then Shirou shouldn't have been permitted to cook in F/KLPI and yet he is, much to Sella's chagrin.**  
 **I'm a regular reader of that fanfic, but I find it sometimes pushing. It's true that the game mechanics makes things easier, yet we need to remember that Shirou (in that case) is but a child and giving too much power and too much of an harem, might turn the plot into something similar to a parody that a realistic fanfic. It's not a judgement, nor a displeasure of mine as I enjoy reading that one in particular, yet I find the themes used far too much for this fanfic. I hope you understand my opinion on this and that I am not seeking antagonisms. Thank You for the extremely detailed review! It makes me realize that you like my fanfic a lot and gives me more determination to make it one of the best evah!**


	13. In the midst of Chaotic Shenanigans

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12:** **In the midst of Chaotic Shenanigans**

* * *

It's been few hours since Shirou had returned to the Emiya household. The victim of him panicked punch was immediately placed in an unused futon and his conditions were monitored by Sella.

Any questions about how and where this all had happened were quietly silenced by the maid's mind as she was more concerned to the unconscious teen.

The boy had roughly Shirou's height and so she had deduced he was as old as the red-haired boy.

The young Emiya was pale as he had done a quick **Observe** on the dark-haired boy and had seen that the punch had almost killed him. The **Observe** also revealed some interesting news to him.

 **Name: Sean Graham**

 **Title: Young Protector**

 **Level 10**

 **HP : 12/550**

 **MP : Null (Blocked)**

 **Description: Sean Graham is a foreign boy from England. His school years had always seen him take the role of protector of those hurted by bullies and so the experience made him incredibly durable and resilient to pain and also able to tank many hits.** _ **He thinks**_ **his mother and his father are Felicia an Robert Graham. He seems familiar...**

What had this meant?

Why he felt like... he had seen him in the past?

Shirou wasn't able to elaborate any theories as his oldest sibling entered the room.

Illya had been quite surprised to notice the unexpected guest and had given quite the disappointed glare to her younger sibling as he had caused this mess and Shirou knew that he was going to be reprimanded later but...

Illya's whole attitude changed completely by just glancing at the sleeping boy. Shirou noticed her staring covertly at the teen and was a bit worried about his sister.

She was in that kind of age she would start to look at boys... differently.

Also the young Emiya had noticed how she had started to change her approach when in his proximity as she had started to distance herself from him and sometimes cover her face in his presence. (AN *Facepalm*)

Now that he thought about it, many other girls had started to have similiar behaviors for him.

* * *

 _Flashback (One Year Ago)_

"Shirouuuu, why are we moving so many boxes." Julian whined annoyed, his arms starting to feel extremely sore from the absurd amount of boxes they were moving.

The principal had tasked the red-haired boy and his dark-blue haired friend of moving the boxes inside an old, unused classroom and into a more spacious one.

"Well, maybe so we can get a good grade AND jump lessons." That reply quietened the young Ainsworth as the boy nodded at this logic.

Few minutes later, the boy was whining once more and Shirou sighed exaspered.

Bored, he looked around the almost empty halls and he noticed something incredibly strange.

A plum-haired girl with equally purple eyes was watching them moving stuff.

A very cute girl to boot and almost laughed when she reacted at noticing his eyes staring at her.

A cute squeak and she impressingly ran quickly away from the scene, an adorable blush coloring her cheeks.

Julian looked at the amused Emiya and frowned at the situation. "Who was she?"

Shaking his head, Shirou returned to his work. "I don't know."

The young Ainsworth seems to think about it and slowly said. "I think that was.. Shinji's little sister."

Shirou gave his friend a surprised look. "Shinji Matou? I thought that he was an only child, especially for his _attitude_." Shirou's ended the sentence with a very unusual angry tone.

The quizzical look on Julian's face made the young Emiya sigh. "He's part of the Archery Beginners club and had been quite annoying in his unique way. Especially when he tried to hurt Ayako-chan."

The episode was still fresh on his mind as Shirou had been forced to intervene to avoid any further escalation.

Shinji had badmouthed badly the older girl as he had classified himself as her superior. The feeble proclamation fell quickly when Ayako was able to get 9/10 targets while Matou got 4/10.

Shirou had been practicing and had found himself in his element in the club as he was the only one getting all the targets. It had just felt right..

Anyway, Shinji had been furious at the results and had started to yell agains the girl that, while very mature for her age, was starting to cry at the insults. Things worsened when the arrogant boy hit her by slapping her face, loudly.

Shirou had seen red and immediately delivered a quick punch on the pompous child.

The young Emiya was far stronger than any of his schoolmates and the results of his training were showing when the ignoring Matou was propelled away from the crying girl.

 **-73HP!**

Satisfaction flowed through him as he felt the familiar sound of something snap, in this case Shinji's nose.

He was admonished that day but received no suspension, nor a bad grade. Ayako had testified in his favour, telling the principal what had caused the whole situation.

Shinji was suspended for a day and a letter explaining his behavior had been sent to his home.

Ayako had thanked him for his intervention and soon the two became close friends because of their common interest, archery.

After that event, the Matou had been pestering Shirou, trying to put him in a bad light.

Until now, the predicament had been limited to snidy comments and sneers but Shirou knew that another escalation would have happened.

* * *

 _Six months later.._

School had finished few minutes earlier than normal and the trio former by Shirou, Rin and Julian was walking through the now empty hallways of the school.

Shirou was looking through the small windows of the doors of the various classes while Julian and Rin were having the usual debate about which magic specialisation was the better one, **Jewelcraft** or **Flash Air**.

"Jewelcraft is cannot be beaten, Ainsworth-kun. I mean, Wizard Marshal Kischur Zelrecht Schweinorg is an example of how strong that branch is."

"I think Zelrecht-sama is more into his unique Kaleidoscope specialisation than his secondary one. I think that we Magi should try to advance our knowledge by understanding fully the basic ones."

Their debate would always end by talking about this Zelrecht. When he had asked years ago, Shirou was awed to know that the man had been in the first line against the Alien from the Moon.

As the discussion continued, the young Emiya's form froze when he heard something.

A feminine whimper.

Noticing that their friend had stopped, Shirou returned to walk but with a pace quicker than before.

Unquestioning, Rin and Julian followed their mutual friend and soon their faces twisted in serious expressions as they too heard the sound.

Soon the three reached the classroom where the whimpers were coming from.

Shirou didn't hesitate to open the door but froze at the sight that was presented in front of him.

The same girl he had seen before, Sakura, was crying and laying on the ground, her hands restricted by one of Shinji's. The other hand was doing.. something.

Shirou wasn't sure what was the bully doing but.. his mind snapped back in action as he tackled the blue-haired fiend away from the girl.

This time, Shirou punched the petty boy more than once and the Matou's face was starting to look as a badly beaten gumball.

Two arms started to pull Shirou away from the bleeding student. "Shirou, Stop!"

Julian was shocked to see his usually calm friend so much incensed and didn't want to have him to kill someone, even if that someone was Shinji.

Shirou snapped out of his Berserk mode and his eyes widened at what his bare hands had done.

As he was pulled out, he started to feel light-headed and, before falling unconscious, he glimpsed the Tohsaka heiress crouched towards Sakura and hugging her.

Shirou did a quick **Observe** , trying to learn what had happened to the young girl.

 **Name: Sakura Matou**

 **Title: The Black Holy Grail in the Making**

 **Level 4**

 **HP : 400**

 **MP : 300**

 **Description: Once daughter of Tokiomi and Aoi Tohsaka and Rin's sister, Sakura had been given to the Matou/Makiri family to avoid any infighting for the heir title. Sakura had been tortured for a long time and the Crest Worms of Zouken Matou are festing on her body.** **One of those Worms contain part of the DNA of the first container of the Holy Grail.**

'Wha-' His thoughts were cut from his mind shutting down.

Few hours later, Shirou woke up in the School infirmary and was informed that Sakura had been safely returned to her _home_.

Hearing that froze his being as he remembered what he had read from the description.

He needed to intervene on that.

* * *

 _Few Days Later..._

Shirou, Sakura and Julian were waiting before the gates of the Matou household as they gave a thorough check for all the equipment they had taken for this rescue mission.

Rin was oddly determined on this, especially after Shirou had been able to convince her that Sakura was not safe in that house.

How did Shirou manage that? He had to reveal his secret ability to Rin.

The young heiress had been skeptical at first but when he had revealed how he knew that Sakura was her sister and that she was now afflicted by Crest Worm, Rin's trust about the situation was achieved instantly.

Julian had been easier to recruit as Rin had threatened to use her own popularity to make his life extremely difficult.

What a nice friend Tsunde- I mean, Rin is..

As they had planned how to rescue the plum-haired girl, Rin had increased her drive in her Magecraft studies trying to be as prepared as possible.

Jewelcraft was something that Rin felt very adept at and she knew that more Seals and Spells would have boosted their chances of success.

As their control was over, the trio entered the mansion's garden silently.

"A Detection Barrier had just provided the old man of our position.." Rin muttered at the two boys and they nodded.

What felt truly strange was why there was no Boundary Barrier.

"He was expecting us to make a visit." Julian remarked, watching around as if trying to identify any familiar.

The Matous were one of the oldest families and the possibility of the three having already caught Zouken's attention was pretty high.

As they walked towards the entrance doors, Shirou noticed something else as he readied his stance.

"The doors are open already. It might be a close quarter ambush." Nodding, Rin prepared few jewels already in her hands, the words for some spells already ready to be said.

A bluish aura encompassed the trio as Julian was ready to use his Flash Air barriers to protect his friends.

Shirou made a step inside the house as the other two followed him closely.

As he looked around, the young Emiya saw that the house seemed unused.

All the visible rooms seemed in a state of decayment and rotting as some metal parts were rusting.

"Worm." Rin's voice snapped them out of their analisys as the girl had identified a horribly disgusting Crest Worm.

The little monster was just in front of them as he halted for a second to just turn to move away from them and into a bookshelf. As soon as the worm disappeared into the books, Julian's eyes frowned in thought as he voiced his theory.

"Hidden door. Shirou help me move the bookshelf."

Nodding at the order, Shirou and Julian moved the obstacle away as the three saw that a set of stairs stretched to a deeper level.

Once they reached the end of the stairs, the trio found itself in a big basement.

The room seemed similar to have chiseled cave as several decorative tones were present in the linear-looking place. Worms were flooding part of the room.

"Welcome to my humble abode." A cruel sounding tone echoed. "Rin Tohsaka, Julian Ainsworth and..." Several worms flowed out of the conglomerate and started to form an human-like shape.

"...Shirou Emiya."

Bald and his back bend in a unhealthy way, his face filled by an inhuman quantity of wrinkels, Zouken Matou/Makiri presented his ugly appearance.

 **Name: Zolgen Makiri**

 **Title: The Decaying Corpse**

 **Level 75**

 **HP : 1200**

 **MP : ?**

 **Description: One of the three Founders of the Holy Grail, Zolgen as long turned into a shadow of what he once was. Once one of the strongest Magi, Zolgen sacrificed many for his dream of immortality and the results was a painful way to exchange corpses via Crest Worms. Those Worms also partly drain from the other Matous to sustain themselves.** **This monster cannot defeat via conventional methods.**

The man smiled maliciously as he eyed his three guests.

Then he turned to the only girl.

"I didn't expect you to come here today, Tohsaka-san. I thought the deal was that I could do whatever I wanted with my new puppet."

Rin snarled. "The deal is off, Makiri. Sakura will be returned to the safety of the Tohsaka household."

Shaking his head, the elder grinned even after the venom-laced reply. "Oh, what things I'm forced to hear.. What would have Tokiomi have said about this move, young Rin?"

The girl stiffened at hearing her late father's name in such a familiar tone. She gritted her teeth as she felt her body boiling in righteous fury.

"I care for my family. I DON'T CARE ANYMORE OF WHAT HE WOULD THINK."

Even Zouken paused genuinely surprised at her outburst. He had thought that the girl was still far too much attached to the strict personality of Tokiomi, especially after his death.

"What a surprising development. What about you, Julian. What do you think your father is going to do when I will return your dead body to him? Maybe I could also.. take that little girl with me. She will be _loved_ under my care."

This time it was Julian to grit his teeth in anger at the old worm mentioning Miyu. The man was going down.

Last but not least, Zouken turned to the young Emiya.

"Ah! Here is our little surprise. Shirou Emiya, heir to the infamous Magus Killer. How is life going for you, boy?"

"It will be better once I erase you, trust me."

The old man chuckled mirthlessly. "What a shame to know that younglings don't respect their elders anymore. But it's certainly worse that your _father_ had caused the Great Fire, ten years ago."

Shirou stood silent, his stance never changing and this confused the old Makiri.

"I already knew it, Matou-san. And I don't care about it."

"W-What are you talking about?"

"What I mean is.." Shirou started ".that Kiritsugu had done an horrible mistake and that mistake had caused my amnesia and losing my biological family but-"

His eyes gave off a determined glint as he stared at the old Matou.

"But he never wanted that to happen. He never wanted people to suffer, he tried his best and failed because his ideals were not truthful. He wanted to save humanity and become the one who takes the bullet, the Hero of Justice. Sadly, I know one thing: it's not doable. Saving everyone means saving also scum like you and even worse. A true hero is someone who saves those he cherish and care for, using all the means possible. He will sacrifice himself to permit those who truly are good to live another day to make the world better."

He finished by **Tracing** two knives and made a step forward.

"It's time for your to pay for you crimes, Zolgen Makiri!"

At the proclamation, several worms jumped towards the trio but were soon absorbed and obliterated by the Flash Air.

Zouken started to back away as few jewels started to hit close to his position as Rin used Jewelcraft throwing range attacks.

Meanwhile Shirou started to butcher the Worms that were able to pass their first defence. Swiftly, the worms were destroyed by the blades in his hands as he entered in mechanic drive while dealing the fiends.

Few minutes of intense battle, the trio was able to have a break from the neverending assaults of worms. Sweating from the continous work, the three noticed Zoken looking to have more holes than a piece of cheese.

Still the man laughed at their struggle. "Do you truly think that this is going to actually make the difference against me? You truly are hopeless like I had thought initially."

As he continued his cackling, his body started to close up the various wounds.

Few seconds later, Zolgen looked like he did before the battle.

Shirou gave a quick glance with **Observe** and his eyes widened even more.

 **Name: Zolgen Makiri**

 **Title: The Decaying Corpse**

 **Level 75**

 **HP : 1200**

 **MP : ?**

"H-How?"

As the young Emiya backed away, Rin and Julian did the same.

How did he regenerate this quickly?

A monstrous amount of Worms started to move towards them, revealing a much more shocking sight.

A naked Sakura was covered by the monsters and Rin gasped. "S-Sakura!"

Her call didn't cause any reactions from the girl.

"Don't worry, Tohsaka. You are going to join her soon." His ugly grin returned to once more cause panic in the trio.

Shirou was thinking how to save them all, but nothing was going to help.

 **Excalibur** was still blocked and none of his current skills could deal enough damage.

'What should I do?!'

His panicking mind felt a familiar soothing sensation grasping his soul.

 _Shirou.._

 _Look at the necklace..._

At this whispers, Shirou's head turned slowly towards Rin, as she was grasping in her hands the aforementioned necklace.

It was different from the usual red one she had with her. It was the rarer green one.

He had once asked her why she would change the two and her answer didn't sate his curiousity.

 _"It's an artifact that had been with my family ever since Nagato Tohsaka founded it. I remember father instructing me to never lose the gem as it was foundamental part of the clan."_

 **Fragment of Zelrecht's Gem Sword**

 **Durability: Indestructible**

 **Description: Created by the Wizard Marshal, the Gem Sword is able to damage the soul of its enemy. An attempt to replicate Excalibur, the Gem Sword shoots a ray of light against those who tried to hurt innocents. It's just a fragment but maybe** **it can be useful.**

Blinking at it's description, Shirou now knew what to do. His Magic Circuits flared as **Trace** attempted to do something no Magus had ever achieved.

Replicate an object from a part of the original. Yet, Od started to shape in the form of a sword and Shirou felt a warming feeling, lesser by a bit than **Excalibur**.

Rin turned to see what Shirou was trying to achieve and her eyes were shocked at the sight.

What the Tohsaka had always tried to achieve for centuries was now in the hand of his friend (and crush).

The Legendary Gem Sword of Zelrecht. One of the most powerful artifact ever created by a Magus.

Julian looked awed at this development but was curious how his best friend had accomplished this game-changing move. (no pun intended)

Similar to **The Sword of the Promised Victory** , Shirou felt the Od starting to concentrate all over the blade and, in a striking pose, he unleashed the powerful blast towards the mass of worms.

The smiling Matou felt his mouth falling to the ground when he saw a familiar light approaching his body.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-" His screams were silenced by the blast hitting his body.

A blinding light ensued as the worms were purged once for all.

As the trio were once again able to see the room, they saw that the only being left was Sakura's sleeping form.

Instantly Rin rushed to her side and started to check if she was hurted more than she should have.

The Sword was immediately deconstructed as Shirou felt his Circuits burning at the overextended **Tracing**.

Good thing that he had not fainted this time..

* * *

 **END FLASHBACK**

By then Sakura had been taken to Rin's guardian and surprisingly enough, Kirei did help in cure her.

Shirou had been skeptical at this information but Rin herself stated her surprise at the actions of the usually cruel man.

What truly had confused her was how he did cure her sister looking like a child being forced to do homeworks.

As he was busy thinking about that detail, Shirou didn't notice his older sibling walking close to him as he had unintentionally stretched his leg forward.

This resulted in Illya tripping on him and landing on the unconscious guest.

The pain of a weight being dropped on him, awoke the poor foreign teen and the first thing he noticed, his eyes wide open, was a white-haired and red-eyed girl face quite close to his own.

"Hi."

Chaos ensued.

* * *

Kirei looked disdainfully at the former Archer servant.

Gilgamesh was staring absently out of a window, as if in deep thought.

"Behaving like a child being denied his favourity toy is not becoming of you, Kotomine."

Snarling, the priest almost exploded. "Why you didn't let me kill nor abandon that other girl? Why did you deny my own way of pleasure?"

Kirei froze when several, yellow portals opened around him. "You are annoying, Kirei."

The King of Heroes turned to his puppet. "Allowing that girl's survival had just extended something I had craved for a long time, something you cannot replicate nor replace. Something only the young Shirou Emiya can give to me."

"And that is?" Kirei asked restrained and pale from the near-death experience.

Gilgamesh smiled at the question. "The excitement of learning something new that not even I know about."

* * *

 **AN**

 **AHHHHHHHH. LONG CHAPTER! WE HAVE BROKEN THE 100 REVIEWS MARK AND GOD I FEEL IMPORTANT. (Feel, not Am).**

 **Most of it is a flashback, but I noticed how many were asking more of what had happened in this timeskip.**

 **Gilgamesh's characterisation is something that, while I did very little in this chapter, is going to be difficult to do for a major reason.**

 **I'm trying to make the ideal situation for him to show why he is so bitter and malicious.**

 **Now, Review Q &A!**

 **ENDDRAGON369** **: If you have seen the movie of F/KLPI Miyu was found by Shirou (He was adopted by Kiri prior to the Fire) and I tried to make some changes like in the making of F/KLPI where Illya is the protagonist (and Prillya!Shirou is just a secondary character. Miyu!Shirou is a badass but not the main character). I think you are confusing Angelica with Luviagelita. Angelica is the one using the Gilgamesh card during the Movie while Luvia is the archenem- Rival of Rin. (Both in FSN and FKLPI)**

 **HarmonyDST05:** **Possibly, yes. But I will try to have him learn that in the future. God, I forgot so much from the Manwha, maybe I should read it again..**

 **edo123698745:** **Similar to FGO. But no, no servant. Although expect something similar.**

 **KRKing** **: I've been saddened when Caren is only known by FKLPI as the School Nurse. If there had been an Anime adaption of Hollow Ataraxia, her personality would have been explained..**

 **AoiKishi** **: No Servants, but loads of characters AND something similar to the war but no servants. No HGW but maybe an Wish will be granted.. ;D**

 **merendinoemiliano:** **Yes, Caren has joined the cast of this fanfic. Tanaka will be there but not now. I planned some arcs after the Grail Arc. (Spoiler! Yes, the fanfic will continue even after this mysterious Grail Arc.). ALSO CONGRATULATIONS FOR YOURS TO BE THE 100TH REVIEW OF THIS FANFICTION!**

 **LetsSeeIfICanDoThisToo:** **I'm sorry if you didn't find this fanfic of your liking and that you would have preferred something else. But I think that's why there's more than one Gamer fanfic to follow and I will not force you to read mine, especially if you don't like it. This fanfic is different from Classic Gamer Plotline as the others. I advise you to read Fate: Gamer Night SE by IchaIchasennin as your fellow reviewer,** **KrisB- 71854** **, has cited in his latest review. I hope you will find something to read that you will like. ;)**


	14. Steering back into Normalcy (Kind of)

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13:** **Steering back into normalcy (Kind of)**

* * *

Backing away, the young teen known as Sean Graham eyed widely the other two people in the room.

Memories prior to his sleep were scattered and he certainly didn't remember entering this house, nor knowing those individuals.

Shirou tensed and prepared for the worst. The boy was looking quite panicked by the whole situation and as they say, 'an animal is most dangerous when cornered and scared'.

Illya's eyes were darting back and forth from the boy she had just fell onto and her brother.  
The mexican standoff partly broke when another person entered the room.

"Shirou, Illya, I hope you are not causing any problem to our gues-!" Sella paused at the sight in front of her.

Sighing, she closed her eyes and opened those, this time directing a glare to Shirou.

The aforementioned teen looked down ashamed and, as the maid turned her attention to her young mistress, the woman's eyes frowned.

Illya was the only one present in the now reduced standoff and Sean was now fully focused his stare at her, but it seemed more as a Don't Blink challenge than the previous tense predicament.

As their eyes started to twitch slightly at the pressure, Shirou facepalmed at the scene that was unfolding.

Yet, a small smile forming in his face, the young Emiya decided to interfere and he threw a small coin to one of the other boy's feet.

With a yelp, Sean jumped away and his eyes closed quickly in a pained expression.

"I won!" The little girl exclaimed as she pumped up her fist.

"Your brother threw a coin at me! That's unfair!" Sean replied quite angry at the interference.

"No, he didn't!" Illya defended, as she gave quick glances at his little brother.

"Yes, he did!"

"No, he didn't"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"You are cute but No, he didn't!"

"What?"

"What?"

Shirou watched the exchange with an amused grin in his face yet he paled a little at the little stunt made by Illya. And he wasn't the only one noticing that wording.

"Illya-sama!" Sella exclaimed blushing at her mistress' behavior.

Thankfully, her glare ceased their childish contest as the two lowered their heads in shame. (Sean: _Why I'm lowering my head too?_ )

"Now that you two have finished." She continued, looking at the three alternatedly. "I'm sorry for the trouble by my 'masters', Mr.."

"Oh- Graham, Sean Graham." The boy replied at the unasked question.

Nodding, Sella continued. "As I said, Mr. Graham, please forgive my masters for their uncouth behaviors." She finished by kneeling and bowing at him.

Sean scratched the back of his head in confusion as he glanced the other boy in the room.

Shirou just shrugged at him and his expression was saying 'not my problem anymore'.

The foreign teen was about to reply with a more colorful sign but he decided to not do that as the maid was waiting for his reply.

"Ah- That was not trouble, yes. I mean, it's completely impossible that ehr.." Sean was pointing at the red-haired Emiya. "Shirou." The young magus replied warily, knowing full well that he had to come up with an excuse soon.

"Yes. It's completely impossible for Shirou-san to just appear out of thin air in a blue light. Totally impossible.."

As Sean was trying to make sense in the memories of yesterday, Sella and Illya were staring quizzically at the red-haired teen.

"I- I might have started to train my Thaumaturgy after Kiritsugu's died.."

Silence fell in the room. "Since when?" Illya asked, her tone scaringly blank.

"Since we returned to Fuyuki." As Illya was about to continue with her questions, she was interrupted by their guest.

"Wait a moment! Thaumaturgy? As if magic, real one and not cheap tricks?"

Illya sweatdropped as she had forgotten about Sean being there and nodded at the silent request coming from Sella.

"I'm sorry but I will have to cancel the memories regarding this small accident of yours, Mr. Graham. It will just take few moments and it will be painle-"

"I think you will do nothing to my charge, Homunculus." A cold, feminine voice interrupted the maid.

A familiar nun entered the room, followed by Leysritt.

The bustier maid answered blankly the silent question of her 'sister'. "She rang at the door and asked for the guest and so I let her in."

Shirou glanced at the intruder and was stunned by her beauty.

 **Name: Caren Hortensia**  
 **Title: The Broken Flower**

 **Level 35**

 **Description: Daughter of Kirei Kotomine and Claudia Hortensia, Caren has grown to hate his father under the guide of her mother's family. Further hints that have Kirei implied to have done horrible deeds after the Fourth Heaven Feel made Caren even more disgusted by his only living parent. She has been assigned to control the work of the Church Overseer as an undercover new Nun. While she seems cold to many, she seems to be quite attached to her new charge, Sean Graham.**

Meanwhile Sean was groaning at the nun, knowing that things were going to get even worse. "Not you too.."

"Nonsense, Sean-kun. You are my to- I mean charge and so I cannot have anyone hurt your poor, weak mind."

"Love you too, Caren.." Sean muttered and noticed that it actually made the young nun blush and smile.

"Miss, I don't think you have the rights to be there and demand anything."

Caren glanced nonchalantly at the older maid. "Well, if we were there to question legal situations, you could explain why you didn't deliver to the current Fuyuki's Magi and Church overseer how you are having several magi in your household."

A small smile adorned her face. "I think the retalations to have unauthorised magi in this territory might be... severe against you."

That velated threat was well-heard as Sella backed down by challenging the young nun.

Caren turned her attention to Sean. "I think it's time to return home, Sean-kun. And maybe you will grounded for a week."

Jaws falling to the ground, Sean looked shocked. "What? No! I didn't nothing wrong!"

Shaking her head, Caren started to leave the room. "Then it will be two weeks." Her previous smile turned to a sadistic one.

Groaning, a defeated Sean followed the seemingly bipolar nun.

"It's been nice to meet you all.." Sean said before having truly left the household.

"Same."

"Nice to meet you too, Sean-kun."

Shirou's head snapped at Illya that had the decency to turn her red-tinted head away in embarassment.

* * *

Walking towards the warehouse, the foreign boy stared quizzically at the nun, still unknowing of the situation he had just entered.

Sean sighed as he walked close to his 'guardian'. "What was that all about?"

His question fell silent as they kept walking, Caren quietly and deep in her thoughts about this new development.

As they turned to a street filled with people, Sean absently tripped on someone's foot and fell on the ground.

"You should have watched where you are walking, brat." The cold tone seemed oddly familiar but the male behind it was unknown to Sean.

The man was oddly dressed in a long, dark purple coat with a small cross hanging from his neck. His eyes were showing a similar display as Caren's.

"Or maybe you should have been more cautious when trying to make it seems an innocent accident, Kotomine-san." Caren replied with a level of cold in her voice that beat the previous levels.

The man, Kotomine, flinched but quickly composed back his blank mask.

"I'm sorry for the trouble I had caused, Hortensia-san. I will be on my way, I'm quite busy at my church."

Silently, the tall man left for his errands, yet Caren watched him until he was out of her sight.

Meanwhile Kirei was smiling eye to eye as he realized something.

Another player has joined the fray. Maybe two...

* * *

 **AN**

 **New chapter! (I think a bit longer than previous ones)**

 **Before I start the Review Q &A, I wanted to deliver some news about this fanfic. This news is related to the idea sparked by ****Jakomadara** **(So I will also answer your review now too.) and is about making a Doujinshi inspired by this fanfic. Keyword is "Inspired" as I will have to change the placement of some events to fit the story better in the Light Novel category.**  
 **Drawing is going to be made by a friend of mine at Uni that is quite taken by the idea.**  
 **There are yet some obstacles to the realization to the story:**  
 **1) April 17th we will have the last attempt to pass Microeconomics this year (I am very doubtful that I will pass with the kind of teachers we have) and so my friend and I will be focusing our attention there. Fanfic is going to be updated, don't worry about that.**  
 **2) We cannot get our works to Comiket this year , nor the next one, as we have economic problems to solve and we cannot spare enough to go to Nippon. One possibility is that we set a account and make the Novel be bought here. Free samples will be made available both in and (maybe) in deviantart.**  
 **3) This is more of a question than a problem.. Do we need the permission from Type-Moon to make this Doujinshi? Since it's going to be sold, I think yes but.. How do I contact Type-Moon? (If someone is expert or knows a bit about this subject, please answer in the reviews. All help is going to be accepted).**

 **Now that the announcements is over, let's start with the Review Q &A!**

 **adislt** **: Shirou's family story will be tied with my OC, yes. The base of this fanfic should be F/SN with something else mixed on, but no Grail War. Although something about Cards will happens, just not now.**

 **Blue Zenith** **: Don't know what term means but I will take it as a compliment. Thank you!**

 **merendinoemiliano** **: I have problems about adding details to battles and lime moments but I'm trying to fix this. Julian uses Flash Air and that is the mini shields-like magic he uses in Kaleid, yes.**

 **ENDDRAGON369** **: That ship might happen, just not with Fanfic!Shirou and Fanfic!Angelica. It will happen.**

 **duskrider** **: I had to remember how Rin killed Zouken in the VN and so I used that idea there too. The ways to kill the worm are quite rare to find.**

 **Moo** **:**  
 **1) Zelrecht did not try to recreate Excalibur, he tried to create something that would help him in the future against any threats coming from Dead Apostoles. Shinji's fate will be revealed in the next few chapters, he has not been forgotten.**  
 **2) Yes but Shirou doesn't know about that yet. He need Rin to teach him that. (Because Kiritsugu didn't leave him something to help him in an eventual HGW.)**

 **Rawrking** **:**  
 **1) Taiga hp too high? Are you sure we are speaking of the same person?**  
 **2) Pairings are in my domains, thou have no power in this realm!**

 **AngelaVargas1** **: Oh mai!**

 **Oniele** **:**  
 **1) :3**  
 **2) Yep!**  
 **3) Smol Illya :3**  
 **4) I said no servants, I never said no Archer EMIYA xD**  
 **5) If I think about Part 4 Jotaro, I only see a man attracted to marine biology and dolphins. Also I'm just using the standard fanfic!Zelrecht characterisation and that is making him similar to Merlin.**  
 **6) Imma not!**  
 **7) Wait for the FKLPI!Kirei. That will be true comic relief.**  
 **8) Possibly. *A sword pokes my thigh* Y-Yes!**  
 **9) I'm so confused to see the age difference with FSN Illya and FKLPI Illya.**

 **KrisB- 71854** **: That question is going to be answered in the story. Zouken is dead because the sword is made to kill Dead Apostoles like himself. Rin knows about his ability, I said it in that chapter.**


	15. Sins of the Father

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14:** **Sins of the Father**

* * *

"I think it's time to return home, Illya-sama. It's starting to get late."

Illya hummed quietly as she looked through the shelves of the supermarket.

It's been a schedule that herself had set for their 'family'.

Shirou and Leysritt would buy groceries in the first four days of the week while she and Sella would do until Sunday.

It also served as a way for Shirou to prepare dinner without bickering with the elder maid, as she was against having someone cooking in 'her' realm.

The young Einzbern, seconded by her 'lovely Onii-chan', had been against to have the two maids together in a shift as she doubted they would have kept their formality in public.

Checking the list Shirou had given her, the young Einzbern nodded at the maid as she started to make her way to the friendly-looking female cashier.

Few minutes later the woman relied the grocery total price. "It will be.. 1800 Yen."

Illya nodded at the right price and gestured the older homunculus to pay.

Sella gave the amount required swiftly and, after taking the bags filled with various food and beverages, she started to lead the young girl outside the market.

The usually cheerful girl stared blankly forward and walked silently to the road back home.

This unusual behavior didn't went unnoticed by the older homunculus and, as they were finally just the two of them walking, she voiced her worries.

"Is something wrong, Illya-sama?"

The question was initially unanswered but Illya reacted to it as she almost tripped and her eyes widened in surprise at her attitude being noticed.

"I-It is about papa.." The stuttered reply replaced Sella's worry with confusion.

It's true that Illya had been disheartened at seeing Kiritsugu's last moments and that had indeed left her partly traumatized but after so long she had hoped the young girl could have recovered that traumatic experience.

"Could you elaborate, my lady?"

Sighing, Illya stopped and turned around, staring at the short-haired woman, her red eyes looking quite sad and unfocused.

"When I- When Shirou found that injured boy, I initially thought nothing of him but.. but something felt _familiar_ about him."

"And do you know what had caused this 'nostalgic' feeling, Illya-sama?"

Yet, as soon as she asked, something clicked in Sella's mind.

Remembering the whole situation brought no little headache but what she had truly missed until now was quite under her nose.

"That boy, Sean..." "-bears a striking resemblance to Kiritsugu Emiya."

Illya went silent, not showing surprise nor displeasure at being interrupted with what she had been trying to say.

It caused the maid's concern to grow even more but she avoided to continue questioning her Lady, knowing full well that she wasn't in the right mood to answer any.

The two quietly returned back in the Emiya Household and put the groceries in the right shelves.

All of this was done with the same, nervewracking silence as they had finished their little discussion.

Leysritt was about to ask about their shift but was shocked to see the glare that her 'sister' had sent her.

Knowing that the situation was serious, the younger maid avoided to ask questions, trying to understand by Sella's signals what had happened.

Once the chore had been completed, Illya silently walked back to her room.

In her path, a sleepy Shirou greeted her, his tired eyes closed, but she kept silent as she kept walking away from the kitchen.

Not hearing the usual cheerful reply, Shirou's eyes darted open and to his older sister as she paced quickly to her room.

Hearing the door slam shut, Shirou decided to investigate the cause of the unusual behavior.

Reached the door that led to Illya's room, Shirou sighed and slowly opened the door.

As he crept inside the dark room, his ears caught of sobbing.

"P-Papa." Illya cried as she pulled a pillow close to her face.

She was laying on her bed and didn't hear the intrusion made by her brother.

Shirou stared at the sight guiltily.

There were things that had been left unsaid and truths kept silent until now.

Maybe revealing some might actually help Illya. He hoped so..

"Illya." The girl's head snapped at young Emiya, still sobbing and her eyes strained by her tears.

"O-Onii-chan?" He slowly walked to the young girl and softly pulled her in an embrace.

"There are things... unpleasant things.. that I had been keeping from you. About Kiritsugu."

Illya's head was not visible but Shirou knew that the girl had flinched at her father's name.

"It- It w-was my fault. If o-only he hadn't tried to save me-" "He was already dying."

An uncomfortable silence fell on the room as Illya sobbing ceased almost immediately.

"W-What?" Sighing, Shirou noticed that Illya had turned to stare into his face. "W-what are you talking about, O-Onii-chan?"

"When Kiritsugu-" "-Papa." Shirou looked confused at the girl. "He's papa. He's my papa and so he's also your papa."

Illya's determined thinking shocked the quiet Emiya as he felt partly happy by that declaration.

Nodding, he resumed his explanation. "When Kir- Papa partecipated in the Fourth Holy Grail War, he somehow contracted a curse that had started to slowly kill him by the time of the War's conclusion."

"S-So-" "-So Papa would have died anyway. He just decided to die by maintaining a promise."

Surprisingly enough, Illya tightened the embrace at hearing that sentence.

"W-Why?"

"Papa's last wills. He asked for you to have a normal childhood, away from the happenings of the Moonlit World."

Once again silence fell but, differently from the previous ones, this one seemed lacking the heavy feeling.

Then Illya jumped, her eyes wide open. "Onii-chan! I forgot to tell you about Mama!"

Seeing her reaction, Shirou merely tilted his head in confusion. "?"

"You see, Onii-chan, Mama was the best mom ever! She was always kind and there for me. She would sing me lullabies when I had nightmares and-"

At this poing Shirou started to feel detached from reality as the lullaby he had heard the day of the Fire returned to his mind, as if someone was singing it.

That woman.. was it Illya's Mama?

His trail of thoughts was interrupted when he found himself being shaken around by someone.

"Onii-chan!" Illya huffed, annoyed at being ignored by her younger sibling.

Blinking more than once, Shirou returned his attention back at his sister. "Mh?"

"You went sleeping during my explanation. Why are you so rude to your Onee-san?"

Laughing nervously, Shirou scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Also" The girl continued, averting her eyes away from her younger brother. "I just asked something embarassing, Onii-chan! You can't just fall asleep like this!"

Shirou frowned curious.

"'Something embarassing'?"

Illya nodded vigorously as she blushed slightly. "Onii-chan, can you sleep here tonight?"

The young Emiya stared unmoving at the now fully red-faced girl as he processed the request.

Illya had always been quite clingy and she had already asked him similar things but this...

No. It had been a very tiring day for Illya. It was the least for having kept secrets from her.

Sighing, he replied, his eyes closed. "Fine..".

Illya jumped excited. "Yay! Sleepover!"

As she tackled Shirou in the bed, the young Emiya knew that he may not live this one out.

"Lady Illya, are you okay? I wanted to talk-"

Sella froze on the doorstep, eyes wide and her jaw seemingly hitting the floor at the sight of the young Emiya hugging a smiling Illya-sama. In her bed. Together.

"HENTAI!"

* * *

 **AN**

 **Comfort Chapter to try and soothe some minds. I'm sorry if many are finding this update scheduling too much stretched but this is how much I can spare of my free time, especially with exams at the doors.**

 **Nothing much as changed from latest AN, so I will jump directly to our...**

 **Let's start with the Review Q &A!**

 **merendinoemiliano:** **Caren is introduced in the Fate/Hollow Ataraxia manga. As this chapter tried to explain, Shirou is trying to make Illya's childhood and, possibly, life as much distant from the Moonlit World as possible. Sadly for Shirou, Illya will be kicking some asses in this fanfic. I will check those later, thank you for this advise. I will give a look at the whole magazines situation and will report any solution between me and my friend.**

 **Cole shiryu:** **You have no need to be sorry, dude. You are free to read or not something, nobody will enforce you anything. Although I thank you for having followed me until now. :3**

 **KRKing:** **It's a difficult question. Until Shirou is 9, I think it will be mostly meek flirt attempts and nothing truly serious. Still, I think I will have the classic not-realizing Harem. The keyword here is 'I think', so I can still do a single-multiple realizing pairings. Maybe.**

 **ShirouAinsworth:**  
 **1) I think I answered this question, somewhere before this one.**  
 **2) As I said, I don't plan to make the OC seriously an essential character of this fanfic. Honestly tho, I need to ask: Miyu was in layman's term an OC before Type-Moon canonized F/KLPI, so in some sense it's kind of wrong to be so much against an OC, if he DIDN'T DO ANYTHING. He doesn't even have a pairing...**

 **AngelaVargas1** **: Double the Kotomines (Caren) = Double the Fun xD**  
 **Also passing out might be lack of sugar. I advise to drink milk and eat cookies. ;)**

 **PasiveNox:**  
 **1-to-13) A Massive Thank You for your kind responses, dude. ;3**

 **klim770** **: Angra Mainyu** _ **hadn't formed yet**_ **. The being was still inside the Grail after the Third Holy Grail War. When Kiritsugu 'won' the War, the Zoroastrian God tried to use his wish against himself and in the end was partly successful in his efforts. He put a curse on Kiritsugu, saying that he will never return to his loved ones (aka Illya).**

 **zeek17** **: I'm genuinely surprised to see five quick negative reviews from the same person. I wonder why you are still reading this if you don't like it. Anyway:**  
 **1) Tom Riddle was genuinely surprised to learn about the Wizarding World from Dumbledore and yet he was a sociopath since day one. We are speaking of Child!Shirou, not Archer nor FSN!Shirou.**  
 **2) Strange. Nobody has reported this situation, I don't think that this is actually a major issue..**  
 **3) Sella and Leysritt have the same hair of Illya and Iri. White! I hope your knowledge is not just based from F/KLPI..**  
 **4) I have never seen a person so happy for himself. I'm overjoyed.**  
 **5) Two chapters by doing shit and you already targeted the OC. I wonder what are you going to do when I reach Arc 2.**  
 **After answering all your questions, I am truly shocked to see someone so much against my modus operandi in fanfics and yet you keep reading. I hope you are not in BDSM, dude, cause I don't swing that way.**


	16. Dreadful Discovery

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15:** **Dreadful Discovery**

* * *

Shirou sighed as he sat on the ground.

The tree's branches where Shirou was laying underneath were soothing the unpleasant heat of the sun and it was giving him some sort of relief after the school day.

Since what had happened in the Matou Household much had returned to an unnerving calm.

Rin had catched him behaving paranoically as he jumped at the slightest sound.

 _"Emiya-kun, are you okay?"_

 _"You shouldn't be this much nervous, Emiya-kun."_

 _"Seriously, Emiya-kun, you should start to relax or you might start to have your hair greying way earlier."_

The last comment oddly felt familiar and yet Shirou was sure that he had never heard anyone saying this to him.

As he stared the clouds in the sky of Fuyuki, Shirou's eyes set on Rin and Julian.

The Ainsworth heir was occupying himself by finishing some unfinished homework as he had been lazying around at home.

It was one of the thing that truly fascinated Shirou about Julian as he seemed so much more carefree and happier than him.

His father had allowed him to enjoy his free time and had not noticed that his son was doing everything but his 'job'.

His mother was somewhat opposite to this approach.

While she was quite kind, as Julian had told him, she was quite demanding about his studies because she wanted the best for her children.

Sometimes the young Emiya felt jealous about his only male friend because of his extended family and living parents but he realized that he still had someone waiting for him at home.

A weird, little family that was everything for Shirou Emiya. Something he would have sacrificed himself to protect.

He wondered how would things have been if Illya's mom and Kiritsugu have been alive.

Shirou shook his head from his daydream and his eyes moved to Rin.

She was reading what seemed to be a big tome but that wasn't what truly intrigued him.

Usually in the young Tohsaka's hands there was a book as she was quite thirsty for new stuff to learn but this one felt different from the other tomes.

It looked old and in an advanced state of decayment, his original light brown color having darkened with the time and some parts showing cuts and stains.

Feeling observed, Rin's eyes looked away from the book and stared into her crush's eyes.

"Mmh?" She hummed questiongly, waiting patiently for a reason for his glance.

Shirou frowned more. This was quite uncharacteristical from the young girl as she seemed on the defensive for the first time.

Her usual reaction would have been more vocal that the one he had just witnessed.

Something wasn't right.

"I just noticed the old book that you were reading. Seems ancient.."

Shirou prepared himself for a rant but..

"Mhh. Okay."

His eyes widened slightly at the response. Even Julian stopped doing his homework to exchange a confused glance with the young Emiya.

"Is.. Is everything alright, Rin-san?"

Once again the girl stopped her silent reading and after few minutes of being quiet, she sighed.

"It's.. It's nothing. I think I saw something that should be there anymore. _Someone._ "

"Someone?" Shirou parrotted, curious about what could have caused his young friend to act out differently.

Nodding at him, Rin continued. "As you know my father died as one of the Masters chosen to be part of the Fourth Grail War."

"Yes, you have been telling this so many times I don't think I will ever forget, Tohsaka-chan."

As Julian finished his interruption he was rewarded by a quick glare from Rin.

"What has this person had to do with the War, Rin-san?"

Returning to her previous focus, the young girl continued. "When Father had been chosen as Master, his Archer was Gilgamesh of Uruk, the First King."

Her eyes unfocused a little as if remembering the details of that story.

"I had seen glimpses of him and at the time didn't know much about the Heaven's Feel. The thing that truly shocks me is that... I think I saw someone looking like him yesterday!"

"Tohsaka-chan, you know that servants disappear after the Holy Grail War or it couldn't be completed but, as we all knows, it ended in the Big Fire."

Shirou flinched a little and he saw the quick glances from his friends.

They still remembered about the things Zouken had said about his father but thankfully they never condemned him for anything done from his adoptive parent.

"I know about that, Ainsworth-kun!" She replied heatedly, showing a bit of her tsundere side. "But I know what my eyes saw and.. what I heard."

"What do you mean with 'heard', Rin-san?"

Rin restored her composure as she replied to her crush. "I saw him talking with the fake priest. They were talking about children and I had stayed much to hear more or clearlier without being noticed."

"You were probably sleepy, Tohsaka-chan. You know how your mind works when it's too early in the morning."

"M-Maybe I wasn't in the best shape but.."

As Shirou returned to glance at the sky, Rin said something that made him pause in shock.

"The blonde hair and those horrible red eyes.."

Shirou's head snapped quickly in Rin's direction. "WHAT?" The loud question made the girl squeak and jump in surprise at the outburst.

"Woah, never know you had that in yoursel-" "You said 'Blonde hair and red eyes'?!"

Rin nodded slowly, her light blue eyes staring at the boy in surprise.

 _"Do you live with a blonde woman?"_

 _"What did you do!"_

Shirou had totally forgot about that. He facepalmed and felt his face pale a little at this realization.

Gilgamesh, one of the Servants from the Fourth Heaven's Feel, was still existing.

But how could he maintain his form? He would need an impossible amount of Od to keep his body intact.

Then a dark thought creeped in his mind and he voiced it in a question.

"Rin-san.. has Kotomine ever taken more than one child in the Church?"

Rin paused for a second to think about it and slowly nodded.

"Y-Yes, I do remember the priest taking in some orphans from the Fire but..."

She froze and her eyes widened. "Why I cannot remember about seeing them after the first time?"

"Wait!" Julian exclaimed before turning to Shirou. "What are you trying to tell us, Shirou-kun?"

His eyes closed at the horrifying truth and he decided to reveal it to the others.

"Rin, Julian.. What does a Servant's body to remain stable?"

The simple question was answered by the only girl. "Prana, Od. Energy that can fuel their complex Grail-made bodies."

"And what has enough Od to sustain a Servant in the world?"

They exchanged nervous glances, still unsure of what was going on.

"Well.. it can be many things. Plants, animals, food, intimate sessions with Magi.." She blushed a little at the last part but she was cut off by Julian.

"Humans, even non-Magi, have Od." The two looked quizzicaly at Julian as the friend sighed.

"I have read about someone in Clock Tower having turned humans in Od batteries in the past. Are you suggesting that Kirei Kotomine might have reenacted this situation?"

Rin turned to Shirou, her previous embarassed expression was replaced by a skeptical one.

"Emiya-kun, I thought we stated that me seeing Gilgamesh was impossible and so I don't understand why you-"

"You weren't the only one seeing him." Shirou interrupted, causing the two friends to stare in shock at the young Emiya.

"I had seen him too.. few years ago.."

An unpleasant silence fell on the trio as this revelation was difficult to elaborate.

"You mean to tell me this Kotomine was able to maintain a Servant even after the end of the War? How?"

The situation was indeed above any of the knowledge known to them but something else jumped to Rin's mind. "Wait! That means.. Sakura!"

She sprinted away from the two boys, directed to the gates of the school.

"Tohsaka, wait!" "What about school-!" The young Ainsworth tried to convince the girl (and himself) from leaving the school but his plea fell silent as he got up together with Shirou and started to run to the girl as she left the school grounds.

Somewhere else, a young man was smirking as he knew that today was going to be an interesting day.

The priest was away from the holy site, be it for an errand or to eat his damn Mapo Tofu the First King didn't care as he was now able to finalize his plans alone.

He had been quite bored at the relative peace of those years, feeling unamused at almost everything, especially the priest he had manipulated.

Kirei was a good minion but he had a boring attitude that disappointed the King of Heroes. Also, the priest was replaceable as his usefulness had been quite lacking nowadays.

And yet, his red eyes stared outside the window of the Church as he knew that a big change was going to happen.

A change he was going to exploit as much as possible.

And maybe be surprised in the process.

Yes, that was going to be the day Gilgamesh would find the amusement he had lost because of that blasted Kotomine.

* * *

 **AN**

 **New chapter, and the end of the beginning for the Rin-Sakura Rescue Section starts.**

 **Remember that there is another Section before we start with Arc 2/ Series 2.**

 **Reasons why Shirou didn't remember about Gilgamesh? Too much has happened in his life and being still young, he didn't and doesn't know about the Epic of Gilgamesh. Also the fact that the King of Uruk was never seen after that one time.  
**

 **The end of this Section will have a major plot twist and very few (I think) will see that before it truly happens.**

 **Now, Review Q &A Time!**

 **Matze96** **: Thank you!**

 **AngelaVargas** **: Thank You!**

 **merendinoemiliano** **: Thank You! Also I hope you too had a good Easter day.**

 **Moo** **: Here to deliver goods to the people!**

 **Guest(1)** **: Dude, I have answered Reviews in the chapters. Calm down.**

 **Guest(2)** **: Dunno if the same person of before but..**  
 **1)Yes, that's one of the strenght and unique characteristics of this fanfic, I already stated that;**  
 **2)Some readers are not truly experts about Fate Lore and sometimes tries to fill the lack of info by reading fanfics;**  
 **3)I have to answer to the questions asked and I don't like PMing people by doing that. It's a messy system that one;**  
 **4)My brain is like that, yes;**  
 **5)Some characters are already known and I'm fleshing out those that I had changed personality along the story. I'm sorry but it would be, what you called it, an 'unnecessary info dump' in the end.**  
 **6)How about.. Nah? I mean, it's my fanfic and it has a big following. I'm not going to disappoint those who are actually enjoying reading this.**


	17. Entertaining the King

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16:** **Entertaining the King**

* * *

"Tohsaka! Wait!"

It's been twenty minutes since Rin had started a mad dash to the Church.

Both Shirou and Julian were starting to feel tired from the prolonged chase but didn't slowed, not even a bit.

The two boys knew that going alone there was dangerous and, while understandable the distress that Rin was feeling at the possibility that her sister was in danger, Kirei Kotomine was still an opponent far too experienced and far too powerful.

Finally, they reached the place the former executor made his home and once trespassed the open doors of the entrance and into the central atrium, Shirou froze.

As Rin, followed by Julian, advanced into the next rooms, the door started to close behind them.

Only the young Ainsworth noticed this as he gave a quick, questioning glance to Shirou.

The young Emiya merely nodded before the door fully closed.

A sound of clapping came from the side and his eyes eyed the only being in the room, previously covered by the darkness of shadows.

"I admit I am quite surprised to have to encounter you there so early, young Emiya."

The former Archer smiled arrogantly as he stopped clapping.

Shirou noticed that differently from last time, the once Servant of the Fourth Heaven Feel was donning a golden armor.

His hair were pulled back and showed fully his vibrant, inquisitive red eyes.

"Last time, I suppose, I have been a bit.. 'rude' in asking for answers about my curiousity."

He turned around and the air in front of him started to distort, as several golden ripples started to spread.

Shirou's eyes widened a bit more as his **Observe** gave him some bad news.

 **[Gate of Babylon]**  
 **Noble Phantasm** **\- Rank: E-EX**  
 **Description: Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm created by Gilgamesh of Uruk himself to contain all the treasures he had obtained in his life. The 'Gate' is actually a dimensional portal that leads to all the Noble Phantasms ever used that were stored by the King of Heroes. The most powerful blade, Ea, is contained inside the NP, beware to challenge its might.** **This is possibly one of the strongest NP, it's advised to use all your arsenal against this fierce foe.  
**

This was scary indeed.

Defeating Zouken had been merely luck, he repeated in his mind.

His **[Tracing]** ,while quite high levelled, would have not be enough to act as a counter.

Simple blades were one thing, blades and other weapons used by heroes were another.

As he finished reading the box, he froze at Gilgamesh.

The Ancient King was _staring_ at the box too and nodded, looking quite pleased.

"The hardwork put in making those descriptions is quite mediocre, but acceptable."

He levelled his hand toward the young boy as he kept smirking.

"Maybe I should add an incentive."

A familiar, yet uncommon box appeared in front of him.

 **[Warning! Someone's Influence has triggered a new Quest]**

 **-Prove your worth-**

 **Time Limit: -**

 **You have been** _ **-kindly-**_ **challenged by the King of Heroes. Entertain him with a fight.  
You don't have to defeat him!  
**

 **Reward**

 **-Survival-**

 **-?-**

 **-Gilgamesh's** _ **respect**_ **-**

 **-?-**

 **Failure**

 **-Death-**

 **-Rin Dies-**

 **-Julian Dies-**

 **-Sakura Dies-**

 **-Leysritt Dies-**

 **-Sella Dies-**

 **-Illya Dies-**

 **Accept?**

 **Y/Y**

Shirou returned to stare in shock at this development as Gilgamesh replied with a mere shake of his head.

"I've been studying your curious 'ability' and I've been trying to test it. You seem to be able to create or recreate skills in a base form by a mere look and you are capable of 'levelling' them up until they become far more stronger or similar to the original."

A strong, cold wind hit Shirou directly and the boy felt his throat being slowly crushed.

"Then I noticed those.. 'Quests' of yours and I decided to see if those were a necessity for your growth by disabling those until now and I was curiously proven wrong."

A constant **-1HP!** started to appear as the Golden King continued his speech.

"If circumstances have been different, I would have had you merely labelled you as a _Faker_."

The pressure ceased instantly as it started. "But!"

The dangerous look that had been present on Gilgamesh's face seemed to lessen a bit.

"You are more than a mere _Faker_. You could achieve heights far more greater than those possible for a simple human or a Magus. You, Shirou Emiya, could be the first Greater Being ever since the Age of Gods."

Sighing, the King stared silent for few seconds before gesturing the ripples.

"No more talking. It's time to see if you can withstand the power of a True King!"

Several Axes, Lances and Swords slowly appeared out of the golden portals and in a simple 'Forward' gesture, they flew towards Shirou.

" **SHOW ME YOUR DETERMINATION, SHIROU EMIYA!** "

" **TRACE ON!** "

* * *

 _Few minutes earlier..._

Rin's legs were showing an impressive endurance today that not even the young Tohsaka knew to have.

Yet, it wasn't the moment to debate her reduced social life.

She felt herself responsible for this situation, far more than she had been when Skaura had been given to the Matous.

A treacherous thought bit on her resolution as she realized that she had done the same thing, her late, once beloved, father Tokiomi did years ago.

She had put her little sister in an horrible situation. A situation she could have avoided early on.

Mistrusting the fake priest had been a good idea but she had failed to see properly through his deception. And now her sister was paying for it.

After barging in several rooms, she reached Kirei Kotomine.

The basement of the church felt ominous as Rin felt a wave of cold sending shivers of fear through her young body.

The more steps the young Tohsaka started to take deeper the dark room, the more darkness covered her previous steps.

A siluette started to appear more and more clear as she advanced.

Kirei Kotomine didn't notice her presence as his attention was focused on the table in front of him.

A distinct, familiar dark-purple top started to be visible from the table as it seemed to be shaking errantically.

As she walked further, Rin felt her face pale and pale more as she recognized the agonizing girl.

Sakura writhed under the painful drain and Kirei was grinning.

It was not the normal, blank grin that had rarely appeared in the priest's visage. It was twisted insanely as a mad glint was perfectly expressed by the sadistic priest.

Rage started to burn inside Rin Tohsaka's chest but she silently hovered her hand, index finger pointing at the unaware Kirei as a dark and red light started to condense in her hand.

 **Gandr** was something she had barely finished studying but she had gotten a fair understanding of the Spell.

The curse's basic form was as powerful as a bullet and it would have been enough to take down the priest once for all.

One single shot in the head and Sakura would be free.

Finally charged and ready, Rin released the dark-red bullet and it speeded quickly and silently to the former executor.

Rin's hope faltered slightly when Kirei merely tilted his head away from the direction of the Curse and the **Gandr** hit the wall in front of him.

"You should have been smarter to pick a fight against me, Rin."

He slowly turned, his blank expression once again present but the mad glint still perceivable.

"Stay away from Sakura, Kotomine!" The man merely chuckled at the demand and merely took a step forward Rin.

"But why?" Kirei asked smoothly. "Didn't your father order you to cease all contacts and attempts with Sakura when he was alive?"

Rin gritted her teeth in annoyance as it felt infuriating hearing this once again. "Father is dead and so, as future Clan Leader of the Tohsaka Clan, I decided to revoke his judgement."

The man merely grinned at this as he started to take another step forward.

"You have been quite an annoyance to me, young Tohsaka. It would have been easier if you had taken my advise and went to study at Clock Tower when I asked you."

In Kirei's hands two black crosses each hands were now visible as the man calmly started to walk towards her.

"Now after I have finished you and your pathetic, little sister, I will have to find a proper explanation to Clock Tower but I think we both know they will close the case after few weeks of investigations."

Kirei's eyes showed an absurd lack of humanity as he readied his guard.

"Now you will have to suffer for the selfishness you have harbored in your heart. Now.. I will have to end you like I did with your daddy."

The crosses turned into long blandes and the priest launched them against the shocked Tohsaka.

'Black Keyes!' Rin realized that she had forgotten about the standard Church Executor's arsenal and was unprepared from the long distance throw and instinctively closed her eyes, waiting for her painful death.

Seconds passed and yet the pain she had expected didn't come. Slowly, she opened her eyes fully, tears having started to form to the scary, close moment.

Something had appeared between her and the four Black Keyes. Flash Air.

"Tohsaka-chan, you shouldn't go ahead without me or Shirou." He gave a glance at the silent priest.

"Especially if against some sick scum."

The priest merely smiled. "I didn't thought the Ainsworths have fallen so low to use this uncouth language, young Julian. You don't want to make the same mistakes that your grandfather did... do you?"

The silent jab/threat was caught by the young Ainsworth who merely shrugged.

"I didn't know that the myth of priests going for the children was now a trend. Yet there you are.. _aren't you?_ "

A twitch, albeit a small one, was noticed in Kirei's sinister smile.

"Then I hope you are ready to keep up with your bravado, young Ainsworth. As I certainly will not privilegiate you for being a _lesser magus._ "

As soon those words were said, Kirei launched forward, two Black Keyes in his hands.

The battle in Fuyuki's Church has started.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Good news guys. Since the exam is tomorrow, I can after that day starts to return to a more frequent update schedule. I plan to make a chapter every 3-4 days as I will have a massive amount of free time until May. By then I will have to probably return to this weekly updating as I will have new lessons and exams.**

 **Now that we have said the news.. Review Q &A Time!**

 **xeromega:** **Thank You!**

 **AngelaVargas1:** **Kirei has fulfilled his role of toy for Gilgamesh. Now it's Shirou's turn. :3**

 **merendinoemiliano:** **Thank you and yes, possibly in the second post in the hardest quests top 10. Also 'Buon Compleanno!'**

 **ravenseye05:** **I tried to search for the rightful key to decode your message and maybe try to show off my 'intelligence'. Sadly, I epic-failed and so here I surrender. What does that mean?**

 **Ddragon21:** **I'm partly confused from your review. I hope you found your answer in the following chapter.**

 **Also guys, important question: If I cannot make OCs in this fanfic, how am I supposed to give Shirou a backstory? I hope to find some interesting replies to this little question of mine. ;3**


	18. I am the Bone of my Sword

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17:** **I am the bone of my sword**

* * *

While Shirou would have agreed that he wasn't a full-fledged Magus, he was sure of one of the major rules while fighting servants.

A Magus cannot win nor draw against an Heroic Spirit. It was something Kiritsugu had written more than once in his memoire.

Magi were usually trained as support and rarely as combat types.

Shirou was well-versed in swordplay but thinking that he would go toe-to-toe with a Hero from the Age of Gods was insane.

As Shirou was barraged by several Noble Phantasms, he felt lucky to have two extremely useful Skills for this situation.

 **[Trace]** , while unable to copy NPs (yet), was capable of giving him blades that would help him not counter the attack, but deflect it.

The second Skill was something the young Magus felt the need to feel ashamed to have not trained properly.

Finally, few weeks after the events in the Matou's mansion, he had been able to replicate the effects of Kiritsugu's **Time Alter** set.

 **Time Manipulation - Accel (LVL 12 - EXP 63/100) - Time bends to your will as your body moves to a major speed than normal. The Acceleration multiplier is determined by the level you have reached. The current level set the acceleration multiplier to 1.2. (1)**

The Skill was insane as it lacked the usual MP drain.

Further research in the secretly hidden Gamer Manual confirmed that because the skill was not from Kiritsugu's **Time Alter** but from 'another world' that lacked Od/Prana/Mana, Gaia didn't recognize it as something wrong that should be fixed.

It was possibly the first of the many Skills that would see him exceed his peers.

A sweatdrop rolled down his face as he kept deviating with decent strikes the various blades coming his way.

Gilgamesh stared unmovingly, a predatorial smile plastered in his face.

That sadistic amusement that clearly symbolised by his visage was not something Shirou wished to see.. ever.

"Keep going Emiya. You might be rewarded for your efforts, no matter how weak they might be."

'Geez, thanks.' Shirou thought blankly, his mind still completely focused on the deadly experience.

The situation was stalled but not because of his Skills.

Gilgamesh was visibly using little effort in the aggressive attacks and while the pace was manageable, Shirou knew that if he didn't planned something quickly, he might have to deal with a much faster pace.

Giving quick glances around the room, the young Magus tried to find hints for a possible unexpected move.

Then his eyes stopped at the golden glowing rifts.

Those were always the same as the beginning of the fight and the King of Heroes hadn't bothered to create new ones and close the formers.

A plan started to appear in his mind. A bad plan, Rin would have called it, a suicidal one.

But it was the only solution to the predicament and Shirou took the opportunity to jump.

Gilgamesh looked quite amused and partly distracted, yet his mind was fully focused on the young Emiya.

Shirou Emiya, the heir of the Magus Killer and a 'Gamer', was indeed in a better situation than any other mongrels his peers.

The boy was moving extremely quickly and he reminded himself of the tales of Kirei about his fight against Kiritsugu Emiya.

Yet something was feeling different.

Usually, alterations related to Space-Time would have been captable by his godly senses but Gilgamesh surprisingly didn't felt the usage of Od nor the drain caused by Gaia.

His red-eyes stared intrigued at this development as he tried to see what else the young Emiya wasn't showing.

Sha Naqba Imuru, his personal omnipotence, was failing to register the Skill used by the Magus and that shocked the former Archer.

It was otherwordly.

That changed things as the king's mind returned to the various opportunities Shirou Emiya opened.

Shirou Emiya was indeed going not only to equal him one day, but also surpass him with the proper training and creativity.

As the King of Heroes distracted himself, he barely noticed the jump made by the young Emiya.

Sighing, the doors to his treasury calibrated to the young Magus.

A lance was the first one sent towards Shirou.. was the last one.

Gilgamesh's eyes widened as the young Emiya used one of the defensive Noble Phantasm.

His mind answered the unasked question quickly and he remembered about Rho Aias.

The form used by the boy was weaker than its proper self and yet the young Emiya did something no Servant nor Magus had ever done.

Using **[Rho Aias]** Shirou used the repulsive force from impacting on the lance to be flunged at one of the Rifts.

He felt a weird change of air as he landed over several Noble Phantasm.

The room was immense and his eyes were widening to a newer level.

Unconsciously and unaware, his Element and Origin reacted at the presence of so many Heroic Objects.

Shirou's Circuits started to show themselves as **[Trace]** activated.

Writhing pain immediately assaulted the young Emiya and he certainly didn't need to know it was caused by the insane drain of the Skill.

The flying stats were showing an absurd descent of his MPs and Shirou started to feel more and more light-headed.

Maybe he should have just endured a faster pace on fighting than.. this!

As the weapons were being analysed by the Skill, two particular Falchions were finally found by the long, bluish lines coming from Shirou.

His eyes started to close as a barrage of different memories assaulted him.

His mouth started to whisper new but familiar words unconsciously just before having truly fainted.

" **I am the bone of my sword.** "

* * *

Dodging several Gandr, Kirei replied by sending a volley of Black Keys to her _responsibility_.

Rin kept send more and more dark-red spheres on his direction, sometimes switching to more powerful but limited jewelcraft spells.

The flying weapons were immediately removed by Julian's Flash Air as he got closer to his friend.

"This is truly saddening as I wished to deal with someone **better** than the two of you."

The man had the time to dodge a bigger Gandr.

"The heir of Kiritsugu Emiya would have been a true treat for my bloodthrist."

"Stay away from Shirou-kun!" Rin's shouts were accompanied by Jewel Blast Spell.

"Oh my. It seems I did touch another sore spot, did I?" The priest's mockful tone started to grate on Rin's already burning nerves.

"Once I finished dealing with the three of you I shall make sure to enjoy my Wish."

That drew confusions on the girl's and boy's faces.

"Oh, did I forgot to mention it?"

His smile twitched in a sickening pleasure as he kept his assault going.

"Well.. It seems, Rin-san, that the defuct Zouken Matou had actually tried to make a newer lesser Grail for the next Heaven's feel."

Rin's eyes glanced quickly to Sakura's sleeping form panicked.

"But don't worry. I just finished removing the pieces of filth in her body along with the Grail pieces."

He halted his pace to stop and stare at the two.

"I think I caused enough emotional pain to you, Rin-san. It's time for me to be more **direct** about my intents."

After saying this, the priest moved quickly and was about to hit Rin.

The young Tohsaka looked caught offguard by the close quarter attack but she recognized what Kotomine was doing.

His father had told her about the Bajiquan, how much the fighting style was dangerous and how Kirei Kotomine was a prodigious user.

Sadly, this knowledge was worthless to her as she had yet to approach the body's Reinforcement part of her studies.

Surprisingly, Julian put himself between Rin and Kirei and countered the strike.

The partly perceiveable shock in Kirei's visage was replaced by a pained one as a closed punch met his stomach with violence.

The priest was flung to one of the walls and it broke under the strenght of the push.

Slowly and tiredly the priest started to get up, blood coming out of his mouth.

"I had forgot the secondary trait of the Ainsworths. I did indeed almost died for my careless attack."

Rin realized what Kotomine meant.

Julian was a sportive guy and his family had a secondary, more physical, specialisation.

As a mediocre magi family, the Ainsworths had integrated various styles in their unique one.

The **Raimei** was a brutal combination that very few were able to withstand and win against.

Darius, Julian's father, had won several medals in Martial Arts in his earlier years and had started the practice of 'Father teaching children' training.

A series of customised trainings chosen regarding the body, mind and soul of the disciple.

"You should be less cocky, Fake Priest."

Rin looked hopeful at Julian.

Maybe this battle might not be something impossible to win.

* * *

 **AN**

 **AHHHHH! I FINALLY PASSED MICROECONOMICS And have to deal with macro...**

 **Anyway, Guys here there is the second part of this long fight.**

 **The Fighting Style part about the Ainsworths is 'kinda' from me. The puppet of Darius was shown quite big muscled and not shy from fighting hand-to-hand. So I decided to add this new part to the Ainsworths, I hope you like.**

 **(1) I was listening to a Jotaro vs DIO AMV and my hands added this new Skill to Shirou.**  
 _ **Za Warudo!**_

 **And now Review Q &A!**

 **: Thank you! I'm trying to make something epic but it will happen next chapter.**

 **Unlimited Emptiness** **: Gilgamesh is an incredibly OP character and thank you for the advice, I will check for the most obscure characters to make Shirou's Family storyline.**

 **merendinoemiliano** **: Esame passato con 18** _ **o**_ **Esame che se l'avessi fatto in un altra università mi avrebbero dato 30.**  
 **1) Shirou will become OP but not soon.**  
 **2) Loot rewards are less common in the Moonlit world as the original Gamer. Phantasmal Beasts will probably added later as an High-Tier Monster.**

 **AngelaVargas1** **: Gil-kun is going to do something interesting next chapter. I hope you like a good plot twist. Sadly, no servants in this fanfic. Well.. Gilgamesh IS a 'servant' so.. dunno anymore...**

 **KRKing** **: Shirou has new tricks but it will not be enough. Next Chapter I will show you all something I theorised about Heroic Spirits. I hope you all like it.**

 **Exiled Soul Nomad** **: Shirou is in the** _ **worst**_ **position. He is 6 years younger than canon and doesn't have Saber to help him. He will turn the tides of the battle in the next battle tho.**

 **hideki667** **: As I said previously, I'm not trying to have the OC become a protagonist nor a powerful being. Maybe he will become a magus in the distant future but he will be possibly weaker than 9 years old Rin. I understand the concern after reading my other story but I made it clear, both in that story and in this one, that Sean will not become OP. I think I had alerted that the OC in FUGG would be OP and in this one he isn't. You are forgetting that Kirei does have a new heart made by the taint of the HG and it has never been explained much about the bonuses related to that. Illya's huge MP would have been so if she had completed the rituals to make her a Lesser Grail. Right now Illya's current MP are acceptable for a more than average 12 years old girl.**

 **TheQuestionedOne** **: Pairings are still up to debate. Thank You!**


	19. Denying the Broken Future

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18:** **Denying the Broken Future**

* * *

Shirou looked curiously at the cloudy sky as he laid on the soft grass.

His mind had yet to understand what had happened but from the very moment he found himself in this place, he felt something he had not felt for a long time.

Nostalgia. The feeling of being once more in a warm home or in a safe haven.

Why did this place seem to hold something important to him?

The soft wind soothed his panic as he stared calmly the white clouds.

His head finally turned slowly to look around and, to Shirou's surprise, he first noticed the impressive amount of swords in the barren land.

Another look gave him the final hint that this was not a normal field as several, humongous gears were rotating slowly in the sky.

How did he reached this place? He clearly didn't remembered it.

This was making no sense. One moment he had entered the Treasury of Babylon and then he found himself there.

"Interesting." A man's echoed in his ears. "This is the first time something like this happens.."

Slowly, Shirou started to get up and looked around for the one who spoke.

Then he felt something moving quickly on him and, jumping forward, dodged a slash from a black falchion.

"You are breaking some rules here, Emiya Shirou, and I cannot let you live."

The man was dressed in a light, black armor with red details.

The cloth extended to the knee and his weary look seemed almost like one of those similar to those veterans he had seen in TV.

He had white hair and an incredibly tanned skin but what truly shocked him were the man's eyes.

Those were like his and not just for their color but the sensation they gave.

"You- You are me?!" The shocked sentence froze for a second his older self as his mask betrayed for a moment and revealed surprise.

"That is also new. All the encounters with my younger self, I would find him quite dense and unable to discern my identity so early on. You are not the usual Shirou Emiya.."

Shirou frowned at this but stood silent under the stare of his future self.

"You seems much younger and much more prepared from my memories. Maybe that Gamer thing..-"

"What happened to me- you, I mean-" Shirou's mouth closed quickly as his older self sent him a glare.

"This, young Emiya, is what will happen when you follow the path of an Hero of Justice."

Shirou felt his blood freezing at that. He was supposed to become like this?

Gulping, he closed his eyes. No, he thought, he was never going to let himself become like this.

The man before him was broken. His stance, his focus, his.. mind was centred on death and not freedom, not justice.

"I cannot let you become this, Shirou Emiya." As the older Emiya kept talking, Shirou noticed that his Circuits felt charged and ready for battle. "I have to end the madness that Kiritsugu Emiya has cau-" "Shut Up!"

The Counter-Guardian looked curiously at the interruption. He didn't seem to have appreciated being interceded there.

"You decided to make your own life terrible. If you were so much into becoming Kiritsugu's hero then it was YOUR fault." Shirou continued, looking quite incensed.

The young Emiya was tired of those people trying to see him as a puppet of Kiritsugu.

He was thankful for his intervention to the fire but he was not going to worship a former murderer anytime soon.

The Counter-Guardian's mask showed more and more cracks as Shirou kept his rant going.

This was certainly not something EMIYA was expecting from his past self as he felt angered at how idiotic he was made out by his younger self.

"Kiritsugu Emiya was a great man, with faults, but still it was no reason to build your own existance on that ideal. I choose to become an Hero to protect the innocents, not to save humanity as a whole. Now, here you are, like an uncaring machine doing even worse than our _father_."

The murderous look on his older self was the warning needed and soon Shirou parried a strike from the two falchions with two Projections of his.

The copies showed immediately several cracks spreading through their lenghts and Shirou gritted his teeth.

EMIYA was not going to stand being ridiculed and having his button pushed without some serious retalation.

It made the whole 'Kill Past Self Idea' even more acceptable in his mind now.

"You think this is going to be an easy 'game', Shirou?" The man snarled. "Then you forgot two important rules."

"First-" A quick attack cut the boy's left cheek. "-That petty 'Gamer' ability of yours is related to the real world."

Shirou started to move quickly to dodge and block the assault but soon started to feel a warm sensation in his left side.

"Second-" He glanced quickly and his eyes widened a bit as a blood started to leave the wound he had not noticed. "-This is my World, my Reality Marble, my **Unlimited Blade Works**!" The Counter-Guardian almost yelled as he pushed more strength in his attacks.

Grunting, Shirou started to see several swords and lances leaving their previous position and flying towards him.

A part of him berated his poor choice in his plan to solve Gilgamesh's barrage.

Now he was in an even worse situation.

"You better surrender now! You cannot win!" His future self yelled as more swords started to attack him relentlessly.

Losing so much blood was starting to affect his focus as his stance gave more openings to the absurd amount of blades moving to kill him.

"Give! Up-!" As the Counter-Guardian moved for the final blow something he had not foreseen happened.

An identical black falchion blocked Kanshou's strike as the projection started to break in his hands.

"W-What!" This was absurd in EMIYA's mind. His projections were better than his younger self's own so why-

His heart froze for a second when he realized what had happened.

The black falchion in Shirou's hand was not a projection. It was the real Kanshou!

But ho-!

His thoughts were interrupted by a volley of various swords and lances that destroyed much of his projections.

Then Archer sensed it. Those blades were able to materialise in Shirou's own soul as they were **loyal** to him, they were giving him **faith**.

It was ludicrous in a normal predicament, especially about Kanshou and Bakuya.

The falchions lacked faith, loyalty and drive. They were the perfect weapons to Emiya for this.

But why they were trusting his younger self?

As more projections started to counter the seemingly unlimited clouds of blades, EMIYA continued to plan a way out.

But the more he thought of how to leave unscathed the place, the more he grown panicky at how quickly the true NPs were dispatching his projections.

It was literally like he was fighting the perfect fusion of UBW and Gate of Babylon.

Shock was replaced by resignation as his Circuits started to decrease the emission of Od for the projections.

The ground started to disappear as the energy needed to sustain both the Projections and the Reality Marble started to lack in EMIYA.

And here he was, beaten once more by his past self. But.. it didn't felt as bitter as the other times.

There was hope in this Shirou Emiya. He prayed he was not wrong and so his projections dissolved to keep up the drain of UBW

His last memory of the fight was Enkidu(1) restraining his movements as a barrage of real Noble Phantasms started to demolish his spiritual form.

* * *

Gilgamesh stared at the young Emiya's sleeping form in deep thoughts.

When he had entered the Treasury, he had expected the young Emiya tired but ready to fight.

Yet.. Something curious had happened to his Treasures. There was a weird feeling about those.

The King of Uruk had thought of it as a slight against him and so ordered one of his treasures to strike the sleeping Emiya.

Surprisingly, the blade deviated the target and hit the floor close to the boy.

Intrigued by this attitude, he took one of the blades in his hand and went to strike himself the Emiya.

His body was painfully restrained by Enkidu, as the chains blocked any further movement against Shirou Emiya.

Several ripples had appeared around him as blades were ready to pincushion their owners.

Calming his muscle and slowly releasing the blade in his hand, the ripples and the chain returned back to the Treasury and left the King to contemplate.

It took him several minutes but finally realization hit him like a train as he finally understood the meaning behind the change.

Somehow, not even the King of Heroes knew, Shirou Emiya had managed to do something not even him could do.

Shirou Emiya had secured the loyalty of his Treasury.

A smirk found his way on his face as his first thoughts about the young Emiya were proven right.

He had finally found his own equal. Someone that had more potential than the Saber of the Fourth Heaven Feel.

The Sounds of metal clashing broke his reverie and his staring as his red eyes moved to the staircase that led to the basement.

Smirking even more, he started to move towards it, knowing full well what to do.

It seemed it was time to reward the young Emiya and for Kotomine to be released from the contract after all.

* * *

 **AN**

 **5th part out of 6 of the Rin Section is almost complete. Next chapter I will explain how that encounter inside UBW had happened, I repeat, there's a logical explanation.**

 **I had initially thought of continuing the Shirou vs. Gilgamesh part after the encounter with EMIYA, but decided against it as it would have Shirou using Archer skills and I have reasons for him not to do that.**

 **Also, 500 FOLLOWERS AND 400 FAVOURITES! This is certainly breaking every expectations about the fanfic and I'm incredibly happy for this.**

 **Thank you guys for your support!**

 **NEW! I noticed the reviews citing the grammar errors and I tried as much as possible to identify those and replace them with sentences or words that would have both fitted and be grammarly correct. I hope I had been able to find them all. Thank you all for your indications to where I should have intervened.**

 **Last but not least, I finally had written down how the plot should go and I feel quite positive to have this story going over 40 chapters. So hold tight to your seats as the hype train is not going to stop anytime soon.**

 **1) Enkidu is the Noble Phantasm Chain, named after Gilgamesh's first and only friend. It's the same used by Gil against Herakle in UBW Route.**

 **Now Review Q &A Time!**

 **Indra Uzumaki:** **I actually went to try to find if that statement was true when I noticed your review and I was surprised to find out I was the only one. I'm.. impressed by myself?**

 **merendinoemiliano** **: Thank you! I'm going to give it a glance to this fanfic and, if needed, I can be your Beta-reader ;)**

 **AngelaVargas1:** **Hope the plot twist was satisfying at least. Also don't worry, I planned to have something 'similar' to Servants by Arc 3.**

 **Remzal Von Enili** **: Yes, I planned for him to unlock some Skills for that stunt. It will be revealed next chapter.**

 **TheQuestionedOne** **: I'm sorry for putting your OTP in the plank but I plan it will happen, kinda, somehow in an interesting way nobody is thinking about.**

 **Matze96** **: Thank you!**

 **A Guy with a Blue Shell** **: I don't think Road Rollers classify as Swords.**

 **PasiveNox** **: Thank You!**


	20. Ending the Crooked Man

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19:** **Ending the Crooked Man**

* * *

The battle was intense.

Kirei frowned in discomfort as he dodged several Curses and Jewel Spells while countering the physical assault of the young Ainsworth.

Things were definetely not going how he had planned.

The duo made from Rin Tohsaka and Julian Ainsworth was one, while still inexperienced, able to put a former prodigious Executor like him on the defensive.

While the jabs he was able to return to the boy were rewarded by the sound of bones breaking, the priest wasn't left unscathed.

Having reliquished his religious clothes for a more flexible shirt, he could see some blood stains forming on the upper part of his body.

Some of it from the young Ainsworth, the rest from him.

A painful sensation had started to spread thorough his body as he engaged the close quarters fight.

The feeling seemed to come from his heart and Kirei hoped it wasn't any illnesses.

One second. That was how much Kirei gave to adjust his body to the pain.

Sadly, it was enough for Rin to throw a powerful Jewel Spell on his chest.

The force of the explosion was enough to send him once again flying, this time his body being halted by one of the several columns of the basements.

Breathing errantically, Kirei went back to his stance but was soon forced to cover his mouth.

His eyes had closed because of the stinging sensation from his abdomen and once he reopened those, he blinked surprised.

Kirei had expected blood coming out from his mouth, but what he saw was the same muddish liquid that had covered him so many years ago.

A roar caught his attention and, as he turned his head as quickly as possible to the origin of the sound, he received a powerful punch in his face.

Backing away from the aggressor, Kirei felt extremely tired.

 **"Useless..."**

As the Priest turned around to see the one who spoke, another painful sensation started to echoes in his body, stronger than before.

 **"My gift... wasted."**

The pain started to increase its presense as Kirei gritted his teeth painfully.

Rin and Julian at this point stopped their attacks and looked at the pale Kotomine.

Launching a pained yell, Kirei felt himself burning as the mud that had left his body started to envelope his form.

Then the form molded in another form.

No longer was Kirei Kotomine, the former Executor and Priest of Fuyuki.

In his place, a taller figure emerged.

Completely covered by the black mud, the creature's back was bent forward.

It was standing on two animal-like feet and its hand turned into claws.

The face was what froze the two teens.

A wolfish mouth showed several long teeth and its blood red eyes stared at them hungrily.

Instantly, the monster leaped forward with the intent to feast upon the two.

Julian deviated one of the claws directed at him and started to hit quickly the beast on its chest.

As if nothing had happened to it, the wolf-like creature punched the teen away.

Another explosion softly echoed in the Church as the best was launched into several columns this time.

Rin felt her Circuits burning and hoped that this one attack was enough.

Her hopes were crushed when the beast emerged from the rubbles and howled inhumanly.

Rin backed away slowly from the monster and gave a quick look at Julian.

The boy had hit a column and, while still visibly breathing, he had been rendered unconscious by the blow.

The monster's head snapped in her direction and started to slowly make its way to her.

Trembling, Rin froze and felt her mind shutting down.

The beast's mouth twisted in a sickening smile as it felt satisfied by its prey's reaction.

Its pace started to speed up and once again leaped upon the scared girl.

Rin felt part of her dying in that moment.

The beast had halted its jump, a chain having blocked all of its movement.

"What an interesting development. Sadly, it's not something I had not thought about."

The same tee- Gilgamesh was walking towards the monster unfazed by its appearance.

The beast's angered growl was rewarded by several swords hitting its dark skin.

A pained yelp seemed to be enough to cause a malicious smile to appear on the King of Heroes as more swords left their places in the rifts and hit the stuck monster.

"You have truly reached the lowest, Kotomine. Be happy that you die now."

At hearing the name, the creature's head snapped to Gilgamesh's direction.

 **"I'm... not... that weakling!-"** The beast yelped once again as the swords started to go deeper in its body.

"Oh." The faux shock expression in the King of Uruk's visage was replaced by a blank one.

"I know about your involvement, you mongrel. But don't expect to outsmart me as you are my _inferior_."

The wounded beast seemed to laugh at it, but it came out as a pained sound.

 **"You are pathetic, King of Heroes. You fancy yourself the greatest but it was not enought to save your only friend, wasn't it?"**

The reply was a snarl appearing in the Servant's face and the blades twisting even more on its body.

"Is that so?"

A ripple opened near Gilgamesh as a lamp-like object was take in the King's hands.

"Then behold, 'God', the Eye of Shamash!"

At his words, a powerful light hit the creature. A loud screech started to storm Rin's ears as the monster dissolved.

A bleeding Kirei Kotomine was what was left.

He was still kept in place by the chains and yet he smiled nonetheless.

"Thank you, Gilgamesh-sama. May I continue my part?"

Gilgamesh didn't respond to his demented tone and turned away from the man.

At this Kirei looked surprised and was about to voice his concerns but a sword hitting his throat beated him.

As he looked shocked at the betrayal, he tried to use the contract made between the two to take revenge.

Sadly, the Priest didn't feel the sensation related to it and soon he was unable to think anymore.

Kirei Kotomine died with a slithed throat.

Rin looked warily at the former servant.

"I know what are you thinking, young girl. But I'm not doing it out of pity."

He gave a blank look at the young Tohsaka, before moving towards the unconscious Ainsworth.

"T-t-then why?" The question left her mouth like a whisper, still unable to make proper sentences.

"Shirou Emiya has proven his worth and entertained me properly. You two shall be graced by my assistance. Be grateful."

Rin said nothing as the King took Julian with him to the stairs.

She felt her heart stopping when the former Archer halted his walking and turned around, looking annoyed.

"I don't think it's difficult to follow an easy command as following the King, mongrel."

The girl gulped and took a step but not before sprinting elsewhere.

Rin was not going to forgot her sister there, especially with what had traspired.

* * *

 **AN**

 **This chapter came quite quickly.**

 **Anyway I decided to add a new Noble Phatasm.** _ **Feel Grateful of this, Mongrels.**_

 **[Eye of Shamash]**  
 **Noble Phantasm** **\- Rank: B**  
 **Description: Created by the Sun-God Shamash, this Noble Phantasm is able to banish any sorts of Curses and Darknesses. The major flaw is that the only user viable is Gilgamesh.**

 **Kirei's fate was something that had been thought about much. There are already many fanfictions seeing the Priest dying but none had took the twist I had used.**

 **Reason for Kirei's possession? Not many speak about this but he had actually gotten an heart out of the taint after the Fourth Heaven Feel. Kiritsugu had left him to die and certainly was sure that he had killed cruel Kirei here. The taint in the heart contained part of Angra Mainyu but it had been left dormant for so long. It seems like something has caused an awakening...**

 **Also after seeing Irisviel's death in Fate/Zero, I lost anykind of sympathy to the ba***rd.**

 **Last but not least, I have been thinking of changing the title of the fanfic. 'Fate: Player Online' seems the best option but I don't want to make this radical change without at least a majority of you readers fine with that. I'm awaiting your thoughts in the review section.**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **AngelaVargas1** **: Yes, I have four arcs planned now. I might expand or change some elements but for now I think I might be able to reach the current schedule.**

 **Indra Uzumaki** **: 1) Thank you for your kindness!**  
 **2) Zelretch is a Dead Apostle Ancestor and so he is unable to be sent on the Throne of Heroes. I think he might also have 'chosen' to not be taken there as he knew the founders of the Grail and might have caused his name to be 'blacklisted'.**

 **merendinoemiliano:** **There is a logic reason behind my choice. Once Shirou wakes up, things will be explained properly.**

 **Remzal Von Enili** **: Canon!Shirou was seriously underpowered in my opinion. I think he might have discovered something after Kiritsugu's death but.. nothing.**

 **akd48** **: Thanks for the concern, man. The problem with lil' old me is that I have set as a minimum limit for words to 2k. I'm trying to give enough substance to chapters and make those good to read.**

 **AmethystPone** **: 1)What you say of Zelretch is true. Yes, might seems an insane vampire but he is actually a troll. I never put in question the sanity of the Wizard Marshal, especially since he will make an appearance in this Arc quite soon. What I might find a bit shaky is the part about Shirou: Shirou Emiya was broken in the Great Fire and during his recovery and attempt to pull himself together, he was made whole by an ideal, Kiritsugu's. What would have actually changed things would have been a speech. One made by his adoptive father about the ideal, telling Shirou the truth and the pain this idea cause to people.**  
 **2)Already Fixed, thank you for your assistance.**

 **TheQuestionedOne** **: Here is the final chapter of Rin/Sakura Section. Also** _ **'Global Warning is fake news'**_ **.**

 **Cadelorbe12** **: The Hype Train is going to detour the Fate's one to the right direction!**

 **zubhanwc3** **: I think it's because the past chapters have lacked fights and the ones present aren't as flashy and lenghty as Canon. I'm sorry if I bored you, I hope to adapt my writing more to the genre.**

 **piddle** **: I'm sorry but no. There is another reason about the Treasury's loyalty. Still.. Have a cookie!**


	21. Waking of the Wizard Marshal

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20:** **Waking of the Wizard Marshal**

* * *

Shirou had thought that so far he had experienced the weirdest/creepiest awakening in his short life.

Sadly, the day after the happenings at the Church he found himself proven wrong.

As his sleepy eyes opened at the need of waking up, two purple eyes were staying at him intensely.

He wouldn't have minded that much and let it pass so early in the morning.

Thing was that the individual with the face so close to him was also sitting on his stomach.

"Good Morning."

The greeting was answered with a girly scream from the now fully awaken Emiya and as he tried to get away from that embarassing situation, the sound of the door of the room being opened froze him on place.

"Onii-chan, what's the proble-!" The once looking worried Illya stopped at seeing the predicament without context.

A perfectly healthy Sakura Matou was sitting on her Onii-chan and looked quite unfazed by the intruder.

The first thing Shirou prayed to do was explain the situation and try to avoid a serious beating from his little but quite hot-headed sister.

Still Shirou knew that he was not going to have time to dodge a dangerous encounter with Illya.

The aforementioned girl seemed to have gained a demon-like aura and Shirou could have sworn he had seen the Shinigami behind her.

His thoughts were quickly interrupted when he noticed that his sister was making slow but determined steps towards him.

The boy did what he would always do in those situations.

Making an impressive speed, Shirou moved towards the window and jumped away.

Meanwhile Sakura looked the scene blankly, yet an amused glint started to appear visible in her eyes.

Few minutes later and several heated words between the two siblings with the involvement of the two maids.

 _"Pervert!"_

 _"Shirou-kun is just a growing boy."_

Through embarassment and threats against his 'dignity', Shirou survived for the first time to the harsh punishment of the young Einzbern.

Once the two had calmed down, they both addressed the issue at hand.

"Shirou-san looked quite interesting and I wanted to see why."

Illya tilted her head while Shirou scratched his head, the two siblings confused by her words.

"What do you mean with 'interesting', Matou-san?"

Flinching a little at the name used to address her, Sakura nodded calmly.

"When I look at Shirou-san, I feel my face heat up and I feel like if there are butterflies in my stomach."

This time only our dear protagonist looked still confused, but now a bit worried.

"Oh, do you feel sick Sakura-chan?"

A quick **[Observe]** calmed him as he noticed that Sakura's was actually better than the last time he had used his ability on her.

Yet he felt dumb at this possibility.

Could it have been related to the fact that now Illya was facepalming at him and giving weird looks towards Rin's sister?

As he was about to voice his inner questions, he heard that someone rang at the entrance door.

Seeing the two girls looked a bit confused by this, Shirou thought it wasn't something planned.

Slowly, the young Emiya went to the entrance room and opened the door.

"Greeting Emiya Shirou."

...

Shirou eyed the golden-haired teen and took a step back inside, panicked and shocked by the predicament.

The King didn't address the distress in Shirou's visage and merely walked inside.

"Move, we need to discuss your future training."

Gulping at the steel-like tone used by the former Archer and he followed him back to the living room.

Gilgamesh halted a moment, his red eyes gazing at the two other beings in the room.

Yet, his eyes stared the now looking surprised and embarassed von Einzbern.

He smirked before sitting in one of the empty sofas.

"Wha- Why?" "Questions will be answered later, Emiya. I noticed something not even I had foreseen."

The Servant stood silent few seconds before continuing. "You are the child of the Homunculus and that man, aren't you?"

Illya seemed to reel back in surprise at the question. Slowly, she nodded and asked.

"Did you knew my Mama?"

Gilgamesh's smirk intensified, yet he seemed to relax a bit at the naive question.

"Your mother was one of the most well-done homunculi ever done. She seemed quite interesting as Sa- an aquaintance of mine seemed to ease her guard with her. It is sad Kotomine had to kill her to reach the grail."

"Who- Who is this Kotomine?" Illya seemed to have deflated as the information she had just heard was quite bland and somewhat insulting towards her mother.

The King of Uruk was interceded by Shirou. "A dead man, Illya. Kotomine Kirei has payed for his injustice."

He would have worded it better but the young Emiya had answered quickly and without giving better words to calm down the now looking frail girl.

Still the sentence seemed to reduce the sadness of her sister as she leveled her head, showing a small, satisfied smile.

"Now that the issue has been solved. Follow me, Emiya."

Gilgamesh quickly walked away from the room and the house.

The young Magus followed but not before giving some 'explanations' about the man.

 _"He's just an hermit magus. Nothing to worry about."_

He paled a little at the thought of the Servant hearing this excuse as he had witnessed firsthand how much prideful Gilgamesh was.

Finally, they reached the playground of the near park.

It was empty and perfect for the kind of talks Shirou was going to hear.

"You have proven that you got potential, Shirou Emiya. But sadly you are lacking in your way of growth."

His smirk returned full power as the young Emiya felt a bit of Killing Intent on him.

"So I decided to improve your shape and form by personally train you. Be grateful as you are the second person to actually achieve this."

Shirou prepared his mind to a second barrage of NPs but was shocked when the servant merely used a Reinforced Baseball Bat to attack him.

Quickly, in his hand he **[Traced]** a scymitar but, to his increasing surprise, it broke quickly under the might of the sport object.

He tried to dodge several times the strikes coming his way but every single one of those hit him. Painfully.

Finally, Shirou spotted a small opening in Gilgamesh's guard and as he tried to stab forward an hit, he was once again repelled with a swift swing.

"W-W-why aren-t's you using the Gate?"

The question seemed to stop the assault as the King thought about the answer. Or more like thought if he should answer that.

"Compromised by your little 'thing', Emiya. It seems this **[Game]** has influenced my Treasury and so made it unfit to use against you."

Shirou blinked confused. Silently, he brought up the Skill Menu to see anything related to this and blinked this time in surprise at the results of his search.

 **Gate of Justice (LVL 1 - EXP 0/100) - Active Skill developed after interacting with the infamous Gate of Babylon.** **Gate of Justice** **can be considered a different skill as Gilgamesh's as it can be used to store everything you came in contact with. Its function is very similar to older versions of the Game's Inventory.**

 **Blessing of Bablyonia (LVL MAX.) Your determination and sense of justice has captivated the attention of the blades. Your drive to master your abilities has furthered the possibilities of fully bonding with the Gate of Babylon. This skill will give you the use of** **Gate of Babylon** **only if permitted by Gilgamesh himself. Reach higher levels and this Skill might be upgraded.**

This opened a lot of opportunities and new possible means of winning battles.

The possibility of storing an unlimited amount of food to use to recharge HP was the first thing that came to his mind.

But Shirou knew that he still had to work hard to survive in the Moonlit World.

"A-Anyway, where are you staying exactly? You didn't mention it.."

Gilgamesh kept giving blows to the weak guard of the boy as he answered.

"That young girl, Tohsaka, has given me the rightful permission to live in her mediocre home. I decided in the mean time to restore his former state as the one it had when I entered it was unfit for a king.."

* * *

Rin looked around the studio that once was her father's and moved to the only seat in the room.

Sitting on the chair and putting her feet on the table, she gave once more a look around before smiling greedily.

She got an entire mansion for herself and no adults to order around.

The loud sound of cackling echoed through the empty hallways of the Tohsaka Mansion.

* * *

Shirou didn't know why but he felt the need to facepalm towards a person he was familiar with, but he didn't know which.

His inner self shrugged it away as he once again focused fully on getting beaten to death by the insane training of Gilgamesh.

A part of him wondered if Fuyuki had finally got a longer period of peace than before..

* * *

Meanwhile under Ryuudou Temple, in the cave where the Greater Grail was hidden, the essence that once possessed the now deceased Kirei Kotomine finally reached its original place and, with a quick thrust, managed to return back inside.

The effects of this unusual spiritual breach were immediately evident as a small crack appeared on the surface of the Cup of Heaven.

An almost unperceivable dark pulse echoed all over the world.

* * *

In a distant South American Village, a being of immense power moved in its sleep.

Something interesting was going to happen and maybe it was time to finally wake up.

The monster known as Type Mercury or ORT was finally showing signs of life and it was not something that went unnoticed.

* * *

Lord El-Melloi II, previously known as Waver Velvet, walked quite pale in the unused hallway.

It's been years since a situation like this has ever happened and now his superiors at Clock Tower had decided to call in the best candidate for the incredibly insane job.

Finally, he reached the end of the hall and slowly opened the door.

The room seemed to have barely changed ever since his first and last visit years ago and was surprised to see the person he was searching sitting on the same place as before and looking incredibly as old as before.

"Oh Good Morning, El-Melloi. How is doing? Finally the greedy fingers of your superiors having lost their thirst in trying to keep the HG around?"

The man looked stunned for a moment but nodded nonetheless.

Clapping his hands once, the older man jumped away from his chair and walked around the young Lord.

"It's interesting how I will see the destruction of something I helped to create. I admit it was a mistake but it kind of bring back some nostalgia."

Waver gulped before handing a series of files to the still smiling vampire.

As Zelretch picked those and started to read the words, his smile vanished and a grim look appeared to his usually joyous face.

"This.. This is truly bad. It seems I let this matter go for far too long."

He returned the papers to the Lord before stating something stunning.

"Young Waver, pack your things. You will accompany me to Fuyuki."

"S-Sir?" While he had grown to be a very reserved and calm individual, the Wizard Marshal was quite good at bringing back part of his shyness from his teenage years.

"It's time to destroy the artefact and I think you might enjoy going to the place that changed your resolve, mightn't you?"

Lord El-Melloi II looked unsure but, after some traitorous thoughts reminding him of Iskandar, he accepted.

He wanted to truly see how the city had changed since his last visit.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Fheew. This chapter had been quite an interesting one as I am now trying to bring the story to a faster pace. Don't worry since this is because I'm very close to start the last section of this Arc and it is certainly not going to finish quite soon. (I planned ten chapters for this long, final section of Arc 1). I hope this time I didn't mess grammar too much.**

 **News: I created a twitter account to use as an announcement account and maybe something for more quicker and visible polls. If you want to follow important announcement about the fanfic or from almighty me you should. Kinda.**

 **Twitter Account: Is in Profile's Bio. It seems some keys are not accepted...  
**

 **Also GUYS WE BROKE THE 200TH REVIEW MILESTONE! THIS STORY IS TRULY REACHING AN HEIGHT NOT EVEN MY MOST ILLOGICAL THOUGHT POSSIBLE! THANK YOU ALL!**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **Indra Uzumaki:** **Thank you and I will value the name change more.**

 **merendinoemiliano** **: Thank you!**

 **AngelaVargas1** **: There, Gilgamesh lives with Tohsaka. So you kinda win the bet. The choice is more to avoid the Emiya Household to become too much small for our poor Shirou. Also Thank You!**

 **the DragonBard:** **I already explained that LUCK in the Game is different than standard Fate's Luck.**

 **renextronex:** **Those two are Active Skills. Even in the original Gamer the two main important abilities are Active Skills.**


	22. A new Rival?

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 21:** **A new Rival?**

* * *

"Sakura-san, I can prepare dinner perfectly myself alone. There's no need for your help, why don't you go and watch the TV with Illya?"

Shirou had returned back home several hour later and had been the cause of both Sakura's and Illya's worries.

His always clean shirt seemed to have fought against a chainsaw as it had been shredded beyond reparation and that was the lesser hint.

Several bandages had been applied all over the young Emiya's body and the limped pace he had when he returned suggested some leg-related injury.

He had refused to just lay down and rest his sore and tired body as he was the only one capable of co- **!** **(1)** he was the one of the two capable of cooking, the second being Sella but she had been busy dealing with one of Leysritt's _small accidents._

It was impressive how the incredibly stoic maid was so much clumsy and naive with the things around herself. The young Protagonist shivered at remembering the few early bathroom predicaments...

 _"Do you want me to wash your back, Shirou-kun?" said a fully nude Leysritt to the blushing Emiya. Her form and modesty were somewhat preserved by the steam caused by the heat in the bathroom._

The following hours of what had happened were kind of.. missing and Shirou felt that it was better to not find answers about those as he felt that he might come to regret any attempts at it...

As he started with his usual routine, Shirou was shocked to see the young Matou follow him and clean her hands, ready to make herself useful too.

"Senpai, while I appreciate your chivalry I will have to refuse. You are barely standing and with that trembling hand you cannot cut the ingredients properly. Also.."

Looking back to the sofa where Illya was sitting, she felt the eyes of the young Einzbern launching some of the scariest glares she had ever seen. And that was saying a lot.

At this Shirou held his hand (because the other was too much bandaged to move) in surrender. "Fine. But I will still help you and direct you to what you should do."

Feeling satisfied by the conditions and by the fact she was going to be close to the cause of those weird but pleasant feelings, Sakura nodded somewhat happily.

As the two worked around the kitchen, the two of them merely greeted an happy-looking Rin as she entered inside the Living Room holding a package in her hands.

"Yes, it finally arrived!"

Illya looked away from the TV and gave a quizzical look at the excited girl.

"What is 'it', Rin-chan?"

As she said those words, the young Einzbern blinked in surprise as the Tohsaka heiress moved as quick as light to sit close to her in the sofa.

"'It' is something that I had been bestowed by Zelretch-sama! He wrote that he wanted to give something for what had happened to the Tohsakas in those few years and to express his congratulations to the end of our troubles- ?"

As she explained the situation, Rin had started to open slowly the box and she stopped momentarily to stare at the object inside.

It was a short, red scepter-like object with a pentagram-like star on the upper part and two sets of wings on the sides.

It looked similar to one of those objects used by Magical Girls and that particular caused opposite reactions.

While Rin looked confused and annoyed by the form of this 'important' artifact, Illya looked at it with a bit of drool leaving her mouth.

It was no secret to the large 'family' how much the young Einzbern had gained a serious obsession about Magical Girls.

"What is this?! Maybe there is an error. I will contact Zelretch-sama and hopefully receive the real artifact this time."

As the girl decisely moved to return the stick back to its previous container, she noticed how it bend unnaturally away from the box.

She pressed more and more but the stick just seemed to not surrender at Rin's attempts.

Then all at once, the young Tohsaka felt the object being pulled outside of her hands and she stared with Illya, both shocked at the situation, wide-eyed.

 **"Gee, is this the way to treat a girl, Rin-chan? I had been told you would have been a sweet child but it seems there had been some serious misinterpretations from the Old Geezer."**

"WHAT?" "SO COOL!"

Once again the two girls showed different opinions about this development.

 **"Oh, there is another girl. Why you seems much smarter and cutier than my supposed new owner. Meh, it is sad that I have been ordered to give it a try with Rin-chan here, I think you would have been a better Magical Girl, what's your name?"**

"Oh! I'm Illya von Einzbern. Nice to meet you, Flying Stick-chan." "Magical Girl?!"

At this point Rin had just given up asking questions as she felt too much shocked for her brain to formulate something smart enough to try and decrease the madness before her.

 **"Oh right I forgot to introduce myself, how clumsy I am."**

The unidentified flying object(2) seemed to do a flashy trick as a rainbow appeared in the background.

 **"I'm Magical Ruby! I'm one of the rarest Kaleidostick-type Mystic Codes created by the greatest Old Timer in the world, Zelretch-jiji!"**

Rin just stared with her mouth and eyes wide open at the talking object and was unable to avoid its following action.

The object latched on the young girl hand and ordered. " **Say 'I accept the contract'."**

"I accept the contract-!" A blinding light engulfed the entire room and caused Sakura and Shirou to see what had happened.

The young Matou found her face heating up at the sight before her as she had a small nosebleed.

Shirou didn't fared better as he immediately covered his eyes to avoid further reactions after some... weird physical changes.

Illya merely huffed annoyed. "Can you please not try to seduce Onii-chan, Rin-chan?"

The aforementioned girl had just recovered from the previous light and looked confused at first.

Then Rin felt a general lack of clothes she had just been wearing and the girl bravely looked down.

An horrified look replaced confusions as Rin noticed that the 'clothes' she was wearing were.. indecent!

Her midriff and central part of the chest was now exposed by the extremely skimpy black and red shirt. A mini-skirt barely covered her legs and added more to the extremely erotic look.

She touched her head too and felt a pair of fuzzy, cat-like ears now there.

"KYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

 **"Meh, why are you behaving like this Rin-chan? You became a Magical Girl that can use unlimited Magical energy, many would kill for this opportunity."**

"Wait! Hold on! Unlimited Magic! How?" That was getting insanely ridiculous for the young Tohsaka's mind and the felt her sanity slipping away even more.

 **"Huff! As a Kaleidostick-type Mystic Code I can attain power from the Mana Plane and give it to my owner's reserves. You are literally one of the greatest magi when using this form."**

Having finally regained part of her former calm, Rin sighed at the situation.

Why weird and confused things seemed to happen to her all at once?

 **"Oh, it seems the other user is finally online! Let's see the new owner of Sapphire-neechan!"**

"Wai-!"

Ruby once again left the hold of Rin's hand and moved close to one of the wall.

A small projector-like part was revealed by the stick and with a similar sound, the wall showed something.

 **Connecting..**

 **Connection found!**

 **Loading video!**

To Rin's chagrin, another girl was shown on the other side and she appeared as angry as she was at this development.

Differently from the young Tohsaka, the girl seemed to be donning a full, blue dress but with the same cat ears.

She had blond hairs styled in coils and topaz-like eyes. She looked quite incensed at the blue Kaleidostick in her hands.

"Sapphire, who are those peons?!"

 **"The girl with the cat-ears is possibly Big Sis' new holder. I don't know any of the others."**

"Hmph! And why should I care about this girl anywa-.."

Her arrogant speech seemed to stop when her eyes saw the only boy of the room.

Her cheeks gained a red tint and yet she asked a question to Shirou.

"Y-you! What's your name?"

The young Emiya looked a bit confused at this but nonetheless answered.

"Uh.. I'm Shirou Emiya, Ms.."

"Luviagelita Edelfelt, Mr. Shero. May I ask you where you are all currently living?"

Looking a bit creeped by the quite personal question, Shirou still replied at the girl now eyeing him with a very weird but familiar look.

"We-We live in Fuyuki. In Japan."

Then she merely smiled. "Interesting. I hope to meet you soon in the near future, Mr. Shero."

Nodding himself, Shirou grimaced inwardly. What was she talking about?

As the connection ended, Illya facepalmed and muttered something about 'rivals' and 'her Onii-chan'.

Surprisingly, the reaction of the other girls were similar as Rin stared at the wall where once the projected image of Luvia was and looked at it with extreme Killer Intent.

Sakura seemed to have lost focus of reality as incredibly dark thoughts started to appear in her mind. Thoughts about a dumb, blonde bimbo permanently 'disappearing'.

Meanwhile Shirou looked at the three girls and sighed. Girls sure are complex beings...

* * *

 **AN  
**

 **New development, more love and... a bit of fanservice?**

 **God, writing the bordering M-rate parts were certainly something draining and incredibly embarassing. I am not one to write about intimate stuff and now I remember why..**

 **Anyway, the plot is certainly shaping good in my opinion and I'm trying as hard as possible to avoid to insert as many characters as before. I think too much might cause some unsavoury chapters and I want to avoid that.**

 **Also I have to tell you some good news: I had planned to return to the weekly update in... two weeks ago! Shockingly enough, it seems my body is starting to get adjusted to this updating schedule and I might possibly extend it to 'One Update x 5 Days' when I start Last Year Exams period by first days of June.**

 **1)** _ **Author shivers as the sensation of being stared down by a murderous being urge him to avoid continuing that part and rewrite a less offending one towards our**_ _ **beloved**_ _ **maid, Sella.**_ **XD**

 **2)Hehehehehe.**

 **Anyway, Review Q &A!**

 **merendinoemiliano:** **I hope you like this new chapter and I think you meant Luvia (I pray) and there she is. She will make a seriously big impact next chapter...**

 **Remzal Von Enili** **: If you mean turning him in a 'good guy'.. kinda. I hope to get Gilgamesh's attention towards Shirou's enemies but his future is still a big enigma for now.**

 **Indra Uzumaki** **: He will not slay ORT in the end.. Shirou will slay ORT in the middle of the story! Also thank you! I had trouble in the character design about Gilgamesh in the past and reading this remove a big weight from my back.. ;3**

 **Nova Sudana** **: Your wish has been granted!**

 **AngelaVargas1** **: The fact that there is a competition regarding belts is interesting on its own and I am curious to hear more about it. Yes, Shirou will suffer but training full scene will be described in the two chapters from now..**

 **infadinityfollower** **:**  
 **1-2-3)Thank you!**  
 **4)If this is going to be questioned I will give it a proper rework in the future. I've planned to have this Arc finished before the end of this Summer and I think by then I will start to work in a rework between the updates for Arc 2.**  
 **5) 'Cause it's a Gamer Fic and we need moments of pure unnecessary Overpowerments!**

 **Gil** **: Yes!**

 **Guest** **: I fixed the grammar error. Thank you for having me notice it!**


	23. An Understanding

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 22:** **An Understanding**

* * *

After the embarassing encounter with the stupid blonde, Rin had decided to deal with her newest problem.

So she took off with a simple excuse and went straight for Illya's room.

The two girls had grown close to each other and so the young Einzbern would most of the time lend the younger girl her room.

 **"It wasn't that bad, Rin-san.."**

The Mystic Code whined about her owner's demands but the young Tohsaka wasn't going to let the whole situation slide.

"I said no! You are not going to turn me in that scandalous form."

 **"Mhhh.."** The stick seemed to be thinking about something and finally rebuked with something that would have her holder falter.

 **"Ne, Rin-chan, what about still keeping the cat ears? I think I saw Shirou-kun blush a little to that. It might be helpful in your conquest."**

As Rin was about to deny that fact, a traitourous thought decided to manifest itself in her mind.

 _"You are so gorgeous, Rin-chan." Fake-Shirou mused as he kept scratching the back of Rin's Cat ears._

 _The young girl was laying her head in his chest as waves of pleasant sensations hit her whole body._

 _Several low growls left her mouth but she recognize those similar to a cat's purring._

 _"Nyaaaa-_

"-aaah-!"

The sound of her own voice snapped Rin out of the daydream and as she started to blush, the girl attempted to slap the image out of his thoughts.

Unconsciously, she had voiced her fantasy as she saw the kaleidostick contorting as if trying to hold off a big laugh.

Gritting her teeth, she was about to deal with the troublesome object once for all but the sound of someone else in the room laughing.

Turning slowly, Rin paled when she saw who had intruded in that moment.

Looking as if dying from laughing too much was Illyasviel von Einzbern.

"T-That was incredibly hilarious, Ruby-chan. Hahahahaha!"

The Code nodded her assent to the older girl. **"I know, Illya-chan. Rin-chan is just so easy to tease."**

The young Einzbern then took in her hands a small box and, after opening it, showed several photos.

Photos that might be too much... complicated to describe.

A red-faced Rin gawked at the situation. "You promised to never show those, Illya-chan!"

Giggling at the younger girl's reaction, Illya decided to elaborate her reasoning.

"That promise was in case someone from school tried to find blackmail for you and so I took the role of Senpai and guarded the box of shame."

Illya's hair covered her face as her eyes took a dangerous glint.

"But you have started to make some.. unwanted step towards Onii-chan and I cannot permit you to do so, my dear Kohai."

Obliterated by the unexpected backstab, Rin looked the palest as Ruby started to make several copies of the blackmail for herself.

As the scene continued for several minutes, the sound of the entrance door bell being rang broke their moment and they heard our protagonist's muffled voice saying _'Coming.'_

The door opened as a loud squeal mixed with someone releasing a girly scream urged the trio to reach the entrance.

The two girls gained a deadly aura around their forms as they fully observed the sight presented to them.

A scared-to-death Shirou was being hugged to death from a familiar golden-haired girl with a fancy, blue dress.

Ruby flew towards what seemed to be a copy but with a main blue color and with butterfly-like wings.

 **"Hello Sapphire. How are you doing, little sister?"**

The blue stick sighed calmly. **"I've been doing excellently, Nee-san. Luvia can be handful but can be beared with."**

The two girls noticed that there was another person at the entrance, a man. He was dressed finely and as a Victorian butler.

Glasses covered his apparently tired eyes but there was something off about his whole elder-like appearance as his hair had just few gray streaks in the whole dark-haired complex.

"Lady Luvia, maybe you should.. release young Shirou from your hold. He might need to breath after all."

The soft-voiced man seemed to shake the young girl from her action as with another squeak and her cheeks getting red because of her uncouth and embarassing behavior, took a formal and graceful pose.

Bowing slightly, she excused herself for her unwarranted assault.

"Luvia-san, how did you manage to come here so quickly?" A still confused Shirou asked.

Using one of her hands to cover the smug smile in her face, the Edelfelt heiress replied.

"It's actually simple, Sir Shero. The Edelfelts are one of the most renowned Magi family in London. It's a small feat to reach this place in just few hours."

Sweatdrops started to appear in all the teen's faces in the room, minus the butler and Luvia herself.

"B-But how are you going to stay there? I mean, the house is big but I don't think we have much free rooms left."

Waving her hands unconcerned, the blonde girl answered her attractions' object.

"Same thing as before, Sir Shero. We just bought the habitation just across the street and.. fitted it to a proper summer house for the Edelfelts."

Indeed, Shirou noticed the newly-built Mansion just across the streets.

He knew money were a powerful thing but... that was absurd!

"Also, before we leave.. May I call you Shero?"

Almost automatically, Shirou replied with. "Only if I may call you Luvia."

His answer caused another squeal from the foreign girl as she greeted the young boy and then barely waved her hand towards the two girls.

 **"See you soon, Sapphire-chan!"**

 **"Don't tease her too much, Nee-san.."**

The more cheerful stick merely struck a pose. **"Teehee!"**

As the young Emiya was about to sigh and relax, a strong hand gripped his shoulder.

The butler was giving a blank but cold stare. "My name is Auguste, young Emiya. I hope you are ready.."

And with that the man released the teen's shoulder and proceeded to follow his charge.

Shirou had never felt so much violated with so little and yet he felt unable to understand the message. Ready? Ready for what?

As the young Magus tried to decipher the message, Rin and Illya were having an emergency assembly with Ruby.

"That cur! That succubus!" Rin sputtered a series of insults towards what seemed to be her rival in love.

"Indeed, that girl might try and steal Onii-chan. That I cannot permit."

Nodding determined, Illya proposed a plan. "This girl will be a difficult opponent to our attempts at conquering Shirou's heart and we need to cooperate against the foreign threat."

Rin seemed to have calmed down at hearing the proposal and nodded before leaving with a curt greeting and not before giving a last message to her senpai. "She might have won this battle but she will not win this war."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thoughts about Luvia: The attitude I tried to give to this character might seems a bit** _ **wrong**_ **to the canon one but there is a major reason for this drastic change. Luvia here is 9 years old and, while I don't know when the children from Magi Family are educated to be ready for society, I think Luvia here should be a bit less composed and more childish. I'm sorry if I disappointed some with this but.. it's my thought and so I wrote it down.**

 **Also I changed the title. I know, it was supposed to be chosen by a poll but... I felt that I needed to bring some seriousness to this. Also I decided for something important that only you guys can choose: My friend and fellow colleague for the Fan Manga project is right now a bit busy studying but I noticed that the popularity for the fanfic is growing a lot so... if we reach 700 Followers, I will be able to press for more attention and focus on the project. Don't worry as I don't plan to alienate him by any means as he had shown interest to the whole agreement.**

 **On another note: I've noticed very few having noticed the twitter account: It's (at symbol)SovietBukharin.**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **Remzal Von Enili** **: I advise you to watch Fate Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya. Kaleidostick are mostly known from there and they are described in their fullest, plus I learnt it too was a fan manga and was noticed by Type-Moon. I hope to achieve that too.**

 **kagemoto** **: A party system will be implemented before the end of Arc 1 as it will be deadly useful for the final chapters of the Arc. I'm trying to use as less as possible from the sources and create as much as possible, since I'm planning to make something new here.**

 **zubhanwc3** **: Thank you! And Yes, Zelretch will be crucial with the last few chapters of the Arc.**

 **AngelaVargas1** **: Interesting parallels as always. Also yes, Shirou is getting another love interest and it might unite the existing ones in a pact against... Luvia?**  
 **Anyway, Gilgamesh's training will be described next chapter. :)**

 **JRZTT1246** **: Those are good points here and I will possibly have those changed when I start the rewrite of Arc 1. I will see for the honorifics to be corrected or to be altered in the case of Illya as I think now that European ones (Sir, Lady) or just her name might fit better. Thank you for this notice ;)**

 **piddle** **: More like Shirou was a dense moron. But I think it has some kind of charisma on itself. Kinda.**

 **Guest** **: I think it would be fourth or fifth as I still value Tsukihime, UBW and Fate/Extra Last Encore as Masterpieces. I think this might be beaten easily by Fate/Apocrypha..**

 **merendinoemiliano** **: I think it's canon that Shirou is going to get an harem anyway. I mean, so many girls attracted to him will say something about his possible Epilogue.**

 **KRKing** **: No Servants but something related to the Kaleidosticks. Yes, I might add some different Servants for the Cards but I might as well confirm Atalanta as Archer-Card. I kind of started to appreciate the character.**

 **PasiveNox** **: Thank You!**


	24. Their Drive

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 23:** **Their Drive**

* * *

It's insane how things were starting to get easier in the life of one Shirou Emiya.

Several weeks had passed from Luvia's arrival to Fuyuki and very little had changed the following days.

He had been extremely concerned by the means used by the Golden Servant to train him.

 _Gilgamesh grinned madly at the panicking young Emiya._

 _He had just released several NPs at once and was going to train the child to endure pain._

 _While the King of Heroes wasn't worried to get wounded anytime soon, his newest disciple was still a mortal and quite away from achieving super-human feats._

 _As the storm of swords started to be too much for the frail defense made by the young boy, the King of Old decided to push for a faster pace._

 _Some might consider cruel what Gilgamesh was doing to his 'student' but there was a more than logical reason behind this initial, brutal training._

 _Saying that he had been incensed after discovering that the young child in front of him was able to beat so easily his precious treasury was an overestimating his mercy._

 _He had resolved by unleashing the worst of the training early on and the golden-haired demi-god was feeling satisfaction at seeing the brat failing at holding his ground against the impossible assault._

 _But then something caught his attention._

 _His red eyes shifted and focused on the now partly visible Magic Circuits on Shirou's body and surprise replaced curiousity as a familiar phenomenon happened._

 _Just few centimetres above the young Emiya's head appeared a rift._

 _It seemed similar to_ _ **Gate of Babylon**_ _but it possessed a different... feeling._

 _The first difference he annoted was the color, not golden but a light blue identical to the child's Circuits._

 _Gilgamesh was barely able to gain so much from the development before he had to step away from a quick attack._

 _He had almost missed two objects, black and white, bolting out of the single portal that were aimed straight for his chest._

 _A second glance answered his questions about the blades as he recognized those from somewhere._

 _Gilgamesh was sure those two blades, Kanshou and Byakuya, were still inside the_ _ **Gate**_ _where Shirou had left them._

 _His eyes froze on the faint Od outline on them and he observed the falchions closely._

 _This wasn't a simple projection. There was a reason why Noble Phantasms were so unique and that was that they were impossible to replicate._

 _They were blades that were unique to their heroic owner._

 _Looking back at the now slumped form of his disciple, he closed the rifts to his treasury._

 _The King of Heroes spent another few minutes studying what his new, never-ending source of entertainment had just achieved in a single session._

 _His first thoughts had been that the child had just created a Reality Marble._

 _It was a solid theory as he felt that his youthful apprentice was always defying Fate._

 _This intuition was immediately denied by a small difference._

 _If you recreate a Reality Marble, you are supposed to be able to use it to the fullest even in the shortest moment._

 _Yet, reality had not truly shifted around the area except where the blue rift once stood._

 _His eyes widened for a moment as the most probable idea came to his mind._

 _Somehow-_ Shirou had done two radical changes in my own destiny.

The first was surviving the Fire but the second was something only the young Emiya knew and had decided to not reveal to the already dangerous Servant.

For some reason, he was meant to become like the doppelganger he had to fight shortly after Gilgamesh.

The King of Heroes's last words that day had left our protagonist with dread.

 _"You are the very embodiement of the Magus' life. That abnormal Reality Marble is not going to be easy to master. Remember this, Emiya: You are becoming quickly a target for the meddlesome forces that rules this plain of existance. Be aware of a possible attempt at your life."_

He still shivered at thinking the haunting warning and the young boy had more than once took some paranoid steps when he felt something didn't felt alright.

Thankfully, the latest Skill he had unlocked had immediately turned in the strongest ever.

 **Reality Shift: UBW (Unique!) - Weakened version of EMIYA's Reality Marble (Unlimited Blade Works). Lacking the inner struggle that recreated the impressive arsenal, the Skill's effectiveness is determined by two factors, MP and [Trace on] LVL. The drain is extensive and it's advised to avoid a prolonged use.**

Another box appeared with a description with the photo of his older self.

 **Name: Shirou Emiya 'EMIYA'**

 **Title: Counter-Guardian**

 **Level 100**

 **HP : 11,521**

 **MP : 10,000**

 **Description: This Shirou Emiya was blinded by the ideals he gained after the death of his savior. Born from Fire of Death and molded by the Steel of Life, this Heroic Spirit is unique in more than one way. His Noble Phantasm and Reality Marble, [Unlimited Blade Works], can be considered the perfect counter to [Gate of Babylon]. (Impossible to replicate fully the effects of the Reality Marble as you have altered Fate twice.)**

Shirou gave an look at his current status, as he mused over his future.

 **[Status]**

 **Name: Shirou Emiya**

 **Title: The Golden Apprentice**  
 **(+200HP;+200MP)**

 **Level 35 - Exp: 68%**

 **Health Points (HP) : 1800 (+200)**

 **Mana Points (MP) : 2530 (+200)**

He felt that he was doing a lot for a Nine Years Old child and noticed how things seemed so much bigger than him.

Glancing at the watch on his wrist, he hastened his pace as he returned back home.

It was almost lunch time.

"Again." A soft but decisive voice stated as two figures assaulted started once more their assaults.

One of those attacked mercilessly with a lance as the latter kept attacking with rapid Gandr.

The blade was met by a bokken as the curses splashed ineffectivelly against the large eagle-like construct.

The lancer decided tried to parry the bokken away as to leave the opponent defenceless against the close attacks.

The plan didn't fare well in the making as once the weapon was deviated away and an opening was created to strike the defender, the lancer was forced to use the lance in her hands to guard against a Reinforced punch.

The strong attack was enough to make the woman fly away several feet away.

"That's enough." The stern voice of the long-range figure as she closed up with the two others.

"Yeah.. Maybe I exaggerated when I Reinforced my arm.."

"You should be more careful, Illya-sama. Not only because you might overcharge too much the attack and see your arm obliterated but that the spar might have been ended in a serious injury for Leysritt."

The silent maid merely shrugged before adding her own advice.

"Sella is partly right, Illya-chan. While I might be able to handle this kind of situations, your body is not ready for an input slightly major than the one you used."

Nodding at the judgements, Illya looked closely her hand and arm as to try and see if there were any repercussions for the stunt.

Thankfully there was just a slight sore-like sensation and nothing more to worry about.

As she turned around to leave the vacant room she had secretly turned in a training room, she was stopped by an hand holding her shoulder.

"Illya-sama, while this question might seems invasive.. why are you training so hard? I thought you didn't liked doing physical training."

Turning around to face the maid, Illya gave her a determined smile. "I thought so myself months ago but after seeing Onii-chan getting involved in those dangerous situations, I felt the need to be ready to help in case of necessity."

"Illya-sama, while Shirou-sama is rude and barbaric, I can assure you he is capable of defending himself."

As Sella pronounced those words, she felt a strong pressure coming from the little girl.

"Mama and Papa were capable of defending themselves, yet there was something that was able to take them away from me. I will not let that happens once more."

Turning around, she walked calmly and sure toward the door.

"I will destroy everything that tries to destroy the little family I still have. Sella, Leysritt, Shirou... you are all what I have left and I will never let anything take you all from me."

With that serious promise Illya left the room, leaving behind the two sisters-maids shaken.

Their young mistress was going to become one of the strongest and fiercest Magi the Einzberns -no, the world has ever known.

Sella was sure of that.

* * *

 **AN**

 **As promised, here is the chapter with Shirou's (and Illya's) training.**

 **I decided to write another chapter so shortly after publishing the latest because I felt I have written far too little and so I decided to give you all something a bit more lenghty to read.**

 ** **I will possibly post a timeline for all Fate series in my Twitter account. I advise you all to follow it! (I'm quite depressed since nobody is following it..)****

 **Review Q &A Time!**

 **MWkillkenny84** **: Grazie! Inoltre, la tua domanda mi ha lasciato inizialmente perplesso perchè ho dovuto considerare i crossover citati. Sarebbe bello ma si andrebbe a finire in una crack-fic e preferirei non demolire questo progetto per fare questo. Ancora grazie per il tuo commento!**

 **merendinoemiliano:** **Thank You! Luvia, Shirou, Rin are 9 years old; Illya is twelve while Sakura is 7 years old. The story started immediately after Fate/Zero and the Timeskip speeded the story circa 3 years after Illya's rescue. Your impressions about their age are exact.. well, Illya in Fate/Kaleid Liner is younger than FSN as she is conceived few years after the Grail was destroyed by Zelretch. I advise you to see the official Twitter account soon as I said I plan to post the official timeline for FSN, UBW, FKLPI, FA and this FPO (Well, until now that's it..)  
**

 **KRKing** **: I'm sorry to have disappointed you, but I think I will be able to turn your attentions to the Servant Cards system from F/KLPI.**

 **kagemoto** **: Interesting Idea. I will possibly introduce it.**

 **AngelaVargas1** **: Shirou might be a badass in fights but he is just one dense dude with a massive harem that he doesn't even know he has. Just a bit of mercy?**

 **LOLISLOLISLOLIS** **: I feel like someone want to see more of Miyu. Sadly, I don't plan anytime soon but I am planning some Filler while I work on the timeline for Arc 2. I think the Ainsworths will occupy 3-4 Fillers. Stay Determined!**

 **Mangestu** **: Thank you!**

 **Guest** **: Yes, he's in this fanfic too.**


	25. The Fire in your Eyes

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 24:** **The Fire in your Eyes  
**

* * *

Lord El-Melloi II walked outside the airport as he started to remember the days that molded him like a proper Magus.

 _The booming laugh was able now to bring a smile to the skinny boy as he glanced curiously the red-haired giant._

 _The adventures, the happy moments and.. the worst end..  
_

The sensation of an hand grasping his shoulder strongly broke Waver away from his memories.

Turning around, he felt stared intently by the man he had been tasked to follow for this mission.

Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg was a very _complicated_ Magus, in his opinion.

His feats were almost countered by his sometime childish behavior and his sense of morbid humor.

Yet the new Lord El-Melloi II never doubted the might of the Wizard Marshal.

His unique trait related to the Second Magic was enough to intimidate anyone who tried to follow plans that would even indirectly damage Clock Tower.

During his studies after the Fourth Holy Grail War, Waver heard some of his former classmate theorise how Zelretch was the only being in the whole multiverse to exist as a single entity.

It had initially appeared quite farfetched and ludicrous at first but the more he worked with that man, the more he understood how wrong it was his mindset and that maybe there was some truth in that peculiar theory.

A comic reason for this might be Lord El-Melloi II's incapacity to see two Zelretchs causing the double of the usual madness.

"Waver, you old boy, what's with that long face?" The voice from the aforethought Ancestor, returned Waver back to reality.

"It's nothing, sir. Also, it's Lord El-Melloi II." The man merely waved at the attempt to change his nicknaming and gave a long glance at the city.

"Fuyuki has changed so much since I saw it. It's incredibly huge!"

Waver shook his head at the over-cheerfuly reaction of the Marshal and dragged him from his arm away from the place.

People had stopped at hearing Zelretch's loud voice and, trying to avoid any wrong situation, Lord El-Melloi II took the situation at hand himself. Like he did in the past...

"Sir, we need to complete the work first. It's essential that we move now."

With a soft nudge, Zelretch freed himself from Waver's hand and shook his head.

"While you had been asked to be my guide during this trip, I still have other things to do before the big job. And first thing we should do is... meeting the current Second Owner of Fuyuki."

Surprising the young man, the Dead Apostle grabbed Waver's shoulder and space distorted.

The weird sensation from the use of Kaleidoscopic Magic finished as soon as his sight returned back.

They were now in front of a Victorian Mansion that seemed quite unique among the more Oriental habitations of the Area.

Singing the bell at the gate, it took just few seconds before those opened.

The ground here was well-cared as only the most beautiful plants were visible and those were well-treated.

As they finally reached the door leading to the mansion's innards, a young girl opened at the door.

Wide-eyed, Rin Tohsaka bowed twice, first at Waver, then at Zelretch.

"Lord El-Melloi II, Zelretch-sama! I didn't expect you to come here in Fuyuki so soon. Can I offer you tea?"

Waver merely nodded, inwardly smiling at encountering this girl once more after the last time, three years ago(1).

Zelretch grinned and his eyes lost focus for a mere moment as if in remembrance.

"Why, it seems like yesterday your ancestor, Nagato, behaved so well. You should be proud of your education, Rin-san."

Blushing, the girl gestured the two important individuals to follow her inside.

Like he had thought, Waver stared surprised at how unique and English-like this house was looking like.

His thorough study about the Grail returned to him.

Nagato Tohsaka had been one of the first Japanese Magi to convert to Christianity. Having been persecuted by fellow Magi and normal humans alike, he had died leaning more to westernizing his family.

And yet simple thinking would have never foreseen the shocking downfall of the family.

The taste of the tea contained in the cup given to him by the young girl was certainly different variation from the English one but it was not a new taste for the now older Waver.

"Delicious." His curt comment seemed to elevate by a little the spirits of the young Tohsaka.

The heiress seemed very educated and well-behaved, proving a decorum much more similar to her english counterparts but more humble on its unique, oriental way.

The following discussion went towards a more serious tone as Waver explained the reason behind their unexpected arrival that day.

Yet, Lord El-Melloi II was surprised by a sharp remark from the older man.

"You seems to already know that the Grail is damaged, young Tohsaka. May I ask how you came to know about this?"

The question left no space for deviations or distractions and, after a solid minute of blank staring from the usual jovial Zelretch, Rin sighed.

"I-I have been informed about the current state of the Greater Grail by a trusted affiliations of mine. He proved his reasoning with infallible proof that I too am unable to truly prove wrong."

Nodding, Zelretch seemed to think deeply about something, his eyes closed.

Then he sat up from the comfy couch and turned around. "Thank you for your hospitality, young Rin. I hope to meet you once again in the future in less serious situations. Also I hope that I will meet your new caretaker soon."

The swift movement from the Dead Apostle surprised not only Rin but Waver himself.

What had made the Wizard Marshal so much anxious?

Bidding a goodbye to the shocked girl, Lord El-Melloi II followed the old Magus outside the mansion and in the streets.

"Something is wrong, Zelretch-sama?" The question seemed to be unheard by the distracted Magus and the situation was getting more and more mysterious.

Meanwhile a tired Shirou was making his way back to home because it was about time for lunch.

Gilgamesh had been extremely brutal in exacting his training schedule and even today the young Magus wished he had not left the safety of his house's walls.

In his state of soreness, he was unable to avoid someone walking towards him.

The two fell on the ground and as Shirou removed the dust in his sweaty clothes, he was greeted by a gloved hand.

Taking it in his own, the young Emiya was helped standing up.

The man who helped him was quite old. His face reminded him at first of the old man that was Illya's grandfather, Jubstacheit.

Something distinctive differentiated the example from the person in front of him as the old man seemed to have some more _vigor_ than the ancient homunculus.

"I'm sorry, young man, I was extremely distracted. Could you forgive this poor, old man?"

The man's smile showed amusement but from the scowl present in the younger man that was following the elder, it was something quite normal.

"It was nothing. I should have been more aware where I was doing."

The embarassed reply was met with a curious look from the old man. "Oh."

Suddenly, the old man cupped with one of his hand Shirou's head and gave it a close examination.

During the unnerving, unblinking stare Shirou noticed two strange events.

The first one was that part of his Magic Circuits had flared at the man's touch, thankfully in his chest only. The latter and possibly the most shocking was what he saw in the man's eyes.

Images of a spheric object falling towards him but a strong Od pulse that looked a mix of light-purple/rainbow hitting the object and removing it from the sight.

Zelretch was very surprised at the reaction of the child's Magic Circuits and even more shocked to see an unholy fire in his eyes.

The old Magus felt the might and the strenght of the fiery flames and felt that he was going to be burned anytime soon.

Shirou was returned to reality as the hand retracted back and he was freed from the grasp.

"Interesting." The man muttered before opening his handbag and pulling a very decorated box from it.

The man handed it to the still shocked Shirou and, after whispering something to the child, walked away as if nothing had happened.

The young teen with long hair looked surprised too at the Wizard Marshal's odd behavior and returned to walk to the escaping invidividual with an half-muttered apology.

Meanwhile Shirou looked at the direction where the two went confused.

'What did he meant with _open it in case of emergency_?'

* * *

 **AN**

 **Wowie, this is the third chapter I did in a daily streak. It's possible I'm starting to get more and more interested in writing and so it comes all natural.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all understand that I might be unable to sustain this rhytm in time of Exams as I will be pulled in a massive, quiet restudy of everything I learnt at Uni lessons.**

 **I have also decided to start the first OVA for Arc 1. Remember that the OVA of this fanfic will have little impact on the main story and some elements/characters will be considered semi-canon to the main story.**

 **Last but not least: Guys, as you have seen and know I actually accept suggestions and advices and if possible implement those. If you wish to comment/suggest/advice/... please put some reviews for me to read and understand how to make this fanfic even better. Still I thank you all for the support showed until now! :)**

 **1) Waver encountered Rin in Fate/Zero when he and Iskandar hunted down Caster/Gilles and Uryu.**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **MWkillkenny84:**  
 _ **ITA**_ **: UBW sarà molto differente dalle altre versioni visto che Shirou non ha preso la strada che EMIYA e altri hanno percorso. Penso che questo Shirou sia una versione più 'felice' di Miyuverse!Shirou ma non ho previsto di usare lo stesso paesaggio.**  
 _ **ENG**_ **: UBW will be very different from the other versions since Shirou has not taken the same road that EMIYA and other counterparts had walked. I think that this Shirou is an 'happier' version of Miyuverse!Shirou but I don't plan to have him use the same natural location.**

 **AngelaVargas1** **: I'm sorry and I hope that in the future I will be able to write a lenghtier chapter..**

 **merendinoemiliano** **: Thank You!**


	26. Marginal Error

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 25:** **Marginal Error**

* * *

"Zelretch-sama! Please, slow down!"

If there was one thing that had not changed after so many years, was that Waver was not physically trained to keep up from a very quick Dead Apostle.

The small chase ended just before the Ryuudou Temple as the Wizard Marshal halted and started to look around concentrated to find something.

"Wha-!" "Something, Waver. There is something wrong there."

At the serious tone, Lord El-Melloi II snapped out of his relaxed form and took up a guarded stance.

Zelretch's red eyes stopped at the trail that led to the mountain, where the Greater Grail was contained.

"Waver, follow closely and keep your guard up. The problem might be much more than I had initially thought..."

The young man didn't question the man's plan as he knew that Ancestor are bestowed with a better sense of perception and intuition about Prana and Od.

The trail took the deep in the foliage that mostly encircled Fuyuki but not even ten minutes and they found themselves in front of the rocky surface of the mountain.

"There is a secret passage that lead to the shortest path to the containment chamber and thankfully Nagato had revealed me its position before I left to return to London centuries ago."

A quick burst of his Circuits disrupted the illusion of a solid, rocky barrier and showed now the entrance of a series of caves.

"Stay close." The Ancestor warned once more as the two walked inside the caves.

Both of them unaware that something had caught their presence as they entered its domain.

* * *

Waver Velvet was not having the best of the moments.

After so many years being through academic studies, he was not certainly an expert in fighting in small places.

The dark corridors also were starting to make him feel unnerved, as if someone or something was watching their advance to the deepest part of the mountain.

Thankfully, what Zelretch had said proved to be right as they reached a bigger cave.

Waver restrained himself from gawking at the immense artefact.

It was the first time he had seen a construct so complex and so big like the Grail.

His curiousity perished as soon as the Wizard Marshal walked closer to the relic and analysed a particular part.

While someone that didn't know the importance about the integrity of Prana constructs would have not noticed much, Lord El-Melloi II grimaced at what he saw.

Cracks were spread through all over one of the sides of the Grial and tainted miasma was easily noticed coming from the openings.

"Boy, prepare the ritual." Zelretch was quite worried about the situation.

It was not normal for the grail to be in this ugly shape and the fact that the damage was made from the inside didn't eased any ill feeling he was perceiving.

They needed to end this job quickly.

Waver moved quickly around the Grail, placing several gems in selected sections of the cave.

As the teen finished doing this, the various rubies and emeralds started to glow and soon he saw Zelretch intoning the ritual chant in a language unknown to him.

The words, while impossible to decipher for the young man, seemed to hold power as from the gems a purple, cube-like Od barrier encompassed the decaying object.

As the cube started to reduce itself towards the Grail, Waver felt something trying to oppose the enclosure.

It was feeble but he could also see that the reduction had severely slowed down.

As the pressure started to lose against the barrier, an angry roar allerted the two Magi of a third being inside the room.

It was a werewolf-like creature made of tainted prana had sprung towards Zelretch, his claw ready to fester on the Apostle's flesh.

The Ancestor stopped his chant and once the beast was the closest possible, grabbed the arm with the claw extended towards him and pulled him roughly to the ground.

Then, with a groan, Zelretch threw the dizzy monster against the one of the solid walls.

With a pained yelp, the monster tried to regain balance.

"I-I should have knew that my luck isn't that high.. but the reward was worth the risk I suppose."

Both Magi looked shocked at hearing the youthish and somewhat familiar tone.

The tainted prana receded away and the wolf-like form collapsed in a shorter, humanlike form.

The dark color soon was replaced with tattoed skin and red clothes.

The face and the eyes were shaped back to appear almost twin-like with someone they had just met.

The opponent had taken the visage and hair of that boy, Shirou Emiya.

Closing his eyes in concentration, the childlike being groaned in discomfort.

"This body has yet to mature. What a pain.."

Waver was the first to recoil from the scene. "Who- What are you?!"

The question caused the child to snap his head to look at the younger Magus.

"Oh, right. I almost forgot my manners." He bowed mockingly, a sickening smile now present on his face.

"My name is Angra Mainyu, Avenger. And you are Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg and..."

Angra Mainyu smile took a predatorial twist.

"Waver Velvet, one of the Masters of the Fourth Heaven Feel. Welcome back, child."

The weird tone used by the creature made Waver take a step back.

He knew that Avenger had been the class that had replaced Berserker during the Third Holy Grail War but the fact that the Servant was there now was surreal.

The Grail should have sent back the Spirit to the Throne of Heroes. (1)

"Interesting that you still exist, Avenger. Yet, I'm sorry but you need to return inside the grail. One way or another."

Grinning, the Servant shook his head negatively. "I don't think so, old man."

A red light started to cover the area and Waver looked stunned at the gems.

The cathalysts for the ritual were supposed to glow a white light as before, yet now they were glowing red with rune and inscription spreading throught the floor.

The Wizard Marshal looked positively murderous at this point.

"These runes are done wrongly if you are trying to disrupt the ritual. This is without judging the bad calligraphy."

Avenger looked incensed by his last comment. "Hey, it's the first time I drew something so complex in such short time." Then smiled once more.

"But I'm sorry to disappoint you, Wizard Marshal. Those runes are not here just to disrupt the ritual, no..."

The barrier had by then started to lose its glow and small particles were flying inside the Grail's cracks.

"The runes will use the energy of the ritual to summon perfectly someone who will help me deal with you two."

The cracks started to expand even more, until the entire side fractured and opened for the taint to leave the container.

"You see, Waver, when the Fourth War was over, I had a conodrum. There were two possible forms I would have been able to form. The first and more adaptable was this one..."

The taint started to concentrate all in one spot as it molded into another figure.

"The other was a surprise to me. It was incredible when I discovered that... the Grail's sacrifice was a viable host."

A woman-like visage started to appear with her eyes closed and a darker version of the Heaven Dress covered her modesty.

"So I decided to do like good, ol' Solomon of Israel did."

Her dark-red eyes opened and her calm face took a similar expression to Avenger.

"So I... **divided myself in two!** "

The two finished the sentence together and added a major sense of fear to the whole scary situation.

"While I found all of this fascinating." Zelretch said cracking his knuckles. "It's time for you two to peri-!"

For a moment, the Dead Apostle seemed to look as if having an heart attack. Then he fell on the ground unconscious.

"Silly Zelretch. Thinking that the miasma was not dangerous and here you go to sleep."

The woman chided mockingly as she smiled even more.

Waver looked at the scene unfolding in front of him pale as he found himself outnumbered and outmatched.

The two servants moved their heads to the frozen Magus and nodded each other.

"Since you have been a loyal master and a decent human being your punishment shall be... sleep!"

Waver tried to bring Volumen Hydragyrum out to try and escape but found his body unmoving and soon his eyes closed tired.

The sound of insane laughing was the last thing he heard before falling unconcious too.

* * *

 **AN**

 **The final Section for Arc 1 has begun!**  
 **I tried to think how to get Zelretch to fail in his mission in the most realistic way:**  
 **While he can use Kaleidoscope, he is not omnipotent. He might be smart, he might know the fate of several parallel dimensions but he is limited by his semi-mortality.**

 **While Lord El-Melloi II is considered "a powerful Archmagus, his Magic Circuits make him Average at best", and this is his adult's description. Here he's just three years older than F/Z self.**

 **Yesterday I was unable to load a chapter since I returned quite late at home and was too much tired to do anything but watch some videos. From tomorrow I should be able to resume my daily updating.**

 **GUYS, 7 more Followers and we reach the 600 Followers Milestone. I'm so happy!**

 **Last but not least, I was able to speak with my associate yesterday and from next week we will start the theoric part of our little project. I don't know if we will be able to do something before the end of Summer but I'm hopeful for something to be born before November. The Fan Manga will be free as it would violate Fate trademarks owned by Type-Moon, yet I'm sure this project will not stop at just Fan Manga. Let's all hope. xD**

 **1) The deception of the taint was discovered in FSN and so Waver is unaware that Angra Mainyu and other Anti-hero servants like Caster!Gilles, Rider!Medusa and Berserker!Lancelot are not supposed to appear in the HGWs.**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **MWkillkenny84** **:**  
 _ **ENG -**_ **Zelretch noticed something about Shirou. He saw potential for a project of his... but that would be spoilers!**  
 _ **ITA -**_ **Zelretch ha notato qualcosa riguardo Shirou. Ha visto del potenziale per uno dei suoi progetti... ma non voglio rivelare spoilers!**

 **Revamped Persona** **: I have something planned and the location will be something that has little about...** _ **nature.**_

 **miguelgiulianoco : This fanfic will be an alternative path for both Shirou and Cast of Characters. (I think there are things that are made to be left untouched.. xD) P.S. It seems that a new patch to the document editor in FF is deleting stuff with letters attached after a dot so I had to remove it to make it visible.  
**

 **AngelaVargas1** **: I don't stress myself too much. I'm just a bit annoyed at being unable to more stuff without ruining the chapters.**

 **Neema Amiry** **: Yay!**

 **merendinoemiliano** **: Thank you x2!**

 **Mangekyo** **: The box contains something that 'might' oneshot enemies.**

 **iRogue III** **: Jubstacheit is an imperfect Homunculus made just to lead and not to fight, so he is weaker physically but makes up with impressive Od/MP capacity. Taiga is the granddaughter of a Yakuza boss, I think she received some extra training early on.**


	27. The First Tainted Grail 'War'

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 26:** **The First Tainted Grail 'War'**

* * *

The Male Avenger was starting to become bored from the time spent by his other self to plan the following steps in their survival.

Splitting in half had certainly lowered his span of attention and logic appeared much more difficult to apprehend and make his.

The Female Avenger, Iri, had talked about him being the 'chaotic side of evil' while she defined herself as 'rational and more controlled' self of his godly nature.

The headache had long subsided since hearing the explanation and the fact that he was starting to crave more violence was also starting to grate on his female self, as she started to twitch annoyed and then proceded to give him the role of guarding the two unconscious Magi.

Playing with the knife he used turned out to be a mistake as several annoying cuts appeared in his tattoed arm.

"When are we getting some action, Iriiiiiii." The whiny tone seemed to be enough to make the Possessed Woman to scowl at him.

"Can you please shut your trap? It's difficult enough that I have to resort to this kind of rituals, the fact that you are whining like a little girl is making me go madder."

The Male Avenger released a nervous laugh and, once the woman had resumed his work, returned as bored as before, if not more.

"There!" The exclamation from the female host of All Evil caused the young being to jump from his position, startled by the outburst.

"Oh? What is it?"

Smirking, the woman started by pointing at the complex seal in the middle of the various inscriptions.

"Initially, I had planned to cause an early Heaven Feel and so use the chaos of the War as a mean to gather more Prana. Sadly, the connection to the Throne of Heroes is not ready for such thing and so I created THIS!"

Seven dark figures jumped out of the Tainted Grail and kneeled in front of the two Avengers.

Their builds were varied but Male Avenger was able to recognize them.

"Servants! But how is it possible if what you said is true?" The confusion caused the female version to smirk wider.

"That's actually simple. The Grail possess a failsafe that is triggered when an early War is commenced. This failsafe permits the Grail to connect to the Throne of Heroes and gather enough Servants for the Heaven Feel to function properly."

"But?" Male Avenger knew that there was some bad news and he was proven right by the following continuation.

"The Servants selected are incredibly weaker because they use the Prana contained inside the Grail and there is a possibility that it might shut the Grail down prematurely."

Male Avenger facepalmed at this. "So you mean to tell me that we might fail during our attempt and we wouldn't even know it?"

The younger Avenger frowned when Iri's smile didn't falter at the question.

"That's actually perfectly avoidable. As Fuyuki have something unique."

The Original Avenger looked confused at first but then he realized what she meant.

"The leylines! If we get our hands on all of them, we would be able to gain an almost infinite source of Prana."

Nodding, the female version added something that made the original self smile excited.

"Plus we would have a good place to start the destruction of humanity."

Jumping like a child being given a new toy. "And we will destroy Gaia and Alaya! Finally I will get rid of those two nuisances!"

Iri turned towards the still kneeling Servants. "It's time for you all to give your contribute to our world destruction quest: Assault and conquer the Einzbern, Ryuudou and the Tohsaka Leylines. Kill all those who tries to interfere."

" **Yes, Master!** " The seven said together and they all disappeared quickly to achieve their orders.

* * *

Shirou was watching quietly the TV in the living room.

School had finished just few hours ago and he was thankful that there was no need for him to stay and help.

He had started to reduce his curious attachment to help unconditionally others because of his strenous training.

Sometimes he would stay and help if necessary but that day was not one of them and so he was able to return home just after lunch and was able to enjoy the free time he had after finishing his homework.

As usual, the sofa was also occupied by Leysritt.

The lazy maid had looked curiously at the young Emiya, trying to see how things would have developed with him at home so early.

Interestingly enough for both, Sella had rarely interacted with the two and had focused more in housework, ignoring completely Shirou's helping hand multiple times.

While she was finished cleaning the window just near the TV, both she and Leysritt jumped in surprise.

Shirou looked confused as the two maids started to look serious at each other and moving towards the entrance.

"Is something wrong?"

Leysritt continued to prepare her lance silently, while Sella said curtly. "It's nothing. Please, keep guarding Illya-sama while we are out."

Seeing the two women so much serious and cooperative with each other didn't ease the confusion originated in Shirou's mind and so, he slowly walked to Illya's room and was even more shocked to find his older sister looking from the window grimly.

"What's wrong, Illya-chan?"

The young Einzbern kept staring outside while she replied.

"It's the old Einzbern's mansion. Someone has tripped several allarms at once."

At hearing this, Shirou was about to leave the room- "Onii-chan."

The young Magus stopped and looked at his sister.

"Can you give me an hug before you go?"

Slowly Shirou closed the gap between the two and embraced the sad-looking Illya.

For a moment Illya pulled him closer and whispered few words he would always remember until his death.

"Onii-chan. Shirou, please return safely. Ok?" The frail tone used by his sibling cemented his reason as he closed his eyes.

"I promise it, Illya-chan. I will return safe with Leysritt and Sella."

Cracking a smile, Illya nodded. "Thank you."

The moment was incredibly intimate and would have endured but-

 **"Oh My! So this is what Ruby-neechan spoke about few days ago. The love between brother and sister, transcending in something more than mere familiar one."**

The two jumped away from each other, their faces sporting similiar red-tinted cheeks.

"It's not that!" "I mean, I love Onii-chan but!"

Hearing each other's excuses caused the two to blush even more.

As the two siblings calmed down, they finally noticed that the intruder was not _human_.

 **"Oh! It seems you have noticed my amazing self. Ain't I a pretty one?"**

"You are like Ruby-chan!"

The flying object nodded as it spinned cheerfully.

 **"Yes! I'm Kaleidoband Diamond-kun and my creator, Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, decided to make me as a counter-measure for any dangerous alterations caused by the Holy Grail."**

Shirou looked confused. "The Grail? Wait, were you in that box the old man gave to me? Was that this 'Zelretch' guy?"

The Kaleidoband nodded as it got closer to Shirou.

 **"Yes. My creator said he would gave the box containing me to the one that will be bestowed by my improved Kaleido-related affinity. So that is you, Shirou-kun!"**

* * *

"Leysritt!" Sella yelled as she dodged another volley of arrows coming towards her.

The other maid was busy trying to avoid the quick attacks of the sword-wielding knight.

 **"You need to die, you weakling!"**

Yet the sword would always be pushed by the powerful lance of the homunculus.

"If I am weak, then you should be lesser since you are not able to land an hit on me."

The taunt was replied with a powerful stab that the maid barely dodged.

 **"How dare YOU!"** With an impressive slash, the knight was able to knock the maid back several steps and the intruder started to gather Prana in her sword.

 **"Impurus Animae ARTHUR!"** The energy was released in a powerful beam directed towards the stunned homunculus.

The hit neared towards its target and Leysritt was ready to meet her death there but...

A white light covered the beam and it disintegrated.

 **"What!?"** The knight looked a mix of shock and fury at what it had just witnessed.

A familiar figure landed in front of Leysritt. "Shirou?" Her whisper didn't make the child react as he keep his stance ready.

Black pants and a white jacket covered the battle-ready Shirou and an hat with the drawing of two swords crossed with each other sat calmly on his head.

Two long, white gloves reached to the mid of his arms where wristbands with white gems had been put.

 **"It doesn't matter! You are just a puny cur that will punished by my blade for daring to block my-!"**

The knight was hit fully by a white, Od sphere as it flew deeper in the woods.

Shirou looked at the strenght behind the attack in awe and remembered the explanation given to him by the Kaleidoband.

* * *

 _"So you would give me similar powers like Ruby with Rin?"_

 _ **"Hai! I am quite similar to my sisters, Ruby and Sapphire, yet I am newer and much more improved."**_

 _"So.. how does it work?"_

 _ **"That's simple! Hold your hand towards me."**_

 _Shirou did so and saw how the Mystic Code closed on his wrist._

 _A light engulfed him and soon was greeted with a floating box._

 _ **!Through a special interaction a new Skill has been unlocked!**_

 **[Mystic Hero Emiya]**

 _ **A noble hero in your heart and soul, Kaleidoband Diamond enpowers you with the Second Magic's unlimited MP pool and the possibility to use the classic Servants's powers and more. It activates only if using Mystic Hero Form.**_

 _ **!Through special interaction, a new function has been unlocked!**_

 **[Class]**

 _ **Having unlocked the special skill, you can now use the functionality [Class] to change to your new, alternative forms. Remember that Classes are difficult to unlock and rare to discover in usual circumstances.**_

 **[Status]**

 **Name: Shirou Emiya**

 **Class: None**

 **Title: Mystic Hero**  
 **(+500HP;Unlimited MP)**

 **Level 35 - Exp: 68%**

 **Health Points (HP) : 1800 (+500)**

 **Mana Points (MP) : !Unlimited!**

 _"Oh my god!" Shirou's exclamation was replaced by the giggling coming from his wristband._

 _ **"I know right! It's so cool and you feel ready to battle the fiercest enemy!"**_

 _"Onii-chan is so cool!" Illya looked at her sibling with starry-eyes as he reminded him of a male version of a Magical Girl._

* * *

Shirou started to move once more as he went to help Sella.

The feminine form of Archer continued to target the rapid dodging maid as she knew that she was starting to slow down more and more.

As she poised to throw another arrow towards the panicking homunculus.

The feeling of a sword stabbing her in the chest froze her action and, slowly, noticed a dark falchion protuding from behind her.

"I'm sorry!" Hearing this, the Servant merely smiled. **"Don't- be. You did- alright."**

A purplish cloud replaced her solid form and it flew into the white gem in his right arm.

Shirou was about to relax his stance but heard something hard hitting the close wall.

Leysritt was bleeding profusely from her head as the knight had returned and had launched a mighty assault on the unaware maid.

The helmet had long fallen and unruly golden hairs were now revealed to the world.

The only visible part of her face was the blue eye with a blade cut on the skin nearby it.

 **"You almost killed me there. It seems I will have to finish you all quickly."**

As she launched herself towards the weakened Leysritt.

Shirou knew that it was far too much away for him to intervene in his current state.

Then a thought clicked in his mind. "How do I use the Class of the Servant I absorbed?"

 **"Think of the Class, in this case 'Archer', and say 'Install'"**

Nodding, Shirou thought of the class and exclaimed. "Install!"

A green light encompassed him and once more his clothes changed.

A long blue battle dress covered his body and a bow was held in his left hand.

He felt a peculiar sensation in his head but he gave it little concern as he readied up an arrow.

During school periods, Shirou had enjoyed immensely the Archery class and he felt that it might have been one of his vocations if the Fire hadn't happened.

He felt that he would never fail the shot and centre the target without counting on variables like wind.

The feeling he was now sensing while cocking the arrow was incredibly different as he felt nature itself comforting him in his action and reminding him the reason of this shot.

Relaxing, the arrow flew to its target and hit cleanly the Servant's neck.

The Saber-Class fell immediately on the ground lifeless, her eyes widened in shock at the unexpected ranged attack.

Sighing Shirou eased his stance and was greeted by the two maids he had saved, now looking at him with a weird look.

"Shirou..."

"Listen. Leysritt, Sella, I know I shouldn't be fighting but-" "You got cat ears."

The blunt comment from the naive homunculus made his words falter as he once again remembered the still-present weird sensation in his head.

Slowly, he reached for the top of his head and finally touched the new tips on his head.

His heightened perception made him also notice the two women making an almost invisible step towards him, looking quite _intrigued_ by his new adorable feature.

A part of him regretted going out that day and few hours later, that part was proven right.

* * *

 **AN**

 **The final part of Arc 1 is now commencing as Angra Mainyu gambles for his survival and for the destruction of Humanity.**

 **I had initially planned to have the Kaleidoband named Emerald but I've noticed that it was extremely overused by the already small community of FKLPI. So I decided for a boyish Diamond-kun with an attitude mixed between his older sisters.**

 **Two of the Seven Servants had been dealt with and those are:**

 **Archer Class - Atalanta**

 **Saber Class - Mordred Alter (Yes, I've decided to introduce some new Heroic Spirits to the usual classics.)**

 **Mordred Alter**

 **Description** **: Hopes for the young Mordred to become the rightful heir to Arturia were dashed early on her life as the King she once loved as her father ordered her banishment and death upon return. The Rebellious Sword has now become a mean to attain vengeance against the greatest monster of humanity, Arturia Pendragon.**

 **Strenght: A-**

 **Agility: B-**

 **Luck: D**

 **Endurance: A+**

 **Mana: B-**

 **NP: A+**

 _ **Impurus Animae Arthur - Dark Crusade against my horrible father**_

 **Classification: Anti-Army (Buster)**

 **Next chapter will see Part 2of6 of this final section. See you all soon!**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **Guest:** **I've never been so much confused by someone's grammar and god, I might be slow but you should seriously evaluate studying more english if you are not Anglophone.**

 **miguelgiulianoco** **: Double Avenger = Double the Fun!**

 **Matze96: Thank you!**

 **MWkillkenny84** **: Dark Iri è un pò più logico perchè già presente in Fate/Zero. Comunque grazie!**

 **kagemoto** **: Nope. Sadly, I have already finished my set of** _ **servants**_ **in this sections and I can assure you some names are new.**

 **merendinoemiliano** **: Thank you!**


	28. Settling the Score

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 27:** **Settling the Score**

* * *

The facts that had just traspired recently didn't went unnoticed by the current caretaker of one Rin Tohsaka.

"Are you sure Shirou is safe? That he is on his way back home?"

Gilgamesh grimaced at the annoying little girl he had decided to let alive.

He thanked himself for having sent the younger sibling back to the Emiya Household and was avoiding the annoying waste of space's usual melanchony but he was coming to regret having accepted her plea to help.

She instantly averted her eyes at being glared by his malicious red eyes.

"Yes. The child has shown once more that he was more than capable in handling those weaklings."

Cat ears twitched in annoyance. "Then why you demanded that I used Ruby?!"

The kaleidostick decided to interrupt the two by adding her own news.

 **"I think it has to do with the fact that two Servants are approaching the mansion quite quickly."**

Rin jumped startled by this. "What? Then why are you not-!"

An explosion made the wall collapse as two figure entered the room silently.

Gilgamesh stared bored at the two, but soon his annoyed glare turned into a surprised one.

The presence of one of the two intruder had indeed stunned the former Archer as the King of Heroes was not expecting to see **him** being summoned because of his origins.

 **"We apologise for our rude interruption but our Masters have ordered us to be quite hasty with the completion of our missions."**

The polite tone from the long-haired Servant surprised the young Tohsaka.

Another thing that truly shocked her was that she was unable to decipher the gender of the Lancer.

The other Servant merely stood there, waiting for the battle to commence.

He was dressed like one of those roman gladiators that she had read about long ago and yet seemed so calm for someone that lived one of the worst lives ever existed.

"You have nothing to apologise as you are the only one deign to be present before me, but I will certainly stop you and destroy the mongrels that dared to desecrate your sleep, Enkidu."

The aforementioned Servant smiled at being recognised, something that left the Tohsaka quite pale.

Enkidu was considered a monster created by Gods to best the King of Uruk. It wasn't a secret that the Archer had never won a battle against it.

 **"Just see this situation from a better light. We are here and we have reasons to once again resume our first and grandest battle."**

Gilgamesh's jacket and jeans melted in the golden battle armor.

"It would be so if you actually had your former might and not this blasphemous weakened form."

Enkidu merely shrugged, his simple smile still present on his visage.

 **"Rider-san, please go fight with the young girl in another room. Gil and I have a score to settle."**

Nodding, the gladiator-like servant gestured the confused girl to follow him.

Rin quickly glanced the Archer for approval and a quick glare made her follow the less threatening being that was now waiting for her arrival.

As the door closed behind her, Enkidu was forced to move away from his original spot as several blades had been thrown against him.

 **"This is similar to how we meet, right Gil?"**

A sincere smile appeared on the King of Heroes' face. "This time it will not end in a draw, I can assure you."

Gilgamesh jumped away from his seat as Enkidu struck his lance on the sofa.

The first of the greatest battles has once again started.

* * *

 **"You seem agitated, girl. It would be better if you calmed down before we fight."**

Rin frowned. "Are you mocking me or are you seriously concerned about me?"

The gladiator seemed to freeze in doubt before elaborating a reply.

 **"I was forced to be a survivor among my own brothers and sisters and if there was something I will never forget is the unnecessary massacre of innocents caused by bloodthirst and greed."**

Nodding, Rin bowed slightly in shame. "Then I'm sorry for having doubted you. My name is Rin Tohsaka, heiress to the Tohsaka Clan, nice to meet you."

The Servant laughed at the serious greeting. **"Nice to meet you too, Rin Tohsaka. I'm known only as Spartacus the Gladiator, I hope you will have a long and proud life."**

As the pleasantries were exchanged, the fight started as the Gladiator swung his long Gladio against the girl.

Rin parried the hit with the Kaleidostick in her hand and Reinforced her body to achieve major speeds and strenght.

A powerful blast left the stick and hit fully the warrior that was subsequentially thrown in the farthest part of the room.

Mere seconds later, he was once again ready to attack the young Tohsaka.

Repeating her mantra in her mind, she looked at the approaching enemy with extreme determination.

She was going to do her best and prove her worth as a powerful heir of the Tohsaka Clan!

* * *

While the conflict to gain the Tohsaka Mansion had started something else was happening on another part of the city.

Two men were walking in a busy street of Fuyuki. Their clothes were incredibly unique and very different from each other.

The white-haired, tanned man was dressed in a black elegant suit with a grey coat, while the other had preferred to dress in a red jacket and with yellow hat, covering his quite long brown hair.

"You have yet to explain why we have not gone to do our jobs yet, Poet."

The other Servant merely smirked before curtly saying. "I wanted to enjoy the life in this exotic town. This is certainly a new breath of air from my sweet Italia."

"I thought our Masters had used some Geas to bind us." The man continued, looking quite confused at the cheerful tone used by his teammate.

"Signor Assassin, I'm sure you had to have recognised me and I felt quite affronted by your lack of faith in his craft. Those two you calls Masters are to me just monsters from the deepest caves of Inferno."

"Still waiting from your explanation, Alighieri." The man exclaimed quite annoyed by Dante's distracting thoughts.

"Oh sure, why not. That female devil's magecraft is barely able to scratch the arts taught to me by Virgil himself."

He scratched his head nervously "It took me few minutes, and for that I'm quite ashamed for, but I was able to cut their connections to us and make us partially free from their control."

"What about our Prana's need? How are we going to sustain it alone?" That would have been a very ugly problem to solve as the only possible way would have been to use living beings. That thought certainly didn't sit well in his mind, yet he forgot why so.

Several Circuits flared in the writer's body. "That's actually something complex as I had to use a very complicated magecraft to convert ambiental Od in usable Prana. Sadly we cannot use our NPs without straining our bodies too much."

"I could understand you but.." The Assassin continued. "But why me?"

Another calm smile seemed to soothe his partner's anger as he continued to walk slowly and look around themselves.

"Why, I think it's quite simple. You, Assassin, are an enigma there to solve. When the orders were given you seemed to perfectly know where the go and how to get there quickly. That is not something that much easy for someone that is not familiar with the location."

"So?!" A stabbing pain started to be felt inside Assassin's head as various, undeciphrable images flood his mind.

The poet seemed to see the pain through his almost perfect composure and merely ignored it.

"So you are from this place and this might help you recover the memories you have lost. It would be like the travel to discover the meaning of life I made with my own mentor."

Assassin shook his head more confused than ever.

Yet... somehow he felt pleased by this development.

Maybe he will finally get the answers he wished for.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Two more original Servants are there!**

 **Also, we just reached 600 Followers just now!**

 **I've noticed that with the timeline I've written down, I might be able to few (2,3) more chapters to this final part.**

 **Dante Alighieri**

 **Class: Caster**

 **Description: Renowned Poet from Italy, Dante is also known for his masterpiece, The Divine Comedy. His travel through Inferno, Purgatorio and Paradiso shaped the man who should have led the Church to a proper reformation but it sadly fate opposed this by having the writer exiled from his dear Florence.**

 **Strenght: D**

 **Agility: B**

 **Luck: A**

 **Endurance: E**

 **Mana: A++**

 **NP: B/A+**

 _ **Veltro - The Justice of God**_

 **A powerful ranged attack that destroy its opponent in masse. The Christian God bestowed his Will to Dante so he could cure the sin of humanity.**

 **Classification: Anti-Unit/Anti-Army (Arts)**

 **Spartacus**

 **Class: Rider**

 **Description: Legendary Gladiator that led the first Slave Rebellion against Rome. In this form, he still had yet to reach his freedom and has yet to lost his sanity for his life mission, freeing his brothers and sisters in arms.**

 **Strenght: B/A++**

 **Agility: A**

 **Luck: C**

 **Endurance: A/A++**

 **Mana: F**

 **NP: C**

 _ **Survivor's Battlecry**_

 **The sublimation of Spartacus' willpower in the form of Noble Phantasm. A powerful boost to his Strenght and Endurance that is determined by how much the body is damaged.**

 **Review Q &A! **

**Lazymanjones96** **: Thank You!**

 **KRKing** **: I don't think it would serve as a canonical sequel but I will see if I can do a spinoff.**

 **MWkillkenny84** **: Mordred Alter nasce con la versione Classica di Arturia. La differenza marginale è che Mordred viene immediatamente cacciata via da corte appena scoperta la sua relazione familiare con il 'Re'. Sarebbe troppa fatica aggiungere la clausola R63 perchè mi sembrerebbe di copiare al Doujinshi Fate/Heavens Failure. (Consiglio di leggerlo)**

 **miguelgiulianoco** **: Thank You!**

 **SentinalSlice** **: Yes. Thank You!**

 **theawsomest5** **: Thank You!**

 **kagemoto** **: Don't worry, I made sure that Shirou is powerful enough to not be Godlike nor unnecessarily weak.**

 **Guest** **: Ok!**

 **Gilgamesh King of Mongrels** **: There are rules that I'm forced to abide in FF and even if I wanted it would be considered an attempt to free speech. Anyone should be free to say stuff, just not with unnecessary swearing AND/OR unmotivated hate.**

 **Remzal Von Enili** **: Yes!**

 **AngelaVargas1** **: Don't worry about me and enjoy this mastepiece. And yes two Avengers.**

 **merendinoemiliano** **: Thank You!**


	29. Whispers in my Head

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 28:** **Whispers in my head**

* * *

While Shirou didn't know how to feel about the outfit that the Kaleidoband had provided, he was actually enjoying the benefits that came with this form.

He appreciated the good boost it gave as a start but he had started to be interesting.

Jumping between roofs, he felt almost like an hero described in some comics and it was enough to make him smile as he speeded through buildings.

He moved as he had yet to scout Fuyuki for possible other Servants' attacks.

After having left Sella and Leysritt back home and having asked to Illya to not leave the house he had left once again to search for any other dangerous individuals.

Diamond had advised for a patrol around the city as it had perceived other unusual energies.

That meant that something much bigger than he thought was happening in Fuyuki and he had to stretch his abilities to the best this time.

Until now nothing had caught the attention of the Mystic Code, but the young Emiya felt that something was wrong.

As he moved closer to the Ryuudou Temple, Diamond started to glow for a moment, urging the young protagonist to halt his movements.

 **"There is an energy pattern in the near temple, Shirou-kun! I think it's not going to be easier as earlier."**

Looking in the Temple's direction, Shirou could barely see a big figure just waiting there.

With a jump, the young Emiya reached the entrance of the courtyard and could see more clearly the large man.

 **"Puny child, I knew that this task was not going as easy as the two weaklings had said. But I think I will enjoy a warmup before returning to my prime role of Imperator and Ruler of Everything."**

Shirou frowned but changed his class to Saber, knowing that only one class could be as humongous as the arrogant giant.

 **"Mh, no response? But what could I expect from someone so much incompetent as a youngling. Your time has come as Emperor Gaius Caesar is going to destroy you and your ideals."**

Still unaware of whom he was fighting, Diamond decided to provide some extra informations.

 **"Shirou-kun, that's the cruel Emperor, Caligula. Beware of his might as he is truly a monstrous Berserker."**

With a roar the Servants launched himself towards the Mystic Hero, punch ready to hit the child.

Using Saber's reaction time, Shirou was barely able to dodge the swift attacks of the Berserker and he had to sometime use **Impurus** to deviate the strikes from hitting his slower form.

 **"Retreating immediately in this boring, defensive stance? You truly think that I'm going to tire myself anytime soon? HOW DARE YOU!"**

With a vigorous backhand, Shirou was sent against the building, cracking the wall of the temple.

"H-How should I deal with that monster?!"

 _Try to unbalance his guard. He's being far too much offensive to be able to defend himself from a counterattack._

Shirou's eyes widened as he looked around for whose had spoken to him.

Then, he looked at the partly glowing gem on his right arm.

 _...What?_

Blinking blankly at this, he was barely able to glance at the incoming Servant.

Using the advice he had just received, Shirou abandoned his guarded stance and proceeded to hit the exposed leg of the Berserker.

 **"-GAH!"**

The young Emiya didn't cease his attacks as he started to gain ground on the weakened behemoth.

Several gashes appeared in the incredibly hard skin of Caligula and the surprise had yet to wane at the unexpected counterassault.

Suddenly the Servant moved quickly away from the now winning Shirou and looked positively furious at the impressive slashes to his body.

 **"T-This! I WILL NOT LET YOU GO NOW!"**

Dark smoke covered Shirou's eyes as the courtyard was replaced by a black void.

Up in the sky was what seemed to be a complete eclipse.

 _USE MY NOBLE PHANTASM. NOW!_

Without a single doubt, Shirou readied **Impurus** in his hands.

 _NOW SAY 'IMPURUS ANIMAE ARTHUR'._

" _IMPURUS ANIMAE ARTHUR!"_

A blueish energy encased the sword and, slashing it forward, a dark-blue beam left the blade and speeded against the unaware Berserker.

 **"Flucticulus Dia -Guh!"** The blast hit the Servant's chest fully as once again the dark void was replaced by the Temple's courtyard.

 **"D-D-Damn you!"**

Caligula was enveloped in a purple mist and was consumed by it. The glowing mist soon was absorbed by Diamond.

Sighing, Shirou decided to rest for a moment and understand what had happened during the fight.

"Who was advising me there, Diamond?"

The Kaleidoband stood silent for a few seconds. **"That was Mordred-chan, Shirou-kun!"**

 _How dare you call me with that mocking title! I'm Sir Mordred for you, you useless wristband._

A dark cloud appeared just above Shirou's left wrist. **"Why is everyone so mean to me..."**

Shirou sweatdropped at the exchange before trying to console the depressed Mystic Code.

"I don't hate you, Diamond. It's just you are eccentric most of the time."

The cloud bursted like a bubble. **"I know that, Shirou-kun. That's why you are my favourite Master."**

Shirou frowned at that declaration. "Favourite.. Master? But I am your first Master."

Diamond had the decency to look embarassed at this typo before continuing.

 **"I know about that but... you are still the best in my book."**

As the young Emiya was about to continue, a loud yell interrupted the discussion.

 _We were talking about me! Stop whining at each other and return to the serious issue here!_

"W-What do you mean, Mordred-san?"

 _I was supposed to have returned back in that blasted Grail, yet I'm still here with Atalanta and this big guy._

 _ **How dare you call me 'big guy'! I'm Gaius Caesar, the greatest Emperor of Rome!**_

 _Hello Shirou-san._

Shirou looked confused at this and decided to question the Mystic Code. "Diamond?"

The aforementioned Kaleidoband hummed. **"Oh! That's what makes me different from Ruby-neechan and Sapphire-neechan. You see, Shirou-kun, Zelretch-jiji gave me the opportunity to not only store Servants ability but also their souls."**

" _ **WHAT!**_ " The synchronized word made Shirou flinch for a moment.

"But I hope they can be released... am I right?"

Diamond hummed once more. **"I can't do that** _ **yet**_ **, Shirou-kun, I think we have to reach for Zelretch-jiji to do so."**

 _So we are stuck there until we reach that napping, old man!_

 _ **I demand to be immediately released and you shall do so as I'm the grandest Emperor.**_

 _This is interesting..._

Shirou sighed as he knew this situation had just got more and more difficult to understand.

"I know it's not a situation you wish to be at the moment, Mordred-san, but as Diamond said, we need this Zelretch's help to get you out of him."

 _This is so unfair..._

 ** _..._**

As Shirou was about to continue his apology, the third and kinder voice spoke.

 _There's no need to apologise, Shirou-san, as it's not your fault that we had been summoned in this place._

 _Those welps shall pay for having set to this unjust predicament!  
_

 _ **Their trickery against me shall be paid with their brutal death!  
**_

 _See? You need to worry to beat those two troublemakers and have us removed by this Zelretch.  
_

Shirou smiled at the reasoning and unconsciously bowed. "Thank you, Atalanta-san."

He could see her returning the smile with one of her own in his mind. _It was nothing, Shirou-san._

 **"Wait!"** Diamond exclaimed, once again glowing. **"I detect several Prana's patterns being released. It's nearby the Tohsaka's Mansion."**

"Rin!" Eyes wide open, Shirou got up and moved once again in the roofs.

Unknowingly, two beings had just watched the previous battle.

"Interesting child. His soul does show pure determination in saving his precious people. What an unique youth."

Dante looked quizzically at the silent Assassin. "Is there a reason why you seems relieved at seeing the child survive?"

Caught once again by the teasing Caster, Assassin merely stared at the now distant Shirou.

"That's what I'm trying to understand.." He replied to himself. "And I hope to find those answers I seek.."

Why this child felt familiar and why he felt proud of when he beat Berserker?

* * *

 **AN**

 **I just returned home and god I will never return to this 'house near nature'. So many annoying bugs and lunch had been bland. I'm usually not that much whining but I hate so much places with so many bugs and insects flying around while you eat some poorly-cooked steak.**

 **Anyway I decided to readjust the limits of parts for this last segment to an higher number but I cannot divulge it rn.**

 **Lastly, 500 Favourites Milestone reached! Thank you all for your support!**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **MWkillkenny84** **: Lo Spartaco in questa fanfiction è Rider, non Berserker come in Fate/Apocrypha. La grande differenza è che questo personaggio è prima della sua perdità della sanità dovuta alla costante lotta nel Colosseo. Il suo Noble Phantasm è infatti estremamente differente dalla sua versione Berserker.**

 **Reishin Amara** **: I had decided to put him there for other reasons but yes, Fate Zero Accel Order was incredibly good for me to play. Sad thing I had very weak Servants and had to proceed through the story thanks to other players Servants. It was even more sad that I was unable to finish it, being stuck at 30+ missions done...**

 **merendinoemiliano** **: I still quite surprised Dante has not chosen as a Servant in Canon. I would have liked to see him in FGO but was presented with 'Leonardo'. Actually, I'm surprised there's a general lack of European Heroes in general recently...  
**

 **kagemoto** **: He's going to damage the two Avengers' plan a lot. He will be essential for Shirou winning the last challenge of this Arc.**

 **YuukiAsuna-Chan** **: I will see if I want to remove it by the rewrite I planned for this Arc while I post Arc 2. I still thought this is quite an harsh judgement on a character I planned to have the same importance of Issei or someone even less important.**

 **zeek17** **: Mr. Zeek17, if you keep posting this kind of Spam, I will be more than happy to follow FF rules and have you reported for Spamming in the Review section.**


	30. Hollow Freedom

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 29:** **Hollow Freedom**

* * *

Rin was starting to feel quite tired after thirty minutes in the battle.

Several gems flew towards the running Gladiator but were easily avoided by the expert fighter.

The Gladio was struck forward but the young girl dodged the stabs with her reinforced body.

It was annoying, she thought. The Servant was quite weak than any other described by Gilgamesh and yet was keeping up with her Magical Ruby form.

 **"You are starting to slow down, girl. You aren't ready for those rhytms."**

Spartacus dodged a powered Gandr and used his short shield to smash another jewels' volley.

 **"It's a matter of time before you starts to mess up and lose this fight."**

The words, while said in a kind tone, were starting to grate on Rin's pride.

Here she was with a big advantage and she was still unable to win what should have been a simple fight.

Concentrating as much mana as she could, the young Tohsaka released a medium-sized beam point blank on the Rider.

A blinding light covered the room as the attack impacted on the target.

As her sight returned, Rin relaxed as she noticed the lack of Spartacus in the room.

"This.. 'test' battle was far too much of a close call. Next time.. without fighting dangerous Servants."

Ruby chuckled at her Holder and the girl was about to see how Gilgamesh was faring but she froze after feeling a familiar pressure.

 **"You know, young Rin, you should make sure that your opponent is truly incapacitated or dead before easing your stance."**

Snapping around, she was unable to dodge or block the Gladio's swing towards Ruby.

The Kaleidostick was launched forcibly away from her hand and her transformation faded.

 **"As you have seen, a simple mistake has cost you the whole fight. It's quite shameful especially..."** Spartacus glanced to the deep wound on his chest. **"If you were so much close to finish me up."**

Rin backed away slowly. "B-But how?! Even a Servant would have perished with that injury."

A broken laugh made her shiver. Spartacus looked absent for a moment but kept talking.

 **"Oh, you are not incorrect. But I'm not a simple Servant as I have two things that kept me alive. The first is my Noble Phantasm** _ **Survivor's Battlecry**_ **augumented my pain endurance. The second is my wish to be freed by my own prison."**

Confusion replaced part of her fear as Rin was unable to decipher the last part of his words.

"But you aren't fighting anymore as a gladiator. You are not a slave."

The Roman Hero merely shook his head. **"It's not as easy. While I'm happy to be away from the cruelty of the Colisseum, I've yet to be freed from the worst cell. The one made by the blood of those I have unjustly killed."**

Rin was surprised as the Servant broke down in tears, sword and shield falling on the ground.

Incoherent words left his mouth and Rin was able to discern just some names.

Minutes passed as the man didn't show any change in his broken form, blood and tears were mixed in the pool in the ground where he stood.

Sighing, Rin decided to do something that her logical self would have disapproved off.

Spartacus was embraced by the young girl as he kept sobbing sorrowful.

The Tohsaka heiress was reminded of the pain her younger sister had suffered and how nobody had helped her in her everyday struggle.

Spartacus lived a similar life but he was never freed from his guilt, from his shame caused by his horrible deeds as a Gladiator.

 **"R-Rin-san?"** His tone was extremely frail but Rin was able to hear his words.

"Yes, Spartacus-san?" The man slowly removed himself from the embrace, his helmet now in his hands so the young Tohsaka could see his unruly blonde hair and his kind, brown eyes.

 **"Thank you."** His smile was one of relief as he started to fade away in a purple haze.

Surprisingly, this time something was left once he fully disappeared. It looked like a card with the Rider drawing on it.

Ruby decided in that moment to fly closer to her owner to see what she was holding in her hands.

 **"OH! That cards seems to hold the essence of Rider-san. I might be able to integrate it in our Magical Girl form."**

Her comment went unheard as the young Tohsaka eyed the card feeling as if she had done a lot of good in that single act.

Putting it close to her chest, Rin closed her eyes. "Thank you, Spartacus-san."

* * *

 **"The two presences have been terminated, Shirou-kun. I can't perceive them anymore."**

Shirou sighed as he still proceeded to reach the Tohsaka's manor to make sure everyone was alright.

* * *

Gilgamesh stared at Enkidu's bloody face as he threw his body roughly on the ground.

Tired, weakened and low on Prana, Gilgamesh stared for few minutes to the unmoving corpse of his friend.

A familiar mist made it disappear and so the King of Heroes relaxed his stance.

A part of him felt guilty of having dispatched his first friend so quickly but Enkidu wasn't free to think and act.

While he would have annoyed that he had returned in such shameful state, he was relieved that he had not to fight non-stop for days.

He would never admit to anyone but after having lived in relative peace for three years, it seems annoying to resume his past's fighting routine as there was so much space in the town to have a decent battle.

The Archer grinned to himself as he could feel the presence of that weak warrior fading away.

It seems that the young girl was actually a interesting individual too.

Maybe he had underestimated humanity.

Maybe there was some hope to recreate his former kingdom once more.

Shrugging, he moved where the young Tohsaka had went.

Several plans came to mind yet there was something that he had yet to do before returning to his 'decent' resting.

The ones that had caused the desecration of Enkidu's soul and the sneak and the disgusting attack against him by using that blasted Priest's tainted heart.

And he was so going to issue them as quickly as possible.

* * *

 **"This is bad. Like, really bad."** Avenger said, annoyed at the scenes he had just witnessed happening inside the crystal ball his femal counterpart had conjured.

 **"It's not truly a big loss."** Black Iri muttered, she too enraged at the Servants' death but too calm to show it. **"Enkidu and the other two are forces to be reckon and I doubt they too shall fail."**

The Shirou-like Servant still grimaced at a particular thought. **"I don't know. I think that Dante fellow might cause some problems to our cause. I still don't understand why you have choosen to summon him."**

Sighing, Iri looked at the original Avenger annoyed at his comment. **"I didn't. Those Servants were chosen randomly as trying to choose something more adept to the situation would have taken a major prana toll in my reserves."**

Then she looked serious. **"Still, you might be right."**

The tattoed Servant looked curiously at his other self. **"What do you mean?"**

Iri sighed but she kept looking serious. **"The connection with Caster and Assassin have been altered somehow and I am unable to understand how extended is the modification. I hope that we don't have traitors in our midst."**

The original Angra Mainyu form scoffed at her worries. **"As if. If they tried to rebel they will find out how dangerous is to betray the God of all Evils."**

The crystal ball froze as Gilgamesh seemed to stare intensely through it and at the two masterminds.

Soon...

* * *

 **AN**

 **Another chapter done and the end of this Arc is coming to a closure.**

 **Early plans for having a longer Gil vs Enkidu fight were demolished as soon as I realized that I could not have something of that magnitude with a weak Enkidu. In the legends, the two fought for days but that was when they both were in their prime. Gil is rusty and Enkidu has been summoned weaklier than his living self.**

 **Also the endgame is going to be incredibly different than a simple bossfight. I plan to make the final fight something that will truly test Shirou to use all of his experience and Skill to survive the encounter.**

 **Lastly, 500 Favourites! I have to thank all of you and so I decided to prepare a way (Not in FFnet) to have a live Q &A with all of you online. Just give me some time and I will post in the next chapter's AN how to do that.**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **KRKing** **: The parallelism and the differences between Shirou and Atalanta are interesting. Both have tragic pasts, both have an unique sense of justice and both of them are attracted to Archery. Still the two have a major difference: While Atalanta's justice is less damaging to her own life, Shirou's own moral exceed simple Heroic attitude to a borderline suicidal sense of 'Saving Everyone'.**

 **Cole shiryu** **: Yes that's Kiritsugu's Amnesiac Servant Self, Assassin EMIYA.**

 **Matze96** **: Thank you! Also in this chapter I underlined how Shirou WILL NOT have all Servants for two reasons, one related to the story while the latter to a writing problem:**  
 **1\. I have said lots of times that Shirou will be powerful but not immediately Godlike. Having him obtain all Servants would seriously blast this view away and I don't want so to happen.**  
 **2\. I had some problems to think how to make it easy to understand which Servant is speaking inside Shirou's head. Adding four(?) more might cause some problems in understanding who is who.**

 **Remzal Von Enili** **: I think it's the obvious one.**

 **MWkillkenny84** **: Caligola è morto per un problema di NP che richiedono troppo tempo. La sua NP è molto più lenta di una 'EXCALIBAH' tattica versione Mordred. xD**

 **kagemoto** **: Thank you for your concern! Still it's more of a personal choice. I'm not burning myself writing chapters.**

 **AngelaVargas1** **:**  
 **1\. Sorry to have made the battle so short and very poorly visible but as I stated in the AN, I've been evaluating several elements to the whole battle.**  
 **2\. Shirou got his job eased as two other Servants have been removed. Now there are only two(?) left.**

 **piddle** **: Thank you!**

 **merendinoemiliano** **: Yeah, I know. I decided to take the Berserker that I knew wouldn't be far too much difficult to deal so early on. Caligula pales in comparison to Heracle or Lancelot.**


	31. Finding Answers

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 30:** **Finding Answers**

* * *

Assassin EMIYA was unable to judge the fellow Servant that he had chosen to follow.

Opinions related to Dante Alighieri were mixed, some considering him the greatest poet and a possible forerunner to the Protestant Reformation(1), while others condemned his masterpiece as the cathalyst that triggered a major corruption of the Church(2).

Yet now he seemed much different from the few biographies about him.

Jolly and uncaring of the adversities, Dante wasn't showing that distress present in the Divine Comedy, nor he was being solemn.

The poet seemed extremely elated by the modern technology he was able to see and try.

 _Why bother if the Grail has already given us the knowledge of those things?_

His question had not fazed the cheerful Caster. It had actually widened the already ever-present smile of his.

 _But it's so cool to try those! Did you see that 'Videogaim' back in that store? Humanity has not stopped to make wonderful things._

And his cold mask faltered at his response.

Why did it felt all so much familiar?

 **-And you should have seen –––– face as she was trying those clothes-**

 **-Dear, you shouldn't tire yourself out. You can go and rest for a moment-**

 **-There's no need to worry as my dream is making sure your wish comes true-**

EMIYA's hand touched the now stained by tears cheek.

What were those **memories**? Why it felt that there was something important missing?!

An hand sat on his shoulder as a worried Dante looked at him.

"Are you okay, EMIYA?" _No_ "Yes. It was.. nothing."

The cracking tone caused more concern to rise in the Caster Servant.

"Are you completely sure? It's as if you have seen a ghost."

 _If only you knew..._

Yet this remained a mere thought as Assassin decided to interrupt what was going to become a troublesome discussion.

One he preferred to avoid to continue as much as he could.

Caster seemed to think about something before saying. "You know, I think I got something to cheer you up!"

Assassin looked doubtful that the fellow Servant was capable of doing so but nodded at him as to have him continue.

"You know how that child seemed to make you remember things? Well while we were walking around I was able to trace back the places he had visited the most. Maybe one of those is where he lived."

Assassin was about to nod once again but an unusual sensation stopped him as he felt as if a knife was close to stab him in the heart.

Was this.. fear? Why should he feel fear no- He sighs as he nods at the proposal, promising himself to check more what was happening to him.

Yet Assassin EMIYA felt- no, **knew** that he was going to find answers soon.

* * *

Illya huffed as she was once again caught by Sella.

"I cannot let you go outside, Illya-sama. Fuyuki is in danger and we cannot guarantee our protection."

Illya removed herself from the maid's grasp. "I know that. What I want to know is why you didn't stop, Onii-chan. Why is he still out there?!"

"As I have said many times earlier, Shirou-san is perfectly capable of-" "Sella, why don't you care for Onii-chan?"

The cold question froze the Homunculus as she was surprised of this unexpected question.

"Illya-sama, it's not that-" "It is! You have always treated Onii-chan as if he was a stranger, someone to mistrust every situations as if a criminal. Why do you hate Onii-chan!"

By this point Leysritt had turned off the TV and was staring at the exchange.

"That's not true, Illya-sa-" "You know what? I don't care! I don't want to see you anytime soon." The young Einzbern stomped away to her rooms, leaving Sella frozen shocked at the whole debacle.

As only the two sister-maids were left in the Living Room, the usually more responsible one sat silently on the free seat on the sofa.

"Sella, why are you so much against to even try with Shirou-kun?"

The maid hummed quietly, staring away. "He... Shirou is the son of that **man**."

"You mean Kiritsugu-san?" She was answered as her sister nodded.

"That blasted cur took Irisviel as a sacrifical lamb. She was so passionate about him but he just was so uncaring, so horrible to her."

Sella remembered the days before Lady Irisviel left for the Holy Grail War.

She could remember the kindness and the pleasant words her lady would say to her and other homunculi.

And then Lord jubstacheit had decided to invite that monster in their home.

"Yet she loved him.. and he loved her."

Leysritt's words returned her to reality and she closed her eyes.

"That's-" "That's the truth, Sella." The harsh tone her sister used surprised the already deflated maid.

"How can you feel so much sure about this? How do you know it wasn't fake?"

The questions that were meant to rebuke the more naive of the two actually led her to smile.

"I.. I remember a particular discussion I had with Lady Irisviel, just few months after being integrated among the maids.."

 **"Oh, hello Leysritt. How is it going?"**

 **The maid looked at the smiling woman with her usual blank face. "I've been doing finely, Lady Irisviel."**

 **Then curiousity overcome her usual silent self and a question left her mouth. "Lady Irisviel, how are you so happy?"**

 **"Hm?" The Lesser Grail looked confused. "You mean 'How do I smile even through I know how it's going to end?'"**

 **The maid merely nodded as she continued to slowly clean that part of the castle.**

 **"That's actually quite simple. The answers are... Illya and Kiritsugu."**

 **The former answer was perfectly understandable in her mind, while the latter seemed quite mind-boggling. That man was capable to make himself detestable even for the maids that were supposed to not think ill of guests.**

 **"Illya is my daughter, my light. I would die for her. Kiritsugu is something a bit difficult to explain..."**

 **Leysritt halted her work to give her a curious but confused glance.**

 **Irisviel looked sheepishly. "I mean, Kiritsugu is..."**

 **She paused a moment to reflect which words to use.**

 **"Kiritsugu is an example. While it's not easy to see, he is actually in constant pain-"**

 **"Is he ill?" The innocent question caused a giggle to leave Iri's mouth.**

 **"No, Leysritt. Kiritsugu is in shape. The pain is related to his soul."**

 **"Lady Irisviel?"**

 **"My dear husband has suffered a difficult life until now, seeing his vital attachments deprived one way or another by life itself. Yet, he keep going. He doesn't have a reason to truly exist after being subjected to those tragedies, yet Kiritsugu never stopped doing what he does."**

 **"But what has it to do with your situation, Lady Irisviel?"**

 **Her smile widened and Leysritt could feel her mouth twitch upwardly for a moment.**

 **"If there is something I have learnt by just looking at what he went through, I now know something about life that is possibly the truest meaning it could ever receive.** **You cannot die with dignity as dignity matters nothing in the end. It's living with dignity that makes your life the best possible, no matter the harsh moments. (3)** **"**

"She knew her husband and the deeds he committed, yet he loved him because he understood him and approved of his honesty towards her."

Sella stared at Leysritt surprised.

She knew that her 'younger' sister had been serving alone one month before the Grail War but she had never thought she would have been so much close to their late Lady.

"While Illya-chan might have been altered and have made your distrust bigger than it actually is, you still are treating Shirou for the acts of someone he isn't. He proved more than once how he was trustworthy, especially few hours ago."

Silence fell on the room as Sella weighed those new information she had just learnt about.

The entrance door's bell rang at that moment and quietly Sella gestured that she was going to answer.

Walking slowly, she finally completed her resolve as she decided that she would have given a chance to the young Emiya and maybe, she thought, it wouldn't end as badly as she had envisioned.

Opening the door she started greeting the two individuals in front of her.

"Greetings, how might I help you two-!" Her eyes widened as she finally glanced at the white-haired man with more attention.

The other man, the one with long, brown hair, decided to greet back.

"Hello Miss. We apologise for the quite late visit but we would like to ask if you could let us in as we have things to ask."

In that moment Sella thought that maybe she had now the opportunity to turn a new leaf and deal with the present... and the past.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Little intermission to explain how things were going back in the Emiya Household and with the two wild Servants.**

 **Some might doubt about Sella's and Leysritt's age as they have been initially considered as 'created few years before the 5th HGW'. Yet I think that, while official channels says so, they have been created way earlier than 'two years'.**

 **The plight of Assassin EMIYA is incredibly unique in my opinion. Differently from Archer, Kiritsugu got a worse amnesia that pratically killed most of his past. It might have happened so he could become the perfect Assassin as he wouldn't have any moral attachment to hold him back.**

 **1)A minor theory: Dante had written the book to try and reform the chaotic system of the 14th Century's Church. Sadly it just worsened things up..**

 **2)The existance of an official afterdeath system with extremely details about how horrible hell is might have been the excuse used to make the Indulgences exists. In the end, the Protestant Reform happened anyway..**

 **3) Those words might seem familiar to those who had seen a certain TV series few years ago. Yes, I've been binge-watching House M.D. on Netflix and might have rediscovered the great philosophy hidden inside the episodes.**

 **Lastly, I have yet to find a way for a Live Q &A. I've been so taken by my sister's coming back home and my pc deciding to do an early Windows update that I forgot about it.**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **merendinoemiliano** **: In those few chapters Shirou had been seen barely and in those moments he had used only his newest form. I've planned for him to use EVERYTHING (Minus Cooking sadly..) to beat the final boss.**

 **KRKing** **: The Servants can see glimpses of Shirou's life. Kind of how Masters can sometime dreams about their Servants' past. Atalanta has seen Shirou's past and had given him the benefit of the doubt. P.S. Since I am still planning if there are some secondary pairings, I think I will stick with the Sorta Harem Route. It will be long away until our dear protagonist will do some steps into a romantic relationship.**

 **Cole shiryu** **: I don't think Shirou will get Enkidu card for a strong reason. Gilgamesh would kill him instantly for even daring to use his only friend's ability as his. That would be the point where the King of Heroes decides to stop his 'experiment' and remove Shirou from the story. Thankfully Enkidu has been killed without creating a Card or being sent inside Diamond.**

 **MWkillkenny84** **: Potrei dire che Kiritsugu sarà il primo a ritornarci ma potrei anche dire che ho pianificato due sorprese per il Gran Finale.**

 **EternalKing** **: Why I feel like I have already answered you chapters ago. I remember it was the same questions...**

 **kagemoto** **: No. Tracing could be considered a mix of Weapon Mastery, Projection and Reinforcement. A small details many forgot about Shirou's unique talent is that not only he can recreate the blade but he know its history and how it should be used. Pretty OP.**

 **zubhanwc3** **: I know, I've noticed a lack of details missing from the battles and I think it's because I've been working on those chapters quite late. I think I will be forced to switch to a 1ChapterPer2Days kind of Schedule to try and have a bit more of time. Yes, that's Kiritsugu.**


	32. Countdown

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 31:** **Countdown**

* * *

As soon as Shirou reached Tohsaka's mansion, he noticed the quite visible broken wall on its side.

Swiftly he jumped inside and was surprised to Gilgamesh walking towards him.

"Emiya. I hope you have dealt with the other fakes as you arrived. Your girlfriend is in her room, she said something about trying something she had just learned about."

Shirou blushed. "S-She is merely a friend. Rin-san is not my girlfriend."

 _Dude, you sure suck at lying._

 _ **The greatest emperor is displeased to hear someone like you being embarassed at having a woman trying to conquer your heart.**_

 _Since when you talk in third person? Also I hope you don't have lewd thoughts about her, Shirou._

Shaking his head and avoiding to reply to any of the Servants' insinuations about his love life, the young Emiya was stopped by the King of Heroes as he placed an hand on his shoulder.

"You seem different, Emiya. Why it feels like you have more than one presence in your body?"

 _Broody seems to know his stuff. Let's see if he can figure it out on his own._

 _ **This man seems familiar...**_

 _This man got quite the foolish attitude._

Shirou went to answer but froze when Gilgamesh smiled as if he had heard something funny-

"This is certainly-" **Interesting.**

The young protagonist's eyes widened as he heard the sentence finished in his mind.

"H-How?"

Diamond decided to intercede in that moment. **"It seems that our mysterious blonde teen has somehow installed a Caster module on me, Shirou-kun."**

"What a peculiar magecraft." Gilgamesh mused as he analysed the Mystic Code. "It certainly isn't something from my own treasury. Its nature is... unique."

Their brief discussion was interrupted as the doors were opened by a very panicky Rin.

"-We need to go to Shirou and assess the situa-EMIYA-KUN!"

The boy had barely enough time to return the greeting that he was pulled in a bearhug.

Shirou felt confused and embarassed by the unexpected hug.

Confused as he felt it to be different from any he had received in the past, yet he welcomed this change.

Embarassed as he heard the comments the servants were doing in his mind.

 _Boy, you are so whipped!_

 _ **This young woman is indeed stunning. You have yet to answer the greatest emperor why you have yet returned the feelings to this cute maiden.**_

 _She seems quite worried about yourself._

 _ **You should evaluate her from her worth in battle and I can say she will be a good partner for you, Emiya**_

As the two continued to enjoy their moments, Diamond broke the Mystic Hero form as he noticed a familiar Kaleidostick watching the scene and giggling quietly.

 **"Rin-neechan! It's good to see you."** The Kaleidostick merely looked as if confused for a moment.

 **"Do.. Do I know you?"** The Kaleidoband facegrounded as tears of sadness started to flow the near floor.

 **"Wah! Neechan doesn't even know about me. Why didn't Zelretch-jiji told her about me. Wah!"**

Ruby seemed to think about it and then exclaimed. **"Oh! That baka of an old man told me about a new project. So he made a little brother for me and Sapphire? This is...** _ **goood."**_

The stick started to slowly fly closer to Diamond.

The Kaleidoband paled before asking. **"N-Neesan? Why are you moving towards me so ominously?"**

Ruby merely giggled lewdly. **"It's simple, my dear otouto. I always thought how things would be if I had a male sibling to share my...** _ **unconditional love.**_ **And now here you are.. so please, Diamond-chan. Give a big smooch to your Neesan."**

Shivering at the unexpected sultry tone of the fellow Mystic Code, Diamond turned around and flied away with the speed of the bullet, Ruby close to his heels.

 **"I NEED AN ADULT!"** He exclaimed before leaving from one of the windows.

Ruby followed him outside. **"I. AM. AN ADULT!"**

Shirou and Rin stared at the exchange in awkward silence.

"Seems like you got your own little problem, Emiya-kun."

Shirou merely shrugged. "Diamond behave better sometimes and he isn't as lewd as his 'sister'."

Rin released an amused giggle. "Yes, I noticed."

 **"I noticed it too!"** The distorted voice startled them but the intruder was quickly stabbed by a flying javelin coming from a golden ripple.

"Finally I got my hands in one of the responsibles to the recent slight to me and to the memory of my dearest friend."

Coughing blood Avenger grinned madly as he pried himself out of the wall.

 **"That bring back some memories... Anyway I am not here for fun. It's business time!"**

A bright red barrier encircled the former Archer as he glanced around enraged.

"Do you think this feeble barrier will hold me?! Stare and watch, mongrel."

Gilgamesh snapped his fingers, expecting several rifts to his treasury to opens.

Yet, nothing changed and the King of Heroes stared shocked at the grinning Angra Mainyu.

"H-How did you block Gate of Babylon?"

 **"While the Mages' Association is quite weak compared to its former glory, there are still some normal yet extremely useful magecrafts still studied. This barrier is created with the intent of blocking a Reality Marble user to use his/her peculiar ability. Your Gate is somewhat created in a similar basis to a dimensional twist and so can be blocked by the barrier. And now let us finish you stupid Archer once for al-GAH!"**

The Avenger was barely quick in dodging two falchions closing on him, yet those managed to leave a noticeable cut in his chest.

A volley of jewels closed up on his still surprised stance and was flung to the walls by the ensuing point-black explosions and a column collapsed on him, dust covering their sights.

Shirou stared at the fallen form of the cause of those chaos in Fuyuki as Rin prepared to unleash a Gandr on the downed Servants.

His eyes widened as he heard something moving quickly and he pushed away Rin as a dark energy sphere hit him in the stomach and pushed him away.

 **-50HP!**

 **HP: 1750/1800**

 **MP: 2500/2530**

 **"And so we can deal with our lil' interference.."** A feminine voice made him turn towards the new Servant.

This one... her face, her hair and her eyes were like Illya's. She was dressed in a dark clothes that ended in a crown-like extension. Those clothes felt somewhat _wrong_ , as if those were never meant to exist like this.

 **"Y-You are l-late, Iri."**

Her face showed some embarassment. **"Oh, I'm sorry. Moving the Grail here without being noticed was quite difficult."**

As she said, a dark structure was now sitting on the entrance of the mansion, several red circuits attaching to several keys of the Leyline.

"W-Who are you?"

The woman giggled and bowed curteously. **"My name is Angra Mainyu. If you meant my host's name, then her name was Irisviel von Einzbern. Nice to meet you, Shirou Emiya."**

"I feel like I shouldn't be exchaning pleasantries with you..."

Nodding, she kept smiling a fake smile. **"Oh but you should. I mean, you are something interesting and I wouldn't mind to** _ **dissec-**_ **study you. You sure are a wonderful anomaly to witness in this boring world but sadly, you are meant to go now. And with go I mean-"**

 **-1000HP! "DIE!"**

 **HP: 750/1800**

A powerful explosion encompassed the child as he was flung to the debris formed by the falling walls.

"No!" Rin launched a Gandr against the flying Avenger but her hopes shattered as her attack merely dispersed once it touched the Servant.

 **"Your little friend seems quite brave to meddle with me. I will reward her by killing her last."**

She then proceeded to pull the boy up from his hair as she focused another attack in her free hands.

Shirou tried to free himself from her grasp but he found it difficult as he started to feel the growing lack of air.

As she was about to release the blast, she released him as a bullet soared near her head.

The young Emiya fell on the ground coughing because of his sore throat.

 **"WHO DARES!"**

Two individuals entered the room followed by the two Mystic Codes and... "Illya?!"

"Oniichan!" She rushed to his side and she started to check up on him.

 **"I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE DEALT WITH YOU TWO TRAITOROUS CUR AS SOON AS I KNEW ABOUT YOUR TREACHERY."**

"Yes, it's a pity you didn't and now you are going to suffer as the arrogant devil you are. May God punish you eternally!"

Meanwhile Shirou was protesting. "Illya, you shouldn't be there! This place is not safe, you need to go back home."

But no matter the tone he used, Illya stubbornly didn't relent. "You should worry about yourself too, Oniichan. While you are strong even this situation is beyond your might. Plus..."

She pointed at the other Servant he had yet to look at. "We got someone who can help us."

At this moment, the Servant moved closer to the two and Shirou was finally able to see who he was.

His jaw fell on the ground as he stared at a white-haired version of Kiritsugu Emiya.

"Kir- Father?" Assassin merely smiled before nodded. "Hai. Hello Shirou.."

The family is finally reunited but how long it will last if the world is ending?

* * *

 **AN**

 **Lads and Lasses, I finally decided on how to settle my schedule.**

 **SO HEAR THIS GREAT ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **I find myself unable to stop writing this fanfic** **daily** **for two reasons:**

 **1) I like writing new chapters and it sometimes helps me to lower the stress accumulated in that day.**

 **2) I generally write during the latter hours of the days and so I'm most of the time refreshed.**

 **So I decided for a compromise! From this day onwards, I will only post updates six days per week. Wednesdays have been chosen as day of relax or to write something that cames up in my mind once in a while (Crackfics, Oneshots, etc.). If you check on my profile, I have released a crackfic** **Tale of Two Kings** **that I will solely update every Wednesday.**

 **As I've written in its AN, I don't plan to stop this fanfic as recent meetings with my friend and colleague has resulted in positive outcomes. From next Wednesday (or maybe the next, next one) I will see if we can truly start the project.**

 **Thank you all for the support you all give me!**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **Cole shiryu** **: Shirou is about to receive some serious buffs as fighting the two Avengers will be extremely strenous even for the now extended group.**

 **merendinoemiliano** **: I'm sorry if I've not explained in the previous chapter well enough but Dante had both him and EMIYA freed from Avenger's control. Next chapter will contain how the conversation with EMIYA, the two maids and Illya went. Also thank you for that historical reminder. It's been a while since I studied Dante..**

 **zubhanwc3** **: I know, I've read the official TM site, yet I find myself more inclined to believe they are 'older' than they are classified. Sure, let's say it's an alteration from canon.**  
 **Partly wrong about Liz being connected with Illya. For our little Einzbern to be emotionally attached she had to undergo through the surgeries like in FSN, yet she was saved before those happened. So Illya is not connected emotionally with Liz, or viceversa. Yes, the two servants have reached Shirou's home in that chapter and yes, Kiritsugu's hair are white as Assassin. You just google Assassin EMIYA and you will find several images with him without mask.**

 **Remzal Von Enili** **: Yes, Shirou will be able to bypass Origin's and Element's debuff in the future via a particular quest in England.**

 **KRKing** **: Understood, Cap'ain!**

 **AngelaVargas1** **: Spartacus' tale is tragic as it will end with him becoming a Berserker to free his siblings in arms. Also Kerry is here!**

 **Link** **: I thank you for your concern but I've at last decided to just take Wednesdays as free days as those are the only days with Uni.**


	33. Final Battle (1of2)

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 32:** **Final Battle (1of2)**

* * *

 _Few hours earlier, Emiya Household..._

As the familiar house's door opened, Assassin and Caster analysed the woman who had been on the other side.

She was quite young, her hair pulled in a low ponytail. Her hair a delicate shade of white and her eyes a vibrant, intelligent red.

Once she got a perfect look at the strangers, she seemed to be shocked.

She took a step back as the two moved closer.

"Miss, we don't want to do anything too hasty here. We just came here in search for answers, not trouble."

Caster's attempt at appease the visibly shaken woman seemed to work as, few seconds of tense silence, she nodded, turned around and returned inside.

Once in the house, Assassin EMIYA felt a nostalgic sense of remembrance, as if this place he had in the past considered his home.

As the three entered the living room, the Servants another young woman sitting in the sofa.

She was quickly identified as the sibling of the other woman as she had the same shade of hair and eyes, yet the formers were quite short while her eyes had a dull look.

As she noticed the two intruders, her eyes widened by just a bit.

"Kiritsugu?"

That name. Assassin EMIYA froze on the spot as a painful sensation enveloped his mind.

 _ **Memories of Noritaka Emiya and how he almost succeded in turning in a Dead Apostle.**_

 _ **Memories of Natalia Kaminski and how she saved him and give him a purpose.**_

 _ **Memories of Irisviel and how she found in him some hope, giving him also another reason to live.**_

 _ **Yet...**_

 _ **He killed his father after he had turned his entire hometown in a cove of vampires.**_

 _ **He was the one who shoot the rocket against the plane in which Natalia was flying.**_

 _ **He was the one who broke his family in trying to make an impossible ideal come true.**_

Caster shook Assassin out of his still form and he was surprised when the fellow Servants didn't react to his touch nor to his shaking.

As he was about to call him out of his 'daydreaming', a young girl entered the room.

"Liz, what's-! P-Papa?"

The sound of her voice was enough to bring EMIYA out of his block and slowly he turned around.

"I-Illya?" Stunned, he didn't see his daughter tackling him. "PAPA!"

Her face was hidden in his chest as she sobbed happily that her father was in front of her, alive.

Assass-no, Kiritsugu joined Illya as the two cried in their embrace.

Dante was happy for this family, but he felt that some, usually not from him, seriousness was meant to be restored.

"While I would let you two go and be happy, I think there is still a crisis going on."

Kiritsugu nodded as he remembered now that they had an objective in this meaningless war.

"You are right, Caster. Angra Mainyu shall pay for the pain he has caused to Fuyuki and my family."

As he was about to leave, Illya pulled his hand with hers. "I want to come too, Papa!"

"You cannot come, my Princess." Kiritsugu started, looking at her. "Angra Mainyu is a dangerous enemy and... and he is using Iri's body to control the Grail."

"What?!" Sella finally broke through the shock that had been building until now.

"Avenger is trying to use Iri as a mean to unlock the Grail without using a new Lesser Grail."

While a bit stunned by this, Illya didn't concede to this point. "I still want to come, Papa. I want to help you and Oniichan!"

Kiritsugu smiled at the determination in the young Einzbern's voice but his eyes widened at hearing the last part. "Shirou? Shouldn't he be-! We need to reach them, NOW!"

Caster nodded as he used several spells to identify the location of the young Emiya.

"I will go. Papa, Oniichan is in danger and I feel ready to go!"

Sella protested. "Illya-sama, at least let's us go with you."

Sadly, Assassin shook his head. "No. It cannot be done as I think your 'sibling' knows why."

The maid turned to the until now silent Leysritt.

"What is he talking about, Leysritt?"

The lazy maid merely sighed and replied solemny. "I.. I've been created to be a substitute for Lady Irisviel or Lady Illya and become the Lesser Grail. Sadly, I've flaws that make me unfit for that role and so Master Jubstacheit made me a container for the Dress of Heaven."

At this point, the older Emiya continued. "Avenger doesn't have it and he's merely using a copy that doesn't have the same effects. Their plan was to use one of the leylines as a mean to recreate it. If Leysritt was there and was captured, Avenger would have his work halved by this."

As the group looked dreaded by this enpasse, Dante decided to intercede.

"I found him. I can prepare a teleportation circle now."

As Kiritsugu move close to him, Illya followed. "I will come to help Oniichan with or without your consent, Papa."

The former Magus Killer stared at her impassively but in the end sighed. "You will be permanently under my surveillance and you shall do as I say. Understood?"

With a quick nod, she joined the two and the trio was teleported just outside the Tohsaka's Manor."

The Greater Grail was there in the garden for them to see.

* * *

"Shirou, Tohsaka, keep your guards up!" Kiritsugu yelled as he dodge another dark lance thrown his way.

"Hai!" Shirou used his Saber form to destroy the approaching dark blades.

"Undestood, Emiya-san! Install!" Surprising the young Emiya, Rin's clothes turned in a short, white top and a pair of shorts that reached her knees. In her hands were a Roman short sword, a gladio, and in the other a small shield.

With impressive speed she managed to dodge and destroy the numerous constructions coming her way.

Dante put an hand in Illya's shoulder and her body was covered in a white light, before saying.

"It will help you a lot if you want to give assistance."

Feeling incredibly reinvigorated, Illya nodded. "Thank you, Caster."

Dante smiled as he continued to counter the flying objects with Mana blasts, while the young Einzbern started to attack the dark spheres with her reinforced Bokken.

 **"Your determination to a deadend like surviving this assault is disgusting. Why I don't make your struggle even more difficult."**

A unholy, red light was emitted from the Greater Grail as a dark mass left the artefact.

It finally molded in an humanoid form and Shirou felt somewhat scared of it.

His hair was extremely short and his skin a darker tone that Kiritsugu's.

His clothes were extremely open as his chest was perfectly visible, showing several scars on it.

He then turned towards Shirou and aimed his weird-looking handguns at him.

 **"Finally I shall end my suffering."**

Shirou didn't have the time to speak as quick bullets left the guns and almost hit him.

He tried to use **[Observe]** on this new enemy but was surprised by the screen that came out.

 **Name: ALTER**

 **Title: Your Executioner**

 **Level 100**

 **HP : 12,250**

 **MP : 15,000**

 **Description:** _ **Not this time. You shall deal with this ALONE!HAW!""EA! #ç°§!"**_

"W-What?!"

He then started to concentrate his Prana in one of the guns.

The bullet that came out was a dark red and was the fastest thing Shirou had ever encountered.

 **"UNLIMITED LOST WORK!"**

Shirou stared unmoving as the bullet exploded in several lances that hit him all at once.

 **-12000HP!**

He felt himself collapse for a moment, yet he still kept living.

 **Diamond use his limited ability. +250HP!**

The young Emiya felt his form fading as he saw Diamond fall on the ground. **"That was too much, Shirou-kun. I can't sustain that form. I'm sorry but I need to rest for... a moment."**

"U-Understood, Diamond."

 **[Gilgamesh has given you permission to use Gate of Babylon.]**

Shirou glanced at the fuming King of Heroes and nodded at his unsaid order.

Swinging his arm forwards, several ripples opened and various blades went towards the unknown servant.

The tanned man merely readied himself as he started to destroy the coming swords, lances and axes.

 **"You existance is wrong."**

The bladed part of the guns deviated several blades as others were decimated by his gunshots.

 **"Your hopes lack foundations."**

Moving at incredible speed the Servant countered every attacks, his defense unbreakable.

 **"Your soul is sinful."**

As he got closer, the unknown man backhanded Shirou on the ground. **-50HP!**

 **"I was Shirou Emiya. Now I'm void. I'm nobody. I'm.. nothing."**

As Archer Alter was about to finish Shirou with a bullet.

A white blast pushed him away.

"YOUR mere presence is wrong, monster. You shouldn't be there." For the first time, they all saw Dante furious at someone.

 **"No. I shall not denied this opportunity by some religious scum."**

"Too late, abomination. I shall see you returned to hell now!" An incredibly large, white Prana mass started to concentrate in the poet's hands as he prepared to unleash his Noble Phantasm.

"For the salvation of Humanity and the damnation of demons, **the justice of God - VELTRO!** "

A powerful blast hit EMIYA Alter fully as he was unable to dodge the swift, holy attack.

As the white light dimmed, the group noticed that a purple mist had started to cover Dante.

"Well, it seems that my sustainment was unable to cover up the costs of VELTRO. What a shame... Anyway, good luck guys. It's all on you now!"

He disappeared but the purplish smoke went to the now sleeping Diamond.

A furious yell took their attention as Black Iri looked as furious as ever.

 **"Blasted Poet! I should have killed him as soon as he appeared. I knew he wasn't meant to do a good job. But now, no more people carrying you. YOU DIE TODAY, SHIROU EMIYA!"**

* * *

 **AN**

 **Phew, this chapter had taken quite a lot to write.**

 **Anyway I wanted to tell you a little easter egg of this chapter: This is the 33th chapter if we counted the Prologue as the first one. Dante's Divine Comedy had an interesting composition as Inferno, Purgatorio and Paradiso ended with the 33th chapters in each arc. I noticed this just while I was writing it. xD**

 **Archer Alter made a short cameo but I tried to have something to use to put Shirou in his normal form to deal with the final boss. P.S. Next chapter will contain a massive twist!**

 **Lastly, the only reason survived ALTER's NP is because Diamond can use something akin to Guts from FGO. If its user gets mortally wounded, it can use part of its personal reserves to stabilise the host but incredibly weaken itself.**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **LockeBelmont** **: As I said, I'm completely fine. I'm not wasting the whole day writing, just one-two hours of writing and revision. Still thank you for your concern!**

 **Cole shiryu** **: This chapter is quickly starts the battle and I might have jumped a more realistic, complex reactions for the two. Imma sorry.**

 **Ultimate Lucke Aizen** **: Hey, Hey Vegeta. Look at that! *Points at Review* It's a POKEMON! I'mma gonna catch it! *Throws Pokeball at ULA***

 **kagemoto** **: Sadly, Iri is dead. It's just Angra Mainyu using her body, there's nothing to save...**

 **zubhanwc3** **: In this chapter there is more fighting scenes, I hope you like!**

 **MWkillkenny84** **: Se potessi ti metterei un link di un qualche sketch di DBZ Abridged, sfortunamente FF non permette. ;)**  
 **Kiritsugu/Assassin EMIYA può usare Origin Bullets solo usando la sua NP, Chronos Rose. Infatti usa raramente la sua Contender e quelle poche volte i proiettili sono normali.**

 **merendinoemiliano** **: Nah. Popo would see Gilgamesh as a bug as he is the strongest being in DBZ Abridged and the King of Heroes is just a demigod.**


	34. Final Battle (2of2)

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 33:** **Final Battle (2of2)**

* * *

The female Avenger was starting to doubt the chances of winning this skirmish.

As much as she tried to overwhelm the small group, those were able to counter with their unique skills and their strenghts.

It was as if this had turned in some disgusting comic book where the good guys win and get their happy ending.

Being the God of all Evil, Angra Mainyu wasn't going to drop dead at those odds.

This was ITS moment to rejoice, not THEIRS!

Iri needed to reduce their numbers once more as their chances would drastically drop even more.

As she kept barraging the mix of humans and Servants, she eyed the weakest of the group and with a smile teleported behind her.

Illya knew something was wrong when she noticed the Servant that had taken her mother's appearance had disappeared away in a red light.

Hearing the distinct giggle of the female Servant, she was quick enough to turn around and block a powerful, point-blank blast.

Shaking her head, Illya tried to get up from the ground but as soon as she tried several constructs tied her arms and legs.

 **"You truly are a piece of work, aren't you?"**

The tone used by the female Avenger caused Illya to shudder a little.

 **"You think I didn't notice the resemblance you have with the husk I'm currently occupying, sadly I have took notice and the only reason I didn't act upon it was because I wished for a better occasion..."**

Illya's struggle intensified as several swords formed above her and aimed at her body.

 **"I would have preferred that.. somehow, don't know how, but somehow the one who inhabited this body before me could assist at you, helpless and ready to be killed."**

Tears were flowing openly as Illya's Reinforcement started to fade and her struggling weakening under the strain of the previous defense.

 **"Oh don't cry, little one.** **I'm going to send you in a better place, to reunite with your poor, dolly mother.** **Bye Bye!"**

As the swords descended rapidly upon their prey, several bullets broke them to piece.

Black Iri turned to see the intruder but a faint rustling made her snap her eyes in front of her.

"I shall not let you hurt my family anymore." Kiritsugu muttered, in his hands a knife and his Colt Contender. " **Time Alter- Quintuple Accel!** "

Eyes wide open, Iri witnessed in horror as Kiritsugu proceeded to obliterate her body in a series of slashes. **"N-No!"**

As she created a small dagger in her hands, she pushed forward and tried to land a lucky hit.

Sadly, Kiritsugu seemed to disappear and soon she heard a clicking sound behind her.

"It's time for you to go. **Chronos Rose!** " The Origin Bullet hit her in the back and soon her body writhed in the monstrous pain caused by her circuits malfuctioning.

In a spasm, her body started to become mud once more and soon was consumed by a familiar purple mist.

As Black Iri was beaten, the construct that had tied down Illya dissolved and the young Einzbern ran towards her father.

"Papa!" She had noticed that he too was being taken by that purple mist.

"I'm sorry I've to go so soon. I wished to live and see you and Shirou grow up. Sadly... this is the end of the line for me."

"Please Papa. Don't GO!" Her teary eyes stared at the content visage of Kiritsugu as he started to fade.

"Illya, live and grow old. War is an horrible place and I want you to be free from it."

Once Assassin had faded entirely, Illya collapsed to her knees as she started to sob quietly.

As the barrage ended, Shirou was the first one to see the distressed form of her sister and soon run to her. "Illya."

Silently, his sibling wrapped her arms around him as she kept crying in his chest.

"Shirou!" Rin shouted as she still kept her Magical Girl form. "The Grail is still there."

Hearing this, Shirou's head snapped towards the still present artefact, unable to understand how.

Suddenly a painful and sharp pain on his side made his eyes widen in pain.

 **-180HP!**

 **HP: 20/1800**

A cackle finally revealed the still alive presence of the original Avenger.

 **"The play is far from over, Emiya. The fun has just started!"**

As he kept laughing crazily, several red trails spurted out of the Grail and attached themselves to the broken body of the Avenger.

 **"I have listened to the stupid plan of that 'logic' part. It failed and now I have to deal with you all myself. BEHOLD MY TRUEST FORM, YOUR GREATEST NIGHTMARE."**

An incredibly dark smoke covered the area as the Avenger started to mutate.

Shirou's eyes looked at the impossible enemy in front of him.

 **Name: Angra Mainyu**

 **Title: Primordial God of Evil**

 **Level NULL**

 **HP : NULL**

 **MP : NULL**

 **Description: Godly Form of Angra Mainyu. It's literally invincible and cannot be defeated. The end is near...**

Looking at the absurd monstrosity in front of him, Shirou felt stared down by the abomination.

 **"YOUR END IS NEAR! FACE YOUR ULTIMATE DEFEAT, HUMANS!"**

Slowly a incredible concentration of Prana started to form just in front of the obscured monster and Shirou brought his hands forward.

 **"DIE!" "[RHO AIAS]!"**

The shield appeared and, to Shirou's surprise, it formed fully with two other barriers in front of it.

The massive beam hit the first barrier and slowly it started to push into it.

Gritting his teeth, Shirou pushed more MPs in the Skill and the advancement of the blast slowed a bit.

Powerful Mana blasts hit the back of the creature as Rin used her best against the final enemy.

 **"YOU STILL TRY TO DEFY A GOD, HUMAN. YOURS SHALL BE THE GORIEST DEATH!"**

The blast returned to advance a bit more faster and break through the second barrier and finally touching the last defense.

A quick look to his stats made Shirou sweat in panic. His MP were dropping incredibly fast and he was feeling his Circuits finally burning.

As the struggle continued, a light beam hit the side of the monster and caused it to stop his attempt. **"GAH!"**

Shirou dropped to his knees as he felt incredibly exhausted and his reserves depleted.

 **"WHO DARES!"**

An incredibly young blonde girl showed herself holding her hand up.

"I DID!" She continued with a light-hearted giggle. Behind them there were two men familiar to the young Emiya.

"We should dispose of this monstrosity quickly, Zelretch-sama."

"You took my words out of my mouth, boy." The same jeweled sword Shirou had used against Zouken appeared in the older man's hand. "We need to contain this menace quickly."

The Dead Apostle then looked at the small girl. "We will need your upmost help, Ruler-chan."

The girl nodded vigorously. "Hai! Ruler Class, Balilla, ready to duty sir!"

Then the man pointed at the tired protagonist. "Please, start helping the boy."

Nodding again, the girl moved quickly to his side and soon a green light covered the sore body of the young Magus.

 **+20000HP!**

 **+20000MP!**

Shirou felt once more ready to fight the monster but not before thanking the young girl.

"Thank you, Ruler-san." The girl merely giggled as she prepared what seemed to be a slingshot.

 **"AH! I WOULD HAVE NEVER EXPECTED SUCH A WEAKLING TO BE A RULER. WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO WITH THAT LITTLE THING? TICKLE ME?!"**

The girl didn't reply but aimed at the final boss. "Take... THIS!"

A powerful and quick bullet left the slingshot and pierced through the dark smoke covering the beast.

 **"GAH! HOW?!"**

More bullets hit the shocked monster as it started to feel weaker and weaker.

As the beast backed away, it slowly backed up to the Grail.

"And now... THE GRAND FINALE!"

A poweful aura encompassed the young girl and soon a strong concentration of Prana was centered in the slingshot.

" **Rebellious Stone!"** She then released the shot and it started to grew larger and larger.

Soon the massive bullet hit both Angra Mainyu and the Grail all at once and exploded.

As the light ceased to blind everyone, they all noticed how the Grail and the monster were gone.

On their place a incredibly big crater in the courtyard.

"Yay! I did it!" A golden mist covered her body as she celebrated. Slowly the mist that had replaced her body fully flew into the still sleeping Diamond.

"Is... is it over?" The soft toned question was replied by a cheerful Zelretch.

"Yes. The Grail has been destroyed without any taint escaping."

Hearing this, a smile replaced the grim look on Shirou's face.

As he stared at the rising dawn, he was tackled by two familiar girls.

"ONIICHAN!" "EMIYA-KUN!"

As the three fell on the ground, Zelretch released a booming laughter at the scene while Lord El-Melloi II stared at them shaking his head, yet a smile present in his face.

The Tainted Grail and its darkness has finally been vanquished and the shining light of a new day announce the end of this first season.

* * *

 **AN**

 **THIS IS THE END OF THE FIRST ARC!**

 **Before you all leave this chapter in your merry way, notice that there will be a ARC 1 Epilogue to officialise the end of the Volume.**

 **This story has been a incredible way of growing for me as I finally found something that I want to spend my life working on and I hope you find out soon this sensation too!**

 **The work for Season/Arc II is starting quite soon but the first chapter will appear in a week. The reason of this incredibly long waiting time is because I'm going to start exams soon and I might be far too busy to make chapters between studying and Exams themselves.**

 **Balilla**

 **Class: Ruler**

 **Description: An important figure in Modern Italian History, 'he' is the emblem of the Italian pride to break away from the foreign occupations and unite together in a single nation. A very unique individual, she had lived an extremely simple life and decided to sacrifice her own in defending the people she had come to love. The myth around her name has created a powerful Ruler. A true Italian Hero.**

 **Strenght: A**

 **Agility: A**

 **Luck: D**

 **Endurance: C**

 **Mana: B**

 **NP: A++**

 _ **Rebellious Stone**_

 **The sublimated action of Revolt that made her an hero. This powerful attack is capable of destroying everything on its path but sadly it can be easily dodged and should be used on big, slow targets.**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **MWkillkenny84** **: Grazie! Avenger ha la stessa fortuna di Fantozzi e penso che a questo punto lo abbia capito... xD**

 **merendinoemiliano** **: Will consider that. Thank you!**

 **Cole shiryu** **: Thank you!**

 **AngelaVargas1** **: I'm sorry... and yes she can be quite vindicative. Sadly she forgot that someone needed her to be in range to 'finish' it all.**

 **kagemoto** **: Yes, Gate of Justice has levelled up incredibly. In the epilogue I will give a full stat of ENDARC1!Shirou.**

 **BUT WAIT! THERE IS MORE!**

* * *

As the small group of people proceeded to return back to the Emiya Household, a masculine figure watched them go with a smile.

"He truly succeded in his mission. You were right about him."

Another figure, this one a female, was staring at the hero she had created.

"I knew that I would have not failed."

The man looked in the sky before facepalming. "I almost forgot my favourite TV show."

He turned around to leave but not before taking a small creature in his hands.

"Let us go home, Fou!" With a white portal the two odd beings disappearing.

The woman giggled at their weird behavior.

She had long, white hair and red eyes. Her clothing similar to the one the female Avenger used but simpler and a pure white.

"Now I wonder how he will live from now on."


	35. End of Arc I

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **End of Arc 1: Results of a Saga**

 **WARNING! THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!**

 **As promised here is the current situation at the end of the first Arc!**

* * *

 **[Status]**

 **Name: Shirou Emiya**

 **Title: Hero of Fuyuki**  
 **(+500HP;+500MP when player is in Fuyuki)**

 **Level 40 - Exp: 98%**

 **Health Points (HP) : 2050 (+500)**

 **Mana Points (MP) : 2830 (+500)**

 **Attributes**

 **POW: 45**

 **INT: 40**

 **AGI: 40**

 **WIS: 45**

 **VIT: 50**

 **CHA: 30**

 **LUK: 25**

 **Available Points: 1**

 **Skills**

 **Gamer Body (LVL Max.) - Congratulations, your body had been turned into one influenced by the rules of the Game Module. This Skill is present in all Users from the very beginning.**

 **Unbreakable Willpower (LVL Max.) - The hardships of your life had been making you stronger than the average human being. Risk of Possession and Mind Control are reduced by the 75%.**

 **Noble Soul (LVL Max.) - Having experienced the worst trauma, you know the pain and sufferings of others. Your Soul is brave and determined enough to let you become whatever you wish.**

 **Cooking (LVL 152 - EXP 75/100) - You seem to possess some innate ability to Cook. Your current LVL makes all foods 76% more delicious and your understanding of Cooking Recipes greater than the Average.**

 **Sword Prodigy (Unique! LVL Max.) - Your Element and Origins have finally awoken and you have received a 500% boost for 'Sword' related Skills and Equipment.**

 **Tracing (Unique! LVL 80 57/100) - [Projection] and [Reinforcement] had been subsitute with this Skill. You have fully grasped the meaning behind this two Skills and so were able to develop this upgraded version. Current LVL permits the Tracing of blades for a cost of 20MP and a drain of 0.2MP per Minute. Tracing NPs costs 100MP and drains 0.8MP per Minute.**

 **Rhos Aias (LVL 100 - EXP -/-) - The Legendary Shield of Aias the Great that has been sublimated in a Conceptual Weapon against all long-range attacks. Seven petals protects the User against any ranged attack. Maximum level reached!**

 **[Partially Awakened] Avalon (LVL. MAX) - The Sheath of Excalibur, the Sword of Promised Victory. While Excalibur is more known than its sheat, Avalon is possibly far more powerful than the sword as it can heal every possible wounds of Mali conditions. Current Status limit its power to cure most common illnesses and gives a +5HP/minutes Regeneration.**

 **[Blocked] Excalibur (Noble Phantasm Rank: X - Durability: Unbreakable) The sword of the legendary King Arthur, this blade is possibly the greatest representation of Mankind's Will and Justice. Currectly blocked as the Fae have yet to fully judge.**

 **Reality Shift: UBW (Unique! LVL. 10) - Weakened version of EMIYA's Reality Marble (Unlimited Blade Works). Lacking the inner struggle that recreated the impressive arsenal, the Skill's effectiveness is determined by two factors, MP and [Tracing] LVL. The drain is extensive and it's advised to avoid a prolonged use.**

 **Gate of Justice (LVL 25 - EXP 76/100) - Active Skill developed after interacting with the infamous Gate of Babylon.** **Gate of Justice** **can be considered a different skill as Gilgamesh's as it can be used to store everything you came in contact with. Its function is very similar to older versions of the Game's Inventory. Current Level limits space to 76 slots available.**

 **Blessing of Babylonia (LVL MAX.) - Your determination and sense of justice has captivated the attention of the blades. Your drive to master your abilities has furthered the possibilities of fully bonding with the Gate of Babylon. This skill will give you the use of** **Gate of Babylon** **only if permitted by Gilgamesh himself. Reach higher levels and this Skill might be upgraded.**

 **Mystic Hero Emiya (Unique!) - A noble hero in your heart and soul, Kaleidoband Diamond enpowers you with the Second Magic's unlimited MP pool and the possibility to use the classic Servants's powers and more. It activates only if using Mystic Hero Form via Diamond.**

* * *

 **General Q &A! (Review Q&A will restarts with the first chapters of Arc II)**

 **As I have noticed that some have been left confused at some parts of the story, I decided to answer the questions that have appeared commonly:**

 **Q) So in the end, was it Irisviel or Justeaze the one who saved Shirou?**

 **A) As I've stated in the final chapter, it was Justeaze. Sorry for those who expected Iri comeback but I had to keep as realistic as possible.**

 **Q) Why Julian was absent from the whole mess in the last section?**

 **A) There is a motivation. It will be described by the first chapters of Arc II. I also wish to add that Julian had not been planned to have a major role in the first Arc as I wanted to mainly to 'explain' how it all works. Consider Arc 1 a tutorial for this story.**

 **Q) What is canon here? What should I watch to understand this story?**

 **A) This story can be considered another Route for the series and since the change happens way before FSN, I consider both FSN and FPO as two distinct routes like Fate Route and Heaven Feel Route. So yes, it's a new unofficial canon. I would usually advise you to watch Fate/Zero, Fate/Stay Night (Visual Novel is better than anime/manga) and optionally Fate/Hollow Ataraxia.**

 **Q) How much is this going to continue? Have you set a number of chapters before saying "It's complete"?**

 **A) Yes and No. As of now my current plan sees this story reaching an Arc 6, still I didn't plan the number of chapters to reach that.**

 **Q) You have initially stated that you didn't want to put Servants in the story. Why you changed opinion in the end?**

 **A) I never said "I didn't want to", I merely stated that it wouldn't be convincing if a true HGW would happen if Shirou was going to try and stop it. Differently from several Writers, I usually take suggestions if things could fit in the storyline. As the opportunity came, I decided to satisfy several readers by adding Servants in the end, some new and some old.**

 **Q) Any news about the Fan Manga/Doujinshi?**

 **A) As of now, I still have not contacted my colleague about his attempts at drawing about it but I will be able to have a clear answer by this Wednesday.**

 **Q) Who were those unnamed figures in the end?**

 **A) No one has answered right, yet it is actually extremely simple :I**

 **END Q &A**

* * *

 **Before you all leave for your merry ways, I want to inform you that I will be at Etna Comics (Italy) for the first time on June 2nd. If some fans from Italy wishes to have some pleasant chat about the story or general ideas, I will more than happy to hear from them. Remember! I don't have an area as I've yet to do a comic so it means meeting without chairs or possibility to sit down.**


	36. The Journey

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Prologue 2: The Journey  
**

* * *

It was another sunny day in Fuyuki.

It had been few weeks after the events of the battle at the Tohsaka Mansion and things had barely returned normal in the first few days.

The Grail had been seen by almost every inhabitant of the city and it had taken a massive combined effort from the Magi and the Church members to push the 'movie excuse' to be accepted.

An huge backlash for Clock Tower as the Association had been until the end against the idea of destroying the artifact but the attempts to have Rin, Shirou and Illya called to be judged in a trial were in vain as the opposition from both the Wizard Marshal and from Lord El-Melloi II were able to disrupt their plans of shifting the guilt to innocent people.

The resulting struggle saw the early ascension of Lorelei Bartholomei to the position of Director of the Association.

Coming from a very influential family, Lorelei was more than ready to take the role and her impartial mentality made her the perfect replacement for the former leader.

In the end the situation was stabilised as the new Director saw to bestow medals to those who prevented the chaos of Fuyuki to be unleashed on Earth.

Since the location of Clock Tower was not safe as the some families had yet to accept the situation, Paris had been chosen as a common ground.

The capital of the French Republic had a secondary headquarter for the Association and was safe enough to make the event there.

And so the very weird family that inhabited the Emiya Household had packed the objects needed for the travel and were supposed to met at the local airport with the (still not old enough to be) Second Owner of Fuyuki, Rin Tohsaka and an unusual quirky former Servant of the Fourth Heaven Feel, Gilgamesh.

When questions about his shockingly happy look reached him, the King of Heroes replied with an even more surprising smirk.

"France is famous for their wine, one of the greatest in this petty world. It's been far too much ever since my lips were properly bathed by the heaven's milk."

The answer managed to settle the shock and to cement the quite materialistic view of the Archer.

As they all finally regrouped by the airport, Shirou and Rin were surprised to see a familiar face that they hadn't seen in a while.

"Julian?"

The Ainsworth Heir merely snorted a bit annoyed and looked quite frustrated.

"Don't 'Julian' me, Shirou-kun. I just heard what had happened while I was away for family matters. Why hadn't you contacted me? You and Rin-chan got all the action and stu-! GAH!"

The glass-wearing boy stepped back as he nursed the bruise the young Tohsaka had decided to bestow on his head.

"Tohsaka-chan, why are you so cruel?" The young Ainsworth whined but was soon silenced by a glare from the girl.

"It isn't Emiya-kun's fault you had decided to up and go to watch your sister's latest audition. Plus it was a moment were we could do anything but fight the threat. And.."

Rin continued her lecture as Julian stared to the ground silently.

Shirou sweatdropped as he thought of it as a scene akin to a mother scolding her child.

As if the situation wasn't already quite surreal, a familiar kaleidostick decided to interfere.

 **"You shouldn't hit cute boys, Rin-chan. Your chances of getting in a relationship with one would be close to zero if you keep being such a Tsundere. Or maybe..."**

"Or maybe what, you stupid stick!" Giggling at her reaction, the Mystic Code giggled amused.

 **"Or maybe you swing for the opposite side?"**

While Shirou was confused about the comment, Rin looked a perfect mix of embarassment and fury.

Meanwhile a more quiet girl blushed at Rin's humiliation and.. was that blood dripping from her nose?

As she tried to grasp the still cheerful Ruby, the young Emiya felt something inside his bag move.

Weirdily enough, the one who took major notice of this action was the same kaleidostick.

 **"Oh! I almost forgot. Had my sweet, loving oniichan truly ditched us for this event, Shirou-kun?"** The sickening sweet tone sent some shivers in Shirou's back as he remembered the discussion he had with Diamond.

* * *

 _ **"I cannot survive Neechan being near me for that long, Shirou-kun. What should we do?"**_

 _Shirou stared confused at the flying wristband._

 _During the short celebration after defeating Angra Mainyu, Ruby had 'taken' (Read as kidnapped) Diamond for some special 'rewards' that only them alone could enjoy._  
 _(_ _ **AN:**_ _Even through I'm the author, I don't know myself what had truly happened with the two.)_

 _The following morning, our young Protagonist woke to find the wristband shaking on his bed._

 _Questions were asked about the weird behavior but the replies were mostly incoherent words._

 _Only a week after the whole ordeal Shirou saw Diamond return to his usual attitude, yet he would try to hide when someone used the word 'Ruby'._

 _"I thought we already established that you cannot stay here alone, Diamond."_

 _The kaleidoband sighed but as he was about to whine more about this predicament, an idea struck and the Mystic Code expressed it to his owner._

 _ **"What if I come with you all BUT without anyone else but you and me knowing about my presence?"**_

 _Tilting his head, Shirou gestured his lack of understanding._

 _ **"If Rub- Ah, Rub- RUB- My neechan doesn't know I'm there with you, she will not haunt me during the whole month. So if there is some problems I will be there to help AND Neechan will not harass me... anymore."**_

* * *

And so Diamond had settled to hide inside the bag until they had reached the hotel room in Paris.

You would ask 'Wouldn't he get bored and blow his cover by sheer idiocy?'.

Nah. Diamond might be kind of a moron but he know better to fall for that the seco- thir- **tenth!** time.

"Y-Yes, Ruby. Diamond wasn't feeling well and I decided to leave him back home."

The stick kept starting emotionlessly at the nervous boy before nodding satisfied and returning to harass her owner.

"My, my. It seems we are in time."

Julian turned to the origin of the voice unfamiliar to Shirou and seemed to lighten up.

"Yes. I should present you my friends, Tou-san. These are Shirou and Rin."

He then pointed at the others. "Illya, Shirou's Sister, Leysritt and Sella, their caretakers, Sakura, Rin's sister, and Gil, Rin's Caretaker."

Darius turned to each of those named and gave them his usual calm smile.

When it was the King of Heroes' turn, his face seemed to harden but nothing changed from his usual cheerful tone.

"It's nice to meet you all, especially you Shirou-kun. I heard great things from my son and I'm happy he got a friend like you."

Shirou felt relieved that Darius seemed much less stern than Kiritsugu.

"It's nice to meet you too, Ainsworth-san."

The man laughed at the honorific. "Please Shirou-kun, call me Darius."

Nodding, Shirou smiled at the infectious personality Julian's father exuded.

"Oh my, it's almost time to embark. Please follow me or we will be late for the flight."

As the group moved their luggage following the two Ainsworths, someone was plotting a sinister future for our dear protagonist.

* * *

 _Somewhere else, unknown hideout..._

The big room was covered by shadows and weird objects. Creatures' arms, legs, eyes and some unfinished humanoid puppets left to decay.

Tendrils stretched around the single figure in the room as he watched through a crystal ball the face of a smiling Shirou Emiya as he loaded his bags.

"Your progeny is going to suffer and perish like you hurted my own family..."

A sadistic smile appeared on his face and it revealed two fangs.

A red glint started to glow as he stared intensely the boy entering the plane for France.

"Your son shall become the monument to your sins... **Kiritsugu Emiya!** "

Several tendrils grasped the sphere and destroyed it with ease.

 **Some debts have yet to die for the Emiya Family.**

* * *

 **AN**

 **I'm back!**

 **After a week (circa) of being inactive (studying and stuff) I'm finally ready to return to my daily updating!**

 **I know someone will asks questions like "Is it fine for you to study AND write fanfics?"**

 **Thing is that I got everything that I needed to study done and I will just restudy it for the *counting* 159th time few days before the exams, so don't worry ya all!**

 **Arc 2 will be incredibly less canon than Arc 1 for several points:**  
 **-New Characters (expect '** _ **minor**_ _ **'**_ **OCs and NO they will not replace Shirou);**  
 **-New Location (Paris and -?-)**  
 **-New Antagonist (Vengeful against Kiritsugu and...** _ **protagonist**_ **of the 1st 'Movie'?!)**

 **Lastly, I remind everyone that I will be in June 2nd to Etna Comics, an event that happens every year in Sicily, Italy. I will be there for the first time and, since I'm not** _ **that**_ **much important, I will not have a stand. I will be more than happy to engage in some dialogues with fans and I will be eager to hear ideas that I could implement in Arc 2 or in the Rewrite of Arc 1.**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **MWkillkenny84** **: Angra Mainyu è la Nuvola Da Impiegato! Essendo il Dio del Male ( o di Ogni Male) Avenger rappresenta tutto il male del mondo, compreso quello del Ragioniere. Ora mi sta venendo in mente di scrivere un omake dove Ruler non è Balilla ma Paolo Villaggio xD**

 **SentinalSlice** **: Define your confusion so I can sate your questions. Ruby and Sapphire are canon in FSN. They are OP from the base of this fanfic and Diamond is a mere updated version. Also Thank You!**

 **KRKing** **: That kind of Spin-off is not planned but I am starting to write a spin-off that will explain the hidden motivations of our dear antagonist. Also why did you copy and paste that message a second time?**

 **kagemoto** **: Wrong about Saver! Kiritsugu has returned to the Counter-Force, I will try to add that detail in the rewrite.**

 **AngelaVargas** **: It has begun! Also "Heroes never die!".**

 **merendinoemiliano** **: I wished to make it longer but I decided against making something too much complex. Will see your favourite stories for inspiration! Also Thank You!**

 **AbyssRhythme** **: Thank you for you support! Yes, I used Archer EMIYA's FGO Lvl100 Stats to describe an average Servant's might. Shirou will go for more as the Gamer opens up more opportunities to grow into something more than human. Plus CONGRATULATIONS! You are the first one to get the correct characters in ARC 1 Ending! If I had some money I would send you a trophy with 'Reward for Smartest Cookie' but I'm poor and I will just give you a cookie! xD**

 **Wowza48** **: Wrong! Those were Merlin and Justeaze, still you were quite close and you got Fou! Thank You!**

 **klim770** **: It seems you have yet to watch FKLPI and OC is not going to make a Coup d'Etat against me to become protagonist, still thank you for your concern. I wrote in that chapter that the Servants summoned were seriously depowered as the power used by the Grail wasn't enough to recreate proper bodies, so yeah Mordred and Atalanta weren't in the best shape in their short cameos.**

 **bloodredmoon22** **: It kind of tends to be difficult to use such a slow charge Skill after being almost oneshot by Angra Mainyu final form. It's like asking me why Goku didn't use the Genkidama against Hit but used the Kamehameha.**

 **Nick terakidan** **: You are the second person to guess correctly! As I said, if I had the cash, I would send you both Trophies but I just got those cookies. I have a cookie addiction :3**


	37. The Dark One's First Move

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** **The Dark One's First Move**

* * *

The start of the flight went smoothly as (incredibly enough) no one of the group started their usual shenanigans.

Everyone was enjoying the flight, doing their own things.

Sakura and Illya were chatting about different topics ranging from cooking to Magical Girls cartoons.

Shirou was staring from the small window on his side briefly exchanging several descriptions of the battle against Angra Mainyu (Darius listening silently and thinking elsewhere).

And finally Leysritt and Sella sleeping for the whole flight, the former because of laziness while the other for tiredness.

Actually- "Fufufufufu. You thought you would have had your hands all over my Shero, you vile fiend? Jokes on you then!"

One Rin Tohsaka was not enjoying the current predicament she was experiencing.

As the group was embarking the plane, they found that someone else was waiting at the entrance.

Being a member of an important Magi Family, Luvia got herself invited to the cerimony in Paris.

Spending several minutes prying the young girl from the dense Emiya, the Edelfelt heiress declared that she would sit close to Rin as to "Keep the female cur away from her Shero."

The Tohsaka's pained visage was actually an entertaining spectacle for the King of Heroes.

Yet somehow the blond girl was on an equal ground to his 'charge' in his irritation scale.

Her loud voice was both a curse and a gift but Gilgamesh took a neutral (as much as possible for him) regarding this new mongrel.

 **"Is your owner always so much interested in Shirou-kun, Sapphire-neechan?"**

The blue-colored kaleidostick seemed to pause before replying slowly.

 **"I think this is her tamest attitude. She could be much more...-"**

* * *

 _Giggling dumbly, Luvia continued to write about the perfect couple._

 _"...And so She- the Prince grasped m- the Princess close to him and whispering lovely words started to move his lips towards hers.-"_

 _ **"Luvia-sama, do you truly have to read outloud what you are writing?"**_

 _Sapphire would have been fine to ignore if the situation regarding her current owner's crush had been merely relegated to some fiction._

 _Yet..._

 _The Kaleidostick looked around the fairly big room and deadpanned as her 'eyes' landed on a painting illustrating an older Shirou holding close an older, bustier Luvia in a regal pose._

 _Then to the massive amount of books with fictions ranging from close friendship to stalking love._

 _And lastly to the body pillow with a surprising drawing of Shirou's body, thankfully wearing his underwear._

 _"And they- Sapphire?! It is.. necessary. Yes, I need to plan for my success in love and my perfect future!" Luvia's reply was delivered in a distracted tone as her eyes didn't move from the (possible_ _ **(I highly doubt about it)**_ _) future with her crush, red tinging her cheeks as her mind started to think to.. less pure thoughts.  
_

* * *

 **"...peculiar."**

After staring at her sister for a long time, the red Kaleidostick sighed.

 **"Old Man Zelretch could have given us to someone funnier and less clashing to the other. Ne, Diamond-kun is so lucky..."**

As Ruby looked depressed at the summary of her future, Sapphire looked confused.

 **"Diamond-kun? Has Zelretch-sama created another Kaleidostick?"**

 **"Yes and No."** The quirkier of the two started. **"He is actually a Kaleido Wristband."**

At this point Ruby started to blush and giggle. **"Plus I got a 'closer' examination with him."**

 **"Are you already trying to get yourselves estranged by 'family'?"**

The question seemed to hit the perverted Kaleidostick like a thunderbolt.

 **"Gah, I didn't do that! Well, he might have avoided me for several weeks after our... moment."**

As the group awaited to reach the City of Lights, a sinister plot has began.

* * *

"We found another body, Director Bartholomei." A man reported to the young woman sitting in the centre of the office.

Lorelei Bartholomei, heir of the Bartholomei Family and a Wizard Marshal, was quite confused by the mysterious circumstances that were starting to happen just before the cerimony with Fuyuki's heroes.

She had expected some ruckus in some way but she was caught offguard by the streak of murders happening to the security staff.

Some of those are the best Magi that the French Branch of Clock Tower had and the claims were not false as they proved more than once their effective deployment and the way they finished missions swiftly.

Yet now there were two dozens of dead bodies being examined for further hints regarding the perpetrator/s.

The more started to lack, the less protection will be efficient.

She sighed annoyed as she was going to deal with some teenage magi from Japan after what had happened few years ago(1) but her mind was still focusing on the series of deaths that had happened in the Artefact Sector of the French HQ.

Her first theory was that some rogue family was trying to subvert the current leadership by using the whole event as a pretext to act against Clock Tower.

Sadly it held very little proof as those who studied the corpses found some particular element that proved some unorthodox draining of the Od from the now dead men.

This kind of ability would have reported decades earlier, yet none of the families ('good' and 'bad') possessed this kind of Magecraft.

Her second theory was that someone was trying to steal one of the many objects contained in the complex but after a detailed analysis of every catalogued artefacts, the director stared surprised at the general lack of important objects.

The greatest artifact to the French Nation, the sword of Jeanne D'Arc, had been removed from Paris during WWII and contained in the maximum security sector at Clock Tower.

Yet Lorelei didn't stop at checking through official channels and decided to ask to a more direct contact to this particular complex.

As she asked for some objects that had not been classified in Paris, the Dead Apostle looked quite serious for a moment before denying the existance of such secrets.

That was a strong signal to prove the theory but didn't give much way to explore this possibility any further.

Yet she felt that the fellow Wizard Marshall's words were less of a denial and more of a warning.

Lorelei knew that this problem was going to get worse but she had her hands tied down by the lack of hints.

Sighing, she resumed her paperwork, knowing full well that it wasn't going to deplete if she didn't complete it.

As she distracted herself in the issues of the future event, she didn't notice a barely visible dark shadow leave its hideout.

* * *

 **AN**

 **New chapter!  
**

 **For your interest, I did wrote 'Chapter 1' in the upper part of the fic but not as a mistake. This is the first chapter of ARC II!**

 **I add that this Saturday I will be unable to write an update as I will spend most of the day at the Etna Comics. Reminder to Italian Fans, I will be at Etna Comics (Catania) on June 2nd and from 11:00 to 15:30 I will be available to chat about random topics or more fanfic/fanmanga related stuff.**

 **1) Lorelei Bartholomei is a character from Tsukihime Franchise so she had to deal with Japanese Magi before.**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **merendinoemiliano** **: Thank You! Lorelei Bartholomei is (as I said in the reference) from Tsukihime. Actually that's not Kiritsugu's teacher as** _ **she**_ **died happily and had tricked Kiritsugu to kill her. No, the antagonist is someone new to the series, created by your very own Author!  
Again, Grazie!  
**

 **KRKing** **: No problem about that, man ;) .**  
 **I hope you mean Fate 'Extra' Last Encore. If so, I do love the drawing and the effects used in the anime, through I find myself a bit detached from it as I find the settings... wrong (I don't know why but I just don't like the whole Moon-Scifi stuff). I did appreciate the twist they gave about the female protagonist being reset to his/her male version. Also I hope to see all of Sakura's Alterego Servants in the Anime as I started to actually learn about the Fate/Extra Lore and I liked Sakura's split beings concept.  
**

 **DALucifer13** **: Yes! And Thank You, I felt like something was missing. I will add it in the ENDARC1 chapter tomorrow as I've been busy the whole day away from PC.**

 **MWkillkenny84** **: I got the summary for a Fate/Zero fanfic: During Caster summoning, a wrong element changes the summon ritual and bring forth an Avenger and not a Caster. The master? The child that was still alive. The Servant? "Avenger Class, Ugo Fantozzi!" Like Fate/Much Zero xD  
**

 **Eliza211** **: Don't worry! This Fanfic is too much important for me as you all are supporting it! (I don't mind some grammar error as English is not my main language) :)**

 **AngelaVargas1** **: Imma Back and yes, Gilly will live as long as he will not betray.  
**


	38. A New Day

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** **A New Day**

* * *

Illya stared at the massive city eyes wide opens in awe and surprise.

She heard many of her fellow classmates, returning from their summer holidays, describing Paris with incredible detail at the start of the school year.

Some found it a grand city and a good place for tourists, while some just had the opportunity to pass through it to reach other locations in France.

The weather was much colder than Fuyuki's but paled to the freezing degrees she had experienced back in Germany.

It was somehow... refreshing. Yes, the cool wind was a new but welcome element to enjoy.

"It seems we have arrived quite early." Darius stated as he controlled his schedule. "We have few hours of free time."

As he moved in the streets, he caught his son in his arms. "D-Dad?!"

Darius merely smiled. "Miyu-chan has been incredibly furious that her 'Onii-chan' had to leave her side."

He looked at him closer and Julian could understand what his father was trying to explain.

Darius had some incredibly visible sleeping bags just below his eyes and his smile twitched once in a while.

"See you soon!" As the two Ainsworths left the group to reach the sad little sister, chaos erupted among the remaining members.

"OH! We can go to the Eiffel Tower or maybe to one of the famous clothes shop!"

In her excitement, Illya started to drag an unwilling Rin and Luvia.

"I-Illya-senpai! Please Stop!" "Illya-sama, don't drag me from my hair!"

On cue the maids and Sakura decided to follow the overly euphoric Einzbern, leaving just our dear protagonist alone.

Sighing, Shirou watched as the last few members of the group left his proximity.

He noticed that there was a park nearby and decided to see how much was differed from the one in Fuyuki.

Finally, as he walked through highly decorated paths with pleasant colors and trees with fruits, he decided to sit in one of the free benches.

Shirou closed his eyes and let the wind sing in his ears, relaxing his body and thinking of good things.

 **Warning!**

 **Bloodlust Detected!**

His eyes immediately snapped open as he felt something watching him from the trees.

The young Gamer couldn't determine the shape of the figure as it seemed to be made by a dark substance.

Red lights stared deadly into him and he prepared himself to fight.

He had hoped for this to be a simple journey to enjoy the Villes des Lumieres.

Mana crackled in his hands as the words needed to use **[Trace On]** were ready to be said.

Suddenly the figure looked incredibly nervous as it fled the park, leaving no trace of its presence.

Confused by this change, Shirou turned just in time to see a young man sitting in the same bench as him.

He had a loaf of bread in his hands and was giving some to the pigeons.

"There, there... See? No need to be greedy.."

Shirou looked perplexed and this turned in confusion as something shocking happened.

After finding himself in several horrible situations, the young Emiya had started to use **[Observe]** as if his life depended on it.

But this...

 **Name: !That's a Secret!**

 **Title: The Dude**

 **LVL: That's Personal!**

 **Description: Nope!**

"What?!" Shirou yelled eyes wide open in surprise. Who was this man and how was he able to manipulate the Gamer?

"You know, kid, it's wrong to just stare with your mouth open to someone you don't know."

Closing his mouth at the quite calm sentence, Shirou decided to pry some answers.

"W-Who are you? H-H-How are you doing this?"

The man stopped feeding the birds as his head tilted fully to the protagonist.

Shirou noticed that the young man was wearing a pair of sunglasses and a pink-black hat with a strange insignia resembling an eagle on it.

"Seems like I am talking to the wall here, am I? Well, anyway.."

He touched his hat and bowed slowly. "I'm your classic tourist in vacation, boy. Now.. who are you?"

Shirou gulped at the sass shown by the stranger but replied nonetheless.

"M-My name is Emiya Shirou and I'm a tourist myself..." Hearing those words the man smiled at the boy.

"Really? That's incredible! To think that I never had a chance to travel when I was as young as you are. It seems that times are truly changing."

Shirou adjusted his seating as he continued to ask to the more than happy to reply man.

"How did you-" "Change your Gamer skill and make you 'mortal' once more? That, my dear Shirou, is a Se-cret!"

Shirou stood silent as he realized that the man had just read his thoughts.

"Kinda, yes. But it's a different thing from Mind Reading. But no more talking about myself... let's talk about you. Why you seem quite sad? Has something happened recently to put you in this depressed mood?"

Shirou stared at the ground, thinking back to few weeks back.

He had been having some serious considerations about his future with the threat of Angra Mainyu dealt with.

The whole situation had been quite personal for him from the very beginning as the Avenger Servants were trying to destroy Fuyuki and the world but...

Shirou sighed and looked absently away.

"You know that brooding is not going to solve anything, right?" The words of the stranger brought the young Emiya back to reality as he shook his head and returned to glance at the man.

"A-And what should I do? Things are not going to change if I don't do anything."

The man bit back a laughter but the effort put to do so was quite visible to Shirou and that started to grate on his patience.

"You seriously think that the world or better, the **Problems** of the world are going to fight against you just because you seek them? It doesn't work like that."

He jumped out of the bench and started to gesture while speaking.

"Imagine that you are a planet that is incredibly expanding its mass. Do you think that other celestial objects just get attracted to you because you are close to them? No. In the end, the greatest value is Power and the more Power you have, the more attention you will gather to yourself."

Shirou looked floored by this. "B-But that means that I would be the cause of pain to my friends and family?"

The young Magus flinched as the man facepalmed. Harshly so.

"You... I still forget that you are ten and still not as experienced about this kind of things but... It's not your fault. Things just happen cause they will happen and you have little grip to what to do about it. The answer to your problems? Become stronger and defeat any monsters that want to end your existance or the one of your dearest people."

Shirou once again reflected on those words but was unable to continue his 'interview' as the man decided to walk away.

"Have to go. See ya soon, Shirou Emiya."

Our protagonist tried to stop the weird man for a last question.

"Sir, how will I contact you?"

The man waved. "Don't worry about that. Just watch anime, boy."

Shirou stared as the man finally left his sight and a box appeared in front of him.

 **Special Event Quest Completed!**

 **Name: Lil' Red Dude**

 **Description: The great one has blessed you with his presence. Long Live Anime.**

 **-Reward-**

 **The Great One's Phone Number**

The Gamer stared stunned at the box but was distracted as something rang in his bag.

His phone was receiving a call and so he answered. "Hello?"

" _Onii-chan! You need to see Miyu-tan! She's so adorable and cute! We are at Julian's house in -i- Street. Wait, Miyu-tan try the maid one. Hehehehee._ "

Sighing, Shirou put his phone back in his bag.

Strangely enough, this visit did open some new interesting perspectives.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Tomorrow is the big day and I will not be able to write any chapter. (Update will continue from Sunday!)  
**

 **Plus you got a cameo from something out of _their_ world. (I REPEAT, IT'S JUST A CAMEO. NO OC, NO OP NEW PROTAGONIST. **_**HE**_ **WILL APPEAR MAYBE JUST BEFORE THE END OF THE ARC II)**

 **And now Review Q &A!**

 **miguelgiulianoco** **: Thank You! I don't know about that. If I get some free time and possibly after I finish my wednesday-only fanfic.**

 **Remzal Von Enili** **: And that's what many are going to be disappointed about. The concept of saving everyone from themselves is something FPO!Shirou doesn't posses as his ideal hero mentality is to protect innocents and not those who attacks them. Still Shirou is also ten in this fanfic and is still extremely young to have this mindset fixed for the whole life. There might be hope in the future.**

 **MWkillkenny84** **: Thank you! In Fate KLPI, Luvia is 15-16 years old while in this Fanfic she's Shirou's age, 10. Characters have not deaged as Shirou, Julian, Rin and Luvia are all the same age. So yes, Luvia's fantasy is less perverted as she is still younger and some of that..** _ **creativity**_ **is something that comes with the age and experience.**

 **AngelaVargas1** **: ;)**

 **merendinoemiliano** **: Kiritsugu was assigned to kill her but she knew that and let him kill her. The action showed how Kerry had to break away from emotions to become the true Hero of Justice. He had grown to much attached to Natalia.**


	39. The new member of Shirou's Party?

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:** **The new member of Shirou's... Party?**

* * *

"Kya! Miyu-chan, you are so cute!"

Miyu Ainsworth had been pleased to see her Oniichan returning to her that day and was ready to pester him to have him play with her and tell her stories.

Her perfect plans for the whole day were demolished as a girl that was Shirou-san's sister had started to use her as if in some dress-up game.

In a sense, she was happy that Julian had taken off with her Tousan to go and greet her Neechans and her Kaasan, as she would have probably died of shame at the humiliating dresses she was being forced to put on.

Right now she was donning an european maid dress and the youngest of the girls in the room was noticing something truly worrying.

As she fit the dress, Illya had started to look disturbingly pleased by her appearance, her cheeks now red and a bit of blood leaving her nose.

Thankfully the other two girls, that until now had been silently watching the whole predicament, jumped on Illya and avoided the older girl to act... wrongly upon the innocent Miyu.

"Illya-senpai, don't do anything pervert to Miyu-chan."

"Lady Illya, while I cannot oblige you to change from your determination towards such things, I have to, as your future sister-in-law, force you to avoid any perverted confrontation to the innocent girl."

As a struggle ensued among the three girls, the youngest Ainsworth felt the frustration to this whole humiliating situation starting to take over and she decided to voice her fury.

"T-Thats Enoff! You force me to put this dumb dress and then hum-humi-humiliate me. Stop if!"

The three stopped moving and Miyu quickly understood that her little speech did little to her predicament but worsened the whole situation.

"MIYU-TAN IS SO CUTE!" And Illya tackled the little girl and pulled her into and hug, Miyu's face in her still-developing chest.

The young Ainsworth felt like she had maybe felt the same sensation when she hugged Beatrice but Illya's ones seemed a bit bigger.

Her face heated up as she suddenly realized the turn her thoughts were taking.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"...And so I finished her with a swift stab." Julian nodded as his older sister continued to describe her last match.

It wasn't anything new. Angelica Ainsworth, while humble and simple, was always ready to boast of her 'conquests' to her family.

"The fact that you beat someone that was few years older than you was so COOL, Neesan!" The childish comment was from the second youngest girl in the family.

Erika Ainsworth had a softer complex than her sister, extrovert and quite a social butterfly.

It was no secret that she considered Angelica her role model but her older sister was... lacking to express herself when required.

"You truly did a good job, Angelica. That was a flawless victory." Darius praised his oldest daughter and she seemed to preen a little to her father's compliments.

The family was few minutes from their home in France and as they continued to discuss, they heard Miyu's screaming.

" _KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_ "

Hearing the scream, many who knew that Illya was with the youngest and that she might have been the cause of the loud yelling were quick to calm themselves.

Sadly, they forgot to remind this to the oldest Ainsworth.

Darius' and Julian's word went unheard as Angelica sprinted quickly towards the entrance, only to bump into someone else.

As she adjusted her eyes, she started to excuse her behavior.

But once she had her eyes on the person she was talking with her thoughts halted and her words died in her mouth.

* * *

"I guess that the Parisian stores have sales during summer or I wouldn't explain the low prices.."

Shirou had decided to detour from his path to the Ainsworth's Villa to buy some groceries that he would use to cook.

As he neared to his last destination, he heard a scream.

" _KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_ "

Holding the bags tightly, he started to run towards the origin of the sound.

His legs started to move faster as more Mana was pumped in his Magic Circuits, reinforcing and enchanting his lower limbs.

In a quick move he reached several metres forward in mere moments and soon he reached the corner for the entrance.

*Bhump*

 **-2HP!**

Surprised and not expecting someone close to the entrance doors, he bumped into him/her and fell on the ground.

"I-I'm sorry for my actions, I was too much caught by-!"

As the regal, feminine voice faltered, Shirou noticed the woman in front of him.

Certainly older than him, this girl was dressed in a white blouse and dark-blue skirt.

She had blonde hair pulled in a twin pigtails, her blue orbs staring at him in surprise.

Now that he noticed she seemed to be bothered by something as she started to blush and breath errantically.

Did he hit her too hard? Why was she behaving like that?

 **Name: Angelica Ainsworth**  
 **Title: The Ice Queen of Ainsworth**  
 **LVL: 40**

 **HP:2200**  
 **MP: 2900**

 **Description: Oldest Daughter of Darius Ainsworth, Angelica is considered a prodigy both in Magecraft and Normal subjects. A mysterious woman, she never had the opportunity to experience close relationships with any of her schoolmates and so lack the ability to work with other people. She adores her family above anything else.**

* * *

Angelica Ainsworth was difficult to surprise or even get a small visible change in her usual, blank composure.

She had been able to avoid several horrible boys that severely lacked in Boyfriend material and many others just avoided her for her 'Ice Queen' reputation.

She had put very little effort in her external aspect and she was sure to have mastered the art of being an introvert.

Yet, in a matter of seconds, her whole composure shattered.

The Ainsworth felt her cheeks heating up akin to a fever, but she didn't feel the other effects of the illnesses.

She felt extremely constricted before _him!_

Why was she feeling like this? Why was _he_ making her feel like this!?

She will... have him!

* * *

 **AN**

 **While I had excuses for Luvia, Rin and Illya to not make a move on Shirou, I have no means to avoid any** _ **interesting**_ **situations Angelica might bring with her unexpected entrance in Shirou's (unofficial) Harem.**

 **I am still recovering from the taxing day that was yesterday as Etna Comics was GOLD!**

 **There were so many things to see, ranging from Gaming to Anime/Manga. For this year there were two guests from Japan: Hiromi Matsushita (Worked in Animes like Hunter x Hunter, Keroro and Dr. Slump) and Kazuko Tadano (Character Designer for Sailor Moon and City Hunter). Plus there were some foreign Marvel/DC Designers.**

 **Good God, there was a massive Area that sold Mangas and Comics all around, the cosplayers were (most of them) perfect and there were Italian Youtubers: I saw a single one yesterday, Maurizio Merluzzo, owner of the YT channel Cotto &Frullato and famous Italian Anime/Game Dubber.**

 **Best event possible!**

 **P.S. Lil' Red Dude is this fanfic God (not from religions) and should be easy to decipher his real identity. I mean, I was talking about it with my Collegue and he got it right on the first possibility! Once someone will get it right I will add my own motivations for his presence and existance.**

 **Lastly, I finished rewriting the Prologue of ARC1 and should be available the same time this chapter is released. Changes are little and I just corrected some Grammar mistakes.**

 **Good Re-Read.**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **Cole shiryu** **: Sometime people forget that it takes very little to make them feel 'mortal', vulnerable.**

 **merendinoemiliano** **: Let's just say that in this case it wasn't magecraft and that the being in question is not from** _ **their**_ **world.**

 **LoneWriter091** **: I hope you read the other chapters as I know I explained how the LUCK stat works. Plus the details used are from standard FSN/UBW and so not much viable in this AU.**

 **AngelaVargas1** **: Not an enemy but he acts like a jerk for reasons. :)**

 **MWkillkenny84** **: Grazie! Il Personaggio Ospite non proviene dal Nasuverse. Non proviene ne da un Manga, ne da un Anime. Si, Miyu ha appena scoperto il Maido-Switch con un Illya più grande di lei (Ho fatto alcuni calcoli e Illya a questo punto ha 14 anni mentre Miyu ne ha 5.)**

 **Guest** **: Thank you for your support, then! ;)**


	40. The Grand Confusion

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4:** **The Grand Confusion**

* * *

Few hours later, Shirou's bag sit unmoving on the sole couch of the room.

Slowly, a familiar wristband started to look around with extreme caution.

Sighing in relief, Diamond left his little hideout and sat in a more comforting position.

 **"Geez, why did Shirou-kun forgot about waking me up? Now, I'm forced to be quite careful until he returns.."**

The Mystic Code moved away from his soft spot to take the remote of the big TV of the room and started to search for an interesting program.

Minutes passed and the Kaleidoband was relieved that nobody had come to the room and so slowly he started to lower his guard, more attracted to one of those french cuisine channels.

Distracted, Diamond didn't notice that something was moving towards him.

His first hint was when the remote levitated in front of him and the TV was turned off.

 **"I hope you can hear me now."**

Part of Diamond died in that moment, knowing that he had been caught but unaware by whom.

Slowly, his 'eye/s'(?) turned to the one who had found him.

 **"S-Sapphire-neechan? I-I didn't know you were coming too..."**

Silence fell for a moment as the blue Kaleidostick seemed to be thinking the questions to ask to the little 'guest'.

 **"It was... kind of not planned. But I'm more surprised that you had actually come when 'you did not felt it' as Shirou said."**

Diamond jumped and started to beg and cry to his 'older sister'.

 **"Please don't tell R-Ru- Neechan! that I've come. I don't want to experience** _ **that**_ **again..."**

Sapphire stared at the visibly shivering Mystic Code.

She truly wanted to report his presence as it was good to know who was present in case of emergency.

But...

 **"Please Sapphire-neechan!"** Diamond continued to cry rivers of tears.

She ultimately sighed. **"Fine. But I want to know what did Ruby-neechan did to you to make you so much scared of her."**

The Kaleidoband seemed to think of it for sometime, contemplating if agreeing was truly the only option.

Finally, he nodded and the two sat on the couch, Diamond starting to tell the horrible deeds of the red Kaleidostick while Sapphire listened the whole tale, strangely unfazed by the descriptions.

* * *

Meanwhile the big group composed by the Einzbern-Emiya family, Ainsworth family, Rin and Luvia had sat down in another living room, not too far away from where the two Mystic Codes were discussing.

 **"Rin-chan, I need to see where Sapphire-neechan has gone!"** The quirky Kaleidostick tried to free herself from Rin's hold but she soon found that it was nigh-impossible as the Tohsaka was using Od to reinforce the grasp.

"Yes and let you cause an absurd amount of damage to Ainsworth-kun's house, how about no!"

With a last attempt, Ruby decided that she wasn't going to break free... yet.

The oldest Ainsworth laughed at the scene. "Oh my." He said while removing the few tears in his eyes. "That does bring up some interesting parallels."

He then turned to his dressed-as-a-maid daughter. "Am I right, Beatrice?"

The aforementioned girl gave a glare before huffing and looking away.

"I don't know what you are talking about, father."

Shirou felt like the similiarities between the red-haired Ainsworth and the young Tohsaka were much more than Darius spoke off.

Speaking of the man, the head of the family looked quite curious to his oldest and the cause of an impressive amount of concern to the young Emiya.

"Angelica, is everything alright?"

The question would have made our protagonist turn to the older girl but he already knew that she was staring deeply his figure.

"Everything is.. fine, dad." She seemed quite distracted by her Shirou-watching as she replied quite slowly to the simple question.

At this point it was Illya that decided to ask the real question.

"Why are you staring at my oniichan, Angelica-san?"

Suprising even Rin and Luvia, the young Einzbern's tone was quite blank if not cold.

The girl in question turned her eyes to stare at the one who asked that question.

Darius looked a bit surprised as the blonde young woman gave off not only her usual blank visage but he could see... annoyance?

"I was merely... trying to examine the quite unusual aspect of your younger brother, Illyasviel."

A smile found its way to Illya's face, but it wasn't a pleasant one.

"Curious that you spent almost two hours staring at the same person while there were others with unique characteristics."

She lazily pointed at herself. "I mean, how many can you say have white hair and red eyes at the same time?"

Illya's grin fell apart as she noticed that Angelica had started to smile too.

"Indeed. But I was unaware you were.. swinging that way."

Red orbs glared deadly on the calm, cerulean ones of the oldest Ainsworth child.

"Why, I thought the same of you when I heard you never had a single boyfriend."

Shirou stared at the exchange far away from the two as he had noticed how the situation was collapsing in a conflict. One that will possibly cause a lot of damage in the room.

A small tug to his shirt caused him to look at the young girl with blonde hair.

"Shirou-niichan, follow me. I got a plan to avoid Illya to attack my oneechan!"

Looking back and forth from the two jabbing at each other to the little, cute girl, Shirou shrugged and followed the giggling Erika to another room.

Seeing various cooking objects, the young Emiya realized this was the kitchen.

"There! We prepare something so they are distracted!"

Smiling at the simple but effective plan, Shirou decided to ask curious. "And you are going to assist me in this task, Erika-chan?"

Nodding determinately, the girl made a military salute. "Sir, Yes Sir!"

Grinning ear to ear, the two started to prepare some treat for the two debating girls.

Half an hour later, Shirou and Erika left the kitchen satisfied, holding one plate each.

As they entered the living room, they saw how the situation had indeed worsened as Illya was currently being held by Luvia and Rin, while Angelica was being held back by Beatrice.

Slowly Erika presented the plate in front of her big sister. "Tada!"

Finally, after so much spent glaring at the younger but more annoying girl, the young woman looked at the cake in front of her.

Her eyes widened in surprise as she recognized the flavour. "Apple pie?"

The younger blonde nodded. "I've made it with Shirou's helping hand. I wanted to give you a gift for you last performance, Oneechan!"

Slowly, Angelica took the small fork in her hand and took a bite of the good-looking cake.

Her eyes widened once more as she experienced the unexpected perfect texture and quality of the ingredients, mixed together with extreme care.

Her hand soon started to take more and more of the cake to her mouth, smiling unconsciously the whole time.

Meanwhile the quite fierce white-haired girl calmed quickly as her nose caught the familiar smell of Shirou's cooked food.

"Oh! Chocolate Cake? Thank you, Oniichan!" She soon started to devour the big cake and completely ignored the scene happening with her previous opponent.

"Why didn't you prepare some for us too, Shirou-kun?"

A sweatdrop appeared in Shirou's back. "I.. I didn't have enough ingredients, Julian-kun."

As Luvia and Rin found themselves relieved from their duty to hold Illya, the young Tohsaka noticed something missing.

"Where is Ruby?"

* * *

 **"-And so Ruby-neechan moved away from the room, giggling madly."**

Shivering at remembering the whole story, Diamond now looked curious at his more calm Neechan.

Sapphire was writing some notes in a notepad in front of her but as soon as the tale ended she nodded.

 **"Your situation is indeed traumatic, Diamond-kun. But I think you should try to resolve the situation with Ruby-neechan as she isn't that bad overall."**

The Kaleidoband froze for a moment but soon nodded with some doubts.

As the two felt relaxed by the whole interactions, they noticed that someone-no, something had entered the room.

 **"Ne, Sapphire-neechan, what are you doing here all alo-! DIAMOND-KUN, YOU ARE THERE!"**

Suddenly, Ruby blitzed towards the shocked Mystic Code, ready for another round of terrible things.

Luckily for Diamond, a blue lighting hit the red Kaleidostick fully and launched it away.

 **"GAH! NEECHAN, STOP BLOCKING MY LOVING ATTEMPTS AT MY DIAMOND-KUN!"**

Sapphire looked unfazed at the 'order'. **"No. Diamond will not be harrassed by you anymore, neechan."**

Ruby looked miffed by this declaration. **"B-b-but Why?!"**

Sapphire moved to comfort the Kaleidoband, having fell in a fetal position as the object of his traumas had tried to put him through the same experience.

 **"Because, as the older sister of Diamond-kun, I shall not have you corrupt my little brother."**

The Red Kaleidostick released a screech as she left the room, already planning how to get back to her annoying neechan.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Yesterday has been quite a tiring day for me as I've been outside until late night, ergo the lack of chapter.**

 **Thankfully, I've been able to do it today and WE REACHED 700 FOLLOWERS, OMGOMGOMGOMG!**

 **THANK YOU ALL, GUYS!**

 **Review Q &A**

 **MWkillkenny84** **: You think this is the worst, but god I've seen some fanfics that have Shirou become the owner of a massive harem in a short time..**

 **merendinoemiliano** **: Thank You! I'm sorry that you've been unable to come to the Etna Comics but I think doing Exams is better by this point. I mean, I've to do five exams in a single month! :I**

 **kagemoto** **: I think is the [Protagonist BS Chick Magnet] Skill acting up!**

 **Saberfang Orcalodon** **: This is why I'm trying to go so slow. So everyone can enjoy those moments better!**

 **AngelaVargas1** **: I think it's something that every (most) protagonists have.**

 **Reishin Amara** **: I've been asked to do this ship in the middle of Arc1 work and so I decided to recover this idea and BAM! here is the ship. :3**

 **As a way to ask forgiveness for the lack of update yesterday, here's an Omake:**

 **Title** **: Where's the King of Heroes?**

As of late, I noticed that someone had been absent the latest chapters and so I decided to see where our dear Gilgamesh has gone.

*Teleports in the position of the first of the douches*

Gilgamesh drinks a bit from one of the many bottles laying on the ground, staring at the clear sky pleased.

Gilgamesh, King of Heroes, Archer, Maximus Dingus, The Heck you doing?

Hearing the foolish call, Gilgamesh turned to the floating light.

"Whoever you are, mongrel, you better have some reason to jest in my glorious presence."

Yeah, you see, you are supposed to be somewhere else than drinking some wine you have probably stolen.

"And you are supposed to tell me what I have to do. You are foolish enough to present yourself poorly before me and now you are ordering me! Gilgamesh, King of Uruk and Demigod."

*Small golden rift opens and a familiar red spear land on Gil's waiting hand*

"I think it's time for you to experience some punishment, you cur."

It's not needed, really. I was just going now- " **Gae-!** "

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

*Le run like a pathetic man*

Moral of the story: Don't tickle the cocky blonde with thousands of dangerous Noble Phantasm.


	41. Chaotic Introduction

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5:** **Chaotic Introduction**

* * *

It's been a day ever since the Ainsworth-Einzbern/Emiya group had reached the City of Lights and they were all getting ready for the important day as that day was the one were some of them would have received the medals for their aid in Fuyuki Crisis.

Shirou had decided to go elegant to the celebration and decided to dress with a custom smoking he had bought for the occasion.

Illya had been with him when he had been describing what he wished and she had asked him to dress like Kiritsugu for that important event.

The young Emiya happily obliged as he was now donning black jacket, shirt, tie and pants.

He would have taken his father's weapon to him as to cement his claim as heir of the Magus Killer.

You would ask why would he do so in front of so many important Magi.

The motivation was that he had to make some of his father's former enemies doubt of any weakness he might have as a young boy and remember the same terrifying mindset of the first Magus Killer.

It was fitting that he had changed his **[Title]** for the occasion too, switching to the newly aquired **Heir of the Magus Killer**.

As hours passed and everyone finished their preparations, they all moved to a small building close to the Champs-Elysees.

Pushing just a bit of Mana in his eyes, Shirou noticed that the building was covered by an illusion that hid its true appearance.

Half as long as a skyscraper, the French Magus Association was created in late 18th as a way to monitor and avoid any magecraft-related problems during the French Revolution.

In the end the headquarter was expanded and was crucial during WW2 to protect the artefacts from the Dead Apostle-led German Clocktower branch.

"Oh! Those are level 5 barriers! I thought those were difficult if not impossible to create in short time."

Luvia scoffed at Rin's thirst of knowledge, as if unnecessary and uncouth. "Lady Barthomeloi has promised a top notch security for the event. I hope you avoid failing to keep a formal behavior in this cerimony, especially in front of our magnimonous director."

Shirou was surprised as Rin didn't rebuke the blonde's jab but merely lowered her head more in shame.

Slowly he patted her shoulder. "You shouldn't worry, Rin-san. I know you will succeed today."

The girl gave him a quick glance before adverting her eyes from her crush, blushing at the unexpected contact .

Shirou noticed that Luvia had walked close to him, holding her hands together and looking quite embarassed by something.

"C-Can I be encouraged too, Sir Shero. I think I-I'm nervous too."

The young Emiya didn't have the time to even react to the request that the young Tohsaka pulled Luvia away from their mutual crush meanwhile whispering some words that sounded like threats.

From not so afar, an older blonde approached Illya looking angry at something.

"Lady Illya, are those two mongrels going to be serious competition?"

It wasn't a friend wanting to know about problems with their crush, it was a rival asking how much she had to prepare in the war for Shirou's heart.

The young Einzbern smiled calmly. "Oh. I don't know. Maybe when I marry Oniichan I will have them as part of our harem." Red orbs stared smugly at annoyed ones. "Why, is there something wrong about that?"

Angelica decided to not reply as the new info she had gathered from the infuriating white-haired girl and from the Tohsaka and Edelfelt heiresses meant that she had to plan everything from zero and prepare contigencies. But the harem part...

Finally, after few minutes of walking through heavily guarded halls, they reached the grand room that hosted the event.

A brunette stood out of the many uniformed guards surrounding the room.

 **Name: Lorelei Barthomeloi**

 **Title: The Queen**

 **LVL: 125**

 **HP: 12000**

 **MP: 50000**

 **Description: The Supreme Mage of the Present Era, Lady Barthomeloi is truly worth of this few words. Born with a massive amount of Normal and Blue Blood Noble Magic Circuits, Lorelei is a dangerous opponent to fight. She is strong enough to kill Dead Apostle and she has been chosen recently as the Second Wizard Marshal. Lorelei is also in good relations with the Archibald family and has met another Japanese boy as interesting and dangerous as the newest Magus Killer. She seems to be interested in meeting you.**

Shirou stared at the strongest being he had ever had the opportunity to meet.

He had thought that Angra Mainyu was something that was truly scary, yet the woman in front of him that was staring at him intently was causing no little panic inwardly.

"Thank you for coming in such short advice. All of.. you."

At this point Lorelei had crouched down close to Shirou.

The boy felt a bit of heat coming to his cheeks as the lady started to stare in his eyes like Zelretch did.

Differently from the Dead Apostle, the young woman's eyes hid what seemed a blue flame.

Warm, neverending and... dangerous if played with.

Lorelei retracted, looking satisfied at what she had seen. "Seems like that old bat was right.."

"Anyway" She said, caughting the group attention. "We shall start the event."

A group of Magi gestured them to follow as they were directed to another room, much bigger than the former.

Several tables filled with people, dressing from antiquate to more modern clothes, filled the entire place and the group felt the strangers' eyes staring at them, as if trying to identify them like a scientist does with a new phenomenon.

Lady Barthomeloi followed them behind and proceded to reach her place in the centre of the room.

"Lords and Ladies of Clocktower, today we are here reunited to reward the valor shown by a group of individuals that avoided the discovery of Magecraft and vanquished the threat known as Angra Mainyu, the Zoroastrian God of all Evil."

She took one of the medals in her hand and gestured for Shirou to approach her.

As he walked slowly to the podium, something felt off and unknowingly jumped forward as a blast of energy hit his previous position.

"Damn! I seriously wanted to do this job quickly."

A young man dressing a dark tunic showed himself from one of the darkened corner, a dark purple aura covering his body. His eyes showed that he indeed was a Vampire.

"Now I will have to boringly slaughter you all, as my master ordered."

Quickly, other cloacked individuals entered the room, some breaking through the Reinforced windows, while other merely storming from the entrance.

"May the show **begins!** "

* * *

 **AN**

 **The first skirmish between the new antagonist's forces has begun. While it's quite early to say, how do you think this first battle will end?**

 **Short chapter before a long fighting one!**

 **Reviews Q &A!**

 **Alrarora** **: Then I think you will be happy permanently as I have no wish to end this fanfic anytime soon :) P.S. This Arc might last 20 chapters but I got ideas up to four Arcs sooo yes :3**

 **merendinoemiliano** **: Thank you! Also good luck with exams!**

 **MWkillkenny84** **: Thank you!**

 **AngelaVargas1** **: Eyup!**

 **Batman1998** **: Heroic Spirits can comunicate with Shirou only if he's in his Mystic Hero Form. Illya is aging like a normal girl and she will develop nicely :3**


	42. The Sword

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6:** **The Sword**

* * *

Kanshou and Bakuya started to tear through the assaulting force.

The Yin-Yang Falchions were proving their incredible might, while their owner proved his experience in a battle.

Shirou had noticed that he had somekind of switch when he entered in a fight as his mind focused on the beating the opponent/s in front of him.

Gilgamesh had noticed it quite blandly and just said that "-It's perfectly normal for someone that fought in several brawls. It's called-" **Activation of Skill [Warrior Mind]**

 **[Warrior Mind] - Passive Skill (LVL 15, Exp 28/100) - Your emotions are suppressed for as long as this Skill is enabled. No cost in MP is required as Mana doesn't trigger the Skill but an overextended use can cause some serious damage to your Psyche. At LVL 50 this Skill will also activate the [Battlelust] Status and at LVL 100 the status [Bloodlust]. Be careful with this Skill.**

In some way the Skill seemed to allude to the Alteregos he had encountered previously but it didn't matter how much he tried. He needed to continued to fight. For his Family and for his friends!

As the young Emiya continued to rip through the undead group as if they were made of paper, the ringleader of the group continued to attack hopelessly the Queen of Clocktower.

"You should have not come here, Apostle. You are outmatched, both you and your little band of scum."

The man laughed madly at her words, a glint in his eyes shown some lucidity in his insanity.

"Oh no, Barthomeloi. We are not losing, we are actually winning as you speak."

He attempted to launch a bottle at her but a beam of light coming from a magecraft-recreated circle similar to True Magic, exploded it and the hand that held it.

"Gah! Oh My, Master was right. I cannot hold back anymore. **HE cannot hold back anymore**."

Lorelei's eyes widened as a dark aura covered fully the figure, two wide, full red eyes stared at her as the broken mouth opened and released an inhuman screech.

In a blink, Lorelei dodged a punch that almost caught her in the face. "Tch!"

She backstepped as the creature continued the neverending barrage of punches, kicks and curses.

The new Director of the Magus Association wasn't the only one having to deal with this kind of monster as Shirou found out that the now inhuman being's followers had too this kind of form.

The two falchions broke quickly as they met with the hardened skin of those monsters

Grunting in pain as one of those managed to land a strong punch in his chest, he decided to met the challenge with his full might.

"D-Diamond, time to transform!"

The Kaleidoband moved inside the pouch of his ruined jacket, before leaving it and engulfing Shirou in a white light.

" **Install, Saber!** " Familiar red glints colored his knightly look and **Impurus Animae Arthur** ready to reap its new preys.

 _It's been awhile, brat._

 _ **Boy, why have you yet to use my great power?! We will destroy our enemies in a matter of minutes!**_

 _Maybe it's because of Mad Enchantment. I would never force someone to have that dumb mind debuff if I had it in my Class._

"We will chat later. We have a situation here!"

Quick slashes cut down the enemies and their numbers started to once again to thin down.

Suddenly, one of the opponents tried to sneak behind Shirou and land a backstab.

The attempt was foiled as a Gladio was pushed through his chest.

As the now dead monster disappeared in ashes, Rin, donning her Rider outfit, nodded at Shirou as they started to teamup on the enemy.

Unnoticed by both, the ashes of the fallen enemy moved slowly towards their leader and his inhuman grin widened as he felt stronger.

Lorelei noticed the change in pace as blocking his attacks had started to hurt even if reinforced.

" **Sorry,** _ **director,**_ **but you are no more match for me. THIS POWER IS AMAZING!"**

A tentacle finally took the Queen's leg and started to pull her on the ground violently.

Disoriented by the painful 'joyride', Lorelei was unable to defend herself from a bladed tentacle directed to her head.

As the duo made by Shirou and Rin finished the remaining monsters and were sure that nobody was in danger, they finally saw the monster moving to kill the downed director.

The sword that fought Excalibur Morgan started to receive Mana from Shirou as it prepared to release its powerful blast.

" **IMPURUS ANIMAE ARTHUR!** "

The dark blue beam pushed back the dark creature as it screeched in pain from the burning attack.

 **"YOU HURTED ME! I WILL KILL YOU! KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL PAIN PAIN PAIN PAIN PAIN PAIN!"**

The humanoid monster closed up to a surprised Shirou and started to strangle him.

Shirou's mind had yet to grasp that a Noble Phantasm had failed to finish something.

Then a quick **observe** solved his question but caused no little concern about his survival.

 **Name: Ezekiel Aelius**

 **Title: The Shadow Minion**

 **LVL: 25 (+150!)**

 **Description: A simple Human Being, Ezekiel was approached and manipulated by the Shadow. His mind broken and recomposed to serve better his master, Ezekiel has accepted the gift of his master, a fraction of his true power. A monster that feels only bloodlust and other dark sensations, this creature rivals the past Daemons. He gains power from his fallen companions akin to a Legion-Type monster.  
**

The grinning Ezekiel proceded to throw the boy's body to the wall, breaking it in the process.

Shirou breathed panicked as he felt that one of his rib had cracked at the contact with the hard texture of the wall.

Eyeing the approaching demi-Daemon, Shirou failed to notice that in his little flight he had hit a container with a scorched sword inside it.

The blood coming from some cuts from his arm coated the old blade and a soft dark-red light covered Shirou's hand.

 **"PREPARE TO MEET YOUR MAKER, MAGUS BRAT!** "

His final blow was blocked as something that Shirou had not foreseen happened.

" **Install, Avenger** " A feminine voice said determinately as a dark-red circle covered Shirou's form and blocking the pointed trail trying to end our protagonist's life.

Shirou's usual dress was replaced by a dark armor and headset, a white flag with an insigna similar to a dragon was in one of his hands while in the other he held a sword.

"You are truly a disappointing opponent." Shirou proclaimed in a bored tone, his eyes unfocused.

To the spectators of this scene, the ones that knew Shirou felt like this wasn't... _him_ talking.

Lazily the dark knight pulled high the sword and the next move declared the end of the monster.

In a quick action, the sword was pointed to the surprised being as a wave of magic flames flooded the area in Ezekiel's proximity.

It screeched in pain and while it tried hopelessly to put the flame away from his body, several lances protruding from the floor stabbed it in several parts of his body.

 **"La Grondement Du Haine.** Enjoy my Rage, fiend!"

The flames burned brighter and the screech resounded louder as the beast was consumed fully by the purging lick of fire.

As the monster was vanquished, Shirou regained for a moment his mind as a strong pain encompassed his whole body.

Transformation undone by a worried Diamond, the young Emiya fell to the ground as Illya and Rin ran towards him.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Here's the fight. And now let's focus on some important news.**

 **As I said in the past few weeks I am going to have to do some Uni Exams and so I will be unable to write chapters.**

 **The day where I will not be able to update are from 11 to 18 (June) and July 9th.**

 **Otherwise everything is fine and I am happy for the constant growth of this work of mine :)  
**

 **Review Q &A**

 **merendinoemiliano** **: Thank you!**

 **KRKing** **: It will not help, trust me. This new antagonist is completely OC and will possibly be the protagonist for a spinoff series I'm planning after Tale of Two Kings.**

 **MWKillkenny84** **: The Antagonist knew it would have failed but it wasn't his main concern. Next chapter Lorelei will discover that something is... missing.**

 **R-king 93** **: Thank you!**

 **kagemoto** **: I'm not familiar with that expression.**

 **AngelaVargas1** **: Several things.**

 **Alrarora** **: Sure!**

 **akd48** **: I thank you for your support but I had made the last chapter short because it's what I do before a big fight. It's an habit of mine as I'm trying to avoid to add any other details of the following fight. About the error, I am currently working on the rewrite and it's gonna take a while before I truly adjust the latest chapters' mistakes. Still thank you for your constructive comment! :)**


	43. Intermission - AN

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is an**

 **AUTHOR NOTE**

 **Ideas, Original Characters and plot twists are created by SocialistBukharin and can be used freely if those are not blatantly copied word by word from his works.**

 **Feel free to support this fanfic.**

* * *

 **Hello to everyone and welcome to this little intermission of mine in Fate Player Online.**

 **I write this 'chapter' to underline some circumstances that have happened while I'm doing my neverending preparation for my Exams.**

 **This news has already been given in my recent oneshot (I REPEAT ONESHOT) and also don't advise those who have read it there to not skip it as I've some new developments.**

 **From tomorrow to June 25 and then for July 8-9-10, I will be unable to focus on updating and will start once again as soon as possible. This dates are... not 100% sure for the Professors giving the exams as June-July-August are the months were several teachers and students strike even through it is Exams Period. I will put another AN if the situation change but for now there is a lot of uncertainity.**

 **Another reason for this AN to exist is to answer the recent reviews as I think answering too many in a single chapter might annoy some readers and spoil the quality.**

 **Differently from normal I decided to add some... new features to this unique situation.**

Can we finally speak, Bukharin-san?

 **Go ahead, miss Einzbern.**

First thing first, hello and welcome to this special episode of Einzbern Consultation Room!

I'm Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern and I shall be your host. Together with me, I got my own assistent, Student K!

 _ **Where am I? Who are you?**_

Oh, Student K. I'm Justeaze-sensei and this is a room of learning not only for you but for our own audience.

 _ **I-What? I'm not this Student K. My name is Emiya Kiri-! *Smack***_

Shush, Student K. If you follow my instructions you shall become the Hero of Justice you want to become.

 _ **Really?! Wait! What are those instructions going to be about?**_

Simple. There is a group of watchers that releases once in a while a series of comments or reviews about the story of a boy just like you! Wait, let me show you!

 _ **What do you mean showing m-! Wow, so cool. But why that red-haired boy has my own sur-**_ Shush, Student K. It's not the time for this kind of existential dilemmas. Let us focus on the issue at hand.

 _ **Let's start!**_

 **1)The Glorious Executioner says: Haha. Picking best Avenger. Jalter all day my dude. :D**

Jalter is indeed cu-best Avenger.

 _ **Were you saying cute there, teacher? *Smack* Ouch!**_

Don't judge my tastes, Student K. It is wrong to do to a person.

 _ **Anyway, yes. The other Jeanne-sama, while scary, seems quite a good person.**_

The saying still hold true. You either die an hero or live long enough to die a villain, or in Jeanne-chan's case, trying but failing to become bad.

 **2)Cole shiryu says: Ah Jalter if only I could have rolled you, also awesome that Shirou got one of my fav servants as an install.**

I wouldn't be speaking about rare roll with Bukharin-san.

*looks at a CryingInTheCorner!Bukharin*

He is one of those F2P kind of players and his summoning opportunities are quite uncommon.

 _ **Still, he got that cool Assassin from that Fuyuki-related event. I wonder why he seems so familiar...**_

 **3)kagemoto says: Ah, I mean he might gain some enemies, love interests and deepen his bonds with existing loves.**

That's a summarised version of the Story, yes.

 _ **I still don't understand the importance of so many love interests all at once. I mean, girls have cooties. *Smack* Ouch!**_

Don't say such thing, Student K. Once you grow up and watch some Anime you might finally understand how great women truly are.

 _ **Animes? What's that?**_

Moving on!

 **4)merendinoemiliano says: Slightly messed but cool, fights are improving. Good luck with all your fanfics.**

 _ **I noticed that you actually read the reviews differently than they are written. Why is that?**_

That might be because I am German and I like perfection so you might call me a Grammar Nazi. I think this is the term for grammar perfectionists.

 _ ***Sweatdrop* Sensei, that is not a compliment...**_

Anyway, many times thank you for your support, merendinoemiliano.

 **5)MWkillkenny84 says: *reading the answers* Something... or Some_one_? Oh, and Jalter is the Avenger Servant that Shirou can Install... how much time before anti-heroine goes "Full Tsundere" for Shirou?**

That's an interesting question. *Look at Bukharin* Can we all be enlightened about it?

 **While I would be more than happy to reveal the entire plot, there are still elements that are under development so I don't know myself :I**

 _ **That was a dry reply, Bukharin-san.**_

 **6)Remzal Von Enili says: That's gonna raise a few magus eyebrows.**

Yup! But the situation is less dangerous than canon!ClockTower reaction as the more traditional, conservantive families have been... removed by the Queen in response to the attempted trialing of our heroes and Zelretch refusal to abide their demands.

 _ **Zelretch-sama is truly a scary monster when his buttons are pressed.**_

 **7)R-king 93 says: Shirou, your life is about to get tougher.**

Shirou is indeed going to deal with major issues in this new route.

 _ **It's the life of a Magus, to walk the line between life and death. Shirou-san just does it in the cool, flashy way.**_

 **8)KRKing says: Oh. Ok,then! Keep up the goodwork! And who is this Avenger Class Card Servant? Is she going to be someone we know?**

The Avenger Servant is Jeanne D'Arc (Alter). She is the less naive but tsundere version of the Ruler Servant.

 _ **Oddly enough, I agree with this bland description.**_

 **9)AngelaVargas1 says: Oh My Lord Jesus! This is so... soo... AWESOME!**  
 **Prussia: Did you say 'Awesome'?**  
 **Angela: GET OUT OF HERE, PRUSSIA!**

*hums _Preussen Gloria*_

 _ ***sighs* Thank you for your comment, Angela-san.**_

 **9)Trasgo Madaraz Artifex says: Awww, I thought you were going to call it "Le Grondement De La Haine".**

While the translation is indeed that, Bukharin-san decided to copy and paste the name from TM wikia as he was quite tired to remember about Google Translatator.

 _ **Bukharin-san should stop writing this stuff at unholy hours...**_

 **10)Lawrence HB says:**

 **I can already tell you don't have an in depth knowledge of Shirou mentality...**  
 **He has a combination of a 'Hero Complex' and 'Survivors Guilt' developed by both his trauma from the fire and his time with his adopted father!**  
 **There is no way for him to be any other type of hero the literally only way for this to change is for him to either:**  
 **1\. Not experience the fire**  
 **2\. Someone else has to rase him**  
 **The Shirou your trying to create... doesn't work... the only way it will is if you use the EXCUSE 'well I'm the author so what I say goes'...**  
 **Yeah sorry that doesn't work...**  
 **And then there's what you did this chapter... just wtf?! Really?! Are you kidding me?!**  
 **I am sorry but I can not help that I am well and truly disgusted with what you pulled this chapter...**  
 **I wish you luck but I absolutely refuse to continue reading...**

Woah! What an interesting review! Neh, Bukharin-san can you answer this yourself? I don't think this user would appreciate if someone else but yourself answered his dilemmas

 _ **Geh, this man seems quite an expert. I wonder if his three challenges stories that are not totally accepted by FF rules are just a cover.**_

 **While the last comment might have seemed harsh, I'm getting incredibly tired of the same person lamenting the same issues about the same chapter.**

 **Mister Lawrence HB, I will tell you honestly that your comments are indeed uncalled for:**  
 **You said a change in Shirou's path to become an Hero of Justice could have changed in those two occasions and you are right. Shirou doesn't grow with Kiritsugu as the latter dies at the hand of Angra Mainyu. You may rebuke this by saying that Avenger would have been unable to act outside from the Grail but I have to once more disappoint you and remind you that Kiritsugu was cursed by the Grail and so had a permanent tracker.**  
 **I've never stated in any of my explanations with "Duh! Cause I'm the Author so it's true.".**  
 **I'm a very dedicated author and I take this attempt to speak false thing about myself quite infuriating. I hope you truly find yourself something you like in FF but if you don't want to read something you are not required to write down your motivations (if that is the case that is).**

 **My rant is not something out of place as this is not the first comment about that situation I've to answer. What truly disappoint me is that you like some other have not even glanced at my response to this problem, merely noticing the 'errors' and trying to make excuses.**

* * *

 **And I'm done! This was seriously a draining AN, especially at the final part. I hope everyone enjoy the Summer holidays the best possible and away from the dreadful school.**

 **See ya! ;)**


	44. Final Intermission - AN2

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is an**

 **AUTHOR NOTE**

 **Ideas, Original Characters and plot twists are created by SocialistBukharin and can be used freely if not blatantly copied word by word.**

 **Feel free to support this fanfic.**

* * *

 **Good Morning and Welcome to this second (and last) AN chapter during this little Hiatus period!**

 **As I promised in the last update, I bear news about the whole Exams situation:**  
 **I had some small 'issues' with the Sociology Exam as the quantity of stuff to study and my mind inability to remember everything I 'disliked' made the Exam a difficult one. Thankfully I passed it (with a 18/30 score) and so the first subject of the five I plan to pass has been overcome.**

 **Next Exams will be Public Rights (June 18th) and Constitutionalism & International Relations(June 19th). The first is a study of the government apparati while the latter is.. history(?).**

 **After those I will just have to study for Macroeconomics(July 9th) and I will finally have my summer holidays back!**

 **Before we start the Q &A I also wanted to advise you all to read ****FateZero: Heroes of Justice** **.**

 **I know, I know. 'Did someone ask you to do that?' No, this advertisement is made from my own free will as the story is well-developed, has excellent grammar and a good plot and a peculiar Caster Servant.**

Bukharin-san, I think it's time for you to shut up. *shows a sickly sweet smile toward the Author*

 **Ok, ok! No need to get angry at me!**

 _ **I don't think that was nice, sensei.**_

Nonsense, Student K. We have a planned schedule to follow and we are losing precious time!

 _ **Anyway, I welcome you all to the**_ _ **Einzbern Consultation Room!**_

I am your host, Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern, and this is my assistant, Student K.

 _ **Hi!**_

Let us commence with the questions and the first one is!

 **1) Matze96 says:**  
 **A)Great chapter! Really looking forward to Jalter :D**  
 **B)Interesting idea on how to deal with the reviews and good luck with your Exams.**

Thank you, Mister Matze96, and I think Bukharin-san is of the same opi-! Student K, where's Bukharin-san?

 _ **I think he left as the questions arrived. Something about studying the Cold War and other stuff.**_

*Sweatdrops* Someone should make an intervention to that Workaholic..

 **2)merendinoemilioano says: Very funny, I can't wait to see this saga. Best of luck with your exams, I had one today and thankfully it went good.**

While I have little information about how those Exams work, I think I should give it a look in the near future.

 _ **I don't want to study here too...**_

 **3)AngelaVargas1 says: Good Luck on your Exams~! Study Hard!**

I think Bukharin-san went insane in the last study rush. Something about every theory of Sociology being the opposite of each one...

 _ **I hope I don't have to study this hard, I already have problems with simple Maths.**_

 **4)MWkillkenny84 says: Good Luck with the Exams, I hope that you will have more success than I had in gaining the Lyceum's Diploma (Passed that with what was more like a Political 6* than else...)**

From this note from Bukharin-san, a Political 6 is when a teacher gives the sufficient grade to a student because of the effort he had put in his study and in exams location.

 _ **Why Bukharin-san's writing starts to get illegible as he speaks of a... bike with rectagle tires?**_

 **5)DeepWound78 says: Jesus, the first chapter has so many errors that I'm sure English isn't your first language. If it isn't get a beta to proofread everything so it doesn't read like a child got a hold of your computer. If it is, stop writing and focus on school so you don't have this problem. As it is, anyone with even mediocre standards will struggle to even read past the first chapter. I would highly recommend you to through what you've written so far and fix or tidy up everything you can.**

What a long message. Do you think this is going to be usual thing from now on, Student K?

 _ **I don't know, Sensei. Also, why did Bukharin-san leave this certification here for the question?**_

That is quite obvious, Student K. This is a C1 Cambridge Certificate called BULATS. It's literally a test some do to prove their worth in a language, in this case the English one, and so have an edge in a high-located job.

 _ **So it's like a proof Bukharin-san can write and speak English fluently?**_

Indeed. Bukharin-san also said he did the test without any sort of preparation backing him up and using his self-study during his free time.

 _ **...Maybe we should go to the next question?**_

Yes, let's proceed!

 **6)4everfictional says:**  
 **A) There were a couple of grammatical/spelling mistakes in this chapter (Chapter 1), but nothing deal breaking so far. ;)**  
 **B)I wonder why he passed out if he has the 'Gamer Body.' Oh well, hope his new guardian doesn't catch him passed out in a compromising position (sneaking around and reading restricted books). ;)**

Bukharin-san is quite renowned to be able to write only late at night or very early in the morning. Something about normalcy disrupting his line of thought for a chapter.

 _ **I think once he almost fell asleep while writing and had to finish the chapter the day after as his hands were starting to not move by soreness.**_

About Shirou-kun, I think the problem isn't **[Gamer Body]** but the lack of **[Gamer Mind]**. Our Author has decided against having an emotionless hero as protagonist and this option leaves Shirou's mind quite vulnerable to tiredness and other stuff.

 _ **Also I don't think my future self might actually know about that situation as he seemed quite... tired. Almost like if he was becoming an old geezer. *shivers***_

Anyway, this episode of Einzbern Consultation Room is ending and I want to use this moment to thank you all for the support you are giving to Bukharin-san's works. While he seems extremely restrained in his writing, he is always trying his best in having a readable and good chapter everyday.

 _ **Hope to see you all soon, Student K-**_ and Einzbern-Sensei- _**Out!**_


	45. Dragon Maiden

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7:** **Dragon Maiden**

* * *

Pitch black.

That was what one Shirou Emiya was looking at as his eyes opened slowly.

His head turned around, trying to find clues of his current whereabouts after the messed patch of memories he could think off.

He silently got up from the floor(?) and continued his search for something or someone.

 **[Warning! Unknown presence nearby!]**

Circuits flaring, Kanshou and Byakuya were taken in a defensive stance as Shirou looked panicked around his position.

Suddenly an hand grasped his shoulder and as he turned to the possible enemy, his eyes widened as a familiar face grinned sadistically at him.

"BOO!"

With a shriek the young Emiya jumped and fell on the ground, the female figure now laughing soudly.

"Oh my god! That was truly a great prank! AHAHAHAHA!"

Shirou stared mutedly at the blonde girl. "M-Mordred?"

The sound of step made Shirou look on the side as Atalanta and Caligula got closer to the duo, the former facepalming at the childish stunt while the Roman Emperor looking quite unimpressed.

"That was immature, Mordred. What if he reacted worse than he did?"

The blonde had the decency to stop her laughing and she stared quite annoyed at the green-haired neko. "It's not as if he could have killed me here."

 **"I think that would have been truly enternaining. Two warriors fighting for their honor before the Emperor of Roma."** The Berserker daydreamed and the others sweatdropped at the reason of his lack of reaction before.

"Anyway, I am not the only one that actually enjoyed seeing our dear Master cry like a child. Am I right, mini-me?"

The Gamer looked confused as Mordred asked this while looking at him.

The answer was revealed instantly as a pair of short arms pulled him in a bear-hug.

"That was funny, Big Sis! Can we prank him more?"

At this point the motherly side of the Archer Servant interceded the comunication between the two.

"I think you shouldn't harass Shirou-san too much, Lilla-chan. What Mordred is doing is unbecoming and disrespectful."

The Ruler lowered her gaze in shame, recognizing that she had exaggerated. "I'm sorry, Neko Sis."

Twitching at the unusual nickname, Atalanta finally softened her stern glare and a small smile replaced the previous strict scowl.

"B-Balilla-chan? I thought you had returned in the Throne of Heroes."

A giggle escaped from the child's mouth as she started to recount the story from her point of view.

* * *

 _ **Flashback - During the Final Section of Arc 1**_

 _It was supposed to be the usual glance at the outside world for the small Ruler class._

 _The entire Throne of Heroes gave the opportunity to, once in a while, stare to the normal world from the Grail._

 _It might have seemed like an useless system for Heroes to use, but somehow a part of those were able to gain a bit more of faith by using their prana to expand their sight._

 _Finally Balilla reached the place where the function could be done and as she prepared her circuits to enchant her eyes, something quite close to the artifact caught her attention._

 _Two men, one with short, gray-hair and the other with slightly longer, black hair were currently laying unconscious on the ground, weird ropes holding them up._

 _Unable to hold back her curiousity, Balilla decided to use one of the Ruler's class major distinction._

 _Golden prana started to leave the Grail and her consciousness was sent to the newly-built body._

 _Silently, she approached the unmoving duo and analysed the dark, tentacle-like ropes._

 _As her hand barely touched the weird-looking object, dark prana attempted to pull her into itself._

 _Her hand left the proximity of the trail as Balilla's enchanted reaction time avoided a worsening of the problem she had just found._

 _"Avenger?"_

 _Her question seemed to trigger something as the Grail started to shake and floated out of the cave._

 _She had to solve this issue as quickly as possible and soon she decided that the best way was for her to free the two men and have one of them become her Master._

 _One of her hand pulled from one of the pouches a small knife._

 _Usually weak against anything, reinforcing it turned it in a powerful blade._

 _Two quick, golden slashes obliterated the rope and the two started to move once more._

 _..._

 _Balilla stared curiously at the fading form of the Evil God but she unconsciously eyed a way out of the boring system of the Grail._

 _It was simple, she thought, she needed to be in the right place and... bam! No more boring caves to guard._

 _Finally she felt the prana supplied by the Grail disappearing as her body started to glow yellow._

 _Positioning herself, she couldn't but exclaim. "Yay! I did it!"_

 _Yet none of them would understand that her happiness wasn't from the destruction of Angra Mainyu, but for the success of her cunning plan._

* * *

"So you decided to let Diamond absorb your soul.. just because you were bored?"

Shirou stared at the smiling girl as she had just finished her tale.

"Yup!"

The young Emiya would have asked a more elaborate answer but opted to ask another pressing question.

"Wait. Why I never heard you speaking while using Mystic Hero mode?"

The child looked happy as she eyed Atalanta, the neko averting her eyes away from the two.

"Neko sis didn't want to make my presence known as she didn't wanted for me to be removed."

The guilty girl tried to stutter an explanation but the only thing that left her blushing face was gibberish.

The whole comic scene was interrupted as a loud sigh echoed in the mindscape.

The five of them snapped their attention to the intruder.

A woman was sitting in a peculiar black and silver throne.

Pale blonde hair fell unrestricted in her body, covered by a dark-purplish armor and dress.

A white flag with a dragon-like creature shown laid in her arms and Shirou finally addressed the cause of his newfound distress.

Contrasting her pale complex, cruel, yellow eyes stared intently at him.

"W-Who is she?" Mordred scoffed, but her disdain was not directed to the question but to the answer.

"A rip-off. She basically stole the same colour from my Fa- The Tyrant's dress and appearance."

"She is actually quite creepy. She had been staring at you ever since you appeared in your mind." Atalanta shivered as the mysterious woman quickly glared at her with extreme hatred.

 **"While I would usually commend you for the fine women you bring to yourself, I find myself unable to actually praise your latest... conquest."**

"She is an Avenger."

The group stared at Balilla in surprise, then returned to glance at the now smiling Servant with attention.

"Not like A-chan, she's just a broody Avenger. A good Avenger too."

At this comment, the woman finally stood from her 'throne' looking menacingly at the smaller Servant.

"'Broody?', 'Good?'! How dare you brat."

Flag in one hand and sword in another, the woman made just a step forward that everyone prepared to fight.

Well everyone except Balilla. The small Ruler kept her smile shining even in the tense situation.

"Really, Jeanne D'Arc? Then repeat this tongue-twister." She breathed loudly before starting a famous Italian tongue-twister.

"Apelle, figlio di Apollo, fece una palla di pelle di pollo. Tutti i pesci vennero a galla per vedere la palla di pelle di pollo, fatta da Apelle, figlio di Apollo!"

She giggled in victory as she said the weirdest thing Shirou had ever heard until now.

Jeanne looked confused and she tried to do so. "Apelle, figlio di Apollo, fece una palla di pollo-no, it was pelle, or not?! Damn you, little thief!"

Shirou knew, as soon as he watched the Avenger failing once more this puzzle, that maybe she wasn't truly as bad as he had thought.

Maybe the little girl giggling in his arms was indeed right to define the frustrated woman as 'good'.

* * *

 **AN**

 **I'm back!**

 **After so experiencing the worst of the Uni's exams, I'm finally free from the subjects of this first year! (Kinda.. well I still have English and Macro, but I think I will manage to study while updating :3)**

 **The tongue-twister is a common Italian one:**  
 **Apelles, son of Apollus, made a ball(Palla) of chicken's(Pollo) skin(pelle). All the fishes came to land to admire the ball of chicken's skin made by Apelles, son of Apollus.**

 **Review Q &A**

 **merendinoemiliano:** **Thank you!**

 **MWkillkenny84:** **Exams went smoothly (most of them) and I have almost completed this last section of the uni's first year!**

 **AngelaVargas1:** **Math is the enemy of all students and yes, I know the worst Math pain. When I cited the Bike with Round Tires I wasn't joking. There was a problem with numerous mini-problems to solve about it in my last year's exam of Lyceum/High School.**

 **cerxer1** **: Yup! I hope you reached the last chapter of Arc 1 :)**

 **Lu Bane Na** **: Read above :3**

 **GuestQ:** **Thank you! Tale of Two Kings will resume next wednesday!**


	46. Some secrets are better forgotten

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Some secrets are better forgotten..**

* * *

Meanwhile Shirou enjoyed the safety of his mind, everyone else was trying to regroup after the last case of mayhem.

Rin, Luvia and (not so much surprisingly) Angelica tried to use the unconsciousness of the young hero to give him a lap pillow.

Sadly their little antics failed before the incredibly tense Illyasviel von Einzbern.

She was her oniichan, she decided, and she will take care of him while he was tired.

Angelica moved her eyes from Shirou to Julian, holding his wounded arm, back and forth, unable to which of the two to focus mostly onto.

While tending his son's arm, Darius exchanged some words with some of the heads of Magi families he knew the best for their distinct moderation towards the old ways.

The more radicals were held back by the Director of Clocktower.

Lorelei felt that this was the worst situation that could have happened that day.

She had expected something to happen to try and distrupt the event, but was incredibly unprepared to an attack of this magnitude.

Yet something very weird caught her attention.

The enchantements used by the aggressors were not something she had ever heard of.

"Lady Director!" one of the guards interrupted the chaotic mess of questions, outrage and demands from the Magi near her. "W-We found something!"

* * *

Lorelei crouched to analyse the various cabinets filled with files.

The guard had found a wall teared down recently and a small door being forced open on the other side.

It wasn't unusual to dig in some forgotten laboratory in the oldest building of the Magi Association.

Still, this one was certainly a simple decaying warehouse of knowledge.

"Project n°4597" She whispered to herself. " _Moon Rise_ "

The documents were stored without a distinct order and any possible research would have taken months to complete.

Still there was someone that would have casted more light on the matter.

A shiver encompassed her form as a shadow appeared out of nowhere.

Lorelei turned around looking quite calm as she eyed the grim-looking Dead Apostle.

"While I had been fine to not press for more information, I think it's time for some answers to this unwarranted attack." She stated looking extremely angry at absent-looking Zelretch.

"What is this? What is _Moon Rise_ , Wizard Marshal!"

While she would have usually let go at seeing the unusual look plastered on the normally cheerful Magus, the Queen wasn't going to let this situation end there.

There was something that had been left unsaid that was causing all this pain to every member of the Organisation.

"Project _Moon Rise_ , search and recover of the remains of the Crimson Moon." Zelretch started, his voice barely hearable. "It was an effort to make a breakthrough to connect with Akasha."

"But why is this important now? Why should a project that had been closed down be the cause of this madness?"

Her question, differently from before, was answered quite quickly.

"It.. It wasn't closed down. The main outpost designed to the project was destroyed by a series of explosion."

Zelretch's tone was enough for the Director to realise what he was trying to say.

"Who did cause this 'explosions'?"

The following words caused her eyes to widen a bit in surprise.

"A skirmish between two groups sent to infiltrate the facility. One was a member of the Church while the other was a group of mercenary. Natalia Kaminski and her protègè.. Emiya Kiritsugu."

Surprised, Lorelei pushed for more. "Shirou's father? Wait! How do you know that Emiya was assigned to this mission?"

A grim smile seemed to turn more downards. "Because... I was the one who orchestrated the whole resolution."

Eyes wide, Lorelei stared at the Dead Apostle in shock.

Sure the man was a vampire, but never she had knew he could have been capable of accomplish this level of manipulation.

"It..It is something I can barely regret. Today I still feel that it was a necessary sacrifice. We Magi can be curious towards the most dangerous things and _Moon Rise_ was attracted by the most dangerous being."

He sat in the dusty chair on his side.

"Brunestud is not someone to trifle with, especially since she had been showing signs of awakening decades ago."

"W-What!" Type Moon was a monster well known by the Association and there were some serious plans to counter it, well hopefully so.

"It was a mere finger movement, yet it was something after so many centuries of inactivity. Not even with Arcueid something like this ever happened."

Zelretch continued to speak as the Queen merely sat in silence on the floor, trying to grasp the grave situation.

"Two major events caused this change in the usually unmoving Type. Type Mercury's arrival on Earth and the Third Holy Grail War."

Some images appeared in front of Lorelei, showing Angra Mainyu during the Third and Fifth Heaven Feel.

"This last one caused much more than the former, having amplified the usual spike of Prana detected from long distances. Avenger's summoning was the cathalyst of this impossible change.."

"W-What should we do?" Lorelei finally asked. "How should we deal with this predicament?"

"Find this unknown puppeteer in the shadows. This individual is far too dangerous to be left alive and whatever he's trying to accomplish, it will not end well for the people of Earth."

* * *

"So you are the concentration of all dark emotions of Jeanne D'Arc, the Maiden of France?"

"That is a belittling description of what I had just said." J-Alter replied, staring bored at Shirou. "I am the true self of the greatest French Hero, Jeanne D'Arc, able to use my fullest without any limitation forced upon me by a non-existent God."

"That's not actually true, Alter-chan. Napoleon is considered the greatest hero of France." The Ruler corrected her natural enemy, while looking smug at her.

The Avenger scowled at hearing the Emperor's name. "That filthy peasant tried to usurp something it wasn't his by using deception and proclaimed himself something he wasn't born for."

She smiled maliciously. "France needs a strong Queen that doesn't answer to anyone. Not a fake Italian officer."

"Hey!" Balilla replied offended, feeling her nationality offended.

"Anyway!" Jeanne continued. "You had done a good service to me by freeing me from my prison and so you shall be rewarded appropriately. From now on you shall use my great powers in battle, giving great honour to your Queen."

"W-What? My queen?"

"Yes" Jean continued, looking positively smug. "You shall be remembered as the first servant during my rule over France. Consider this a praiseworthy achievement and compliment."

Shirou was about to ask something but the world started to shake around him and soon himself somewhere else.

Still feeling his head shivering from the mindquake, his hand landed somewhere strange.

It was soft, quite bouncy. He proceeded to squeeze it a bit and suprisingly he heard a familiar moan.

His head slowly turned around as to finally see where he was touching.

A red-faced Illya was staring at him on the verge of exploding her anger upon him as the young Emiya realised his hand had grasped his sister's growing... chest.

" _KYAA!_ " A slap echoed through the whole building.

* * *

 **AN**

 **I'm sorry for yesterday's lack of update but I found myself busy with other small works I had to complete.**

 **Tomorrow update will start regularly and I will start to pester my colleague about the manga project: Exams have finally finished and so I will have loads of free time to spend in trying to start this whole project.**

 **Plus I'm still contemplating if I should continue that OPMxTLR oneshot I did few weeks ago after completing Tale of Two Kings since I received zero mails about adoption. (Feel free to ask any details about this possible expansion of fanfic in the reviews).**

 **ALSO 400 REVIEWS AND 750 FOLLOWERS! OH BOI! THANK YOU ALL!**

 **Anyway let's start with the Review Q &A!**

 **merendinoemiliano:** **Thank you!**

 **Cole shiryu :** **I don't have both so yeah, pain is real in FGO.**

 **KRKing:** **Ruler is an OC. Balilla is a famous figure in Italian myth of Resurgement (AKA the need of unifying). His/her appearance is historically hidden by the myth itself as it's only known that he/she was the one who started the rebellions against the foreign occupation of the peninsula. Also yes, Jalter is cute.**

 **fafnir1404:** **I recently found some Jalter cute comics that I found extremely good. Determination!**

 **R-king 93 :** **Thank you!**

 **AngelaVargas1** **: No, Avenger is Jeanne D'Arc and I'm sorry for the Exam. I failed Public Rights and have to redo it in July 13 ;-;**

 **MWkillkenny84:** **I tried to make some relations with Balilla and Italy. Maybe I've been too obvious with that. Still Thank You!**


	47. Remember the Past Mistakes

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Remember the Past Mistakes**

* * *

New York was truly the greatest metropolis mankind has ever conceived.

A sight that everyone wished to see even just once in their entire lifetime.

Yet the magic appearance of the city tended to fade after just few months passed to work in the usually busy streets.

The stressful work hours, the absurd minimum wage and the fact it was one of the main cities in the United States.

You might ask why it was so bad and the answer was the current President.

Bill Clinton had started well his second mandate as POTUS but several hints caught by reporters were indeed pointing to some sinister attachments.

While none of the previous presidents had been exempt from moment of corruption, after Reagan Era's end a major decline was starting to be visible.

In a small bar away from Time Square, a man snorted at the promises the Democratic politican continued to give.

His hands lowered the newspaper in his hands as he reflected grimly at the words used.

"Trust me." It was recurrent, from Nixon to Bush Sr. and now with Clinton.

A normal person would have just give to this a fast glance, focusing on more importants details.

He sipped from his cup and felt the coffee awakening his mind as memories of the unique experience he had been unfortunate enough to be involved with started to surface.

It has been twenty four years since the end of a hallucinating nightmare and yet something, even then when he was returning to his safe haven, felt like it was not over yet.

His eyes were tired from the difficult hardships at that time, but he still was sure he had seen a figure leaving that blasted facility.

Something that had the semblance of an human, yet the speed in his movement, the deadly aura it exuded as it fled the structure that he had thought had been evacuated.

1974\. A date Marcus Faire will ever forget in his simple life.

He could still remember the creatures he had been forced to face, scared and wounded.

He would sometime grimace as he first watched that It movie.

The whole setting was far too familiar and far too close home for him to watch fully.

He had to explain a lot to his friends at the time and it had been very difficult to avoid spilling the truth.

He could still hear the warning from the white-haired woman.

" _Don't speak to anyone about this, kid. If someone connected your presence to this place.. well, let's just say your life would be more difficult than usual."_

Taking her words at heart, Marcus led his life the farthest away from every dangerous situations.

A familiar ringtone broke the reverie Marcus was experiencing and the man pulled out from the pouches of his jacket one of the newest cellphone that one of his collegues has gifted him in the last christmas day.

A smile cracked his blank mask as he recognized the caller's number.

"Peter? It's been years!"

Peter McWire had been one of the closest friends Marcus had in his childhood.

Sadly, the two separated as they both received some news about their applications for different jobs, sited in places quite distant from each other.

" _I'm sorry to call you so suddenly, man, but you need to see CNN now. It's back, Marcus."_

Lowering the phone, the man asked for the bartender to change the channel to the news one.

The bar quite empty at that hour and so the owner merely shrugged and complied.

 _"_ _ **Breaking News! A series of attacks scared Paris. No casualty has been reported among civilians but some police officers were wounded by what seemed to be a rabit animals' attack. Witnesses state that there were monstrous beasts trying to hurt them and some are considering a possible new attack from the newly formed Al-Qaeda group."**_

While the few images potraying those monsters were quite unfocused and in the worst quality possible, Marcus paled as he realized.

" _I called Dimitri and Jesse to warn them about this. We all agreed to meet in Paris in a few weeks. Can you reach us by then?"_

Marcus didn't grace the object his hand a glance as gears inside his mind tried to grasp the picture of what had just happened in the French Capital.

He felt his hands getting sweaty as his heart seemed to enclose on itself.

In this state of shock, Marcus found the strength to reply.

"C-Count me in."

" _Good. We need to finish this story once for all."_

Indeed, Marcus thought, this bad dream was to be dealt with after so many years...

* * *

In the darkest corner of the world, a being of shadow and darkness looked fixedly at five photos in front of him.

" **Soon, the circle shall be completed and the ones who destroyed my life shall be ended once for all.** "

A mere giggle started to turn into a laugh and soon the empty warehouse was filled with mad laughing and shadows.

Of the five photos, two showed two known individuals.

The first one was Marcus Faire and the latter was none other than Shirou Emiya himself!

* * *

 **AN**

 **New characters enter the plane of this new Arc.**

 **Will repeat this to the end of the world: THOSE ARE NOT GOING TO REPLACE SHIROU, YOU SCAREDY CATS!**

 **I barely introduced four OCs that will have a major role in a Spinoff fanfic that will soon be published.**

 **Past Mistakes** **, the tale that includes answers about the four kids, Natalia Kamiski, Project Moon Rise and the illusive man twisted by the shadows. Coming Soon...**

 **Tomorrow there will be no update as I have another Exam and will be away for a long time, possibly returning tired and sleepy.**

 **Before we start with the Q &A, I wanted to make a short, serious address about a recent situation:**

 **As I said in the past, I will say now and I will repeat in the future, I will accept reviews made to question or criticize some part of this Fanfic but I still remind you all that since this is a T-Rated Story I will not accept any kind of foul language, flaming and unwarranted cursing. T-Rated means that everyone up from 13 years old are accepted to read this story and using a kind of language considered 'wrong' in any circumstances can influence young teens to adopt behaviors totally unacceptable. If I receive any sort of Review with this setup, I will have to report your Behavior to the website's Admins/Moderators. I hope everyone understood I am not going to start anysort of purges similar to Stalin and I apologise for having written a not-so-short address.** **Thank you all for your discretion and support.**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **merendinoemiliano:** **Thank You!**

 **KRKing:** **Thank You and yes I've noticed that I had barely left space for dialogues from Archer, Saber and Berserker and I hope to fix it in a next update. For now my focus shall be the spinoff attached to this story as the Exam Session plus the two-three fanfics' work is already difficult to accomplish in my usually lazy mindset. If you add a reason for Lancelot (Berserker) to appear in Tokyo Ghoul I think it could be good(?). And yes, Shirou's Archery will be essential in few chapters from now.**

 **AngelaVargas1** **: Thank you!**

 **Mangetsu:** **Yes, she was. But she is hardly the pure saint as she was originally. The traumatic experience of being 'forsaken' by God and the acceptance of the role as an Avenger can make simple things like her humble origins kind of forgotten by Jalter herself.**

 **Guest(Chapter3)** **: Sure :I**

 **Guest(Chapter9)** **: When I first read this comment, I was drinking some cold tea. Let's just say my monitor survived the impact. xD**

 **MWkillkenny84** **: Yet Zelretch himself seems missing some parts of the story. Man, I hope the spinoff will be enough to satisfy the questions from everyone.**


	48. Memories of Flames

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Memories of Flames**

* * *

Shirou woke up with a start.

Darkness had completely taken over the room and Shirou felt claustrophobic at the realisation that he had woken up somewhere else than his hotel room.

The first clue was that under him he could feel a bed of hay, the second hint come as quickly as the former as shackles were blocking his hands together.

Screams and yells were possible to hear in the background as the door opened forcedly.

An alarm rang in his mind as the intruder had armour, elmets and lance akin to a medieval knight.

" _It's your moment to die, witch!_ " His words felt foreign to Shirou, yet surprisingly those came easy to understand.

Seeing Shirou not moving, the Knight grew impatient and harshly pulled the young Emiya from his arm.

The hallways were illuminated by torches but it was still dim to the Gamer's eye.

Finally the man pushed a door open and pulled Shirou out of the structure.

Covering his eyes as they adjusted to the sun rays, Shirou looked at the group of people on the side of the road.

Not a single person showed positive emotions, they all ranged from anger to greed.

Few letters appeared in front of him as he was pushed to walk through the road.

 **Rouen, English-controlled France, 1431**

The more Shirou walked, the more he felt sweat forming in his forehead.

Something was wrong.

His paranoia worsened as at the end of the street he sighted a pile of wood planks.

Roughly, he was pushed in the only vertical plank and his hands were tied around it.

A masked man walked in front of him, holding in his hand a torch.

" _This shall be your punishment for your heretic ways, you witch!"_

Shirou's yells died in his throat as the fire started consume his body.

 **-flames tinged his clothes-** He could feel the heat, IT WAS REAL **-the voice telling him to give up and surrender to the pain-** an horrible pain echoed in his body - **eyes started to close, unable to keep up with so many painful sensations-** Please! Someone! **\- It's all over now.**

Before blanking out a feminine voice, broken and tired, asked.

" _ **Why did you abandoned me, God?**_ "

* * *

Shirou jumped out of his bed and, looking left and right, he recognised he was back in his hotel room.

To avoid any weird situations, Sella had ordered for him to have a room only for him as a mean to "avoid any disgusting behavior towards Illya."

Lowering his head in the pillow, Shirou started to breath more slowly and so started to calm down.

W-What had just happened?!

It was the first time he experienced something like this and it had painfully reopened memories he would have preferred to have sealed away forever.

A blue box appeared in front of him and he froze.

 **[Synchronization of** **Class: Avenger** **completed!]**  
 **Several connections related to the newly-aquired Avenger Card have permitted the** **Synchronization** **of Avenger's abilities.**

 **Skills Unlocked:**

 **[Fire Manipulation] (LVL. 1/100 Exp 0%): Fire is one of the strongest elements existing. Being touched by the darkest of the fire and Synchronized with Jeanne's (Alter) peculiar affinity to the element, you are now able to use the following attacks:**  
 **1) Fire Manipulation: Fireball! A small fireball; DMG 20, Crit 50!**

 **2) Fire Manipulation: Wall of Flames! A defensive Fire spell; Drain 2MP per minute; DEF 10.**

As Shirou finished reading the text, a warm sensation started to spread in his left arm.

Slowly, his head turned to the cause of this new feeling and his eyes widened as he saw his arm now had a magma-like appearance.

...

" **AHHHHHHHHHHH!** "

* * *

"That was.. interesting."

While comunication between Servants and Shirou was possible only using the Mystic Hero form, the group of heroes and anti-heroes were still capable of seeing what their owner was doing.

"I-I think that was outright scary, Jeanne-san." Atalanta stuttered as she tried to not explode upon the laughing Saber.

"Hehehehehe. I-I-It was extremely funny, Atalanta. Hehehehehe."

Mordred's voice was muffled by her own laughs as she continued to stare at the funny scare the young Emiya had just experienced.

" **I don't know why but it oddly terrify me the sight of fire in the hand of someone so much young."**

Balilla patted the shivering Caligula. "Don't worry, Berserker-kun. Shirou is capable of using this new power." She turned to the smiling Avenger to whisper " _Am I right?_ "

Jeanne merely continued to smile at the panicked look of her new interest.

Yes, she thought, she was going to enjoy this situation _the most possible!_

* * *

Diamond stared nervously at an heavily restrained Ruby as Sapphire assured him of his safety.

" **Ruby-neechan is not going to free herself anytime soon, Otouto."**

" **B-But-!** " " **But nothing, Diamond. It is time to face your fears and confront Ruby.** "

The three Mystic Codes had found haven in an unused room of the hotel.

Diamond and Sapphire were sitting in an old sofa while Ruby was stuck in a small cage in the table in front of the two.

" _ **Let me out! Mine is a mission of love**_ **!** " A series of consecutive hits started to move a little the small, boxy cage but the trap held together at the relentless assault from the Kaleidostick.

Diamond stared a minute at the moving cage before returning to face his sane big sister.

" **Ok, did that, CAN I GO NOW, Sapphire-neechan?!** "

She seems to think deeply before saying something that made the Kaleidoband pale.

" **Why, Diamond-kun, wouldn't you like to stay with your Oneechan a little longer?** "

Slowly Diamond started to back away from his big sister as she seemed to be looking at him quite intensely.

" **You are the only male-like Mystic Code I ever met and I feel myself compelled to experiment in a relationship with you, Otouto."**

She moved a bit closer... " _ **Sapphire-chan, don't steal Diamond-kun from me!**_ **"**

The kaleidoband sweatdropped at the horrible predicament he had just been trapped into.

" **I-I don't want to pursue this kind of relationship, neechan.."**

Sapphire merely giggled at the now shivering Mystic Code.

" **Who ever told you that you had to consent for this** _ **experiment**_ **?** "

Shaking his head and backing away even more, Diamond found himself at the end of the sofa.

" **Please Diamond-kun, let Sapphire-neechan help you with your** _ **problems.**_ "

Diamond wanted to scream but no words left his mouth and soon started to brace himself as Sapphire prepared to pounce on him.

" _ **AHHHHHHHHHHH!**_ "

The familiar scream seemed to surprise the two and with a final hit Ruby tackled her twin away from the sofa with a battlecry. " **DIAMOND-KUN!** "

Without hesitation, the Kaleidoband took advantage of the brawl between the two Kaleidostick to run away from the room and possibly back to Shirou to try and discover what had happened.

Today he had discovered that his family was crazier than he thought possible...

* * *

 **AN**

 **Another Exam passed with excellent grades!**

 **Also I wanted to ask you all if you actually disliked last chapter as I received the lowest feedback in a while.**

 **Anyway let's move to the Review Q &A!**

 **MWkillkenny84:** **Possibly. I mean, the plot of the spinoff is similar but I would say that there are some major and radical differences, like the death of one of the main characters in** _ **Past Mistakes**_ **-! Whoopsie! Also no, the antagonist is inspired by another character.**

 **AmethystPone** **: Surprised at the effort put in those questions. Alas, GODSPEED!**  
 **1) The Grail needs to be active to summon a Servant. Or Shirou would have summoned Arturia way before FSN Canon Timeline;**  
 **2) I fancy myself a comedian once in a while :)**  
 **3) Dead Apostle are those that fall in the Vampiric Genre, different from classic Vampires. Also no, Moon Vampires are True Ancestors only as they were the original Dead Apostle. Example Nrvnqsr Chaos is a Dead Apostle in Tsukihime, yet he was human earlier in his life; My excuse for Zolgen being classified as Dead Apostle as he fit in the category. He prolongs his lifespan by draining his own family members of their Od via his worms. It is never stated when Zouken decided to put much of his soul in Sakura and so I used this little opening to say '** _ **He does that years later Fate/Zero as Sakura's body was not ready for that and a failure would have put most of his soul in jeopardy.**_ **'.**  
 **4)I apologise for that error as I mixed English and Italian for a moment. Gomenasai!**  
 **5)This is a question just another person had asked me and the answer is.. Shirou is a young human being. As such he is indeed more easy to manipulate on the idea of Heroism Kiritsugu's moral compass worked with. Yet two major changes happens to Shirou, the first being Kiritsugu's earlier death than in canon and the second being Illya. What truly Shirou missed in the whole Hero of Justice dilemma was someone he could truly care about. Yes, Taiga he considered a big sister but she was largely absent because of studies and work. Illya is Kiritsugu's biological daughter and she would have been around Shirou in his everyday life. It's not an excuse this one but... I think of this as a very odd Illya Route as Shirou would sacrifice himself if harm was to come to his oneechan.**  
 **6) I almost died of shame as I read that comment as I was unable to remember that kind of error in that chapter. I checked with extreme detail the whole text and I found a single mistake about that. If you wrote the sentences I could act more actively, yet I've analysed it and found no error about that other than the one cited above. Still thank you!**  
 **7) No, Shirou will not make a deal with Alaya NOR Gaia. Still, somewhere in the future he might have to 'collaborate' without any contracts like with Archer EMIYA. Shirou and Arturia chemistry is truly a masterwork and I truly love the pairing but it will not appear in this fanfic (Maybe in another one after Tales of Two Kings..). And yes, Rin is indeed a curious specimen but I think the cause of her bivalent sexuality is from Ruby as strangely enough, Illya starts to be attracted to girls after contracting with the Kaleidostick. (Coincidences? I believe not!)**  
 **8) Yes, Servants can be summoned even without Grail but there are more issues with that than the ones you have accounted. There's the need to find a way to the Throne of Heroes and that's not an easy task; Another problem is also the 'fake' body for Servants as they need to work in a way that let them avoid any backlash with Gaia's everwatching eye; Still good observations.**  
 **I hope to hear more about you as you seem the kind of person who truly love this franchise and I would love some more critic questions about my work. ;)**

 **merendinoemiliano:** **Thank you!**

 **Reishin Amara** **: Yes, she is :)**


	49. A Fiery Preparation

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: A Fiery Preparation**

* * *

 **LVL UP!**

 **LVL UP!**

 **LVL UP!**

Analysing the impressive power behind the Fireball had finally got Shirou to look at his new skill in neutral appreciation.

Yes, slimes were easy enemies to pick on and they were the perfect way to upgrade the low-ranked skills in the young Emiya's arsenal, but something told him that the **Fire Manipulation** was going to give him some good results against future opponents.

Once the dungeon was cleared, the young teen decided to sit on the ground, reflecting on the serious change of few days ago.

The appearance of this new threat was something he had hoped it wouldn't have happened.

That's why his training schedule had started to get more lax after Angra Mainyu.

He could remember the promise made with Illya, to avoid any confrontations of this kind.

Shirou had accepted at the time, accepting the reasoning behind her decision.

There was no reason for him to train so hard for no apparent reason.

Yet Illya's wishes had not come true and her brother was now preparing once again to deal with a situation a normal boy should never be taken into.

He had felt bad the day earlier as he had to make some faux excuse to avoid unnecessary questions.

Still training was proving to be something incredibly relaxing as the young Emiya had felt an incredible amount of frustration to the futility of his current level.

If it hadn't been for Jeanne's intervention, he...

The thought died there as the implications of that what if were far too much hurting to his unprepared mind.

Surprisingly enough **Fire Manipulation** didn't limit itself to simple spells.

It had happened just few hours ago. Kanshou and Bakuya felt _rusty_ and so he decided to get on touch with his oddly favourite falchions.

The Dungeon selected was akin to a fantasy-like forest and Ent-like monsters were attacking him relentlessly.

As he dodged a punch from the tree creature, he felt his body being grasped from behind by a big hand.

He thought little of this moment of weakness but as the blades failed to cut the tangled branches, he felt his worry rise as he felt the hand starting to crush his body.

Several notifications appeared in front of him, showing his constantly decreasing HPs.

In that moment of panic and fear, **Fire Manipulation** activated and the two Chinese falchions seemed to transform in his eyes.

Similar to what he had planned for the **Trace Overedge** he had decided to test later, the two blades extended their figure.

Bakuya's form was covered in a light blue aura, while Kanshou's was red.

As the falchions impacted on the uncaring beast of wood, Shirou watched in morbid surprise how easily the blades cut through the strong arm.

The monster backed away holding his damaged arm, now a melted stump.

Let's just say that in a matter of minutes the opponents were defeated and that the forest now had a particular smoke-like odour.

A quick interrogation inside his mind proved his suspects true as Jeanne confessed nonchalantly her simple imposition over this unfamiliar mechanism of the Gamer.

Surprisingly enough she had appeared less smug than usual and eying him with curious empathy.

When asked of this weird behavior, the other four Servants were unable to give a proper answer.

Another surprise was Diamond's rekindled PTSD.

The Kaleidoband had been quite silent the day before and now seemed to have lost his usual chirpy attitude.

" **My neechans are both onto me, Shirou-kun.** " He had stated earlier that day in a blank tone. " **They have both shown their true, stalkerish self.** "

A part of him felt symphatetic towards the traumatized Mystic Code, yet Shirou himself was unsure of why.

* * *

"Keh! You should learn your manners when eating." Luvia stated while laughing at the rival's behavior.

Rin's right eye twitched in annoyance. "You sneezed too, Edelfelt. You should be less uncouth as me since you grew up with your parents."

The Tohsaka's heiress nowadays cared little of her social status as Orphan and this had caught the young Blonde offguard everytime.

In her mind, after being spoiled so much by her mother and father, thinking so little of them was surreal and disgusting.

Yet the foreign girl recognised the sense behind Rin's tone and somehow felt that there was some connection between the two.

Her, the noble heiress of the Edelfelt Family, lived a lonely childhood because of her pedigree.

Rin Tohsaka, last member of the Tohsakas (not counting her younger, removed sister Sakura), and had cultivated true relatioships with the Emiyas and the Ainsworths.

Unwilling to show weakness to her love rival, Luvia looked away. "Tch!"

* * *

Shirou paused as he felt as if he had caused some deep changes in the world.

It was weird how specific this information was, yet he was... sure of it.

His reverie was broken by the quick slash from the right that he barely dodged.

"I cannot leave you any opening, can I?"

The monster answered with a growl as his pitch-black form itched to cause more damage on the puny human.

"Then I shall step up my Game. I hope you can keep up!"

With a smirk, Shirou Emiya continued his battle against the fake Boss resembling Kotomine's monstrous form.

Hard times required hard work and the young Emiya was no stranger to harsh training.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Another Chapter is done!**

 **As some have been asking in the past, I can now give you with more certainity that the Arc will last till Chapter 20-25.**

 **Shorter than Arc 1, but then there was a lot to do and it's kind of difficult to come up with an original plotline without reconnecting or copying from Arc 1's story.**

 **I noticed that my descriptions are quite lacking and I hope to be able to draw what I wanted to show regarding the falchions' new form.**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **Cole shiryu** **: Yup, Shirou and Diamond are in for some quite similar predicaments in the near future. At least Luvia and Rin are less creepy than their Kaleidosticks.**

 **merendinoemiliano:** **Not that much fun if you** _ **feel**_ **fire burning your ass. Still thank you!**

 **MWkillkenny84** **: Thank you! And no, the antagonist is original (AKA created by me with an original story).**

 **R-king 93** **: Diamond sends his thanks to the support coming from the Review section.**

 **KRKing** **: Yes, Shirou's experience with fire and the quite Traumatic dream he had been** _ **feeling**_ **before discovering this new Skill kind of threw him off balance. You can find more about Balilla on Wikipedia, still there** _ **she**_ **is described as a boy but I decided to pull a Arthur/Arthuria change.**

 **Saberfang Orcalodon** **: He got two yandere sisters that are not backing off from the hunt . If Irony was a drug, then Shirou is possibly the most permanent drug user in the world. xD**

 **Guest(Chapter6):** **Some traumas can led to some mature mindsets in children. In canon Shirou found in Kiritsugu and Taiga pillars of light in the grim world he had just witnessed.**  
 **The death of Kiritsugu, while not being the major cause of this change, has led Shirou to grow faster to protect his sister. It is quite similar to the massive growth Miyuverse!Shirou experience during the movie. He is initially quite attached to Kiritsugu's ideals but because he regarded Miyu as his true sister, he decided to do the right thing in his mind and become an adult. Still thank you for the critic, as I said I have no reason to go 'Bad Cop' on anyone if they have done nothing wrong and you did nothing wrong by voicing your question. :)**

 **AngelaVargas1** **: Yup!**

 **: I think someone asked that in the last chapter of Arc 1. My answer has not changed: while Shirou is the Gamer, he lack the Gamer's mind and so he is unable to remember everything in a moment of huge mental stress. Plus Excalibur would have needed some time to prepare and Shirou had none as he had to defend himself from Avenger's last assault.**


	50. The Heirs' challenge starts!

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: The Heirs' challenge starts!**

* * *

The New York - Paris flight went smoothly as the previous weather problems originating from South America had finally passed and the Airlines had been quick to take advantage of the first window of opportunity to return to their usual work.

Yet some worry was impossible to completely soothe.

He had hoped to met up with that woman after so many years passed at training privately.

 _"You have the determination to become someone better than me in the future. If you truly try this, Marcus, you will even surpass my son."_

Words that once motivated him and gave him the drive through the hardships of military training died the moment a particular newspaper described an airplane 'accident'.

He might be dumb once in a while but Marcus was sure that there were different reasons for the mysterious explosion that destroyed the plane with Natalia Kamiski inside.

He had tried to replace the lack of the promised challenge, trying to turn to the professional mercenary's heir, but he seemed to vanish just four years after her dead.

Kiritsugu Emiya became a ghost as the dossiers about him vanished with him.

Enquiring further in former superiors during his training resulted in weird behaviors in the senior officers.

Some tended to ignore the questions, while others just answered with vague words of caution.

 _"Marcus, while I consider you a tough soldier, you are not capable to winning that kind of battle if_ _ **they**_ _caught notice of your search. Give up."_

The warning caused the rise of two clashing feelings in the now older and more mature Marcus.

These words reminded him of the warning that assassin had gave to him and he had started to look around his everyday routine, paranoia controlling his mind once in a while.

Who were those people? Who were **they**?

While the words had impacted his drive to learn more about the woman that had saved him in that facility, the final two words were actually the ones that cemented his resolve.

 **Give up**.

Marcus remembered too well how those words were said by the monstrous deformation of bodies as it was about to strike him down once for all.

Then, even through he had been a young teenager, the words were able to trigger an hidden strength he didn't even knew of having.

He decided to not give up. He decided to not surrender himself to sure death. **In that moment Marcus had taken control of his own life and won the fear of death.**

When those words were once more said this time by the former superior, his drive re-awakened and his need of answers seemed to become a vital part of him.

His efforts reached some positive results only after much time passed on old census books and searching keywords like Emiya or Assassin.

Eight years since his disappearance Kiritsugu resurfaced in the world.

Further research confirmed that he had retired from his job (not yet described by none of the documents found) to the small town of Fuyuki.

Suprise and shock demanded from Marcus to find reasons, motivations for this totally weird move.

When he had met Kiritsugu so many years ago, he had seen someone who was willing to die in the battlefield to achieve his dreams.

Yet he had decided to not kill anymore.

The reason that was truly acceptable to Marcus' mind was the young red-haired boy that had been adopted by the old Emiya after a great fire happening in the city.

It was acceptable but it felt like it lacked a major reason for Kiritsugu's decision to adopt an orphan.

He had seemed quite detached from children and older kids when he had seen him in public, a smoke lit and his face twisted in masked annoyance.

Further research was done but nothing else came up.

His first attempt to try and contact Kiritsugu failed as it seemed that the man had his house completely deprived of usual devices of communication.

He had then decided to met with him personally, prenoting a flight to Japan.

Marcus threw the tickets on the trashcan as soon as the news of Kiritsugu's death had been heard.

And while checking up with his usual contacts, he was surprised of another change.

It seemed that Shirou Emiya had not been Kiritsugu's first child as one Illyasviel von Einzbern had moved in with him.

She was documented as Kiritsugu's biological daughter and more information were given in her birth certificate.

Her mother had been Irisviel von Einzbern and she had died an year earlier than Kiritsugu because of some serious genetic illness.

This new change had opened several new ways to look for the answers Marcus searched for and he had planned to do so before he had been called for this situation in France.

He looked the watch in his wrist and grunted in annoyance.

The man had been waiting for the rendesvouz with Peter.

A feeling of emptiness started to spread in his body as he knew that Peter was quite punctual with his time, especially with those kinds of situations.

The ever-familiar ringtone of his cellphone snapped Marcus out of his broody self and he answered the call without checking the caller.

" _M-Marcus. I-It's Peter. I need your help. T-That beast has been chasing me for almost an entire hour."_

"Peter? Man, where are you? Where are the others?"

Few minutes passed filled by the sound of ragged breathing.

 _"T-T-That monster. Marcus, he took them! He took them..."_ Peter sobbed while saying those words.

Dread filled Marcus' heart, yet he stood his ground. "Peter, your location. Now!"

 _"I-I'm in the forest. W-We are insane to think of beating_ _ **that**_ _. We need to- No! NO! STAY AWAY! NOO-!*SLASH*"_

Marcus put the phone back in the pouch as he could now hear the scream of pain from where he was.

"PETER! I'M COMING!"

And so the man ran deeper in the green area.

* * *

Shirou walked slowly, following one of the many small trails of the forest.

Diamond was with him and the young Emiya was donning his Mystic Hero form.

" **Be careful, Shirou-kun. The energy I felt was quite powerful and whoever or** _ **whatever**_ **it is it might be stronger than us.** "

Shirou didn't reply immediately, looking around his proximity.

"I know." He started. "Still, I want to end this story quickly if possible."

The silence of the night was interrupted as a bloodcurling scream made Shirou jump warily.

"We might have found something!" His legs started to move quickly as Prana from the Mystic Code reinforced his lower limbs.

Once again, battle was going to starts between good and evil.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Phew! This chapter took a while!**

 **Before starting the Q &A, I remind you all Marcus Faire will not be replacing Shirou in this story. His presence is similar to Tanaka's in FKLPI. He will serve as an useful secondary character that will be active in the end of the Arc. After that the only time he will retain importance is through the spinoff that I plan to start this summer.**

 **Yes, another major news: I might took a month of Hiatus in this story after ending Arc 2.**  
 **The reasons are that 1) I will focus on this spinoff; 2) I can finally starts the comic especially with the free time coming from the post-exams session.**

 **Lastly, while this chapter his considered the 50th of the fanfic I decided to take off the two ANs chapter from the count. So celebrations will commence in two chapters. HUZZAH!**

 **Now Review Q &A!**

 **Cole Shiryu** **: Are we talking about Rin's/Luvia's** **rivalry, then yes.**

 **merendinoemiliano** **: Thank You!**

 **MVkillkenny84** **: I was a bit confused by your retelling of F/HA story behind Rin's and Luvia's family bond. Yes, the two are related because of the two Edelfelt sisters having split off during the Third Grail War with the one similar to Rin getting integrated after a big discussion between the two. Still I noticed that the two might be unaware of this since Rin had been educated by Kirei and by books, while the Edelfelt might have classified the story as a stain in their family records and had it completely removed from the common knowledge given to the heirs. Still thank you!**

 **Saberfang Orcalodon** : **Yup! Diamond's and Shirou's relationships are quite parallel with each other.**

 **AngelaVargas1** **: LVL UP! LVL UP! LVL UP!**

 **tanithlipsky** **: Thank you!**


	51. Beating the Boss with a new look!

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Beating the Boss with a new look!**

* * *

 **Warning! This chapter contain some gruesome parts! It's advised for those younger than 16 years old of age to skip this part until the next Author's intermission. Thank you.**

Marcus' heart started to beat faster as he walked deeper in the forest.

The sensation of many eyes staring at him from the dark places surrounding the path had served as a small deterrent to the direct approach he had planned to apply if put against one of those things again.

One of his hands was grasping the handgun he had decided to take before leaving the safety of his home.

The Glock 19 was something he had bought quite recently and from what the seller had described it the gun was better than the classic Glock 17 Marcus had used during his short service as volunteer.

The trail ended in an open area void of trees.

In the center of the place was a pile of limbs and other body's parts.

The man walked slowly and searched for something to identify the inhuman mass.

Finally Marcus found a cellphone among the carcasses and without hesitation decided to test his dark theory.

Pressing the Call key on his phone it didn't take long for the bloodied phone's ringtone to address the call.

"My god, Peter..." and the others...

Marcus prayed that where they were now, they were away from the monsters of the real world.

Sounds of step started to get louder and Marcus pulled his Glock out and aimed at the direction where the sound originated.

Slowly a figure was moving towards his way.

It was a young teen, possibly a druggie, running away from something.

Blood was flowing from his mouth. "PLEASE! I NEED HELP!" and soon started to ran towards Marcus.

Or so he planned to do before a bullet entered his head and killed him instantly.

Marcus looked warily at the now dead teen and prepared himself for the worst.

"Curious!" A voice exclaimed from behind.

The man turned around and saw another teen looking at him in awe.

The young man was dressed in a long, purple tunic as if a member of a cult.

"Master had said you would have been quite difficult to kill but I am curious to know how did you see through my fellow cultist's act."

Another bullet left the chamber of the handgun and this time pierced the chest of the crazy-looking teen.

"Your blood. Everything that lives and is influenced by the thing have tainted, black blood."

He loaded a new magazine in the gun. "I hope this is not the best you got or I could have just stayed back home."

Several individuals jumped out of their hideouts and approached rapidly the experienced warrior.

All of them had the same purple tunic but their faces were covered by hoods of the same color as the dress.

As the gun started to breach the slightly reinforced skin of two of the cultists, Marcus' other hand took a US Knife out of his satchel.

The blade soon was planted on the temple of one of the surprised men and was quickly forced to an early death.

Dodging one of the remaining members' attack, the knife left the dead man's head and cut the throat of the closest one.

Only one survived at the successful counterattack and he had started to stare blankly at Marcus.

"Don't worry, kid. Once the bullet met your brain, it will be all over."

The comment seemingly caused a laugh to leave the survivor's mouth as the quite familiar black substance covered his whole form and crushed the body in a disgusting liquid.

Marcus was sure it was over by now yet his brain was screaming at him that he had messed up big.

He had forgot something important about those things, but wha- " **GUAAAAH!** "

Turning around Marcus paled both by fear and realization.

A single death wasn't enough to cease those freaks from recomposing.

He remembered the big behemoths those would form if the rest of their hosts was not burned.

A 9'2'' humanoid looked down upon him, growls leaving its twisted mouth.

"SHI-!GAH!" A strong jab hit Marcus' chest and pushed him into a close tree.

Blood was now leaving his mouth and the experienced soldier knew that the single attack had broken few ribs.

As the monster advanced to Marcus' fallen figure, the man aimed the Glock at the monster's head and unleashed three shots on the beast.

Two bullets fell on the ground motionless, while the third was deviated by the hardened skin of the creature.

The monster prepared itself to end the fight by hammering its two fists over the wounded Marcus.

A powerful blast of white light flunked the monster away from the dizzy man and as his eyes started to close because of the damage received, he couldn't help but snort at the small figure of a familiar TV show hero.

"A goddang Power Ranger.. saved my life..."

* * *

 **Warning! Those who had decided to jump the gore-y part, then you can start to read from there!**

Shirou gave a small glance at the recovering monster, before focusing on the unconscious man.

 **Name: Marcus Faire**

 **Title: The Survivor**

 **LVL: 30**

 **HP: 58/1500**

 **MP: 100**

 **Description: Most of the current biography is classified as [Redacted] as the Observe's object is a former soldier. Only known things are his connection with the current disaster and a possible connection with your past life.**

Shirou's eyes widened partly at the last segment of the Description.

After he had finished the monster he had to talk with this man and maybe finally get to know his former life.

The shriek from the now ready beast made Shirou shift his priorities on the closest threat.

Shirou's palm heated in response to the primal roar and as the monster ran to him, claw ready to shred him apart, a fireball covered the creature in flames.

In the midst of the pained roars, Shirou switched to his Archer form and unleashed a barrage of arrows on the damaged beast.

Finally, he switched to the Berserker form for the first time and felt the need to unleash untold, physical pain upon the weakened boss.

Muscles now bulging in his new Mystic Hero form, his fist barely felt the fire touching them.

Reaching the climax of the fight, Shirou delivered a charged-up punch on the monster's face and destroyed it.

The dark mass now disappearing, Shirou returned to normal and crouched on the sleeping figure of the man that was fighting the creatures before him.

" **The man was awesome! Maybe you can ask him to train you, Shirou-kun!** " Diamond commented as Shirou searched for the issues in Marcus' wounded body.

"We need to get him to our room. And possibly get Illya or Rin to help him up."

As Shirou's Gamer Strength reinforced his small body, Diamond decided to ask something about the fight.

" **What did you think of the new form, Shirou-kun? Now you look like one of those modern heroes!** " And then proceeded to make punch and kick noises.

"Kind of childish." Shirou replied. "But it was less restraining than the previous form."

The Mystic Code made a noise similar to a pout. " **Mou! Super Sentai is the best group of heroes, Shirou-kun. It's not 'childish' as you said.** "

Silently, Shirou regretted having let Illya influence the Kaleidoband by having him watch the renowned TV show.

* * *

 **AN**

 **First thing First: I'm sorry for not having updated yesterday. That day I had been away from home for a family member's birthday and I was unable to have a PC before late hours.**

 **Anyway, I decided to make a drastic change on the Mystic Hero Form.**

 **Initially I planned for something complex but in the end I decided to make Shirou look like a Power Ranger or a member of the Super Sentai.**  
 **Two Major Reasons for this radical change: 1) I loved original Power Rangers; 2) I hated the neverending continuation with different series and some silly changes.**

 **Lastly, I noticed a terrible mistake I made about the Ainsworth family. Julian's father's name should be Zachary Ainsworth, not Darius. The mistake originated by my failure to understand the similar situation the FKLPI!Ainsworths had with the Matous. Darius is the Zouken of the family. Having said this, I hope you all understand I cannot go back and change every single mistake about this and that I am aware of it. Thankfully, I learnt about it before I started the fan comic because THAT would have been truly bad.**

 **And now let's start the Review Q &A!**

 **R-king 93** **: Thank You!**

 **AngelaVargas1** **: Yes :)**

 **MWkillkenny84** **: Recognized you by your usual style so I decided to write your User than 'guest'. About DOOM guy, I was just listening Rip and Tear song from the 2016 remake while writing the chapter o.o**

 **merendinoemiliano:** **?**

 **RunDownLord** **: I know I've been repetitive and I will make a joke about this in a future chapter if this happens again. Still thank you!**

 **Alrarora** **: Yup! This is the longest fanfic I've ever written. Thank you for you support and... what do you mean by goodbye? (I ask as a concerned writer than a simple weird dude.)**


	52. Double Attack!

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Double Attack!**

* * *

Eyes opened slowly at the annoying light shining upon their owner.

If there was something that Marcus hated was how infuriating were morning people with their chirpy attitude so early in the day.

His annoyance was quickly replaced by fear as the man noticed that he had just woke up in an unfamiliar room.

It was noble-like with complex decorations and stuff but it seemed to have been mixed with a more modern style.

His eyes lowered to his chest and touching it revealed some soreness but no pain in the ribs.

A more accurate control found several bandages covering his body and it looked like those had been changed more than once by the lack of blood in those.

Looking in his close proximity, Marcus noticed that he had been deprived of his only gun.

Hands moved frantically as he searched for his Glock.

First he checked the close furniture but he found nothing that could be used as a defense weapon.

Soon his hands found a peculiar object to the touch.

It was a long, shaft-like object that seemed to be... warm?

A part of him prepared to cringe in disgust if said object was something _wrong_.

Yet to his surprise the object revealed to be a scepter-like toy similar to those he could have found in stores.

Sighing, Marcus looked around the place and was happy to hear nothing outside the room.

It gave him the hope to search for more, may it be clue about his whereabouts or a gun.

The hand that was still holding the toy suddenly felt a small vibration from said object.

Marcus' head snapped back to the scepter and he looked at it with more intensity.

Surprisingly the object seemed to get wetter(?) with what seemed to feel like.. sweat?

Then the weirdest thing in Marcus' life happened.

The star-and-circle part of the toy _turned_ away from his direct glare, as if a panicking person avverting their eyes from him.

"What the-!" His question was interrupted mid-sentence as the object sprung out of his hold and flew our of the entrance.

" **Wah! Sapphire, why did you sent me a message now!** "

Marcus stared at the phenomenon in pure shock but his mind considered a major issue at hand.

Whoever had got him there was going to be alerted of Marcus' awakening.

As he jumped out of the bed in panic, the man tried to leave the room but soon tripped on someone.

"Kyaah!" The voice had a particular feminine touch and as Marcus lowered his eyes upon the one he had tripped upon he was sucker-punched in the face.

Before returning to the land of Morpheus, he could have sworn to have seen familiar red eyes and pale hair.

* * *

Marcus once again woke up annoyed.

Differently from his previous awakening, the motivation was the loud talk between two women quite close to his location.

"I think you exaggerated there, Sella."

The quite blank tone was unfamiliar but the following one was the same as the one who put him to sleep.

"He is a beast, Leys. He tried to run away and touch me inappropriately even through we had helped his healing."

'Leys' stood silent for a few seconds before doing a noise similar to pouting.

"Mou. Maybe he wanted to show his appreciation."

The man noticed how he had been tied down to a chair this time, making the whole situation even more uncomfortamble.

"He put his hand on my chest, Leysritt!"

Marcus remembered feeling a flat surface when he fell upon her.

Shockingly enough, Marcus was smacked on his stomach by a small but easy to recognize fist.

Pain surged from said area but the man decided to avoid being discovered awake, especially with those two.

"Uhh, why did you hit him, Sella?" 'Leys' started. "Didn't Shirou-kun said to not hurt him anymore? I think he has yet to recover fully from two days ago."

Marcus' mind came to an halt as he heard the familiar name.

 _Nah,_ he thought, _there are many japanese kids with that name and that would be an absurd coincidence._

"Shirou-sama is not here and I _know_ that this degenerate was thinking lewd things."

What? Marcus was not sure why she would think so. I mean, he had been just thinking of how flat her chest wa-GAH!

Another punch threatened to blow Marcus' simple cover and surprisingly enough, no sound other than a grunt left his mouth.

"I think you should leave, Sella. You are hurting the man without reason now."

The other woman, Sella, huffed annoyed before storming out of the room.

Silence fell on the room and Marcus felt as if the situation had taken the worst turn possible.

A soft hand pulled his shirt upward and revealed his stomach and Marcus felt dying at the sensation of another hand massaging the bandaged area that had been hurted.

Yet something that he had not expected happened as the hand lowered to Marcus' belt.

"I wonder if he had been hurted here too.." The whisper was already showing some unnecessary curiousity and the man felt paling even more.

Slowly the hand removed the belt.

 _No._

The belt removed the safety of his pants and was thrown away.

 _Please, stop this attack to my modesty.  
_

Then the same hand grasped part of his pants.

 _I didn't see losing my virginity like this!_

And soon Marcus' pants were slowly lowered.

 _NOOOOOOOO!_

In that moment the sound of a door opening interrupted the end of Marcus' modesty.

"Leys, Shirou-sama and Illyasviel-sama have retur-! PERVERT!"

Expecting the girl that had tried to remove his pants to be punished, Marcus was once again surprised when he was pulled in a world of pain.

If he had to choose between fighting deadly and ugly monsters or dealing with those two ever again, Marcus was ready to face death in the battlefield.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Short chapter but for good reasons! This is merely an interlude, a climax to the encounter between Shirou and Marcus.**

 **Also I want to apologise yesterday lack of update. My sister had caught a fever and I got it too three days ago and yesterday I was sleepy as hell. I was unable to do most of the things I usually do and I even had to jump my Macroeconomy exercitation for next week test.**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **Reishin Amara** **: I loved the Power Rangers' first few arcs as they were enjoyable for a kid like I was. The producers were able to use fighting from Super Sentai and mix it with classic Western daily life. I think the developers would have done better by detaching the series from Super Sentai and done their own fighting scenes. It would have given an opportunity to extend some Arc of the series.. I will check the comics as I have a bit of morbid curiousity towards edgier versions of a kid's show.**

 **Cole shiryu** **: I would have used the Kamen Riders if I had actually watched any episode of their series. It's not like I dislike them but where I live the series was not dubbed and so never showed. I used PR because thankfully those were dubbed and shown in Italy (And are part of my childhood).**

 **KRKing** **: Super Sentai Silver on duty!**

 **merendinoemiliano** **: Yep!**

 **MWkillkenny:** **Yup! Shirou saved what will be (was?) the protagonist for a Spinoff that will be published during my period of radio silence. I think DOOM guy can have the unique class** _ **Hellslayer**_ **.**

 **Eliza211** **: hihi!**

 **AngelaVargas1** **: :)**

 **tanithlipsky** **: Thank You!**

 **Zane Tribal Tyne Alexandros** **: Sadly no imprinting. If you see this answer before finishing Arc1, I hope you will like the fate I reserved to Justeaze.**  
 **Also, I'm sorry for my disappointing lack of substance sometime. I try to find a good mix of quality and quantity and so sometimes I end up creating short chapters. Like this one..**

 **Alrarora** **: I hope you don't mean abandoning the fanfic. I have so far encountered no reason, issue, problem, motivations to leave this fanfic to die but I found 786+ reasons to stay and continue my work. If I mistook your word, then I hope to hear a proper explanation of the word being used** _ **especially**_ **when for some problem I'm forced to jump an update.**


	53. A Gift Revealed

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: A Gift Revealed  
**

* * *

Shirou stared intensily at the man tied on the chair in front of him.

While he didn't regret saving him from the clutches of the dark creature, the young Emiya had been lectured by two of the most influent individuals because of the known nature of the man.

* * *

 _"I'm usually quite compliant to those who help Clocktower, Shirou Emiya, but not having this Marcus Faire's memories about his interaction with the Moonlit World might cause more damage than good."_

 _Shirou sipped nervously the cup of tea that he had been offered just few minutes earlier._

 _The Queen herself was staring disappointed at the young Magus while on the farthest corner of the room Kischur Zelretch von Schweinorg was glancing bored the night's sky._

 _With a sigh the Wizard Marshal finally looked at Shirou._

 _"I can understand that you might need support with.. whatever you are trying to accomplish there, Emiya-kun. But is there another reason for my presence in this room or can I return to my rooms?"_

 _The Gamer's head slowly shaked positively. "Actually, Zelretch-sama, Faire-san is more important than you all are thinking."_

 _Zelretch snorted and started to walk towards the door, annoyed by the limited answers of the young boy._

 _"If he isn't some reincarnation of Brunestud, then Faire is not my responsibility. Without your consent." He finished by addressing Lorelei, still eying the nervous Emiya._

 _"S-Sir!"_

 _The call surprisingly halted the Dead Apostle as he grasped the door's handle._

 _"W-Where was the_ _ **Moon Rise**_ _Facility located?"_

 _With a sigh, the Ancestor turned around, his eyes boring on Shirou's turned back._

 _"New Haven, United States. I though I had explained this to you, Emiya, I hope there is a reason for you to ask once more of this unimportant fact."_

 _With a loud gulp, Shirou nodded once more._

 _"Y-Yes." He started. "Marcus Faire lived the first twenty years of his life in his hometown. New Haven."_

 _"A coincidence." Lorelei theorised. "He could have merely seen something and that there was something like 'Aliens' like many kids were about in those years."_

 _"But it's not this." Zelretch interrupted, clearly curious by the young teen's words. "Marcus Faire_ _ **knew**_ _Kiritsugu Emiya."_

 _"Actually not." Shirou said with as much voice he could find as his lungs felt on fire at being stared by those strong individuals. "Marcus Faire didn't knew much about my father. He knew of Kiritsugu's Mentor, Natalia Kaminski."_

 _"And how do you know this?"_

 _The vampire's tone was now filled with a need to know what repercussions his indirect involvement had caused._

 _"He.." Shirou sipped from the cup once more. "He.. Marcus Faire has fully operational Magic Circuits and... part of the Kaminski's Magic Crest."_

 _..._

 _"This... This..." Lorelei's gears were spinning rapidly. "You do understand that this is a good reason for having him Seal Designated!"_

 _The angry tone of the Queen made Shirou push himself more into the couch, as if to hide away from the Director's fury._

 _"But you shall not!"_

 _Lorelei's anger seemed to cool down almost instantly as Zelretch snapped at the order, seemingly outraged by the idea._

 _"Marcus Faire cannot be leaved free from the Association's rules-" "And he will not! I will make sure of it. But heed me: if any harms shall fall upon the man, I will cut contacts with Clocktower once for all."_

 _Silence surrounded the trio, the two humans staring surprised at the outburst of the Wizard Marshal._

 _Few minutes later Shirou was finally out of that insane situation but he knew he was going to deal with other headaches once he will deal with this Marcus Faire._

* * *

Marcus sweatdropped as the red-haired child he had identified as Shirou Emiya stared into his eyes, almost judging his soul.

It didn't help much that a bit taller young woman was giving him the same stare, less calculative and more curious than the young teen on her side.

The girl's appearance confirmed her as Illyasviel von Einzbern, Kiritsugu's biological daughter, in Marcus' mind.

"Sooo.. What's up?"

The simple question seemed to open Pandora's box as a series of questions barraged Marcus' still drowsy brain.

Those were asked only by the sister of the young teen that was cynically staring at him and, while the man knew that Shirou wasn't Kerry's biological son, the boy seemed to have 'inherited' the same creepy analysing stare his late father had mastered in his early years.

"Illya-sama, I think Marcus-san cannot answer any of your questions if you keep asking more."

Surprisingly enough it was the woman with short pale hair that had tried to sexually harass him few hours ago that finally snapped the young woman out of her one-sided interrogation.

"Why are you here, Faire-san?"

Finally the young Emiya snapped out of his intense staring and Marcus answered as truthful as possible.

"Business."

"What kind of 'business'?" This time it was Illya to press for more details.

"Family business."

Awkward silence halted for few seconds the questions but Shirou returned to the charge once more.

"Do you know what.. we are, Faire-san?"

Marcus' gave a weird look. "I hope you are not saying something about vampires, Emiya-san."

The honorifics were something of a curiousity for the man but he decided to use the same addressing style as his 'interrogators'.

Shirou sighed and gestured the woman with a bigger.. modesty to approach him.

"Oh no. I don't want to do any of that sick stuff."

Marcus' attempts at getting away from the woman that was approaching him were all foiled by the quite resistant ropes he had tied with.

His eyes closed and hoped that to not die nor getting harassed more in that moment.

Suprisingly enough no pain came from the touch of the woman as her hand merely sat on his arm.

"Can you please open your eyes and look at your arm, Marcus?"

The soft request from Illya seemed to weaken the panic in Marcus' mind and slowly the man opened his eyes to witness something weird.. but familiar.

His arm was covered in strange light blue lines that formed floreal complex forms.

 _Natalia's jacket was damaged by the blast, her left arm now lacking any sort of protection._

 _Marcus stared in shock as flower-like lines started to show themselves on the mercenary's arm and soon several metal objects crippled the grotesque being in front of them._

Marcus snapped out of the daydream and started to look at the familiar signs on his limb.

"You, Marcus Faire, are a Magus."

Somehow, even through the whole sentence seemed far-fetched to Marcus' mind, the term that the young Emiya was... fitting.

Marcus Faire, the American Magus.

* * *

 **AN**

 **EDIT: I noticed the lack of a Review's Reply and so updated this chapter to have the answer for the comment.**

 **DUn, Dun, DUUUUUNNNN!**

 **The mysteries have yet to end in this fanfic and the connection between Marcus Faire and Kiritsugu's mentor are starting to get deeper and deeper.**

 **I had to bite down a lot about making more sarcastic replies for Marcus as some of those are way later than the current year and I think I took too much of a risk by 'citing' Twilight.**

 **Plus the elements about the relationship between Kerry, Natalia and Marcus will be expanded and explained better in Past Mistakes.**

 **Next chapter, Zelretch will drop another major plot twist about Natalia that might alter a lot the reasons of her demise.**

 **Lastly, this is officially the 50th chapter of the Fanfic!**

 **YES, THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE SUPPORT OF THE LAST FEW MONTHS AND I HOPE TO CONTINUE TO HEAR MORE FROM YOU GREAT READERS!**

 **This fanfic has recently reached 200k views, 791 follows and 654 faves! We are so close to break 800 follows and soon, I hope, we will breake the 1k follows milestone.**

 **THANK YOU ALL!**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **MWkillkenny84** **: Yup! Marcus will enjoy a 'bit' of harem but it will be in the background as to not take much from the story.**

 **merendinoemiliano** **: Thank You!**

 **KRKing : I meant that Kamen Rider didn't aired in Italy when I was younger and so it wasn't as much important in my childhood as Power Rangers was. Sadly I outgrew some of those shows and I feel quite distanced by Kamen Rider..**

 **Alrarora** **: I didn't mean to sound creepy anyhow, nor I wanted to sound very toxic in the previous reply. It's just that I had already received quite the jabs in the reviews and I tend to get quite paranoid after a while.  
I'm sorry that I showed painted myself in like this by being far too much aggressive.  
Also, what do you mean 'makes you feel gay'?**  
 **P.S. "Goodbye"s sound to me close to "Farewell"s than "See you Soon"s**

 **AngelaVargas1** **: Yup! xD**

 **Guest(Chapter12):** **I hope you enjoyed the following chapters as I think the characters' introduction had dropped a lot after the 20th chapter.**


	54. Same Eyes

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Same Eyes**

* * *

Marcus stared at the complex design of those 'circuits' Shirou had just described to him.

His mind couldn't still grasp the irrational answer to all those questions he had.

Magic? Secret associations? Inwardly he felt the need to laugh at the situation.

This or cry at the proved insanity before his eyes.

All this time he had hoped for more... conventional solutions to his dilemmas and yet...

"Ohi!" Marcus snapped at the girl, Illya.

She had adopted a serious look towards him, yet the following question did cause an upward twitch in the line that was his mouth.

"So, Faire-san, does this mean that you are like Papa's brother in a certain way?"

Shivering a little at the though of being related somehow creeped him out.

That blank eyes of the late Emiya had been cause of few nightmares to his thirteen years old self.

Still...

"Y-yes. I mean, Kiritsugu was like a son to Natalia and I was... considered the same if this means something-Uoff!"

Marcus recoiled as the girl was now crushing his sore bones with a bear hug.

Looking up, the mirthful red eyes stared at him into his own.

"So you should be Marcus-Ojichan?"

Noticing the quizzical look appearing on the man's face, Shirou sighed.

"She means 'Uncle'."

Marcus' visage looked surprised for a moment before grinning at the childish display of her 'newfound' niece.

"Sure, Il-Illya-chan." The girl jumped happily off the man so that he could rest his poor, abused body.

"Yatta! We have an uncle, Oniichan!"

Once again the young Emiya sighed, this time more relaxed.

"Yes, Illya-chan. We have an Uncle."

The excited girl didn't say more as she left in an hurry, trying to find her kohais to tell about her new addiction to the family.

The room's atmosphere fell in an unpleasant silence as the only two individuals rekindled their small staring contest.

Now that Marcus closely and without distractions, the man noticed an absurd resemblance between his 'nephew' and his 'brother'.

Ten solid minutes of silence passed and someone knocking by the door interrupted their exchange.

One of the two 'twins' with similar appearance with Illya, this time the one that had beated the mercy out of Marcus, appeared quite serious.

"Shirou-san, the Wizard Marshal has requested our _guest_ 's attention as soon as possible. He seems in an hurry and I advise to not let him wait to much."

Shirou closed his eyes, thinking about the many questions he had wanted to ask but for some reasons felt unimportant at the fact he was meeting someone who had known Kiritsugu when he was younger.

While he hadn't been keen to follow his guardian's ideology, some parts had attached deeply in his own philosophy of life and meeting Marcus was somehow important, more than the whole situation with this _Master_.

"You may go.. Marcus-ojisan." Marcus' eyes widened slightly as he felt the pressure of the ropes fading and found himself untied.

Still surprised, the man merely gave quick glances towards Shirou, the boy thinking silently about something deep.

As Marcus left the room, Shirou finally sighed in relief.

Maybe now he would find enough silence and alone time to think about the recent developme-*SBAM*

His head snapped at the sound of the door being opened forcefully and his face paled at the sight of two familiar girls glaring at him.

"Shero..." "Do you.. have something to tell us, Emiya-kun? Something about.. bringing a stranger in your room?"

Behind the two, Julian fell on the ground. On his back, several bags of clothes and perfumes pushing his poor body onto the floor.

Shirou Emiya had forgot about today's shopping sprees he was supposed to help with...

* * *

Marcus walked through the hallway, curious about this 'Wizard Marshal' that had wanted to speak with him.

The title had felt familiar to him, yet he couldn't think of when he had truly heard it from.

As he made few steps, a strange light covered his body and he felt himself falling onto a sofa.

Panicking at the sensation, Marcus' head snapped left and right, finally turning on the single figure of the room.

Old and wrinkly, the old man seemed to have seen the First and Second World War twice if his tired look proved it.

"H-Hello?"

Red eyes bore on his soul as the man stood silent for few seconds.

"Hello, Mr. Faire."

Silence continued to survive in the quite weird room.

Marcus saw several strange jars containing many different objects and animals.

"Your presence here today is not... coincidental."

The cryptic words felt irritating to the man, yet he couldn't grasp why.

"W-What do you mean, Sir?"

With a sigh, the Wizard Marshal took in his hands a dossier and, slowly making his way to the still stunned Marcus, handed it to the younger individual.

Silently Marcus stared at the big stack of files and soon started to read it.

"Natalia Kaminski... Mission: Search and Destroy... W-What is this? Who are you!"

Marcus felt surprised at the angry tone now taking over his words, unable to understand what the old man had presented to him.

"My name, Mr. Faire, is Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg and I'm the responsible of what had destroyed the facility you were unfortunately inside at the time of its final moments."

Now his rage felt familiar, that _name_ felt familiar.

Marcus remembered Natalia and sometimes even Kiritsugu citing that name but he had never connected dots after what had happened.

Too much had happened and very little information remained in his head.

"Why?" His tone felt restrained. "Why did you authorised this.."

"Because in that structure, Mr. Faire.." Zelretch started before slowing down to think how to explain the situation as simply as possible. "Because.. the facility was almost awakening a dangerous being. One that is best left in her eternal slumber."

Marcus stared confused. "A dangerous being?"

"Yes. Something far more dangerous than most of all current threats in this world. Something close to a Goddess, _someone_ with the power to kill a simple human with a mere stare. Brunestud, the Crimson Moon. The **Type Moon**."

The final title triggered one of the many forgotten memories inside Marcus' mind.

Something he had found unexplainable at the time and had given very little attention much after the facility's experience.

He had thought that it had been a trick his mind was playing but...

 _ **Don't give up, young Marcus**_ _._

That woman's voice...

 _ **Aim for the joints. Weaken them and then go for the killing hit!**_

Then an image, quick enough that someone normal would have forgotten instantly but Marcus couldn't never forget.

She was dressed in a white, cerimonial dress and had a long crimson sword in her hand.

Blonde, long hair left free and red, dangerous eyes.

Differently from Zelretch's eyes, those were craving for blood, for pain and for torture.

Marcus' flashback was cut short as a soft hand landed on his shoulder.

Glancing back at the Wizard Marshal, the man noticed that the elder was staring amused to person behind Marcus.

"Is this him, Jiji?"

It- It was the same voice!

Freezing in shock, Marcus slowly turned his head to the female intruder.

A young woman was staring at him curiously.

She was dressed with a white blouse and a black skirt.

Short, blond hair and calm, red eyes.

She smiled. "Well. Nice to meet you, Faire-san. My name is Arcueid Brunestud and the two of us have a lot to talk about."

Strangely enough, the comforting tone in Arcueid's voice didn't calm him at all.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Yes! We finally reached the part of this long fanfic that we introduce canon characters.**

 **Ladies and Gentlemen, Arcueid Brunestud and Shiki Tohno from Tsukihime have finally joined the ever-growing cast.**

 **Next chapter will see the return of some actions. Yes, I know it's been a while since there had been fights but I wanted to put down some new information and lore about this story.**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **Alrarora** **: Thank You for identifying this error. I will have it fixed tomorrow morning (CET Timezone). When I read the second part of your review I was like: Did I just recreate the same feeling in FKLPI but with dudes? and creepier than the original? xD**

 **merendinoemiliano** **: Yes, I'm sorry I'm taking so long but I'm trying to write an original lore and I need time and space to do so. From next chapter there will be a bit of fighting but serious fighting will start two chapters from now.**

 **AngelaVargas1** **: Yas!**

 **MWkillkenny84** **: As I said to merendinoemiliano action will start from next chapter. I'm sorry for taking so long but I think I needed to give more information to not cause confusion in the near future.**


	55. Battle of Heroes

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Battle of Heroes  
**

* * *

Shirou walked through the deserted halls of the hotel, tired and ready to hit the bed ASAP.

The results of having forgotten the promise made the day before have been... incredibly lenient.

The two girls had been angry at him being unavailable and out of the hotel at the time and if Julian hadn't walked in while the two heiress contemplated who to use as their sla- help for their shopping spree, Shirou knew it would have ended way worse than before.

Still the fact that he had been deprived of Diamond was somewhat annoying and a bad decision in his mind.

Rin's and Luvia's reasoning was that 'if he lacked the safety of his Mystic Hero form he wouldn't mindlessly run into the danger.'.

Sadly it was quite the opposite in his case.

Danger ran into him and he just waited prepared for bad things to happen.

Yawning while turning the corner, Shirou tripped on someone and almost fell on the ground together with the individual he had been quite unfortunate to encounter.

He was a young teen with dark-blue hair and glasses, now on the ground after the unexpected bumping.

Dressed in a open, light-blue jacket that showed the white shirt inside and black jeans that ended in a pair of brown shoes.

"I-I'm sorry, Mr-" "It's nothing."

The apology was shot down by the older boy as he recollected himself.

Getting up from the floor, the teen's eyes turned towards Shirou.

"As I was saying, I should be apologising now. Still, I feel quite..." His eyes seemed to lose focus. " ** _Good_** _._ "

Shirou frowned at the behavior and his eyes had the time to open wide open as the other teen's arm propelled towards him with impressive speed.

While the Gamer quickly dodged the attack, the wall was not as fortunate as a quite large chunk of cement and steel was teared off.

The aggressor held a small knife in a peculiar stance, yet Shirou knew that the weapon and its user were extremely dangerous.

A series of quick slashes forced the young Emiya to assume a more defensive position but Shirou managed to land some scratches on the clearly stronger and faster individual.

Soon one of the slashes came far too quickly for him to dodge and as the newly-projected **Overflame** version of Kanshou approached the coming strike...

!

The slash continued towards him as not even the newest upgrade of his favourite falchions were unable to halt its merciless strikes.

As the knife was about to pierce Shirou's chest, the young man jumped away from him, small lances of fire emerged from the ground, barely missing him.

Shirou took this moment to evaluate more of this situation and he finally used **Observe** on the battlecrazed individual.

 **Name: Shiki Tohno**

 **Title: The Demon Slayer**

 **LVL: 55-99**

 **HP: 5000-9999**

 **MP: 7500-9999**

 **Description: Born Shiki Nanaya, this boy is the current holder of the** **Mystic Eyes of Death Perception** **, activated in presence of strong demonic essence. His body once contained a demonic spirit that now has been vanquished.**  
 **He is currently using his Mystic Eyes, don't approach him!**

Approach him?! This... Shiki was attacking him without reason and not giving him any time to retreat.

Shirou glanced quickly his HPs and decided to take a major risk.

As Shiki returned to attack, the young Emiya did the same, uncaring of the strikes hitting him.

 **-250HP! 1950/2200HP**

 **-280HP! 1670/2200HP**

 **-450HP! 1420/2200HP**

Almost fainting from the pain, Shirou managed to finally land an hit on the aggressive stance of his opponent, gaining a pained yell from the now damaged Shiki.

 _ **-180HP!**_

Shirou wanted to snort at the small damage inflicted but because of how much serious the situation truly was, he was unable to show any sign of openings.

Suddenly the now angry teen launched an insanely fast punch to the surprised Emiya.

The strong first impacted into Shirou's face and propelled the gamer to the other end of the hall.

 **-800HP!**

Slowly recovering from the painful throw, Shirou felt some blood leaving from his mouth.

Kanshou and Bakuya projected in his hand once more, he decided to try something less dangerous but that he was unsure of its effectiveness in this particular case.

As the former Nanaya ran through the hall towards him, Shirou threw his falchions to the approaching enemy and slowly sang the words of his possible victory.

 _Soul and skill, perfect and strong..._

The boomerang-like blades quickened their speed and cut through the clothes of the surprised Shiki.

 _Our might destroys mountains..._

Shirou appeared near the flying swords and behind the unsuspecting Tohno, grasping the twin blades in his hands.

 _Our blades halve the water..._

Shirou started to engage Shiki from behind, high-speed strikes demolishing the quick but frail defense of the older teen.

 _Our names reach the grand home..._

Kanshou and Bakuya turned into their advanced version, **Overedge** , and closed his eyes in concentration.

 _The two of us cannot keep the heavens together._

 _ **-4500HP!**_

The blades pierced once more Shiki's defence and finally halted the restless battle-monster.

The young Emiya feel on his knee as the strain of the **Triple-Linked Crane Wings** was still something extremely dangerous to his body.

Hearing a familiar thud, Shirou turned around slowly and sighed relieved that Shiki Tohno was now lying unconscious on the floor, his blood now spreading on the ground.

The sounds of footsteps forced his head to turn to the other side of the hallway.

Illya gasped as she saw her Oniichan barely holding himself together and didn't waste a single second in rushing to Shirou's side, uncaring of the stunned look one Arcueid Brunestud had adopted in her visage.

The child had been able to defeat Shiki in his 'berserk' mode.

She would have been lightly surprised if he had been fighting Shiki with his glasses but no, Shirou Emiya had managed to beat someone that had been able to 'kill' her with ease.

It seemed like Zelretch-jiji hadn't lied about this interesting individual...

* * *

 **AN**

 **Yes, Shirou Emiya had defeated Shiki Tohno.**

 **Some of those who follow this Fanfic had already heard of the small crossover fan manga showing a bit of fighting between the two and the (slightly unfair) advantage the Tsukihime's protagonist had on Shirou.**

 **Reason why the formerly-Archer's-now-Shirou's technique was able to do so much damage?**  
 **The two blades used were not simple projections but the real deal and those were done by a chinese blacksmith. Recent Information, given in the event scenario Onigashima, there was a rumor about those being capable of doing extra damage on Demons and Shiki had demon's blood in his veins;**

 **Also yes, I know that the chanting is neither Archer's nor Shirou's ones but I decided to bestow our dear protagonist a slightly different chant as I saw both this technique and UBW sharing the common element of changing their chanting because of their users.**

 **Reminder for today: Tomorrow there will be no update as I'm going to do the Macroeconomics exams.**

 _ **But you said you had finished!**_ **I did 3 exams out of 5 and I think I will have to retake Macro in September because of how much insane the test is (I saw the previous exams and I am 73% sure of not passing it in a single attempt). Last test will be Public Right and I will have it done in July 13th (Friday 13th...).**

 **Lastly I almost panicked to death this morning as I saw a major issue in FF that didn't show none of the reviews that everyone had written yesterday. Thank God the problem was fixed or I would have had to read the reviews from my Outlook and God is it difficult to read multiple notification emails at once...**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **merendinoemiliano** **: Here is the blood as everyone asked for!**

 **MWkillkenny84** **: Yes he will but in an Omake. I don't think I will write any Fluff chapter. I set the end of this Arc to 25 chapters and I'm kinda running out of space. This is way I did like 2-3 chapters of fluff/lore earlier as I knew I wouldn't have any opportunity to do it later.**

 **Alrarora** **: Here is the battle someone asked but never got!  
**

 **Master of Dragons God** **: Thank you for your continued support!**

 **AngelaVargas1** **: As I said, maybe hurt but not kill. Marcus will live through the end of the Arc.**

 **Trichocysts** **: ...is this some kind of code that I need to decypher or your fist slept on your keyboard? xD**


	56. Inner Darkness

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Inner Darkness**

* * *

The growing pain in his chest urged Shirou to open his still sore eyes.

 **The Triple-Linked Crane Wings** had been a dangerous bet, leaving him god knows how much out of commission.

Two disappointed red eyes stared back into his own as Illya looked the opposite of ecstatic.

"You did it again."

The words added more to the original guilt he had felt when he had returned back in his training.

"I don't know wha-" "Diamond spilled the truth. You started to fight once more fights that are not for you."

Shirou's mouth closed in a thin line, knowing that he was in for a heated talk.

"I had to ,Illya, someone is trying to hurt you and I-" "Shut up.."

Amber eyes widened in confusion. "Wha-?!" "SHUT UP!" Illya yelled, anger finally taking over her mind.

"Shirou, I'm your older sister. Sella or Liz should worry about you, **I** should worry about you. Yet you decided for some reason that you are glorified hero and distanced yourself from everyone." While Illya continued her rant, Shirou's mind locked on a particular memory that he had forgotten after so long.

 **"Kiritsugu Emiya was a great man, with faults, but still there was no reason for you to found your own existance on that ideal. I choose to become an Hero to protect the innocents, not to save humanity as a whole."**

H-How could he have forgotten about this?!

He was falling in the same damn trap like before but how did he reached this point so quickly?

An hand slapped him out of his thoughts as Illya looked even more furious.

"You are not even listening! I don't know why but I feel like my oniichan is not here with me right now- No, Wait!"

Realizing her mistake, Illya's attempt to stop a silent Shirou from leaving the room as he jumped out of the window, legs reinforced to hold the fall damage.

* * *

Shirou ran as much as possible away from the hotel.

He was getting away from his duties of Hero, Illya.. the truth.

Half an hour later, the young Emiya watched as the sky clouded the sun from a bench in an empty plaza.

Where did things turned for the worse?

He was sure that he had been the farthest from the path of EMIYA and he had been enjoying the peaceful weeks in Fuyuki.

A soft, familiar laugh snapped him out of his thinking and as he turned his head around, Shirou froze in fear.

" **You are truly a fool, Shirou Emiya. But an useful fool.** "

Here stood an unmoving Angra Mainyu, staring at him as a scientist sturying a lab rat.

" **[Trace-!GAHHH!** " Shirou screamed in pain, another cackle breaking the silence of the night.

" **You are not allowed to use something of mine against me, brat.** "

 **-150HP!**

Shirou recoiled as a fist was buried in his sore face, pushing him to the ground.

" **Oh! You are probably trying to understand how I am still there.** _ **But you were blasted to kingdom come!**_ **Yes, I was.** "

Shirou got up from the ground, holding his damaged arm next to his chest. "How?"

The Avenger's smile widened.

" **Do you seriously think a God can be killed, Emiya? Actually yes, they can but.. I'm no God.** "

Dark Prana concentrated on the Servant's(?) hands as a dark chairs was projected behind the two.

Keeping his smile while sitting, Avenger continued his explanation.

" **I am an Idea, Shirou Emiya. An Idea that has been foolishly used to win a petty cup. All thanks to the family of your dear Illya.** **And so, when I was summoned I became a particular case to the Grail. So much particular that the massive Prana formed two bodies.** "

He pointed at himself. " **This body.** " And then aimed his finger at the moon. " **And the one inside the Moon.** "

Still Shirou was unable to grasp a particular of this tale. "Still why are you there with me, how are you blocking my abilities?"

The Avenger looked surprisingly disappointed. " **I thought you had it clear, Emiya.** "

A copy of Kanshou was now in Angra Mainyu's hand.

" **I am not blocking** _ **all**_ **of your abilities. That would be insanely difficult even for me.** "

Kanshou's lenght extended and feathery-like parts appeared on its surface.

" **I am just taking over what makes every Shirou Emiya..** _ **Shirou Emiya**_ **. Your ability to** _ **Trace**_ **blades.** "

The monstrous being threw the blade behind him and it hit a nearby tree, eliticing a panicked gasp from someone Shirou knew.

Illya fell on the ground butt first but she continued to look shocked at the figure she had thought to be dead.

As she tried to say something, a giant slimey hand grabbed fully her body.

A tall man appeared out of the shadows of the trees and walked slowly toward the restrained girl.

His clothes resembled the religious ones like those of Kotomine, yet the man was blonde and had glasses that hid his cold eyes.

"To be forced to assume this form. How _quaint_." He slowly turned his head to the two _Shirous_ and blinked.

"Now this is an.. interesting development."

He continued to walk towards Illya and a large rift opened near the big hand.

Shirou tried to jump away from the chair but black ropes tied him to it.

And so the young Emiya stared unable to save his sister from the madman, the two leaving the place via the rift.

Once the portal closed, the ropes disappeared and Shirou was grabbed by the throat by an amused Avenger.

" **Do you know why I didn't let you** _ **save**_ **your poor Illya, little Shirou? Because the man is going to give me a way to get my real body back!** "

"W-what do you want?" Shirou exclaimed broken. "If you want my death, then kill me now!"

" **K-Kill..** _ **YOU?**_ " Angra Mainyu held back a giggle as he proceeded to explain his plan. " **You, Shirou Emiya, shall be the one that will** _ **lead**_ **me to the villain of this tale**."

"And why should I help yo-!" Shirou's reply was interrupted by the painful feeling spreading in his chest.

" **Be-Cause! You want to save your little sister anddd.. Not Die!** "

Shirou tried to refuse the offer but the dark substance had already started to cover his body and soon even his head was encompassed by the liquid.

 **!-!Damage-caused Skill enabled!-!**

 **[Inner Darkness] (Non-LVL Skill) - Your body has been compromised by Angra Mainyu and your power has been severely weakened. -75% HP and MP; Element/Origin Skills have been locked away; New Limited Meter added: SP (Sanity Point) - 1500/1500SP**

 **Important Quest - Beating the Darkness**

 **Escape the Maze created by the intrusion of Angra Mainyu in your mind before your SP reach 0.**

 **Rewards** **:**

 **Expulsion of the Dark Spirit;**

 **-?-**

 **-?-**

 **Failure** **:**

 **-Death;**

 **-Illya's Death;**

 **-End of the World.**

 **-Y- -Y-**

* * *

 **AN**

 **First chapter done!**

 **The only five (second chapter is currently being written as you read this) chapter left before the end of ARC2.**

 **The Return of Angra Mainyu: Shocking! Truly surprising and quite curious. How did he get grasp of few of Shirou's skills? Will be revealed quite soon. Is he going to die permanently this Arc?** _ **Maybe!**_ **Telling would be spoilering the plot. Why is he appearing now than before?**  
 **The opponents Shirou had been fighting were all present to the Moon, where Avenger's true body is resting and where the final battle shall happen.**

 **The story of the two body is from FHA plotline. Avenger there tries to get his true body back by copying Shirou Emiya's aspect and personality. (Plus other stuff I cannot tell because of the current Rating of the story and because it would be spoilering the VN).**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **MWkillkenny84** **: Possibly! Maybe in an Omake.  
**

 **merendinoemiliano** **: Yup! Next chapter some heavy fighting will happen! Sadly, it will be one of the few Shirou-less chapters until the final part.  
**

 **DarkRavenEater** **: Thank you for your support!**

 **Cole shiryu** **: Actually the one you are referring to is Altrouge Brunestud, Arcueid's older sister. The dog you are speaking about is Primate Murder, a version of Fou that never accepted the vision of humanity given to it by Merlin. Also Thank you!**

 **AngelaVargas** **: Yup! Kind of a revenge from Shirou Fans towards the Fan Manga with overpowered!Shiki.**

 **fanreader18** **: It did, kinda and I honestly cannot see why you have to make it seems like you are going through Saw's torture challenges when you read this chapter. I hope you know that there is no obligation to motivate your not-wanting to read this story. Still I appreciate the effort.**


	57. Present Resolution

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Present Resolution  
**

* * *

Marcus stared at the groaning teenager being nursed by the blonde vampire.

"He got quite the beating.."

Arcueid merely hummed in agreement as she applied cleaned some of the wounds before putting new bandages.

"Shirou Emiya is truly a strong Magus."

Marcus nodded, somewhat proud for his... nephew?

It was still something he had yet to think more about.

Could he truly consider himself an Uncle to the two children of the man who creeped him the worst?

He could kind of... accept being Natalia's son but Kiritsugu...

No, he could never relate with the now dead Emiya and thankfully his son wasn't truly going to follow the same path.

A loud groan turned his attention back to the unconscious teen.

His eyes opened slowly and Arcueid smiled as he stared into her rubies.

"Arcueid..." His hand fell on his face as he tried to wake up properly.

His eyes snapped open once again as he remembered what had happened hours earlier.

"Arcueid, my glasses fell! D-Did I hurt someone?"

A smile soothed his worries. "Hurt, not maimed terribly. The boy did beat you before you could have done more damage."

Shiki sighed in relief yet he couldn't but groan at the bandages covering his chest.

"I'm sorry if your friend got hurt, little Arcueid, but he did bite more than he could chew against Shirou."

Shiki slowly turned his head to the last occupant of the Room.

Zelretch looked quite amused by the fact that the newest owner of the **Mystic Eyes of Death Perception** had been punished by his lack of caution with his power.

"S-Shirou..! That boy, is he fine?" He asked worried to his companion.

"Nothing permanent, just few cuts."

Calmed down by the answer, Shiki noticed the man staring at him curiously.

"Ehr.. Who are you, Sir?"

"Oh." Marcus replied smartly. "I kind of forgot to introduce myself. My name is Marcus Faire, nice to meet you Tohno-san."

The man avoided trying to greet the tired teen with an handshake as from what the younger vampire had said Shiki had yet to recover fully from the last brawl.

Nodding in acceptance, the teen returned to sleep in Arcueid's lap who couldn't but oblige her crush.

As silence fell for few minutes, a loud explosion echoed in the building and urged the occupants of the room to see what had happened.

Everyone, from Lorelei to Sakura and Rin, were now witnessing in panic as hundreds of individuals with long dark cloaks waited outside the now damaged ball room.

"I-Illya-sama! Where is she?" Sella exclaimed, noticing the absence of one of their charges.

"Shirou is missing too." Leysritt added curtly.

As the group prepared for a full-scale invasion, a rift opened in front of the army of cultists.

A man donning a customised Executioner dress appeared out of the portal and started to walk towards the entrance created by the strong explosion.

"Oh My. So many important individuals today.."

His eyes gauged the crowd but finally settled to the last victim of his plan.

He smiled as he walked towards Marcus.

"You have grown so much, Marcus Faire." The priest-looking man started. "How old were you at the time? Fourteen, Fifteen?"

"Sixteen. And I see you had not died in that facility, you monster."

A regal laugh left the man's mouth as he took Marcus' rebuttal as a compliment.

"My, my. Your brash attitude hadn't changed after so many years. It's... refreshing."

"Why are you here, Executioner. This is a off-limits area for your kind." The stern voice of the Queen snapped the man from his little reverie.

"Ah! The Queen, the newest director of Clocktower. Madame Lorelei, I still remember how your were considered the greatest prodigy of the Association backwhen I was in service."

The smile on his face soured. "Yet I have to correct you in my classification. I'm no more part of the Church. It's been.. twenty years since I was considered 'dead' by my superiors."

He clapped his hands together. "My motivations? Well, I'm here to bring to completion the start of a new era for Humanity. One that will not have any of the characters that have corrupted the human and magi societies."

The man paused and soon the entire cadre of followers was obliterated by a barrage of blades and lances.

"So you are the mongrel that had been spying on me for so much.."

Gilgamesh walked calmly to the still silent man whose grimace weighted his silence and made everyone wary of.

"While I praise you for your subservience, I don't accept the fact you have meddled with my protégé and his sister."

An hollow laugh interrupted the lance that was speeding towards the until now silent man.

"You sure know how to make a dramatic entrance, King of Heroes, still my death will not help you in finding and saving the little Emiya's spawn."

"What have you done to Illya-sama!" Sella demanded, Leysritt ready to cut the madman down with her lance.

"Ehehe. That is the problem, isn't it?" The man mumbled loudly. "Illyasviel von Einzbern is perfectly fine but in a contained room. The price of her freedom is quite simple..."

His eyes, now bloody red, were now staring at Marcus once again.

"I want to finish the story, Marcus. I want to see you dying at my hands like you were to many years ago. You and Emiya will fight me with your best abilities, a deathmatch!"

Marcus blinked and thought about it.

"Time is ending, Marcus. Now or never, **do you accept my deal?** "

The demonic tone served as an incentive in his attempt to weight his possibilities.

"How do I know you will keep your word?"

"That is actually simple!" The man continued to smile with overconfidence.

He threw a scroll to Marcus who catched it mid-air. "What is this?"

"A Geis." Zelretch whispered as he read the content written on it. "It seems that it is.. the truth."

Sighing in silence Marcus resigned to this idea. "Fine! Let's finish this madness once for all."

A rift opened behind the man as he started to laugh madly seeing his wish finally coming to realisation.

As Marcus followed the former Executioner inside the portal he felt a strange sensation pressuring his body.

The structure was an impressive, pristine white. Its architecture similar to one of the most extravagant styles of the medieval era.

Looking around, Marcus noticed that the circular building reminded him of a modern colysseum.

"Yes! Yes! The battle is going to start soon! There!" A small object was thrown to him and Marcus grabbed it and examined it.

His eyes widened as he recognized the M1911 in his hands.

It wasn't a M1911 handgun but _the_ M1911 handgun that he had used twenty years ago.

There were the same scratches on it and it seemed on the same conditions he had left it so much ago.

"If you look on the handle of that _gun_ you might find a new symbol. Since it might be unfair to have you use only a single cartridge, I decided to connect the gun with the small deposits of munitions we had stolen few months ago. I want this day to be truly _special_."

Shivering at the creepy tone in the crazy man in front of him, Marcus analysed one last time the quite large arena before taking his usual stance.

"I shall present myself once more as I remember never giving you my name."

He bowed deeply My name is Kenneth Lenos and it's going to be-"

Marcus rolled away as massive lance-like tentacles tried to stab him.

"- **Great!** "

Bullets tried to hit the back of the fake priest back but black blades blocked their path.

"It's been so long since I used my Black Keys... and it feels great to use them now in those moments!"

Without warning, Kenneth launched forward and his dark cross-like blade almost decapitated Marcus in a single swing.

Quick reflexes barely saved Marcus as a small cuts appeared on his cheek.

Blood leaving the wound, Marcus adjusted his aim and deployed more lead upon the laughing madman.

A swift kick pushed the attacker back momentarely as another slash teared Marcus' jacket.

"The thrill! The thrill is back!"

With a powerful punch, Kenneth flunk Marcus away for few metres.

Rolling on his side, Marcus avoided a stab directed to his chest and finally managed to land a shot on the manic's arm.

"Finally! Ickle Marcus is fighting back!"

The small victory was shortlived as the Black Key finally pierced Marcus' leg. "Gah!"

Falling on the ground, a strong kick pushed the younger man further away.

Agonizing for the unrestricted violence, Marcus felt unsure of victory.

"Marcus-jichan!" A feminine voice called loudly from the stands.

Looking up, Marcus saw Illya, the girl tied down by iron chains.

"Oh right! We have a spectator for this great event. Say hi to little Illya, Marcus!"

Waving his hand childisly at the terrified girl, Kenneth turned to his prey to finish the man once for all.

"No more Natalia helping you out, Marcus, no more interruptions for this grand finale!"

The Black Key started to descend upon the paralyzed young man.

"GOODBYE MARCUS FAIR-EH?" Kenneth stared at the blade that was once in his hands flying away from him... with his arm.

He lowered his limbs to his face and noticed that now one of them was now a bloody stump.

"How odd?"

Wind pressured the two enemies and soon Kenneth's head fell on the ground with a childish surprise look.

A dark miasma filled the now bloody arena and Marcus quickly identified the origin in the pitch-black humanoid figure that had entered the battleground.

His face wasn't visible but the man easily recognised the boy from his height and shape.

"S-Shirou!"

The figure didn't show any resemblance of emotions as it continued to walk towards the other end of the room, almost as if a robot marching towards its objective.

Slowly Marcus crawled-followed the Shirou-like being in another room, unable to grasp what had just happened.

* * *

 **AN**

 **AHHHHHHHHHHH! This chapter is slightly longer than usual and my hands are sore!**

 **No! The story is far from over and the real villain has yet to be fully vanquished. Bear with me for just two chapters and you will find out what I truly mean.**

 **Kenneth's overall performance is not underplayed but scripted, he is meant to do so. Things are not always as they seem to be and some character have more uses than others. Just stick up long enough to understand my words, will ya?**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **MWkillkenny84** **: He's like a cockroach with Herakles' 9 lives.**

 **Cole shiryu** **: If you thought Fate stories were meant to be simple to read, then I'm sorry to have disappointed your point of view. (This isn't a toxic reply nor a judgement as it might seem).**

 **GENERALORIONZETE** **: "Oh Crapbasket!"**

 **Alrarora** **: Yeah, the series has a weird way to get kidnappings go for the worst but no, Illya is a mere pawn to allure Marcus in an unknown place without anyone following him.**

 **Remzal Von Enili** **: The attitude of AM is kind of a mysterious subject. While FHA describes him as a cinnamon roll (minus *SPOILER* the rape scene *SPOILER*), some fellow authors have described him as a conniving sob without remorse that used childish masks to allure his victims. I liked how** **Moczo** **had him become something much...** _ **deeper.**_

 **merendinoemiliano** **: Thank you and I wait to read that xover!  
**


	58. Gamers Galore

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Gamers Galore**

* * *

Shirou continued to walk through the dim hallways of this 'Dungeon', feeling the familiar sensation of being outpowered.

While **Tracing** had been only just a part of his arsenal, it made up most of his main battle style.

He had barely been practicing any other forms of Magecraft because of his heavy malus to level up any of those.

Two small figures formed from the shadows of the barely visible path and two pairs of wicked eyes stared his way.

Quickly his hands threw a medium-sized fireball towards the imps but the small beings merely jumped away from the relatively slow attack and commenced their own assault.

Backing away, Shirou dodged the small beast trying to attach itself to his body but was unable to avoid a small wound forming in his leg as the other monster used the opportunity to land an hit on him.

Shirou's eyes slightly widened as he saw blood coming out from the wound and no notification about the damage, remembering that he was in his mind.

A dark, secluded part of his mind.

Falling to the ground in pain, the Gamer dodged a stab for his head and as Shirou tried to block an attack with one of his arms, the other fell on the ground and his circuits flared in action.

He needed something to fend off these fiends.

His thoughts were somehow heard by something as two pike-like stones appeared from the ground and halted the two imps midair.

The young Emiya didn't hesitate and threw two small Fireballs at the impaled creatures but didn't stay on the spot to see that the fiends were slowly turning into ashes as he continued in his walk with a small limp.

Inwardly, Shirou's thoughts were centered around the pikes that appeared from the ground.

The familiar burning sensation of his circuits closed his first theory of his mind unconsciously helping and gave more ground to the possibility of him learning Earth Manipulation Magecraft.

Knowing how to test it, his hand touched one of the walls and the young Magus closed his eyes in focus.

Slowly a map started to be recreated in his brain, one of the maze he had been wandering into.

A small headache started to spread in his head, quite similar to the strain he had suffered the first few times he had tried to **Trace** bigger blades.

Sure of the path he had to take to reach his destination, Shirou opened his eyes and continued determinately toward the... exit.

In his steps other monsters spawned and tried to overwhelm him but the combined action of both Fire and Earth Magecraft made bits out of the mindless creatures.

Fifteen minutes of intense fights, a tired Shirou arrived to what he thought was the final room of the labyrinth.

A large dome covered a small, blinding golden light on the centre of the room and as Shirou made barely a step inside the humongous place, an earthquake halted any attempts to continue towards the light.

Snapping in action, Shirou turned around just in time to block a powerful punch from destroying his head.

The might behind the hit was enough to send Shirou flying for few feets, but not enough to stop him from landing in his own feet.

"You have truly disappointed me, Shirou Emiya."

The figure said as he walked towards the recovering Gamer.

Shirou froze at recognizing the being but didn't show any of his surprise.

"Archer-!" The white-haired, tanned teen rushed him with incredible speed and landed a fist in Shirou's guts.

The pain forced the young Emiya to fall on the ground, holding his stomach.

"Once again you urge my murderous instincts upon you, Emiya, by citing that disgusting Counter-Guardian."

Sighing in annoyance, the doppelganger shrugged while smiling.

"But I cannot be that much suprised, since you are disgusting yourself."

Getting up from the floor, Shirou looked at the wicked boy in front of him.

"W-Who are you then? Angra Mainyu?"

Another sigh was enough to negate this possibility.

"Jeez, that pathetic Avenger is barely able to fight you indirectly and you think I am a lowlife like it."

The mysterious individuals took Shirou from his shirt and pulled him up.

"My name is Shirou Emiya and I'm your truest self!"

Pushing the figure away, the young Emiya frowned at the declaration.

"What madness are you sprouting? I'm Shirou Emiya."

The smile turned into a grimace. "You truly are an idiot, copycat. I am the quintessencial Shirou Emiya. The one who doesn't limit himself to use the Gamer to be a true Hero."

Shirou's rebuttal was cut short as a pincer attack from Kanshou and Bakuya forced him to back away.

"But why are here? What do you want?" Roots grew quickly around the doppelganger's legs but the falchions turned in their Overedge version and destroyed them easily.

"I want you to truly understand how you are destroying humanity."

"What?" Shirou dodged another strike from the two blades. "I've done anything against humanity."

"Exactly!" The clone exclaimed as he jumped away from the Firewall coming towards him.

"You did nothing. You have the power to save innocents and you waste it on people who will turn their back when you need their help."

"No. They care fo-" "For a strong Magus, an attractive individual, a _replacement_."

The red-eyed copy backed away for a moment, ceasing the short skirmish.

"Did you ever thought that maybe your adorable _little sister_ doesn't love you as Shirou Emiya but as the adopted son of Kiritsugu Emiya?"

Shirou's eyes widened. "You are me, weakling, and I know the small thinking you do when you are alone and doing nothing important. Illyasviel cares for you because she sees Kiritsugu in you, never actually considering that _maybe_ we are not that old fool of a dead man."

"S-SHUT UP!" The reply was met with a barely hitting Caladbolg II.

An explosion almost pushed Shirou foward as the drill-sword ended on the ground and detonated.

"You decided to play along because you are scared of being alone. But you forget that by doing this little act you pass as our true face you refuse our true heritage, our original family. Tell me, how much did we spent searching for our real parents? **NOTHING!** "

Finally Kanshou pierced the Earth Lance that had tried to block it and pushed into Shirou's chest eliticing a gasp from the heavily wounded boy.

Pulling the blade out of the weakened Gamer, the clone crouched on the ground.

"You did this to yourself by faking your happiness and causing strife in our heart. Die knowing that it was your fault."

The doppelganger proceeded towards the dome while Shirou's head started to rewind the memories of Illya.

While at first his Oneechan might have looked at him like a copy of Kiritsugu, a replacement, he soon noticed something. Something extremely important that his other half might have forgotten.

His hand grabbed the clone while he was walking away. "S-s-stop!"

"You still continue this madness of yours, lowlife, and this is truly pissing me off!"

A small laugh surprised the clone but he soon considered it as a sign of being crazy.

"You- You truly are blinded by pain, aren't you?"

"SILENCE! What are you trying to say, filthy mongrel?!"

Shirou's eyes started to lose focus.

"Her eyes. D-Did you see Illya's eyes when she prepared our (Shirou and Clone) birthday together? S-She made a mess of the kitchen b-but ended up making a well-made cake."

"Your point?"

"It was in that moment t-that I finally saw it. She wasn't l-looking at Kiritsugu's heir... Illya was looking at Shirou Emiya. Th-The real one."

"Still it will not change anything. You will die as I will rise as the better Shirou Emiya."

"I-I know."

Silence fell between the two as the doppelganger stared at the red-haired Emiya in shock.

"T-Then what do you want from me?! TELL ME!"

"S-S-Save her... SAVE ILLYA!" With a last yell Shirou started to cough blood as the clone looked confused.

Surprisingly enough the clone looked concerned. "N-No! I cannot do that, I mean, you are the weakling. W-Why I a-a-agree with you. **WHY?!** "

Shirou smiled weakly as he stared into red-eyes. "B-Because we are Shirou Emiya."

At this point Shirou passed out by bloodloss and his clone looked quite panicked looking left and right.

Soon his eyes turned to the light contained by the dome and with a sigh took Shirou's body in his arms.

The teen started to ran towards the light as shadows and dark mud started to fill the room.

"You better- You better prove me wrong then!" The clone said as both jumped into the light, shadows trying to reach for them.

"Because I would be pissed if-" But his threat was left unheard as the light pulled them away from the mind and into the real world, where the real battle was intensifying.

* * *

 **AN**

 **I did it!**

 **In an original way I was finally able to bring out someone who can truly count as a counterbalance for Shirou.**

 **Will this Shirou Alter be important? Yes! Shirou and Alter will be starring as protagonist for Arc3 (nicknamed Player Two Saga).**

 **Next two chapters will see the end of this Arc and two Epilogues.**

 **EDIT : Small correction that was advised by one of the Readers and I found that the proposed options were much better if not correct regarding the underlined sections of the chapter. All thanks for those adjustments goes to ****Alrarora** **.**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **GENERALORIONZETE** **: SIR, YES SIR! I WILL AVOID CONFUSING EVERYONE AND SPOILERING THE STORY, SIR! XD**

 **AngelaVargas1** **: This chapter put an hell of a cliffhanger, doesn't it?**

 **fafnir1404** **: I'm still thinking about it as this is a new change I'm introducing to the original plans but... maybe?**

 **AngelaVargas1** **: Please don't, I hate making girls crying :I**

 **Ifrit** **: First error will be fixed soon and Mali is actually what I meant. Malus is from Latin and the plural of Malus is Mali. I am adept with the declination because I studied Latin for five years :)**

 **Guest(Chapter56)** **: I applied the same logic some Heroes in comics find themselves into. Being Danger Magnets they cannot avoid some confrontations, yet they are lectured about their 'danger-seeking' behavior. Kinda cliche but it worked... I hope.**

 **helioscrimson001** **: Welp, if you truly had read the first twelve chapters you would have read my explanation of the unique part of the story. Maybe I'm wrong or... maybe I'm not?**

 **merendinoemiliano** **: Thank You!**

 **MWkillkenny84** **: Thank you! And no, Illya is not going to suffer anything. She was merely captured, thank God (or me, am I the God of this story?).**

 **tanithlipsky** **: Shirou is currently being possessed by Angra Mainyu in the real world.**


	59. Good Finale?

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Good Finale?  
**

* * *

Illya blinked in surprise as the chains that had been holding her stuck in that cold stone ground were now starting to fade in dark prana.

As she realized that she could now move, the young Einzbern got up from the floor and her eyes moved to the open passage both her Oniichan and Marcus-jichan had left from.

Few cautious step in the stairs made of stone towards the lowest part of the area later, Illya was now walking in the dark hallway that led to a very strong, white light.

It took just few minutes for the young teen to leave the extremely dark way but now she could clearly see that this room was surprisingly bigger than the previous one.

Differently from the pristine, well-built arena, this room lacked the same perfectionist's touch and seemed quite... ancient.

The light, that Illya had thought came from lightbulbs, was actually originating from a very peculiar part of the floor.

A white pentagonal gem emanated the holy light and Illya looked quite shocked to notice the immense prana generating from said gem.

"S-Shirou!"

Illya finally heard Marcus-jichan calling Shirou loudly as he limped towards the unmoving pitch black figure, tentacle-like objects trying to smash through the massive white gem but unable to damage it.

" **You sure are an annoying individual, Marcus Faire.** " Both Marcus' and Illya's eyes widened at the distorted tone, the former's in panic while the latter's in recognition.

"Ojichan, dodge!" Illya finally yelled as she noticed one of the tentacles turning away from the breach attempt and now directed towards the weakened man.

Yet Marcus' reflexes were unaffected by the strain of the previous fight as his mind ordered the body to move away from the attack.

Slower than his peak form, Marcus avoided being impaled by the dark lance-like trail but didn't manage to prevent said tentacle to pierce his arm and disabling it temporally.

"Gah!" Marcus grunted as he fell to the white floor, holding his arm in pain.

Angra Mainyu moved his eyes to glare annoyed the small intruder.

" **Aren't you persistent, little bug?!** "

The same tentacle, now bloody, changed its path and directed itself on the surprised girl.

Illya had just the time to see the attack coming her way as it closed up onto her incredibly fast and, blinking her eyes, found herself now on the ground with Marcus standing over her.

A curious light was softly coming from his wounded arm as prana covered the two.

" **WHAT?!** " The Avenger exclaimed, snapping his head to the new location of the nuisances.

" **HOW DID YOU MOVE SO FAST!** "

Marcus seemed surprised himself as he could remember that a moment earlier was on the floor agonizing and trying to get to Illya-!

Eyes blinked in realisation as Marcus' wounds started to heal up incredibly fast.

Looking once more the glowing Crest in his arm, Marcus sighed quite calmly as he got up from his niece.

"It seems that someone truly doesn't like you as I feel the need to kick some asses and somehow I got the way to do so."

Frowning in confusion, Angra Mainyu merely blinked once as a bullet hit the back of his head.

The dark prana that protected Shirou's unconscious body was able to hold back the bullet out of his host but the strength behind the small object was able to leave a stinging sensation on his head.

A tentacle responded immediately as it shot madly fast in the aggressor's direction.

Turning around, the Avenger stared in shock as the blood-seeking lance landed on the ground, nobody near it.

Blinking once more, an insane barrage of bullets started to painfully hurt his outer reinforcement and then the Avenger saw it.

Quick afterimages of Marcus Faire were moving quickly around him, delivering precise shots without hesitation.

Marcus almost grinned as his theory was proved correct.

This Magic Crest, Natalia's, gave him the opportunity to... teleport quickly.

It felt a bit strainful but the big white gem... the Crest was absorbing its energy and nullifying the effects of overuse of this newfound ability.

The man kept his momentum going and expected to finally gain a real advantage but then something in Angra Mainyu snapped.

So much pain was starting to trigger several unpleasant memories of the past he would have preferred to have forgotten.

With an unholy screech, a dark prana wave pushed outwards the origin and caught the surprised Marcus, sending him to hit the close column in pain.

" **ENOUGH!** " The distorted tone looked now more demonic than before as the Zoroastrian Evil Spirit started to walk towards the still recovering man.

" **YoU ThInK yOU Can hURt Us wIthOut ConSeQuenCEs!** "

As Marcus tried to get up from the ground, a tentacle pushed him once more on the wall and the man stood laying in pain.

" **yOU hUmANs, ThINkinG tHAT thErE aRE OnLY HaPPy EnDINgs! GuESs WhAT? nOT ToDAy!** "

All tentacles prepared to puncture the heavily wounded man but as they closed up onto him, they all stopped frozen.

While Marcus descended in unconsciousness, Illya witnessed as the form of Angra Mainyu started to break like a statue being hit by something. Something incredibly hard.

" **NO! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!** "

Suddenly a lot of smoke started to leave Shirou's body and it was forcefully rejected by a powerful yell with a Shirou-like voice.

A strong yellow light left Shirou's chest as he fell on his knees, still feeling the after-effects of the possession.

The Gamer stared at his hands in surprise. "I-I'm alive?"

"Yes." A voice like his said. "Yes, you are. Me too.."

He slowly turned around and saw the same clone that had defeated him in his mind, sitting on the floor.

"Y-You?" Shirou stared in shock. "Wh-Why?"

The clone merely looked at him with childish curiousity. "I want to give you the benefit of the doubt."

A small smile appeared in his face. "If you think I'm wrong, prove it to me. Prove that you are the truest Shirou Emiya."

Eyes wide open at the surprising display, the next question widened the clone's smile.

"B-But how should I call you?"

Closing his eyes in concentration, the clone nodded. "Ken, Ken Emiya. Fitting name since I now have Avalon within me."

"W-What?"

Sighing tiredly the newly-named Ken continued. "To have a functional body I need Avalon, both as a way to create it and to maintain it. The latter reason is to... avoid _weird_ situations.."

As Shirou looked confused by the last bit of the 'confession', a loud yell interrupted their talk.

" **CEASE WITH THIS DISGUSTING WORDS!** " A big demon-like ghost was floating above the two.

" **YOU!** " It pointed at Ken. " **YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO OBEY MY WILL!** "

Ken shrugged. "Actually, I wasn't. I just wished to prove my own philosophy to my counterpart. Still, I don't think I would care about any 'threats' of yours by now."

The Genie-like spirit frowned at the uncaring tone. " **How so?** "

The counterpart didn't reply vocally but pointed his finger at the ghost's arm.

Slowly Angra Mainyu's arm was disappearing and this panicked the monster.

" **W-What? HOW?!** "

"Your very presence is being deleted by Gaia herself. You shouldn't be existing now."

" **I-I REFUSE! I AM THE CONCEPT OF EVIL, I CANNOT DIE**."

"Wrong." Shirou finally said. "You are just a representation of Evil itself but you are not the EVIL itself. You are disposable as any other humans."

Cracks appeared on the spirit's body. " **NO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! NOOOOOOO-!** "

A blinding light started to cover the shrieking ghost and soon its body exploded in white particles.

"Well... that excalated quickly."

"Indeed."

The two gamers shared a look as they witnessed the quite anticlimatic end of Angra Mainyu but soon were surprised when a pair of arms pulled the two in an embrace.

"Oniichan!"

Illya cried happy tears as she hugged Shirou and Ken, knowing that the worst was now over.

Ken tried to look cold about the unexpected embrace but he felt a pleasant warm in his chest.

"Shirou-kun!/Shero-kun!"

Luvia and Rin entered the room running and they tackled the protagonist.

"Illyasviel-sama!"

Sella and Leysritt followed the two rivals, the former approaching her charge while the latter... crouching to Marcus' sleeping form.

Soon the group that had been present to Kenneth's reveal joined the small family in the room.

"Get everyone ready to leave. Now!" Zelretch entered the room paler than his usual Dead Apostle's complex.

"What do you mean, Wizard Marshal?" Lorelei demanded as she looked at Zelretch's reaction with surprise.

"This room is not safe to stay. We need to-" The previously white light of the gem now turned a dark purple. "-leave!"

The doors of the room closed as a familiar former Executioner entered the room.

His body was still twisted by the brutal assault of Angra Mainyu but looked still quite pleased by the circumstances.

"Why leave so soon?" He smiled with his damage jaw. "The fun has yet to start!"

The light of the crystal finally ceased as a dark mud started to leave it and flow straight to the madman.

The gem soon started to collapse as if rotten and a red light started to flow out of the tomb inside the room.

" **The end of this sinful world has come! Rejoice before the harbringer of the new era.** "

Shirou and Ken stared at the figure that flew out of her former prison.

A quite generous bossom was covered by an elegant, long dress. Long, yellow hair almost reached the ground and red eyes opened slowly, looking curiously at the group in front of her.

"Zelretch." Her harmonious voice seemed poisonous to the name that she called.

"Type Moon."

The end of this great saga is finally approaching!

* * *

 **AN**

 **Another long chapter!**

 **Reasons behind Ken Emiya's naming: I wanted to name him with something cool and my short research of japanese names with blade-related meanings led me to chose Ken (Sword).**

 **About Ken himself I start by saying that he isn't Kuro's ripoff because he will have an incredibly cold exterior towards the world and will rarely tease Shirou as he will focus more on 'learning' about everything around him without being confined in Shirou's mind.**

 **Decision to leave Avalon's from Shirou: While this decision might feel quite drastic by some veterans of the Nasuverse, I wished to push Shirou further away from Canon. Also, I consider his dual origin/element to be somewhat one of the main causes of his detachment from the usual human mindset. Tracing gave him a conceptual way for him to be what he think he is: a blade created by the flames of Fuyuki's great fire and from the strong ideology of Kiritsugu. He is not in this story.**

 **Warning! Rant Ahead!**

 **I know I will receive some angry reviews demanding me from renouncing to this change because some readers' fantasy might be shattered by this but this is a story that is made by ME in the end, by that I mean the original parts of it. I have absolute choice how to write it and while I can accept critical thinking from some, I will never surrender my own ideas the demand of fews. There are 800+ followers plus others that follow this story without account, if I try to appease three-four of you I will be giving the bad example to the others, passing as a yesman even for bad decisions. I hope you can forgive me for the long rant but I need to explain a bit how I feel when I get some peculiar reviews. Good reading to you all and see you in the final chapter before the Epilogues!**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **MWkillkenny84** **: No, Kuro is not going to appear. We got Ken tho.**

 **merendinoemiliano** **: Thank you! Also: the one that fought Shirou is not Archer. If I had to compare Ken to someone, as I said, I think Kuro fit him best (but he is not her male version).**

 **Remzal Von Enili** **: I can actually imagine the guys that are doing the FKLPI Abridged series doing FPO Abridged. XD**

 **AngelaVargas1** **: Ouch! Then I hope you get well soon.**

 **Alrarora** **: Thank you for this very well made constructive review! I know it might seems quite out of context but... could you work as the Beta-reader for FPO? I'm trying to do a lot of things nowadays and I might need someone to help me in rewriting the first Arc. If you are interested, please write me a PM.**

 **captain Orion Zete** **: Thank you!**

 **tanithlipsky** **: Thank you and I'm happy I was able to shed some light on what was happening in the story!**


	60. Goddess among Magi

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 23: Goddess Among Magi**

* * *

Kenneth started to bow errantically in front of the flying Type.

"My queen, the time to destroy this impure world has come! Achieve my wish!"

A mere quick glance from Brunestud was enough to silence the obsessed madman.

Her red-blood eyes returned to grace his former friend turned traitor.

"It's been so long since... we met, young Magus."

Zelretch smiled nervously, sweats rolling off his forehead.

"Indeed, **Aristoteles**. So much ever since I stopped your insane machinations."

Suprising many, the goddess snorted at the reply.

"You know that my plans were to actually improve the corrupted planet and avoid the current mess."

Shirou shivered as the Type-Moon's eyes lowered into his own. "An interesting mess.."

Soon her focus shifted to the other Ancestor in the room. "And you protected by descendants. A strong one."

Arcueid returned the stare with steeled mind, having read about the legendary being, she couldn't but be afraid of the onslaught that was going to happen.

"I will not allow you to continue this folly. Cease this madness now if you truly cared for our friendship."

She looked quite unamused at the feeble ultimatum. "You have grown old, Kischur. You are not as strong as when you bested me. I know you can't even touch me by now."

Zelretch gritted his teeth in annoyance, knowing that his little bluff wasn't working as he had prayed.

"What?"

For the first time in a long time, the Crimson moon looked genuinely confused at Ken's word.

"You said something?"

The tanned Emiya sighed. "What do you want from us for you not destroy Earth?"

An unpleasant silence fell on the room and it was interrupted few seconds later by the Shadow itself.

"Are you trying to bribe my goddess, you cur? She will not accept any-" "I want to fight Gransurg Blackmore."

Kenneth stared in shock at Brunestud's demand. "B-But my queen. You are prophesized to destroy this horrible worl-" "Shut up, weakling. I have yet to permit your own existance at the moment."

The madman took a stepback in confusion. "W-What?! But I've been a faithful servant to you, My Lady."

She stared at him harshly. "No." The Type-Moon started. "You freed me for your pathetic, selfish hatred towards Earth. You tried to **use** me for your twisted wish and **I shall not allow you to live anymore!** "

A cloak of darkness immediately tried to defend its owner but the long, silver rapier teared easily through the usually hard element and slashed the man in half.

As Kenneth screamed in pain, his body started to burn. In just few seconds, the responsible of the end of the world turned into a pile of dark ashes.

"Anyway." Brunestud continued as if nothing happened, looking at the Wizard Marshal.

"I want my rematch with that blasted Blackmore."

Zelretch seemed to pale more than before in a moment. A nervous short laugh left his mouth.

"Well, that would be acceptable if... he was still alive."

Brunestud looked blankly at the Dead Apostle but in the end merely sighed in annoyance.

"I waited for so long to have a grand rematch... A pity he died."

Her somber look turned to the previous serious one. "It seems your last card is no more and so the end of the world shall commence so-" "Wait! There has to be something that can change your mind!"

Brunestud snapped her head in annoyance to the desperate-looking Shirou.

"You think so? And who should replace Blackmore in this fight?"

The young Emiya hadn't truly thought about this in that moment as the words that had come from his mouth were motivated by panic.

Begging for someone to accept the challenge, the one who took the gauntlet made him pale with his words.

"We will fight you." Ken looked determined and lacking any hesitation. "Shirou and I will not let you win!"

Few seconds of silence passed and Brunestud tilted her head curious about this declaration.

"You would be barely able to fend off with Zelretch, how do you expect of winning this one?"

Finally a surge of bravery engulfed Shirou's body. "Simple. We will win as we can't lose."

More confusion entered the recently awake brain of the Original Ancestor.

"You can't... lose?"

Ken nodded. "Yes! We got a special skill that will defeat you instantly!"

A greedy smile appeared on the Type's visage. "Ok then. Prove it!"

The two looked at each other feeling anxious to the possibly onesided battle but nonetheless accepted the risk.

"You should all leave. I will not accept distractions for both me and my challengers."

While Rin, Luvia, Illya and Sakura looked ready to protest, Lorelei nodded and ordered everyone minus the two Emiya to stand in the centre of the room.

" **Shirou-kun! Let me aid you in this fight!** " Shirou nodded in agreement and turned in his Mystic Hero mode.

The Gamer looked at his other half that merely nodded.

Light-red brana covered his copy of Shirou's clothes he was wearing and soon black pants and a red-white jacket replaced those. A small baseball cap appeared in his head, a Yin and Yang symbol on it.

" **Since you lost your swords, I can help you with this!** " From his outfit's central white star, two small balls of lights left for his hands.

Soon two short swords appeared on it, a silver star in their handles.

Prepared for the worst, the two Emiya waited for the silent Goddess to spring to action and start the massacre.

They barely saw her moving as one slash of the long rapier pushed Shirou away, while Ken barely held through a barrage of stabs and slashes from the serious Brunestud.

Shirou used his inhuman speed to attempt a sneak attack that sadly was blocked single-handedly from the legendary Type-Moon.

"Sloppy but there's promise.."

Quickly, the Crimson moon redirected her sword towards the uncovered opening in Shirou's stance.

The second blade provided by Diamond was enough to avoid a Game Over for Shirou but his defence was falling way too quickly against the more experienced warrior.

A silent whisper that Shirou barely heard caused the Goddess' eyes to widen in surprise and dodge a familiar drill-like swords that had been thrown at her.

Shirou snapped his fingers towards Brunestud, the Ancestor busy dodging other blades used as objects.

A fireball hit her back seemingly harmlessly, yet the snarl in her face said otherwise.

A sphere of massively concentrated prana left her hand and almost hit Ken directly.

The magnitude of the attack was still enough to send the tanned Emiya fly away and into the Type-Moon's previous prison.

Shirou barely brought the two swords together to block a strong assault from the clearly annoyed goddess. "No. More. **Trick!** "

Brunestud, knowing that there wasn't any tricks in their sleeves, prepared to kill the young Emiya by snapping his neck.

Her strong arm grasped the still-fighting Emiya and as she started to build up enough pressure to snap the young neck a familiar chanting started.

" **EX-** "

Brunestud turned to where an immense amount of Prana was starting to concentrate.

As she looked in awe at the incredible sword in the not-dead hands of Ken Emiya, the original Gamer used this opportunity to swing one of the blades into the beautiful woman's hands.

The Crimson Moon gasped in surprise as she felt pain for the first time after so long but her attempt to continue her execution costed her much more than she thought.

Her sword was brought up and barely held against the **Sword of Promised Victory**.

Soon her precious sword broke under the absurd strength behind the beam and a painful sensation started to spread in her chest.

As the attack hit her fully, the whole immense room was blinded by the power of the Noble Phantasm.

Shirou coughed as smokes started to fill his area and barely noticed Ken falling facefirst on the ground, eyes closed by the strainful **Tracing**.

"T-They did it?" Shiki exclaimed shocked, surprised by how _easily_ the Goddess had been beaten.

While the others started to whisper in shock and awe at the scene, both Zelretch and Arcueid looked barely concerned by this as their eyes continued to stare at the barely visible figure emerging from the ground.

Shirou's smile died as soon as slow footsteps moved closed to the two.

"Y-Y-You..." A familiar feminine started, the Gamer panicked by the fact he was barely holding himself awake at the moment.

Finally Brunestud's body was visible to his eyes and he noticed the deep gash in her chest that had pratically destroyed part of her dress, her hands had seemingly regrown as if proof of her insane healing factor.

Still the wound that extended to most of her chest closed just barely as a long scar now ran from her midriff to her right shoulder.

"You... won."

...

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!" At the shocked exclamation, Brunestud sighed.

"I admit that I got cocky while fighting the two of you. I should have gone more than 5% of my true strength. Maybe 10%. Anyway you managed to land a permanent damage on me, something not even someone as strong as Zelretch managed to accomplish in his prime."

She crouched close to the still stunned Emiya.

"So I decided to give you a victory for the valor and determination both of you showed in our battle. That's doesn't mean that I will not ask for a rematch, as you two demonstrated an incredible potential and room for improvement."

She smiled as Shirou continued to look shocked but after almost two minutes having the boy staring at her like that made her curious.

"Also... May I ask why you are looking at me with that face? And why are you cheeks red?"

Someone forgot to notify the Moon Goddess of an apparent... _lack_ of cover for her generous modesty.

* * *

 **AN**

 **HUZZAH! Final Battle has ended and I can finally think of other stuff (After the Epilogues that will be published tomorrow!).**

 **While reading in the Type-Moon Wikia about Brunestud I came to realise that the Crimson Moon is male in the canonverse. I decided to swap her gender as I felt that a woman would have given major credibility to Zelretch's choice of meeting a young Arcueid as she 'looked quite similiar to Brunestud'.**

 **Lastly, I have to be the bearer of bad news about the Fan Manga project. It seems that the 'designer' that agreed to the idea has gone to hit the beach away from my hometown for a month or so. Sadly this means that he will be unavailable for the task of drawing the Doujinshi. Sooo...**

 **SEARCHING FOR A DECENT DESIGNER TO WORK FOR THIS PROJECT WITH A TEMPORARY 1-MONTH LONG WORK. WHO IS INTERESTED MAY CONTACT ME VIA PMS OR EMAIL. I WILL PUBLISH A SMALL TEMPORARY AN CHAPTER TO DECLARE THE END OF THIS OPPORTUNITY. THANK YOU.**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **MWkillkenny84** **: Sadly it has been stated by Nasu himself that Zelretch has lost much of his power after fighting the Crimson Moon for the first time. I think he would be like Jotaro vs Pucci in Stone Ocean Saga.**

 **merendinoemiliano** **: Thank you!**

 **AngelaVargas1** **: Arc3 will start by September. I will spend the rest of July and August to complete** **Tale of Two Kings** **and to try and start the Fan Manga.**

 **fafnir1404** **: Thank you for your support!**

 **Alrarora** **: I think you get the gist of it after doing it so much :)**


	61. Home, Sweet Home

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Epilogue 1: Home, Sweet Home**

* * *

 _A week later, Emiya Residence_

Ken Emiya sighed as he put down the last two boxes of the stuff he had bought in Paris in the living room.

He had half-expected some harsh scrutiny from Illyasviel von Einzbern as he appeared to look just as his 'original' being, Shirou.

Yet he was surprised when the day after being _spared_ by Brunestud, the little-but-older girl took him in a shopping spree since he had literally no clothes to call his own.

He had to admit that while some moments of that situation felt quite annoying as the young Einzbern took her time choosing clothes for him, he felt somehow happy to spend time with the childish sis- girl.

Ken had frowned more than once at this curious recurring mistake of his, knowing full well that Illya was Shirou's sister. Not his. Yet...

"Ken-niichan!" Sighing calmly at the aforementioned girl calling for him.

"Yes, Neechan?" She huffed as she tried to balance four boxes in her hands.

"C-Can you help me to get those boxes in my room?" Her eyes were the true proof of how easy is for girls to weaponise cuteness.

He had truly tried to not become as 'Whipped' as his counterpart. "S-Sure."

He tried his best but in the end the young Emiya failed horribly and was snared by the allure of those cute red eyes.

"Thank you!" She giggled as she left three of the boxes in front of Ken, taking the fourth one up the stairs.

Sighing tiredly, Ken started to take the three boxes as if nothing.

Afterall being a Gamer had many pros in some daily situations.

As he started to move towards the stairs, he felt someone looking behind him.

His visage took an annoyed look as he looked back and saw a smug-looking Shirou, possibly because he had heard of Ken's predicament.

Silently the tanned Emiya started to go upstair and as he kept walking he could start to hear more loudly the sound of Illya's giggling.

Finally he made some steps towards her room but he was surprised as Illya wasn't here.

He finally advanced towards the unused rooms of the floor and as he opened the door, Ken's eyes widened in genuine surprise.

The room seemed to have recently been restructured and repainted as the walls were now a vanilla-white color, similar to Illya's hair.

Then Ken remembered what had truly happened during the Shopping time with his sis-Illya.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _"Anyway, Ken-Niichan, what's your favourite color?"_

 _The question had been asked out of the blue to Ken as he continued to walk with the shopping bags in his hands, Illya walking with the same pace to his side._

 _And while he had wanted to ask for the reason behind the formulation of this curious question, he decided to not give it much thought as he was too much focused in not collapsing for the insane amount of bags in his poor, sore hands._

 _"I think I like your hair's color."_

 _The reply did indeed cause the girl's cheeks to heat up but she snorted and looked away._

 _"Why you and Shirou-niichan tease me with this all the times? It's not that true.."_

 _"What are you saying?" Ken blurted involuntarely but he continued his short rant._

 _"Your hair is heavenly beautiful. I think few women can compare to your young beauty, Illya-chan." And Ken knew that Shirou too thought of that too._

 _Illya's face turned like a tomato as she looked quite appreciative of those compliments._

 **End Flashback**

* * *

"Ta-da! I had your room prepared before we returned from Paris, Oniichan!"

Ken didn't reply, his attention still caught by the sight of the quite big room in front of him.

He had thought that a preparation for an eventual room for him would have happened way later their return but he felt touched by the effort put in making him a good room for him.

His reverie was interrupted as Illya's arms pulled him into an hug.

She looked upwards, her curious rubies staring in his own red-eyes.

"Did you like it?"

Ken blinked once then twice and as Illya seemed to deflate at the lack of response, the hug was intensified as Ken pulled her closer.

"I love it, Neechan!" He exclaimed eliticing an happy squeal from the older sibling.

Maybe Shirou's thesis was better than Archer's.

Maybe there is still some good left for him...

* * *

 **ANDDD CUT!**

 **Good work, guys! Truly a masterful acting there, especially yours Ken. I know you are new but you are showing some good promise!**

"Thank you, Mr. Bukharin." Ken replied, scratching the back of his head in embarassment

 **Same for you Illya, you have shown once more that you are a natural.**

"Are you saying that I'm not usually cute, Bukharin?" Her faux-sweet tone got some shivers to pass through the Author's back.

 ***sweatdrop and turn towards the others* Same for everyone! You showed excellent and professional acting in the whole Arc. Thank you all!**

Cheers erupt from everyone but soon everything returned less loud.

Marcus moved closer to the distracted Writer as he muttered something about a designer.

"Ehr.. Mr. Bukharin.."

 **Uh? Yes Marcus, do you need something?**

"I wanted to ask when will you show what happened to me-" **Don't worry, Marcus! The Second Epilogue will be a more serious chapter about you so go and rest for today as tomorrow will be your most important day.**

Nodding, the man rejoined the party and Bukharin looked once more at the growing concern in his plans.

A strong arm grasped the Author, causing a short but visible shiver to pass through his back.

Looking behind, Bukharin smiled nervously.

 **Zelretch! How are you doing, old man? Hope everything is fine back in your batcave.**

"Spare me the pleasantries, writer." He said coldly, still keeping his sinister smile.

"Answer me this, why did you let Brunestud crash in my home and leech off from my resources?"

Bukharin laughed nervously. **Well, you see... there is somekind of...** _ **debt**_ **, Yes, a four-millenias old debt between the two of you and so you are...** _ **compelled**_ **to help your old friend-**

"I lost two milions Pounds in a week, Bukharin, not even I as a Wizard Marshal can afford to maintain that woman."

 **We can... fix this?**

"Yes, give me a raise."

 **Yeah, about that... *Slowly takes his black-pink football hat and starts to back away***

"You know that this isn't avoidable."

 **How about *Jump off the window* NEVER!**

Sighing, Zelretch opened a portal but already knew that if he truly wanted to _convince_ his boss he needed to chase him for a long, _long_ time...

* * *

 **AN**

 **Epilogue 1 is done!**

 **I tried to make this first one the more serious of the two but sadly couldn't find inspiration how to make it so with the plot, so I decided to add a** _ **Backstage**_ **omake.**

 **Tomorrow there will be Epilogue 2** _ **and**_ **I will truly go and hunt a designer for my Fan Manga.**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **MWkillkenny84** **: Top Ten Anime Betrayals!**

 **Alrarora** **: Will fix it tomorrow!**

 **tanithlipsky** **: Thank you!**

 **The Glorious Executioner** **: He's a teen and they are literally few centimetres from his face. Give a break to this cinnamon roll.**

 **marsolino** **: Will add during the Hiatus. And Kiritsugu has been taking care of Shirou for less than a month so Shirou is less attached to Kiritsugu and focused more on his nearer task, protect Illya.**

 **Reishin Amara** **: I imagine Brunestud like a more mature, customised version of ArchetypeEarth!Arcueid.**

 **AngelaVargas1** **: Thank you for your support and good luck with that!**

 **merendinoemiliano** **: Ken is to Shirou like Kuro is to Illya, just less lewd and was created by Angra Mainyu. Maybe I will do a proper Encyclopedia Fanfic just for describe all characters properly.**

 **Shiori-R** **: Tomorrow with the Epilogue 2.**


	62. Epilogue 2

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Epilogue 2: White Legacy**

* * *

The train finally reached its destination as it started its slow decrease in speed and soon stopped completely.

The city of Frankfurt-on-Main was a historical stronghold for Magi during the medieval era and had also served as the home of many important noble families of the German Branch of Clocktower.

Taking the few bags he had prepared to the planned short trip, Marcus had to put some effort to pass through the wall of people scrambling to get out of the local station.

It's been almost three days since the end of the chaotic mess caused by that madman, Kenneth, and Marcus had hoped to move back to New York or maybe visit for few weeks his newfound 'family'.

It had been quite curious how a letter had found its way to him as Marcus had make sure to not leave trace of his movement to France.

 **To: Marcus Faire**

 **Mr. Faire,**

 **I write this letter to inform you that part of the last wills of Natalia Kaminski, daughter of Vasilyi Kaminski and Juliette Kaminski neè Van Friesburg, has activated as particular conditions had been achieved quite recently. I ask you to present yourself to the reunion that will happen in XX October 1998. We will await your response.**

 **Niebelwarf Law Firm**

The letter gave no other information about the place where this reunion was supposed to happen.

Thankfully the old man, Zelretch, had been able to give him one of the few non-cryptic replies ever since he had met him.

"The brothers live in Frankfurt-on-Main, there never moved away from their hometown."

And so after hopping in a plane and then taking several trains along the French-German border, Marcus finally reached the place just in time.

The visit to the near hotel he had rented a room gave him a bit of time to get better in understanding the city and Marcus honestly doubted that after that trip he would have ever made return to Germany.

It wasn't because of the people, nor their customs. It was the freezing weather the city seemed to have for most of the year.

Shivering because of the cold pressure of the wind, Marcus once again was walking in the streets and as he looked around him he could feel the distinct lack of the usual crowd of people over the roads of the city.

Probably the terrible wind, Marcus thought.

He had seen very little for him to say that there was something truly wrong about the town and while he had gained an impressive paranoia, the man still had enough logical bits to not jump to conclusions so quickly.

Finally Marcus found the building that some guide had described to him.

The two-stories building was an old one, one of the few surviving the Allied bombing during WW2, and was barely frequented by people.

Sighing, Marcus softly knocked twice at the door and waited for a response.

As he tried to get a glimpse of the inside of the house from the windows covered by newspapers' bits, the door slowly opened a bit and an old man peered out of the possibly warm workplace to stare at him.

"Ja?" Marcus felt a bit of panic rise up as he hadn't planned the possibility that the men inside were all capable of speaking English.

Silently the man handed the letter he had taken with him to the older individual.

Long and boney fingers reached for the envelope as weary eyes stared at the small paper with curiousity.

It took just few minutes for the man to read the content and his nod confirmed that he had indeed understood what was written on it.

"Mr. Faire? Please, come inside."

Marcus nodded quickly as he followed the elder inside while closing the door behind him.

The wood-made walls and floor were good choices in keeping the warmth of the fireside inside the building and Marcus felt a bit relieved as he wasn't anymore under that terrible weather.

Soon the two reached a big room where was the fireside.

Several bookshelves filled with various kind of books and textbooks were scattered throught the walls near the two tables, one on the opposite side of the other.

Over one of those tables sleeped quite loudly another old man, this one having a long beard and few bald spots.

" _Manfred, we have a guest!_ "

The german words seemed to be effective as the snoring elder woke up with a start and soon stared with wide eyes to the two other individuals in the room.

" _Ludvig! Can't you spare me some rest, I was finally dreaming of my dear Victoria._ "

" _I don't care about your wet dreams, brother, we have a client. Marcus Faire_."

Marcus eyes widened a bit as he heard his name in the german words being exchanged by the two elders.

Soon the sitting old man moved his eyes to look intensily at the foreigner.

"Herr Faire, pleaze zit in zhat chair, would you?"

The strong German accept was peculiar to Marcus as it was the first time hearing someone using it.

Still the younger man complied and sat in one of the free chairs in front of the serious-looking man.

"Letz zee.." The elder looked through some paperworks before nodding.

Quickly he turned around and opened a small filer behind his chair, something that Marcus hadn't noticed earlier, and did something shocking.

Manfred opened one of the cabinet... and the opened another one inside it, this time upwards.

Marcus was still new about the surprises of Magecraft and yet he knew this feat wasn't something replicable by everyone in the Association.

"Zhere it iz!" He picked a document out and as he was about to start, Manfred paused as he read the first sentence silently.

Soon the document was passed to the hands of the surprised Marcus and so the man voiced his shock.

"S-Shouldn't this be read by you, Mr. Niebelwarf?"

"Nein." The elder replied as he opened another cabinet. "Zhe woman haz been clear in her message. You only can hear it."

Slowly nodding at this novelty, Marcus started to read the letter.

 **This document shall be given to Marcus Faire as soon as he has unlocked his Circuits and shall be read only by him.**

Marcus frowned at this but continued to read.

 **If you are reading this letter, young one, then I am both proud for you and disappointed about myself.**

 **Congratulation Marcus, you are a Magus.**

The man snorted at the rhyme.

 **As I'm writing this, I'm preparing to start the last mission of my carrier and if you are reading this, well... it didn't go well.**

 **Yes, this old assassin had decided to end her path of death she had continued for almost twenty years.**

 **And maybe, if conditions would have been acceptable, I would have come and visit you.**

 **You might think that it would be a technical visit, because of the Crest I had left to you as you were taken to the hospital.**

 **No. There are... things that had not been told. Truths that are about your parents' identities.**

Marcus frowned as he had never discovered who his biological parents were.

He had searched through the old New Haven's Orphanage and he got scarce results out of it.

 **There was a time in my life where I truly cared close to nothing about everyone and that attitude got me the infamy of a professional Magic Assassin.**

 **It was during one of many dangerous missions that I had been given that I met** _ **him**_ **.**

 **After killing another rogue family of Magi, I had decided to hit the closest bar and try something to soothe the little guilt I would always get by killing innocents, children or unaware relatives.**

 **As I took the whole glass of Vodka down my throat, I noticed as someone else was too trying to drink himself to amnesia.**

 **Drunk curiousity started to urge me to inquire about the reasons behind the quite large intake of alcohol and as soon as he replied with his tale, I felt taken by his words.**

 **The man, his name left unsaid for way too many reasons, had discovered few hours earlier that his wife had died in a car crash.**

 **He was destroyed by the news and nothing had seemed to truly took his attention away from his pain.**

 **As we both kept drinking a small idea started to creep in my mind and my drunk brain decided to apply it in practice.**

 **Few hours later I woke up in an unfamiliar bed, the same man lying few centimetres away from my naked body.**

 **I didn't bother to stay for the next morning, as I was both confused and embarassed.**

 **As months passed, I started to feel more and more sick in the morning and I soon discovered the reasons for this particular situation.**

 **I was pregnant with a child.**

 **Many women would have been happy about the news but I was terrified by the idea of having a child, especially because of the dangerous job I had.**

 **If I had to be honest, I felt somewhat happy by the idea of becoming a mother.**

 **As the pregnancy continued and advanced in its final stages, I had to retreat to several hideouts to avoid any rivals' attempt to strike while I was weak.**

 **As I couldn't risk leaving the job, I... I decided to do something I regret even now.**

 **The delivery happened in an abandoned warehouse in New Haven, helped by two trusted friends of mine.**

 **A beautiful baby boy.** _ **My**_ **baby boy.**

 **For six years I was unable to sleep at night as I would always remember that moment.**

 **Then I found Kiritsugu.**

 **The Association had paid me quite handsomely to help in containing a young Dead Apostle's ghouls in the island of Alimango.**

 **A ten years old child cried as the rest of the Dead Apostle, his former friend, had fallen unmoving on the ground.**

 **As I looked at him, I couldn't but be reminded of my child, as he cried for my warmth.**

 **Ten years passed ever since I adopted young Kiritsugu as my son and I almost forgot of my little child.**

 **The cute boy grew into a fine, handsome man and I couldn't have been happier.**

 **Yet I felt something different as I heard the Wizard Marshal asking for our intervention in a particular city of the USA.**

 **While a part of me had craved to seeing once more my baby, I prayed that he had moved away with a nice family... away from the pain of the Moonlit World.**

 **It was during my first day in my fake role as a teacher for the local highschool of New Haven that I found you...**

 **Your eyes were the same as the ones you had when I conceived you.**

 **I was happy to see you fitting in the school society but I felt disheartened as I found out you never were adopted.**

 **I put some serious efforts to not ruin the mission and put a target on your back... but in the end it happened without my direct influence.**

 **Yes. Marcus Faire, I, Natalia Kaminski, am your biological mother.**

 **And those words come from the deepest part of my heart: I love you, my baby boy.. I love you with my very bein-**

Marcus couldn't read anymore as tears had started to block his visions as they flooded out unrestricted.

He tried to close his eyes and put an hand to stop the tears of sorrow and pain but nothing worked.

Now Marcus Faire knew how much he had truly lost when that plane was destroyed so many years ago...

* * *

 **AN**

 **I seriously felt bad while writing this chapter as I usually give little tragedy to canon characters and OCs but... I think Marcus needed a reason to continue, a reason for why he was still alive after so much unnatural stuff had happened to him.**

 **Lastly, I announce you that if I get no response from anyone available to draw the fan manga, I might be forced to push the schedule to next year.**

 **Too much? Not my fault, I thought too that I would have had less crap to deal with at Uni by doing all seven subjects of first year, yet I recently discovered I would have had seven more (One of which is French..). So yeah, if before the second half of August I don't receive any news about someone available, there will be no start for the manga.**

 **Some Stats for the End of ARC2:**

* * *

 **[Status]**

 **PLAYER 1**

 **Name: Shirou Emiya**

 **Title: Hero of Fuyuki**  
 **(+500HP;+500MP when player is in Fuyuki)**

 **Level 45 - Exp: 45%**

 **Health Points (HP) : 2250 (+500)**

 **Mana Points (MP) : 2880 (+500)**

 **Attributes**

 **POW: 50**

 **INT: 45**

 **AGI: 43**

 **WIS: 47**

 **VIT: 55**

 **CHA: 33**

 **LUK: 27**

 **Available Points: 1**

 **Skills**

 **Gamer Body (LVL Max.) - Congratulations, your body had been turned into one influenced by the rules of the Game Module. This Skill is present in all Users from the very beginning.**

 **Unbreakable Willpower (LVL Max.) - The hardships of your life had been making you stronger than the average human being. Risk of Possession and Mind Control are reduced by the 75%.**

 **Noble Soul (LVL Max.) - Having experienced the worst trauma, you know the pain and sufferings of others. Your Soul is brave and determined enough to let you become whatever you wish.**

 **Cooking (LVL 152 - EXP 75/100) - You seem to possess some innate ability to Cook. Your current LVL makes all foods 76% more delicious and your understanding of Cooking Recipes greater than the Average.**

 **Magus Apprentice (Unique! LVL Max.) - Your Element and Origins have resetted and you have received a 50% boost for every 'Magecraft' related Skills and Equipment.**

 **Rhos Aias (LVL 100 - EXP -/-) - The Legendary Shield of Aias the Great that has been sublimated in a Conceptual Weapon against all long-range attacks. Seven petals protects the User against any ranged attack. Maximum level reached!**

 **[Blocked] Excalibur (Noble Phantasm Rank: X - Durability: Unbreakable) The sword of the legendary King Arthur, this blade is possibly the greatest representation of Mankind's Will and Justice. Currectly blocked as the Fae have yet to fully judge.**

 **[Blocked] Reality Shift: UBW (Unique! LVL. 25) - Weakened version of EMIYA's Reality Marble (Unlimited Blade Works). Lacking the inner struggle that recreated the impressive arsenal, the Skill's effectiveness is determined by two factors, MP and [Tracing] LVL. The drain is extensive and it's advised to avoid a prolonged use.**

 **[Blocked] Gate of Justice (LVL 30 - EXP 76/100) - Active Skill developed after interacting with the infamous Gate of Babylon.** **Gate of Justice** **can be considered a different skill as Gilgamesh's as it can be used to store everything you came in contact with. Its function is very similar to older versions of the Game's Inventory. Current Level limits space to 76 slots available.**

 **Blessing of Babylonia (LVL MAX.) - Your determination and sense of justice has captivated the attention of the blades. Your drive to master your abilities has furthered the possibilities of fully bonding with the Gate of Babylon. This skill will give you the use of** **Gate of Babylon** **only if permitted by Gilgamesh himself. Reach higher levels and this Skill might be upgraded.**

 **Mystic Hero Emiya (Unique!) - A noble hero in your heart and soul, Kaleidoband Diamond enpowers you with the Second Magic's unlimited MP pool and the possibility to use the classic Servants's powers and more. It activates only if using Mystic Hero Form via Diamond.**

 **Fire Manipulation: Fireball (LVL 45 - EXP 8/100) - The basic offensive form of Fire Manipulation, a small fireball! DMG 20, Crit 50!**

 **Fire Manipulation: Wall of Fire (LVL 48 - EXP 59/100) The basic defensive form of Fire Manipulation, a shield of flames! Drain 2MP per minute; DEF 10.**

 **Earth Manipulation (LVL 12 - EXP 19/100) The basic understanding of Earth Manipulation, partial control of Earth-related beings.**

* * *

 **[Status]**

 **PLAYER 2**

 **Name: Ken Emiya**

 **Title: Hero of Fuyuki**  
 **(+500HP;+500MP when player is in Fuyuki)**

 **Level 45 - Exp: 45%**

 **Health Points (HP) : 2250 (+500)**

 **Mana Points (MP) : 2880 (+500)**

 **Attributes**

 **POW: 50**

 **INT: 45**

 **AGI: 43**

 **WIS: 47**

 **VIT: 55**

 **CHA: 33**

 **LUK: 27**

 **Available Points: 1**

 **Skills**

 **Gamer Body (LVL Max.) - Congratulations, your body had been turned into one influenced by the rules of the Game Module. This Skill is present in all Users from the very beginning.**

 **Unbreakable Willpower (LVL Max.) - The hardships of your life had been making you stronger than the average human being. Risk of Possession and Mind Control are reduced by the 75%.**

 **Noble Soul (LVL Max.) - Having experienced the worst trauma, you know the pain and sufferings of others. Your Soul is brave and determined enough to let you become whatever you wish.**

 **Cooking (LVL 152 - EXP 75/100) - You seem to possess some innate ability to Cook. Your current LVL makes all foods 76% more delicious and your understanding of Cooking Recipes greater than the Average.**

 **Sword Prodigy (Unique! LVL Max.) - Your Element and Origins have finally awoken and you have received a 500% boost for 'Sword' related Skills and Equipment.**

 **Tracing (Unique! LVL 100 -/-) - [Projection] and [Reinforcement] had been subsitute with this Skill. You have fully grasped the meaning behind this two Skills and so were able to develop this upgraded version. Current LVL permits the Tracing of blades for a cost of 5MP and a drain of 0.0125MP per Minute. Tracing NPs costs 50MP and drains 0.2MP per Minute.**

 **Rhos Aias (LVL 100 - EXP -/-) - The Legendary Shield of Aias the Great that has been sublimated in a Conceptual Weapon against all long-range attacks. Seven petals protects the User against any ranged attack. Maximum level reached!**

 **[Partially Awakened] Avalon (LVL. MAX) - The Sheath of Excalibur, the Sword of Promised Victory. While Excalibur is more known than its sheat, Avalon is possibly far more powerful than the sword as it can heal every possible wounds of Mali conditions. Current Status limit its power to cure most common illnesses and gives a +5HP/minutes Regeneration.**

 **[Blocked] Excalibur (Noble Phantasm Rank: X - Durability: Unbreakable) The sword of the legendary King Arthur, this blade is possibly the greatest representation of Mankind's Will and Justice. Currectly blocked as the Fae have yet to fully judge.**

 **Reality Marble: UBW (Unique! LVL. MAX) - Full-powered version of EMIYA's Reality Marble (Unlimited Blade Works). Having assimilated the inner struggle that recreated the impressive arsenal, the Skill's effectiveness is determined by two factors, MP and [Tracing] LVL. The drain is mid-tier and but it's advised to avoid a prolonged use.**

 **Blessing of Babylonia (LVL MAX.) - Your determination and sense of justice has captivated the attention of the blades. Your drive to master your abilities has furthered the possibilities of fully bonding with the Gate of Babylon. This skill will give you the use of** **Gate of Babylon** **only if permitted by Gilgamesh himself. Reach higher levels and this Skill might be upgraded.**

 **Counter-Guardian EMIYA (Unique!) - The ability of using the abilities of a distorted version of the self. Ken Emiya is able to resonate his soul with the heroic spirit EMIYA and can use all his experience and abilities.**

* * *

 **Review Q &A!**

 **merendinoemiliano** **: Thank You!**

 **MWkillkenny84** **: I think he would kill Ryuunosuke first thing first. Maybe steal Saber's Pantsu.**

 **Saberfang Orcalodon** **: Whaaat?**

 **AngelaVargas1** **: Thank you!**

 **Alrarora** **: Thank you!**

 **tanithlipsky** **: Thank you!**


	63. Mercury

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Prologue** **: Mercury**

Inside an ancient South American temple laid a creature that defied the rules of the Common Age.

A being of immense power and strenght that not even the strongest earthborn could even try to win against.

Yet this monster, this alien... wasn't a villain. Absolutely.

The creature arrived from space had yet to fulfill it purpose, one given to it by the **Will**.

The alien didn't know exactly whom this force was, nor how it had managed to urge it to come to this planet.

The only thing that Type-Mercury knew was that it had a purpose. One the powerful being couldn't refuse.

Its decision to sleep until the time to complete its mission led to the first few millenias of inactivity going quite smoothly and uneventful.

Then... nuisances came to pester it in its den and so the being, feeling completely in the right, showed a fraction of its might.

The following millenia returned into the placid calm it had enjoyed previously, some of the weaklings watching, 'studying', it from the farthest possible.

Yet... something had changed.

Two humans were closing up to his location and its senses could feel their emotions.

The intruders lacked any sort of the distasteful fear and wariness the previous pests had when they ventured in its.

How quaint-

 **-Boss Battle-**

 **Name: ORT**

 **Title: Type(Aristoteles) Mercury**

 **Level 280**

 **HP : 800000**

 **MP : 1500000**

What?

His thought was answered by two swift object flying, their target its body.

With its godlike speed, Type Mercury dodged the two.. 'swords' and shielded its body from the ensuing explosions.

A growl echoed through the chamber but thousands small fireballs splashed on its insect-like body, propelling it away and temporarily silencing it.

 **-15000HP!**

That... THAT HAD ACTUALLY HURT!

ORT's mind was in disarray at this. It had been sure that the humans and those 'Magi' were far too weak to make such an huge damage on its armor.

Green electricity covered the whole floor while the being kept his airborne stance and-

 **"HRUNTING!"** The Hound of the Red Plains easily intercepted the shocked alien and teared one of its two tentacles and destroyed part of its UFO-like arc.

 **-500000HP!**

With a roar, multiple prana-fueled lasers barraged the whole room and several blue and pink lights showed the general direction of the dangerous foes.

Charging its strongest attack, the beast perceived something moving behind it, its eyes caught the shape of a young human holding one of those 'bows' aimed at it.

" **My heart is twisted in madness!** "

The projectile flew at an impressive speed and the Ultimate Being barely managed to dodge the close-to-detonation sword.

" **Odin's Lance!** " A lance-like thunder attacked from the ground level and... impacted on the swords.

Surprise painting his soul, Type Mercury's last moments were followed by a massive explosion ripping its body apart.

 **-15000HP!x10 TEAM COMBO!**

Dust settled and the two young men saw the monster unmoving with its body completely obliterated into small pieces.

"That was..." Shirou Emiya whispered as he judged the results of the combined effort.

"AWESOME! I wonder if the old bloodsucker will send us to fight something as big and dangerous like that!" Ken Emiya, his 'brother', exclaimed giddily as he enjoyed the adrenaline flowing in his veins.

The calm one looked at the exalted one with a deadpanned stare. "Ken."

The battlethirsty teen looked at him. "Yes?" His tone laced with faux childish curiousity.

"That was the strongest thing in the world, so no." His eyebrows rosed as Ken pouted.

"What? But I thought that-" He paled as he realised what it meant. "Does that mean that we reached the top? There is _no one_ that can beat up!"

Shirou gritted his teeth and barely restrained himself from facepalming... _hard_.

"Also" The young Emiya added as they started to walk back to the temple's entrance. "We have two days to get back in Fuyuki for Illya's birthday."

Ken looked at him smugly. "I think I will pass. I mean I might disrupt the celebrations like the other times with my mood-" "It's her 18th Birthday. You **will** be present and you **WILL** not mope during the whole event. **Understood!** "

The previously smug-looking teen paled at the threat and nodded at his 'brother'.

Maybe it was truly time to return back home after... **five months** in the wild...

* * *

 **AN**

 **And we are back on track!**

 **Forgive me for the small (two years) timeskip as I needed to make some space between the events of Arc 2 and Arc 3.**

 **Shirou and Ken are the strongest! or are they?**

 **The plot of this Saga will have a new threat from another Dimension.**

 **Can you gues-Oh right, you cannot find how it will go as... the enemy is new!**

 **Let us go to our long Q &A, shall we?**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **merendinoemiliano** **: There is no need to cry, man! BECAUSE IT IS BACK!**

 **Erda.v122** **: Curious question and I... don't know. I will think about it while writing the plot down but still thank you for bringing up this issue before the mess starts to unravel. :)**

 **Lord Xantos A. Fowl** **: I like my Shirou average dumb and I think that 'NP' issue has been settled with the end of Arc 2.**

 **AngelaVargas1** **: Actually the character is new/OC so you actually shouldn't recognise it.**

 **fafnir1404** **: Yep, he had to and now he is back on track to replace *Blank*. Homework for later: find out whom he is replacing!**

 **tanithlipsky** **: Thank you very much!**

 **MWkillkenny** **: I planned two others but I don't know if Arc 4 will make into the Manga.**

 **KRKing** **: There will be, especially after being forced to isolation with 'just' a snarky Ken.**

 **Alrarora** **: THANK YOU!**

 **Pedro52** **: Thank you!**

 **Nihatclodra** **:**  
 **1) Yes, she did.**  
 **2) He wouldn't have had the chance to charge it up if he was targeted mercilessly.**  
 **3) Yes, those two were Justeaze, Merlin and Fou.**  
 **4) You expected Merlin and Basu(?)(You meant Nasu?) but it was me, Bukharin! But I think this part will be changed in the Manga.**  
 **5) Sadly no but Ken has his own custom settings that will explained next chapter.**  
 **6) I think the Guest above you tried to pass a review like his own by copying yours. Always careful of imitations!**

 **Guest (Chapter 60)** **: I think I explained myself in the sixth part of the previous review.**

 **Morgoslos** **: I am working on this, don't worry and stay fresh!**

 **Guest (Chapter 7)** **: I know and No, Angra Mainyu being connected to the Grail can detect some intervention made by the 'Grail' itself.**

 **Axccel** **: Thank you and I'm already working to permanently fix those mistakes. Stay Awesome!**

 **SLFranchise14** **: As I said in the DMs (And I will repeat it there so everyone will know), I plan to have the fanfic revised and corrected by Betareaders in the near future. This summer had been particularly difficult to attain this little objective of mine but I wish to get someone to betaread this story before Christmas. Still, thank you for you kind words!**

 **Shuten** **: I didn't as I got barraged by orders from below!**

 **Hadrian Eveningshade** **: Wot?**

 **P34644563** **: Already answered this via DMs and I don't think I will repeat my words.**

 **Overwatchlover** **: Thank you for correcting your fellow reader but I already dealed with it by directing him to proper TM wikia pages. Still thank you for your helpfulness!**


	64. Major Delay

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1** **: Major Delay**

* * *

Shirou groaned in his hands as Ken pressed several buttons of the small stereo in front of them.

Zelretch had sent them a private plane to get back Fuyuki in time for the feast but he had **curiously** forgotten that a big plane was quite... lonely when the passengers were only two.

So his extrovert companion couldn't but press every button in the plane, from the ones of his own seat to the ones of the lights above them.

His eyes moved away from the scene as he watched from the small window on his side.

The weather was relatively sunny, just few clouds actually ruining the gorgeous blue of the sky and so the their voyage was to be uneventful and lacking any sort of interruption.

The plane had been properly refueled and every pieces was controlled as to see any possible malfunction's situations.

While he might seem way too much paranoid about accidents, Shirou knew better to not trifle with the now double bad luck he shared with his previous counterpart.

In the past the young man would have retorted any claim that had him called 'a danger magnet' but now it had gotten to the point it was impossible to ignore the threats, thankfully all minor ones, trying to get his skin.

Ken... was a peculiar case.

Having grown accustomed to have his own life detached from his 'creator', the latest Emiya became bolder day by day.

What was the worst of his attitude was his prankster side being an usual occurrance in their daily life, sometimes bringing trouble to Shirou himself because of their similar appearance.

The 'panties prank' happened an year ago but the original Gamer could still feel the 'interesting' beatings he was subjected by most of the females he knew (minus Illya for some reason..) while the white-haired Emiya got just one.

That one beating, it needs to be said, was not given by a simple woman, no.

Let's just say that Ken Emiya tuned down his prankster side towards women and was now deeply scared of Lorelei Bartholemoi.

Those were dark days...

But that was the past and thankfully now they could enjoy their long-awaited period of holidays in Fuyuki as the Wizard Marshal had promise-!

Both Shirou and Ken jumped away from the window and held tight to other seats, a chunk of the plane soon flew away into the ocean as an explosion ripped it away from its previous position.

A tall humanoid creature stood staring at the two, horn protruding from his head and demonic wings spread open in display.

Its emotionless yellow eyes showed nothing but malicious intent.

" **ήρωες** " Energy started to form in its clawed palm but Shirou had already created a blue orb in its hands.

" **Ether: Burst!** "

The sphere released a powerful wave directed towards the devilish creature, obliteraring it.

Ken jumped through the hole and into the wing as he assessed the situation.

"Ten, same type."

With a nod, Shirou followed his companion and prepared several other orbs.

Locking on the flying beasts, the Emiya released the orbs. " **Ether: Barrage!** "

Fracturing, the spheres turned into shards and chased the flying creatures until they pierced their bodies.

"Incoming!" Ken pushed Shirou away from a powerful prana blast tearing a big hole in the wing.

The plane started to descend as it was sustaining way too much damage.

But Shirou wasn't focusing on that at the moment as he eyed in shock the new intruder.

"A-A Sphinx!" Indeed the creature resembled the legendary Phantasmal Beast and it had an Egyptian Mask covering its face.

Ken huffed, aiming his black bow on the creature.

Three Caladbolg II hit the enemy directly and they saw the monster fall onto the water.

"What is happening?!"

As if on cue, a giant made of stone landed on the plane's wing and made it do a barrel roll.

Deprived of a floor where to stand to so suddenly, Shirou and Ken stared in shock as they fell off the plane and into... nothingness.

"It seems that the last obstacles for our return has been dealt with, my friends!"

A grin appeared on the man as he stared at his equals.

"Tomorrow, the world shall be plunged back in our Age!"

Powerful cheers resounded in the loud echos as Gaia finally noticed that something was truly _**WRONG**_.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Those antagonists are not going to be easy because of their identity and powers.**

 **Beings that could only be vanquished by a grand effort made by our two great heroes but... where did they go? And what is the dichotomy of good and evil?  
**

 **Also sorry for the lacking lenghts of those first two chapters. I've an exam in a week and I'm focusing real hard in getting all the things I need to pass it marked on my brain.**

 **P.S. The story I decided for my weekly updating is... already out! It is not about Fate.. it's about Tragedies! Check out** **Fukurō no sewa o suru** **, the first two chapters are already out! Summary of this story: OC (not self-insert) wakes up in the TGhoulverse, nine years before canon. A chronicle of his daily life with a mysterious and quirky owlet.**

 **Tomorrow morning I will post Shirou's and Ken's Characters Bios!**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **MWkillkenny84** **: A 'little thing' that would have destroyed the planet in the distant future of the Nasuverse...**

 **merendinoemiliano** **: Thank you!**

 **Darkjaden** **: Yup, as I stated very early on! And Shiki's slashes didn't land fully, merely dealing a fraction of the deadly power behind the attacks.**

 **swordworks** **: What do you mean: where does it came from or where does the skill comes from?**

 **fafnir1404** **: Thank you! Tomorrow in the bios!**

 **7kMlI** **: Thank you!**

 **allentey** **: Malus is the opposite of bonus, so bad effects and not good ones. In Skyrim there are both Bonuses/Boni and Mali(plurals). About early timeskip, many requested to have the story to advance quickier and I had to get the cast a bit older [the first few chapters they were 5-6 (or 10 in Illya's situation) years old.]**

 **Fujimaru24** **: If you had read the original Gamer story (the Manwha) you might remember that the protagonist DID create some skills from mere thinking and the whole Gamer genre is a shady part of FF: some writers take the rules from a specific RPG/JRPG game, while others use the Manwha's style or 'the Gamer system is broken af'. So, while I may understand the issues with seeing the stories going with the latter path, many still loves this way of dealing with the genre and I advise you to read** **Mikuzume** **'s latest Gamer fanfic. I think it had a more Fate-like Gamer system but the protagonist is 'dark'.**


	65. Characters Bios

**[Status]**

 **PLAYER 1**

 **Name: Shirou Emiya**

 **Title: Apprentice Kaleidoscope**  
 **(+250HP! and +1000MP!)**

 **Level 150 - Exp: 86%**

 **Health Points (HP) : 7500 (+250)**

 **Mana Points (MP) : 11325 (+1000)**

 **Attributes**

 **POW: 89**

 **INT: 80**

 **AGI: 78**

 **WIS: 95**

 **VIT: 78**

 **CHA: 85**

 **LUK: 50**

 **Available Points: 10**

 **Skills**

 **Gamer Body (LVL Max.) - Congratulations, your body had been turned into one influenced by the rules of the Game Module. This Skill is present in all Users from the very beginning.**

 **Unbreakable Willpower (LVL Max.) - The hardships of your life had been making you stronger than the average human being. Risk of Possession and Mind Control are reduced by the 75%.**

 **Noble Soul (LVL Max.) - Having experienced the worst trauma, you know the pain and sufferings of others. Your Soul is brave and determined enough to let you become whatever you wish.**

 **Cooking (LVL 320 - EXP 15/100) - You seem to possess some innate ability to Cook. Your current LVL makes all foods 180% more delicious and your understanding of Cooking Recipes greater than the Average.**

 **Origin: Gamer (Unique! LVL Max.) - Due to the influence of** **The Gamer** **since early years, your soul is perfectly knowing of its new Origin. 100% EXP Boost for Basic Magecraft, 50% for Rare Magecraft, 25% for Family-bounded Magecraft.**

 **Element: Ether (Unique! LVL Max.) - Your Circuits are tuned to the famous mysterious energy. 150% EXP Boost to** **Ether** **-related Skills, 50% Damage Boost for** **Ether** **-related Skills.**

 **Rhos Aias (LVL 100 - EXP -/-) - The Legendary Shield of Aias the Great that has been sublimated in a Conceptual Weapon against all long-range attacks. Seven petals protects the User against any ranged attack. Maximum level reached!**

 **Reality Marble: Final Blade Works (Unique!) - A quarter of what UBW is, FBW is a fully-fledged Reality Marble that can house just one copy for each NP present in the original UBW.**

 **Kaleid Inventory (Unique) - Your meagre grasp of the Second Magic helped in creating a personal small dimension where to house objects you wish to hide/take away.**

 **Knowledge of Babylonia (LVL MAX.) - Upgraded Version of** **Blessing of Babylonia** **, the thirst of knowledge lost with the fall of Uruk is now within you. 200% EXP Boost in learning every Basic-Rare-Unique Skills.**

 **Mystic Hero Emiya (Unique!) - A noble hero in your heart and soul, Kaleidoband Diamond enpowers you with the Second Magic's unlimited MP pool and the possibility to use the classic Servants's powers and more. It activates only if using Mystic Hero Form via Diamond.**

 **Fire Manipulation: Fireball (LVL 350 - EXP 8/100) - The basic offensive form of Fire Manipulation, a small fireball! DMG 180, Crit 250!**

 **Fire Manipulation: Wall of Fire (LVL 250 - EXP 59/100) - The basic defensive form of Fire Manipulation, a shield of flames! Drain 0.1MP per minute; DEF 100.**

 **Earth Manipulation: Underlancers (LVL 120 - EXP 19/100) - Lances from the ground stabs your enemies! DMG 75, Crit 120!**

 **Earth Manipulation: Earthwall (LVL 100 - EXP 25/100) - A wall made from Earth, Stone and Metals. Drain 0.5MP per minute; DEF 80.**

 **Ether Manipulation: Burst (LVL 75 - EXP 50/100) - Basic, Powerful attack that obliterates everything on its path. DMG 700, Crit 1250! Price 12MP!**

 **Ether Manipulation: Barrage (LVL 100 - EXP 75/100) - Release several weakened Prana-Seeking Ether darts. DMG 50(per pellet), MAX Pellets 150, Price 15MP!**

 **Ether Manipulation: Veil (LVL 50 - EXP 15/100) - A soft Ether veil protect you and your allies from damage. Drain 1.25MP per minute; DEF 250!**

 **Co-op Combo! (Unique!): Your companion is a fellow Gamer and so your combined attacks receive a 10% Boost!**

 **[Status]**

 **PLAYER 2**

 **Name: Ken Emiya**

 **Title: Guardian EMIYA**

 **(+2500HP when fighting enemies with** **Evil** **,** **Chaotic** **,** **Neutral** **Alignments)**

 **Level 145 - Exp: 85%**

 **Health Points (HP) : 2250 (+2500)**

 **Mana Points (MP) : 2880**

 **Attributes**

 **POW: 150**

 **INT: 70**

 **AGI: 100**

 **WIS: 50**

 **VIT: 85**

 **CHA: 40**

 **LUK: 30**

 **Available Points: 10**

 **Skills**

 **Gamer Body (LVL Max.) - Congratulations, your body had been turned into one influenced by the rules of the Game Module. This Skill is present in all Users from the very beginning.**

 **Unbreakable Willpower (LVL Max.) - The hardships of your life had been making you stronger than the average human being. Risk of Possession and Mind Control are reduced by the 75%.**

 **Noble Soul (LVL Max.) - Having experienced the worst trauma, you know the pain and sufferings of others. Your Soul is brave and determined enough to let you become whatever you wish.**

 **Cooking (LVL 170 - EXP 75/100) - You seem to possess some innate ability to Cook. Your current LVL makes all foods 81% more delicious and your understanding of Cooking Recipes greater than the Average.**

 **Sword Prodigy (Unique! LVL Max.) - Your Element and Origins have finally awoken and you have received a 500% boost for 'Sword' related Skills and Equipment.**

 **Tracing (Unique! LVL 100 -/-) - [Projection] and [Reinforcement] had been subsitute with this Skill. You have fully grasped the meaning behind this two Skills and so were able to develop this upgraded version. Current LVL permits the Tracing of blades for a cost of 5MP and a drain of 0.0125MP per Minute. Tracing NPs costs 50MP and drains 0.2MP per Minute.**

 **Enpowered Rhos Aias (LVL 200 - EXP -/-) - The Shield is upgraded beyond its usual limits as the user push a major Prana input in its creation and sustainment. Fourteen Petals protect the user and its allies against any kind of attacks.**

 **Avalon (LVL. MAX) - The Sheath of Excalibur, the Sword of Promised Victory. While Excalibur is more known than its sheat, Avalon is possibly far more powerful than the sword as it can heal every possible wounds of Mali conditions. Current Status cures every illnesses and boost regeneration by +75HP per minute.**

 **[Blocked] Excalibur (Noble Phantasm Rank: X - Durability: Unbreakable) The sword of the legendary King Arthur, this blade is possibly the greatest representation of Mankind's Will and Justice. Currectly blocked as the Fae have yet to fully judge.**

 **Excalibur II (Noble Phantasm Rank: A/D+ - Durability: Unbreakable) A weaker version of Excalibur, this sword possess half of the original potential. Created as a trump card, this sword can unleash a minor fraction of the original full release.**

 **Reality Marble: Ultimate Blade Works (Unique! LVL. MAX) - Upgraded version of EMIYA's Reality Marble (Unlimited Blade Works). Having assimilated the perfect copies that recreated the impressive arsenal, the Skill's effectiveness is determined by two factors, MP and [Tracing] LVL. The drain is high-tier and it's advised to avoid a prolonged use.**

 **Counter-Guardian EMIYA (Unique!) - The ability of using the abilities of a distorted version of the self. Ken Emiya is able to resonate his soul with the heroic spirit EMIYA and can use all his experience and abilities.**

 **Co-op Combo! (Unique!): Your companion is a fellow Gamer and so your combined attacks receive a 10% Boost!**


	66. Journey to Wonderland

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2** **: Journey to Wonderland**

* * *

Ken "Kenny" Emiya didn't know what to say about the place he woke up into.

The warm earth ended with a glass floor with several futuristic structures.

On his side, there were reversed Pyramids, starting from the 'roof' and its conjuction near the ground.

How did he end up in this drug addict's dream?

"Hey! Hey Mister!" A young voice called at him and so the young Emiya turned around.

She was a surprisingly peculiar child to see in this particular weird part of the world.

The young girl was dressed with an old white-lightblue dress, a small hat covering part of her white hair.

She would have passed as Illya's younger version in physical appearance but Kenny noticed that the only thing that distinctfully separated the two females were the eyes of the girl.

Hers were a lighter version of red, pinkish if the Gamer had to be honest.

 **Name: Alice ?-?**

 **Title: Wonderlander**

 **LVL: Null**

 **Description: Born before WW2, Alice's life had been a short one filled by tragedies. As she escaped with her family in England as a foreign army invaded France, her country, a bombing run left her crippled and dying. Many attempts were done to save her body but in the end she just enjoyed her last months reading and rereading her favourite story: Alice in the Wonderland.**

Ken blinked at the description as he felt sympathetic to the young child's suffering but... how was she still alive?

"Hello... Alice." She squeaked, surprise painted in her childish eyes. Then she giggled.

"Whoa, how did you know my name, Mister?" A genuine smile appeared in his face.

"Well, I have an ability that tells me the name of good people." _because the bad ones are usually dispatched at first glance._

He thought it but didn't voice it. While he was unsure how the child was still 'there', he was not going to jump at conclusions so quickly.

"Really! That's so cool!" Her eyes sparkled in childish awe as she clinged at him as if she was meeting Santa Claus.

"Alas, Alice." Kenny sobered up looking quite serious. "Did you saw someone in the last few hours someone that looked like me but paler and with red hair?"

Shirou was not in the proximity of the area and that worried Ken to no end.

They were in uncharted territory for how much he knew and being forcibly separated was not the best situation possible and possibly the worst ever.

The girl thought about it for a moment before shaking her head negatively. "No, Mister. But!"

She pointed at the futuristic structure. "I saw some men moving a box inside that building there."

The responsibles for this debacle? Probable. Kenny had to see if said box contained or not his bro.

"M-Mister, can I come too?" The girl asked clinging at him once again, eyes watering up and readying themselves to cry rivers.

It would have been bad if there were dangerous foes inside the location and he was about to refuse her request but...

"Do you know the inside of that building?" The girl looked at the structure for few seconds before nodding determinately.

His eyebrows rose at this. "And nobody has hurted you?" She looked hesitant for a moment but nodded slowly. "Yes and no, Mister. They tried but..." She hummed for a moment. "Nothing hurted me. It _went through me_."

And so she looked away, deflated after having revealed what she truly was.

Alice was a... ghost. A very curious Miracle in Magecraft that exceeded any of the previous Mircales reported until now as Gaia for some reason had _ignored_ the usual commitment to avoid the formation of ghosts.

"But if that was so... then how am I being able to touch you?" That question took Alice's attention as she grabbed hold of his hand and, giving a squeeze, felt her eyes widening in surprise.

"I.. can touch you!" She squealed as she launched herself into the teen and hugged him as her life depended on it.

"A-Alice, please I'm g-going to faaawh!" They both fell but Alice was cushioned by the squishy thing known as Ken Emiya.

The young child giggled but moved away from the now groaning teen.

Kenny got up from the ground and removed the dust from his clothes.

"We still have to save my browosky, Alice. Want to join me in this adventure?" The girl giggled and nodded with childish seriousness.

The teen stared at the 'evil fortress' and nodded to himself.

"Well, it's time to go inside the structure, isn't it?" The girl nodded but paused for a moment as the Emiya walked towards the doors. "Also... Mister.."

"Mh?" Ken mumbled but as he turned around- ***Clank* *Clank* *Clank***

He noticed a big steam-punk green robot standing on their way, holding on its 'hand' a long warhammer.

'Oh brother.' And proceeded to dodge a strike from the steaming machine of death.

* * *

Shirou Emiya woke up with a sneeze.

He felt so tired but he had to clean his nos-

The teen tried to move his hand but found himself binded by something made by iron.

His eyes slowly opened and he found himself in some sort of white cell with a glass-like wall showing the hallway with the other cells.

As the young Emiya adjusted to the insane light, he finally noticed a single figure standing out of the cell, looking at him blankly.

It was a young girl, white long hair and red eyes but tanned skin.

Her dress was something unique but felt like a battle armor somehow..

On her hands was a white rapier sword with green-blue-red decorations and... blood?

Now that he saw clearly, he could see several blood stains on the walls and on the floor.

"Are you my... Master?"

Shirou frowned as the being destroyed the glass-wall and... set him free?

* * *

 **AN**

 **It was not the Reverse World. No, this Arc will have a completely different settings from the known places of the Nasuverse but two new familiar characters are now debutting in the Cast.**

 **P.S. The latter one is not a Servant but something far more complex and different.**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **merendinoemiliano** **: Thank you and no problem!**

 **hypermegasonic26** **: Yup and they will not stop to nothing to accomplish their world domination plan! But don't worry, someone far** **stronger** **will help along the way!**

 **MWkillkenny84** **: The question is not 'whom?'. This will be explained in the other chapters.**

 **VKJO1** **: Thank you!**

 **fafnir1404** **: Not the Reverse World, man. Something new!**

 **tanithlipsky:** **Thank you!**


	67. A 'Servant' from Outer Space!

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2** **: A 'Servant' from Outer Space!**

Shirou glanced warily at the calm girl walking beside him.

She looked completely unfazed by the attention, the blood stains and... everything else.

Who was she anyway?

 **[Observe]** left much to desire in this case and some... part of her bio felt wrong...

 **Name: Altera (?)**

 **Title: Godslayer**

 **LVL: 400**

 **Parameters:**

 **STR: A+**

 **END: A+**

 **SPD: A+**

 **WIS: A+**

 **Passive Skills:**

 **Magic Resistance: EX**

 **Riding: A+**

 **Divinity: -?-**

 **Deity Slayer: EX**

 **Description: A creature beyond the stars, this monster of a woman has seen through the extinction of the Gods of many civilizations. She might remind much to a similar Saber-class Servant but she is** _ **not**_ **truly a Servant.**

As he finished reading her stats, Shirou noticed that the girl was now staring at him impassively, red eyes boring on his soul.

"S-Something wrong?" The Gamer tried to bluff but as he expected her to reply, the teen was disappointed as Altera silently returned to stare forward.

Dread continued to perserve in his mind, knowing full well that this _girl_ was capable of perceiving the Gamer's influence.

He remembered the question she asked so calmly. ' _Are you my Master?_ '

He had locked at his hands and found none of the Seals that the Grail usually gave to the Masters in the competition.

Was there even a Grail War?

"Master." She halted, sword ready to swing at the incoming figures. "Enemies."

Altera didn't bother to get orders as she blitzed upon the small army of skeletons coming their way.

Her stance wasn't any he had ever seen and her fighting...

Her fighting felt much as if she was dancing at the rhytm of the battle.

With no concern about her safety and disregarding the danger around her, Altera administered quick slashes and strikes through the undeads.

Shirou would be lying if he didn't deem the woman before him the perfect swordswoman.

While his inclination to understand battlestyles regarding blades might have been weakened when Ken took Avalon within his body, the young Emiya could see the astonishing grace behind the strikes, the quick precision and the swift execution of said attacks.

Yet... that wasn't actually giving much trust about this stranger.

As the last skeleton dropped down unmoving, Altera turned around to Shirou and stared silently at him, as if waiting for.. something.

"E-eh, y-you did a good job, Altera." She nodded and Shirou noticed her cheek flare in... satisfaction?

Few minutes later, they were once more walking through the pristine hallways of the building, unaware that someone breached the place two minutes earlier...

* * *

Ken dropped on the ground, sweating hard. Behind him several pieces of scrap, remains of the massive army of tin cans that had been obstacle in their path.

Weak and slow as they might have been, those poorly-assembled robots were a major threat to deal in big numbers..

Alice approached him slowly and crouched, patting his back. "That was so cool, Mister!"

He cracked a smile at her awe and calmly got up from the ground.

It's been few minutes but God he felt like he had been fighting for hours.

Was he going rusty? He prayed not.

Alice pointed at a closed door and, a strike from Overflame Kanshou later, the duo saw a series of screens showing the POV of several cameras.

"There!" The child aimed her finger at the slowly walking Shirou on that particular monitor, a white-haired woman following closely. Who was she?

He shrugged inwardly as he had earlier decided to not question stuff without his introvert counterpart.

Surprisingly enough, now the way was free of enemies and it gave the young man the time to recover from the earlier onslaught.

"Can I ask you a question, Alice?"

The girl looked calm, her mouth a soft, thin line. She nodded.

"How did you wound up there? Shouldn't you be elsewhere?"

Alice looked surprised for a moment, shock gleaming in her eyes, but she restrained herself from showing it more than that.

"Y-How do you know that, Mister?"

The question would have opened a whole can of worm if the one that asked it was an adult but Ken decided to be lax regarding the young girl.

"The same ability that helps me know what your name is give me a bit of backstory about you."

She stopped and so did Kenny.

The young girl turned around and looked serious at him. "Then you know about-" He nodded and her head stared at the ground.

"I closed my eyes for a moment. I was in that bed, pain _hurting_ as always but... but this time the dream wasn't a dream." A smile appeared in her face but it was a sad one. "I was happy as I woke up in 'Wonderland'. So many interesting and weird things to see and admire, like in the book, but then.." She paused and draw a breath. "Then I remembered that Mama and Papa were back in the real world and I tried to wake up from Wonderland but- but-"

Tears threatened to fall from her face and Ken crouched to hug the distressed girl.

" _I miss my parents! Why can't I go back to them!"_ She cried on his chest, warm spots forming in his Archer's shirt and the Emiya _didn't know what to do_.

He was no Shirou Emiya and he was unable to understand how to deal with crying girls.. but!

The Gamer deepened the hug and let girl continue her hysterical sobbing.

It took just four minutes for Alice to calm down and fall asleep.

Silently, Kenny picked her up and held on her closely as he ventured even deeper inside the structure.

Too many things were happening in this place and none of them made any sense to him...

* * *

 **AN**

 **Warning! Tomorrow update might jump as I will be busy all day. I think I will manage but I warn you all if eventually the next chapter isn't published as planned.**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **merendinoemiliano** **: Thank you!**

 **MWkillkenny84** **: I always wondered where Alice's ghost would have gone if Fate/Extra didn't happen and so... here she is, in this crazy but ordered world. Also don't read this so late or your eyes might get burning!**

 **KRKing** **: Spinoff is being produced those days but I am getting very little free time because of Exam's restudy so it might take a while to publish it. Alice is closer to the one of Last Encore but she is not corrupted. I think that the one from original Fate/Extra is far too much childish and ignoring of the damage she causes, while this one is just a child. A pseudo-ghost child.**

 **hyperomegasonic** **: But it ain't Saber! She is not Altera! She is something with the face of Altera. I think [Observe] has shown what I meant!**

 **fafnir1404** **: Why not Saitama! But no, I think it's quite evident whom is the strongest here.**


	68. Divine Invasion

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4** **: Divine Invasion**

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile in Fuyuki...**_

After the news regarding Shirou's and Ken's disappearances reached the Emiya compound, a large group of familiar people decided to stay by the home of the Einzbern-Emiya family as they awaited major breakthrough regarding the missing status of the two.

Rin stared tiredly at the phone of house, her resolve started to crumble after an entire day spent doing the same thing.

She ate little the day before and the petty discussions she had with Luvia, once quite refreshing and healthy in their rivalry, were now starting to truly annoy her.

While the two heiress had grown up and lessened those kind of encounters, the frequency was still quite high and it was starting to grate on her nerves.

She sighed, her mind remembering her that hers wasn't the worst attitude in that moment.

Illya, the young woman that had started to appear and behave more like a kind and understanding princess, had been restless as she first heard of her brothers' disappearing.

The Einzbern first attempted to head the search patrols herself but, opposed by the Bartholemoi Head, Leysritt and Sella, she decided to brood silently in her room, barely eating or going to the bathroom.

Rin didn't blame her, especially since her senpai had been incredibly giddy at the prospect of spending time with her siblings after the two went for almost half an year going to do errands for Lord Zelretch.

The childish part of her brain wanted to whine and yell, possibly breaking or killing someone and something, because of another opportunity to get Shirou to like her being thwarted like this.

Such was the painful experience of a beautiful lady courting a dense man.

As she got fourteen years old, the young Tohsaka started to dream... _weird things_.

It wasn't the pervy stuff that Luvia would sometimes whisper about in her _weird moments_ , but it left her _curiously_ inside.

She dreamed of the future, one where two small children bickered with small plushie and she would have to intervene and stop them to hurt themselves.

What truly was _peculiar_ of said dreams was the aspect of the two younglings.

The oldest, a calm boy, had awfully the same hair color AND eye color, his face being lightly rounder than hers.

The youngest, a cheeky girl, with light-red hair and precious gold eyes, her face round but pleasant and childish.

The dream ended with a man calling her as she woke up in her bed, a bit of sweat rolling her forehead.

It was a possibility, a good one regarding the best of the futures in her opinion.

Yet her musing were soon interrupted as an explosion rocked the foundations of the house.

The large living room's roof had been teared up completely as several monsters started to storm the house and engage the individuals inside the home.

A tall man garbed with a toga descended from the sky, his eyes directed at his opponent.

Gilgamesh had been relatively silent but moody when he heard of his _apprentice_ 's disappearance.

His red eyes burned every single attempt to annoy him and he had snapped more than once at the chatty Luvia or at the nuisance known as Ruby.

And now someone had decided to irk him so much by attacking the house he had bestowed his presence with.

"Gilgamesh, King of Uruk, King of Heroes, **Demi-God**." The poisonous last part sparked a smug look on the semi-Servant.

"Zeus, **Father** of Gods, womanizer, **Momma's boy**." The Thunder God snarled at the double jab a white lance appeared on his side.

"Once I'm finished with you, **hybrid** , I will cleanse the world from the impurities that had backstabbed us!"

Stabbing the lance on the ground, a powerful thunder almost burned the Babylonian King. _Almost_.

The blond hero avoided the strike by slowly dodging backward.

"Your _pathetic_ attempt is laughable, _Zeus_. Your attack isn't but a boring natural trick."

The fury blazing on the Greek God was partly replaced by anxiety as several blades swiftly approached him and threatened to injure his body.

With a quick step, the God stabbed forward and rushed the bored King of Heroes. " **DIE!** "

While the speed of the deity was impressive, Gilgamesh noticed that it wasn't better than his own.

"You are not in your true form, aren't you, Mongrel?"

The 'God' response was a slash in his general direction and the foe was rewarded with a small cut forming in the King of Uruk's cheek... _and a angered scowl in his face_.

Several rifts opened around the God before he could escape the King's fury and the infamous chain captured his body in a inhuman grip.

"I'm tired of playing with counterfeits and I am disgusted of your tone and attitude towards the true King, _Zeus_." A familiar sword grasped by his left hand and Zeus scoffed arrogantly.

"Using Perseus' sword against me, _King_? Are you so much complacent with your victory that you decided to use something that _can't_ hurt me?!"

As those words left his mouth, Gilgamesh took a swing with the blade and... a large cut appeared on the God's chest, much to the terror of the latter.

"This, _God_ , is not Perseus' Harpē, no." Zeus' eyes widened as he remembered that particular blade.

He had been sure to hide it away, how did that abomination had it!

" **Kronos' Harpē**. My father's favourite weapon.." Gilgamesh smirked at the defeated tone.

"It was the one that slayed your grandfather, **Uranus** , before you were even born. Isn't it fitting to end the cycle with this ending you?"

Looking completely defeated it started to rain but for some reason it focused mostly on the constricted God and the victorious Hero.

" _Pathetic!"_ Electricity flooded through Zeus' body and, because of the water, it was trasmitted to the surprised Gilgamesh.

Smoke starting to leave his body, the King of Heroes was released by the excruciating torture, unconscious.

As the King was defeated, the rifts closed and the chain removed itself from the God.

"You.. **YOU!** " The God started to beat the unmoving body of his previous foe without a single drop of mercy. " **HOW DARE YOU!** "

As the beating continued, the tall enemy didn't notice that the small army he had brought for the assault had been already defeated and didn't notice that two magical girls were behind him charging their strongest attack.

With a scream, Luvia and Rin released the most powerful attack they could charge up.

The beams collided and formed a major one that pushed the God to actually focus on defending from the sneak attack.

" **You dare not only to attack me while I'm distracted BUT also while I'm dealing with this little trash? Unacceptable!** "

The beam collapsed as soon as the God mightly clapped his had together releasing a powerful gust.

The two Magi were caught by surprise and they felt their hearts drop as the monstrous man started to fight them with strong and swift punches and kicks. While their Magical Girl form prevented a good 75% of damage if the Kaleidosticks focused on defense, they still **felt** terrible pain in that unilateral massacre.

Illya witnessed this, her eyes looking with muted anger at her incapacity. She wanted to help, **she needed to help**.

Surprisingly enough, her wish brought **something** in front of her. Or... **someone.**

Golden mist formed in front of the young woman and a tall caped man appeared before her.

He was giving his back to her but she could see some distinctive things in his appearance.

He was few centimetres taller than the Thunder God, had a black skeleton-like armour that ended behind with a... tail?

His right hand held a purple lance and he seemed to ignore Illya.

Zeus stopped for a moment and turned toward the intruder, his face paling a little.

Murderous red eyes stared at him, a malicious big grin appearing on the man's face.

"So **she** was right! There is going to be some challenge in this situation. **Amazing!** "

Before the imminent battle, the behemoth of a man glanced back with his grin still on.

"And you are my Master! I'm Berserker-class Cu Chulainn, **NICE TO MEET YOU!** " He ended with a giggle.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Yesterday was an interesting and tiring day! Thankfully I will pass those last two subjects of the first year and so focus on the new ones :)**

 **And would you look at that! Almost 900 Followers! Can this fanfic reach 1k Follows?! Dunno, but I hope so! :3**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **Rider126** **: There are reasons! Plot will unfold with some explanations later on. Also, a character should not be liked just because he can do something, but because of how he thinks and evolve. Example: remove the 'one-eyed ghoul' part from Kaneki Ken in Tokyo Ghoul and you will still have the same wimpy but loveable kid that he was in the first season.**  
 **Also Shirou has still Diamond and the Servants 'Install' with Saber, Archer, Berserker, Ruler and Avenger. I think that he isn't truly a simple spellcaster. P.S. The 'Spellcaster' kind of Magus is someone who use Magecraft as a simple part of his life, opposite to simple Magi that use it everyday!**

 **merendinoemiliano** **: She might not be Attila but she is Altera! Everything will be explained and I'm so annoyed that no one catched the meaning behind the title of chapter 2 :I**

 **ddentler21** **:**  
 **1) Thank you but I think you are overestimating Kirei in that battle. While Rin would have perished if alone against the fake priest, Kirei's advantage in every fight he had in the past ten years was that he was a master in melee encounters. Julian's style focus on countering the sadist's fighting stance and so, while the priest is more experienced, he is put in a fair match against Julian.**  
 **2) You are thinking of F/Z Kiritsugo and not Post-F/Z one.** **After what had happened in the Fourth War, Kerry turned into a softie and the illness caused by the corruption just humanised him even more. His pragmatism, while a strong part of his personality, falter when he** **knows** **that he cannot 'pamper' his daughter and do the job alone. He knows that Illya need to replace him as Shirou's guardian (still he didn't know about the Gamer) when he was fully dead. Also yes, I'm a comedian when I'm not studying, playing, writing or raging, Thank you :)**

 **MWkillkenny84** **: Thank you but she's not Attila of the Huns. There are two Alteras, gosh! (Why nobody actually read some pages of the Wikia or even play Fate/Extra) :I**

 **Moo** **: (Using FGO as a grading system) Shirou can win at his maximum effort against 2-stars Servants, if using Mystic Hero form he can keep up with 3-stars ones. It's still a long road for Shirou to win against 4- and 5-stars Servants. (Can we have more questions like this? Questions about technical left unanswered stuff?)**

 **KRKing** **: She is Altera but not Altera. Quite the opposite of that last question! :)**


	69. Of Berserkers and Casters

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5** **: Of Berserkers and Casters**

* * *

"I would have expected some intruders but you are a surprise to see, child of light."

Zeus' voice crackled with power as electricity visibly covered his body.

The Blood Hound of Ulster's grin didn't falter at the mocking greet as the Berserker didn't care about pleasantries at all.

"You sure talk a lot, old timer." The God snarked at the jab. "But you don't have what you need to kill me." A bloody smile spread in his face. " **Nobody can!** "

With a mad dash, Cu Chulainn smashed with Gae Bolg the blue lance of the Greek God.

"As if!" The ire growing within the deity thundered upon the smug Irish hero but as soon as the powerful struggle started, Zeus felt incertainity wash upon him.

After just few seconds his divine lance started to... crack?!

Eyes wide open, the God didn't manage even a single word that Gae Bolg finally shattered his blade and pierced his shoulder.

With a shriek, Zeus kicked the son of Lùg and sent him into a wall, breaking it in the process.

Staring at the gash, the God's heart froze as a malicious laugh of the Hound broke any hope of buying some precious time to recover from the mortal wound.

"That actually tickled!" Cackling madly, the Berserker seemed almost as he didn't even got smeared by the wall. His grin, feral and insane, was starting to unnerve the Father of the Greek Gods.

"Your mockery shall end... **NOW!** " With a mighty yell Zeus released a powerful thunder upon the Irish Hero but for whatever reason, the Thunder God felt that his hopes of winning this one were slim.

As the godly attack ceased, the son of Chronos fell on his knees as Cu Chulainn calmly walked towards him.

"H-How are you doing this? **Why nothing hurts you-GAH!** " Taken by his throat, Zeus' bravado vanished as he noticed that the Hound wasn't smiling anymore.

A scowl, one of those that represented disappointment and boredom, replaced the monstrous smile... and that shocked the God.

"I would have expected much more from a God of your caliber, Zeus. It is sad that you are but just a manifestation like thad **nice lady** said." Anger evaporated from the God's body as the purple Gae Bolg stabbed him in the chest, destroying his heart.

With his last breath, Zeus coughed blood and let grey mist cover his carcass.

"Y-You may have win against me but the **others** will destroy your essence, Child of Light. And once every pest is dealt with, **we** shall return to our rightful thrones!"

"Good!" The Hound exclaimed. "The more enemies I have, **the more I shall find pleasure in this world!** "

As Zeus fully disappeared, Illya noticed that the quite tall man was walking towards her.

A part of her wanted to scream for help because, after what she had just witnessed, she held little hope to actually win a fight.

Yet surprise soon replaced panic as the Irish Berserker stood there in front of her with a softer smile, his 'tail' waggling a little.

A traitorous part of her mind wanted to 'aww' at the dog-like behavior.

"Enemy defeated, Master!"

Illyasviel von Einzbern didn't know what to do at that point.

* * *

"This place sure is like a labyrinth." Alice nodded at _Mister'_ s comment.

While she had explored deep in this weird place, she was surprised to see that this building was so big on the inside!

Yet the awe that had originally pushed her into this 'walk' was starting to slowly end as the lack of some change in the silent path was now boring her.

Also the fact that she was starting to feel lonely could be considered a reason to pout at her predicament.

While she enjoyed talking with _Mister_ , speaking with him felt similar to how she spoke with older children at the hospital.

Not many were her age and so she was entrusted in the 'oldests' discussion without much of a choice.

With a long sigh, Alice stared left and right as to find something to quence her boredom and she didn't see an obstacle in her path.

With a soft 'eep', the girl almost tripped on a book left on the ground and as she took it in her hands to see its title.

A small light started to cover the object and soon it blinded the duo, the oldest of the two calling for her name.

As the light subsided, Alice's curious eyes locked onto the new being in front of her.

Standing at the same height, same age, same hair color, _same eyes_... was another Alice?

"Hi! Are you Alice?" The lookalike asked and whatever dread sensation she had been feeling until now disappeared.

This truly was Wonderland!

* * *

 **AN**

 **It's been too long! Dang 'em blasted Exams!**

 **I was so overjoyed and pissed that the Exam that should have been today was pushed for the 18th that I partly cared for the results of the yesterday's one.**

 **Still it's good to be in my warm, good home!**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **Rider126** **: Understood! But in this fanfic the plot will go this way and I'm sorry if some of you are saddened by the whole twist.**

 **merendinoemiliano** **: Thank you!**

 **Wowza48** **: I understand but I would appreciate everyone's feedback no matter how redundant. While I criticised some reviewers for literally 'copy & paste'ing comments from others, I think it would not truly be bad to have more reviews and questions to answer.**

 **tanithlipsky** **: Thank you!**

 **MWkillkenny84** **: Trying to keep this story in the 'Regular' genre but it would have been funny to see maybe Dad!Kratos as Berserker.**

 **KRKing** **: Dude, google Altera and see the versions that are presented in the Type-Moon wikia. If you use the details I wrote you should be able to pinpoint this Attila of the 'not' Huns.**

 **piddle** **: Reason in the chapter above this review Q &A!**

 **iRogue III** **:**  
 **1) Problem is that Mordred is not the regular Cinnamon Roll we have come to love and cherish in Fate Apocrypha. She is an edgier/darker version of Canon that she didn't even want to go against her 'father' at first and that Artoria pushed the child in a dark path, one where she is forced to deal with inhuman pains.**  
 **2) I had read FKLPI 3rei chapter about Shirou commenting Angelica's beauty and her 'curious' reaction so I decided to put her in the pseudo-Harem.**  
 **3) If I had to be honest, Avenger was something that happened in my mind way deeper in the chapter. At first I wanted for Shirou to use Berserker!Install and get Mad Enchantment, but I deemed it a bit too weak. Jalter is a powerful being and no, Lorelei didn't even went down there but was starting to be pushed around as the enemies got stronger. If Jalter hadn't appeared, Lorelei would have eventually demolished the attackers but at a greater cost of human lives.**


	70. Two Alices

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6** **: Two Alices**

If before that moment Kenny had been confused by the predicament he had literally fell upon, now he was completely stunned to silence.

The two identical children stared at each other in surprise yet the doppelganger was... off.

'Her' emotions didn't seem _right_. But why...

* * *

 **Name: Alice (Nursery Rhyme)**

 **Title: A child's hopes and dreams**

 **LVL: 300**

 **Parameters:**

 **STR: E**

 **END: E**

 **SPD: C**

 **WIS: A+**

 **Passive Skills:**

 **Self-Modification: A**

 **Shapeshift: A+**

 **Meanwhile...: A**

 **Description: The manifestation of every children's imagination, Caster's (Nursery Rhyme) common form is the one of a children's book. Varying from Master to Master, her form might shape in the best form compatible with her Master. She is currently in the form of** **Alice** **.**

* * *

At the familiar terminology used in the description and _skills_ , Ken felt wary at the presence of such a small Servant and while he might have identified what she was, he didn't know _how_.

"Alice?" Holding back the need to facepalm at his lack of tact, the Emiya saw both girls turn to look at him, one overly-excited while the other... blankly.

"Yes, _Mister_?" "Yes?"

"The one with lighter tone of clothes." The real Alice nodded, her smile partly replaced by confusion. "Can you show me your hands?"

She glanced for a moment her new _friend_ before doing so, removing the gloves and showing her palms.

Blinking at the short study, Ken was shell-shocked to find nothing that resembled a Command Seal. Aren't Servant summonable just via Grail?

"H-How were you summoned there, Caster?" His voice lost its previous warmth, steel resolve preparing him for a dangerous fight with the Servant.

The blank-looking child didn't react immediately at the question, her Master now looking a bit worried about what was going on.

"A nice lady told me that I needed to help her."

Kenny looked once again confused. _Nice lady?_ he thought _Who is she talking about?_

"And what did this 'nice lady' wanted you to help her with?"

Finally a smile appeared on the Alice-alike girl. "She asked me to... save the world."

The teen blinked in surprise, trying to take in how much those words meant.

Someone is trying to conquer/destroy the world... again. Is this like a full-time job or what?

His thoughts were interrupted as he saw several shadows jump in front of them.

Kanshou barely deflected the first strike of the dual-wielding daggers in the hand of a... mannequin?

The creature looked close to a human body representation present in biology classes, its eyes oddly _alive_.

As he jumped away from it, he blocked an long range attack.. from the same enemy?

Its arms could extend. _Isn't that great?_

A loud ' _Kyaah!'_ partly froze his mental process about the fight and, wide-eyed, noticed something wrong.

Somehow the creature could touch Alice!

The girl was on the ground, trembling as a small trail of blood rolled off from the cut on her cheek.

Tears started to flow as memories of the pain she had experienced much long ago were now returning in her head.

As two puppets prepared to assault her while vulnerable, their form stopped.

Soon their body started to contort as if in pain and then, in a very anti-climatic way, their wood-like corpses collapsed completely mauled.

"Meanie are trying to hurt Alice." The copy, Nursery Rhyme, huffed in fury. " _MEANIES!_ "

As soon as she yelled that, every foe froze in their actions and exploded in... confettis?

 _What?!_

The battleground soon was left abandoned if not the presence of the trio.

The previously-ghost girl sobbed loudly as she was still scared by the close encounter and, even through Caster, crouched close to her and hugged her, the little girl cried even more.

It was when Kenny finally approached the two that Alice decided to move.

In a single, powerful moment, Alice launched herself on her _Mister_ as she needed an adult.

She wanted Papa, _she wanted Mama_!

As Ken continued to comfort the distraught child once more, he felt Caster pulling a bit from his shirt.

He looked at her, and so did Alice, and the Servant smiled wider than before.

"Thank you, big brother." In that moment, the Emiya knew he had fallen to what Shirou had been caught since his childhood.

What made it even more difficult to disallow was when Alice, before he could retort, whispered close to his ear. " _Thank you... big brother_."

And thus Kenny finally experienced the Emiya weird luck in relationships...

* * *

 **AN**

 **AHHH! I'm sorry for Yesterday's lack of updates! I found myself unable to write anything because of the post-examresults foul mood and so I ended up playing the whole day (or 5 hours as I had been holed away from home for like more than 12hrs)**

 **Also I need to make a list of what is happening in this moment, the explanation will come later in the chapters:**

* * *

 **Diamond Squad:**

 **Saber - Altera/GodSlayer**

 **Lancer -?-**

 **Archer -?-**

 **Rider -?-**

 **Caster - Nursery Rhyme**

 **Assassin -?-**

 **Berserker - Cu Chulainn (Alter)**

* * *

 **Godly League:**

 **Saber -?-**

 **Lancer - Zeus**

 **Archer -?-**

 **Rider -?-**

 **Caster -?-**

 **Assassin -?-**

 **Berserker -?-**

 **Those are the team of this War and the one still unknown will be chosen via My Mind or logical requests. So yes, semi-poll to see which 'Servant' there are.**

 **And now we can go for the...**

* * *

 **REVIEW Q &A!**

 **Wowza48** **: From what I remember from the Pluribus Unus, this Cu actually cares little for everything that is a battle. His 'contradictory' reaction to Illya as a Master is because he know that he will have to take the battle without someone else supporting him. And that he does like. And yep, Nursery Rhyme is in!**

 **merendinoemiliano** **: Thank you, man!**

 **MWkillkenny84** **: I don't think our consoles+games are present in the Nasuverse. A semi-canon proof is Carnival Phantasm (The Errand of Berserker-kun), where Illya use a console 'similar' to Xbox. Maybe a different version of God of War exists, maybe.**

 **KRKing** **: I saw some fights, mostly the xovers. I'm not much into this kind of shows anymore, if only those were there in my childhood...**

 **MashiroNguyen** **: Could you add some detail there? I think it's quite too much vague for me to correct, if correctable.**


	71. Return of the King

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7** **: Return of the King**

* * *

Clocktower, the structure of power of the Magi Association, was being overrun by numerous, different monsters.

Enforcers, guards and retired ones, were trying their best to hold the defence against the horde, but the absurd numbers the attackers had were far too much an advantage to repel.

Lorelei Bartholemoi was in the midst of directing more manpower on the defensive lines but she doubted she could manage holding the place eternally.

The Queen bit back a curse as she was told about Zelretch's curious disappearing together with Type-Moon.

While that would have been somewhat pleasant to hear as it meant less headaches to deal with, she was furious that the Dead Apostle left them when they needed him the most.

Snarling, the woman landed a decapitation on another Chimera that had jumped over the defences and reached the small command section.

"T-This is getting out of hand, Director." Lord El-Melloi II destroyed two harpies with Gandrs and was one of the important Lords that she got hold when hell broke loose.

"I know, El-Melloi, but I can't do miracles." Grunting as a rock giant sneaked on her and landed a punch on her reinforced back.

The strong magus quickly turn around and delivered an explosive spell on the giant, destroying its head in small pieces.

While the reinforcement held against the strong attack, Lorelei felt that her body was starting to feel strained by the endless onslaught.

" **Pitiful**..." A disembodied whisper entered her ears and the powerful woman, barely noticing the attack, was pushed against the wall, her Circuits flaring painfully as they tried to repair the damage inflicted upon their owner.

Waver caught sight of the attacker and his eyes widened at the young tanned man walking towards him.

" **Waver Velvet.. a pity you have not been bestowed with better Circuits..** "

The young man trembled as the god-like being in front of him started to flood his proximity with pure Prana.

" **I came here to find the Kaleidoscope but I don't sense it nearby...** "

The humanoid shrugged to himself and Lord El-Melloi II felt his neck being chocked by the pressure of the prana.

" **At least we removed a possible nuisance from the nearby future. What a craven behavior from the Vampire that bested the Being beyond the Stars."**

"N-No!" Waver tried desperately to push the invisible hold away, to breathe, **to live!**

" **Mh?** "

The short being was 'moved' as a fist pushed onto his face and hurdled him into two walls.

The hold weakened and Waver's lungs tried to grasp air as much as possible.

"Oh, it's you! You seem to have accomplished your dream, boy!"

Tears started to roll his cheeks as the Lord felt himself back at the time he was a wimpy student of Clocktower. "M-My king..?"

The mighty cheerful smile brought back nostalgia of the Fourth War in Waver's shocked brain.

It was him. He was back!

" **Rude!** " Removing the rubble from himself, the young teen paced angrily towards the Magus and the Servant. " **You shouldn't be there, King of Conquerors.** "

Iskandar laughed loudly at the annoyed tone of the small being. "I sure shouldn't. But you too are breaking the rules, aren't you.. **Heka?** "

A scowl appeared on the tanned God as he heard his name.

" **You have not been given permission to use my name so freely, Greek.** "

The Egyptian deity vanished in a flash of light and reappeared mere instants behind the Rider Servant, a small bronze dagger in his hands.

Waver felt his eyes widen as the head of the assault was about to end the life of the King. His Servant!

Heka's sneaky attack was soon paralysed as an electric spell from the Lord El-Melloi II shocked his body still, giving Iskandar the time to turn around and dealing a blow on his foe.

With a yell, the small enemy pulled the stump that was his arm away and backed away from the duo's proximity.

"You should have thought of trying to sneak on the King, _God._ " His red eyes warmly turned to his 'Master'. "Especially if there is one of his most loyal vassal close to him."

Waver smiled and preened at the compliment, proud that he had truly grew up to prove his worth.

" **Y-Y-Yo-You!** " Rider laughed even loudier as he approached the scared God.

"You seem tired, God of Magic.. did you waste your power on creating the currently attacking army? Then you are a fool to attack me alone!"

It was quick, Waver barely blinked, as Heka's head, once attached to his body, flew away with a surprised look on its face.

Grey mists removed both the unmoving corpse and head from the sight and that meant that the God had retreated.

The King of Conquerors turned back to his loyal subject and helped him up from the ground.

"While we have a lot to speak about, young Waver, I think we should first thing first deal with the remaining foes."

The Lord nodded but his eyes widened as he almost forgot of the Director.

Unconscious and barely breathing, Waver took Lorelei's sleeping form and pulled her on his back.

"I-I cannot help you my Ki-" "Nonsense, young Waver!"

Eyes wide open, Waver listened to the Servant. "You are helping a comrade and that is by no mean 'not helping'. Just be sure she is brought to safety."

The Magus nodded and followed the Rider as he charged upon the monsters in front of them.

After two hours of intense fighting, the army of creatures was vanquished from the grounds of Clocktower and the situation was stabilised once the Director woke up.

The new threat had been defeated on this frontlines... but where are the other leaders?

* * *

 **AN**

 **Iskandar is here!**

 **I remind you all that tomorrow there will not be a chapter as I will be busy the whole day.**

 **Still, if you want to read something interesting I advise you my latest semi-crackfic I've started (Rise of the Ghoul-Man). Just three words to describe it: Tokyo Ghoul and Spider-man!**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **merendinoemiliano** **: Thank you!**

 **MWkillkenny** **: Yep! Now we got the legendary bromance back!**

 **KRKing** **: Will try and watch at least one episode but I cannot promise that I will like it immediately.**


	72. The Sun against the Storm

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8** **: The Sun against the Storm**

* * *

As the door opened, Kenny eyed warily the quite large room.

" **Woah!** " Alice and her Servants voiced as they stared in awe at the light coming from the generator.

"It seems we have found ourselves in the wrong room.."

The two children nodded but Ken paused for a moment as he felt something moving in the behind the machinery in front of him.

"Who's the-!" His question died down as the machine was teared down by a white carriage led by seven white horses.

The Emiya pulled Alice away from danger while Caster turned for a second in her book form in the girl's hands.

"I have to apologise for my behavior, hero. But I'm here for something far greater than honor and pleasantries."

The intruder jumped off the carriage and it disappeared in white light.

He was dressed in a loose light red shirt, green-blue short pants and a golden crown-like hat calmly sat on his head.

His hopes of dismantling this foe faded even if he teamed up with Caster, **[Observe]** showed a grim prospect in a fight.

 **Name: Surya**

 **Title: The Sun God**

 **LVL: 450**

 **Parameters:**

 **STR: A+**

 **END: A+**

 **SPD: C/B+**

 **WIS: A**

 **Passive Skills:**

 **Divinity: A+**

 **Riding: A+**

 **Sun Blessing: EX**

 **Charisma: A++**

 **Description: One of the nine heavenly 'planets', Sorya is the Sun God in the Hindu Mythology. A being of impressive powers, he's is the father of great heroes like Arjuna and Karna, better known in the Mahabharata.**

 _HOW WAS HE SUPPOSED TO BEAT A GOD!?_

"Oh?" The Hindu God looked surprised. "So what our kind leader has told us was true. Your ability, like the one your 'brother' has... impressive!"

Kenny barely managed to erect **[Rho Aias]** in time as a powerful blast impacted on the shield, taking down four petals in the first few moments.

Eyes wide, Ken noticed that part of his arm was scorched, darkened and that his clothes were burned there.

There was a simple solution, one he would have liked to never use in that moment.

 _ **I'm the bone of my sword.**_

Kanshou and Byakuya deflected an armored punch as the God pressed his defence without much effort.

 _ **Iron is body, fire is my soul.**_

Sorya raised an eyebrow as his enemy continued to chant powerful, **meaningful words**.

 _ **I gained thousands blades.**_

Reality crackled by the pressure exercised by the manifestation of the Reality Marble and Alice and Caster stared in childish awe as they noticed this happening.

 _ **Beyond the sufferance of the empty swords, my hands are unworthy of anything.**_

"Yes! Show me your strenght, young Emiya! Show me the bravery of this world!"

 _ **But my tale is far from over,**_

 _ **because my world is my Unlimited Blade Works.**_

Blinding light screamed as the rules bent to create the true representation of EMIYA.

The God watched around him as he stared in awe at the infinite swords, lances, axes and other bladed objects on the ground.

"You have truly accomplished something not even a minor God would manage, young Emiya! This is a spectacle worth of waiting and enjoy fully.."

Ken felt his circuits screaming in pain as he maintained the Marble as those were still recovering from the earlier defense.

Several blades projected in the air, all pointed to the admiring foe.

"But I cannot surrender my new dream for this, even if it truly makes me consider continuing this divine crusade."

Ken cried in pain as he felt his control over UBW slip and collapse fully.

The world twisted once more under Gaia's control and Ken felt his heart beating loudly in his chest, his ears ringing.

"I'm truly sorry for what I'm going to do now but it has to be done."

Sorya pulled his fist up in the sky, golden prana covering it in heat and power as he pushed it down, towards the downed Emiya.

"No!" Alice's scream made Caster jump in the fight as a colorful barrier erected between the attack and the Gamer.

The resulting shockwave surprised the Sun God and he immediately pulled his attack away, staring in positive surprise at the intervention.

"You are quite strong, little girl. But I have to do this, with or without your presence."

Nursery Rhymes trembled as the pressure of the divine being started to feel her weak.

Exhausted Ken stared as Sorya advanced slowly towards Alice and Caster and the young man tried to get up from the ground.

His body just refused to cooperate, his circuits damaged by the abrupt collapse of the NP.

The Sun God started to punch the barriers build by the Servant and the young Caster started to truly panic as her defence failed with every attack the God delivered.

Yet, as Sorya prepared his last attack before reaching the children, he paused.

"I-" He turned around, his eyes wide open. "H-How?" His tone was one of downright shock as he stared the new figure advancing in its white horse toward him.

His/Her silver armor was like one of the knights in her fairy tales, Alice thought as the figure advanced.

The intruder jumped off his/her steed and moved to help the wounded teen.

"Don't worry, Master, I will take care of this now. Try and recover."

The feminine edge on the knight's tone shocked the Emiya and he felt like he had heard her voice before...

"Sorya, Hindu Sun God, you shall be defeated by me."

The God smiled, giddy at this new challenge. "And who might you be, if I may inquire?"

Her armored hands removed the helmet, revealing a mature blonde woman with beautiful cerulean eyes. "I am Arthur, King of the Storm, and your opponent in this fight."

* * *

 **AN**

 **ARTHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRR!**

 **Also went to something similar, but smaller than Etna Comics and Comicon last week. I bought Kaneki's mask!**

 **Lastly, I started a Tokyo Ghoul fanfic with a minor Spider-man xover. It has already 5 chapters and the sixth is being published in few hours. It's not turning in a Crack-fic as I hoped but I think it could compete with FPO in quality. I advise you all to check it out!**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **merendinoemiliano** **: That chapter was not a flashback, Waver behaved like that because his attitude does a 180 when with Iskandar and yes, 4th War Rider is going to be the Rider of this War. Heka is the 'God' of Magic in the Egyptian Mythology.**

 **MWKillkenny84** **: Rider was a bit more serious in that circumstance as he was fighting someone that 'could' have done much more damage than Gilgamesh, thankfully the God had depleted his limited reserve on making the army of monsters.**

 **Guest(Chapter21)** **: Thank you!**

 **KRKing** **: I've been busy this week because Exams but I should manage to find some time before Monday.**

 **doubledamn** **: I don't think the fake priest has the qualities to be contracted as a Counter-Guardian. His soul is just way too much twisted to be a benefit for humanity and Earth.**

 **tanithlipsky** **: Thank you!**


	73. Enlightement

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8** **: Enlightement**

* * *

"Truly! What a worthy challenger!"

Sorya delivered another barrage of punches as his foe continued to silently dodge his attacks.

Artoria barely seemed fazed by the inhumanly fast assault, her cerulean eyes staring harshly at the cheerful God, not a single change in her scowl.

"So fast! So quick!" His smirk didn't fade even if a gloved fist smashed his face, pushing him away. "And you aren't even using your Lance. This is very impressive!"

"You talk too much, Sun God." The cold tone in the Lancer's voice somehow sent shivers to all the inhabitants' backs. "This is a true battle, not some word-based fight."

"Indeed!" His golden armour started to heat up and his palms turned a pure red. "Then I shall dispose of you now!"

His attacks started to get slower but **stronger** and more difficult to ignore when they landed on her armour.

" **You are still not using your weapon. You are either too prideful or too much arrogant to truly be considered an hero.** "

His smile froze as his punch was finally blocked by the blade.

Slowly Sorya felt his hand feeling pain and retracted his closed palm to inspect the damage.

Surprise painted his face as visible cracks had appeared on his glove and his golden blood was starting to leave the flesh wounds.

" **You are not simply King Arthur, are you?** " His genuine question, tainted by unrestrained excitement, brought the first smile on the Lancer's beautiful visage.

"Yes and no. While in the past I might have been called as such, I became something far more different that the young girl known as Artoria Pendragon."

Ken stared at the blade in shock as he couldn't recognise it from nowhere but the memories EMIYA had about the 'Saber' servant were starting to feel doubtful in that moment, as before him wasn't a simple King.

She was...

"I'm Goddess Rhongomyniad, Lion King and King of the Storm. You, Sorya, Sun God, shall met your end in this War by my hand." The lance 'roared' in agreement as Artoria blitzed on the unprepared God.

With an awed look Sorya looked curiously at the weapon stabbed upon his body.

"You are not a God made for War, Sorya."

At this the God laughed laudly, a bit of golden blood trailing out of his smile.

"I-Indeed. B-But at least I had some fun."

His dying eyes turned to the shocked Ken and he winked before disappearing in a red mist.

Kenny blinked as he saw a small box in front of him.

 **[The Blessing of the Sun] has been aquired through unique means.**

 **[The Blessing of the Sun] - (Max LVL.) - Sorya has bestowed to you the ability to obtain from the Sun. Your stats are boosted to 50% more if under the Sun, [Trace: Overflame] receives a 25% ATK boost.**

"That's curious." The Emiya almost jumped as he heard the comment of his 'Servant'.

"Y-You can see it?" Her eyes turned to stare into his and he felt weak on his leg.

Memories of unlimited timelines reminded him of the deep connection with the King of Knights, ranging from lover to begrudingly an enemy.

"I can 'see' it, Master. But I think there is something much more curious."

She crouched and poked his chest. "Why do you have Avalon inside you and-"

The Servant's eyes widened. "Why do you have Excalibur, Master?!"

He sighed as he tried to calm down Lancer. "I-It's a long story but I will tell you about while we walk to join up with my brother."

The King almost protested his decision, yet she knew it was still an acceptable proposition and so she nodded.

Alice and Nursery Rhymes returned close to Ken, the young Master staring at the older woman with a stern and wary look.

Lancer felt this situation _familiar_.

 _ **Red eyes..**_

 _ **White hair..**_

 _ **A young man striving to become an Hero of Justice..**_

 _ **A broken dream under the shadow of a tree..**_

She blinked away those confused memories and promised herself to sort those out in the near future.

And now... it was time to understand how her Master even existed.

* * *

Shirou couldn't believe his current luck.

The battle has lasted for some hours as the enemy waves seemed more endless than ever.

Altera was doing a grand job in protecting him, especially when several big targets started to flood the area and he was still recovering from his previous fights.

He was starting to feel the strain but thankfully after so long training his circuits to hold up in this strainful situation, the Emiya was quite difficult to tire.

As the numbers of foes dwindled, he was about to relax his stance as he could finally pick out more about his 'Servant'.

"Master!" He blinked as the shout and he barely dodged with a roll the club slammed by another stone giant.

This time, differently from the others, this attack actually cracked the floor.. and the cracks spreaded through the remaining surface.

"Alte-!" Shirou's yells were interrupted as his feet lacked ground and once more, the Gamer fell off into some underground zone.

"I'm here, Master." The white-haired Servant jumped off to check on Shirou, delivering some strikes on the already weakened behemoth, finishing it off.

"Is everything alright, Master?" Shirou nodded, yet he was truly starting to feel tired on a more physical way.

His body wasn't as trained as his Circuits and while Reinforcement took the blunt of the fall, his legs were still tingling in soreness.

"W-We need to find a way out. There are too many!" Saber nodded and started to tear down a path through several foes, leading the Gamer into the next door.

As the metallic door closed behind them, Shirou sighed in relief as the mechanised enemies were unable to breach the resistant entrance.

"N-Now let's regroup with Ken." The Servant didn't seem curious about his brother as she nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Today I will release another FPO chapter as yesterday I returned home quite late.**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **Guest(Chapter 72) :** **My mistake. I gave a look through the Wiki page about Sorya and I assumed Arjuna was also his son. Will adjust it soon, possibly before the chapter.**

 **merendinoemiliano** **: Yup!**

 **KRKing** **: In Fate Extra the Servants are created by Moon Cell, yet this Altera has a deeper importance than in Fate Extra. Still, while they were recreated by Moon Cell in FExtra, they are still summonable Servants. I think I read about Atalanta being summoned by a background character in Fate Extra manga but she was also summoned in FA, so... yeah.**

 **MWkillkenny84** **: Surprisingly enough both Lancer and Lancer Alter share the 'King of Storm' title. You can check it on the TM-Wikia.**

 **tanithlipsky** **: Thank you!**

 **PasiveNox** **: I will answer all the reviews you posted from ArcII to ArcIII, from chapter 1 to the last chapter of Zero Chances to Heaven and others: Dude, you don't need to actually place a review per chapter with small comments, you should be trying to do two-three chapter per review and give a little lenghtier comment. Still, I'm impressed by your sheer determination in reviewing so much so quickly!**


	74. The Plot

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9** **: The puppet and its master**

* * *

"This is unacceptable, brat!" A large figure smashed his fists on the obsidian table, creating some cracks on it.

There were seven free seats around it but the other preferred to stand on the opposite side of the shadow-made being.

The angry flames coming off from the white skull that was its face barely fazed the hooded figure.

"Will you answer or-!"

Electricity instantly encased the furious creature, making it roar in pain at the sneak attack.

"Cease." The shorter figure ordered and his accomplice obliged, leaving the mighty being on its knees.

"Y-You cannot just-!"

Chains erupted from the ground and started to keep the monster on the floor, submitted.

"You will comply with whatever I tell you to do, Chaos." The figure stated, forcing his glare upon the restricted spirit. "Capture and kill those nuisances. Only then you will be able to achieve the Age of Gods once more."

Eyes lowering and averting from the threatening stare showed compliance to the orders and the hooded being smiled. "Good. Let's leave."

His two servants nodded and followed their master away from the fortress and into a.. portal?

As the rift closed behind them, the hooded figure smirked as the familiar walls of his home appeared to his sight.

Part of him wanted to just steamroll the pity form that Chaos had taken but he had plans. Plans that needed Chaos to at least show its true face.

It was an annoying duty, the one his family had been bestowed since its creation but in the end, after the worst had passed, he would enjoy some rightfully requested rest and respect from other Magis.

Yes. The world needed to be saved as soon as possible.. in his dimension.

* * *

"Clock Tower has been attacked." Rin stated with a grim face. "I've been recalled to help and reinforce the current headquarters."

Dropping those news the day earlier on Illya felt like stabbing herself multiple times as she felt as if she was abandoning them in this weird mess.

Strangely enough, expecting every ill intent from her senpai at that proclamation, the young woman didn't cry, didn't scowl, didn't **act angrily towards the Tohsaka.**

On contraire, the girl gave her a smile and patted her head. "Don't worry, Rin-chan."

" **I will fix this situation**."

Her logical side had compelled her body to ask more about Illya's secretish tone but she decided to trust her senpai and let her do whatever she wished to do about the predicament.

She had thought 'Maybe Illya was going to wait and do something less rash than any of the others'.

" _Rin-sama."_ One of the maids of the Emiya family had told her via phone call. " _We cannot find Illyasviel-sama anywhere.._ "

The young Tohsaka thought that the older girl was merely wandering the city and had gone for a walk.

" _Diamond is missing too._ "

And that's when Rin's mind truly woke up and realised what Illya had meant with that sentence.

" **I will fix this situation.** "

* * *

" **We are reaching top-speed soon, Illya-chan!** "

The girl nodded as she tried to make sense of the Magical Girl dress she was donning.

"I thought that you would have given me a 'Mystic Hero' form, Diamon-kun."

The Mystic Code sighed as it focused more prana to reinforce his current user's body.

" **While I might have done that, the Mystic Hero form I can dispense are for boys/men, so that would have been quite** _ **unkind**_ **of me.** "

"Understood." Illya said, looking in awe as she was flying so quickly over the ocean. "Do you still remember where Shirou and Ken disappeared?"

Diamond hummed positively as he continued his constant job of regulating the Prana being given to Illya.

" **I'm actually surprised you got the Flight concept so quickly, Illya-chan. Shirou wasted almost an year to get it down to work.** "

A smug smile appeared on her visage. "Shirou doesn't watch Anime with me and so he is pretty much useless with his creativity."

" **Indeed. Such a shame he's all serious and all.** "

"Well." Illya thought outloud. "There's Ken. He is much more easygoing."

" **But less receptive to family than Shirou.** "

The comment left Illya silent in remembrance. "Actually.. Shirou was the same too."

" **Mhh?** " Now that was something Diamond had not heard about.

"Well, Shirou wasn't as open as he is now. He was quite an introvert and shy kind of kid. But he was and still is my favourite baby brother."

" **...are you playing favouritism with Shirou now?** "

The Einzbern scoffed at the jab. "I love them both equally. But I consider Shirou my baby brother and Ken my **little** brother."

" **B-But are you sure it's alright if we went alone in this mission? Shouldn't we at least have asked someone else to join up-"** "No." Illya interceded intensily. "The two of us is enough."

A grunt shook her incensed response. "T-Three. I'm sorry Berserker." The Servant didn't reply, silently preparing himself for the big battle in his Astral Form.

" **Can I ask why, at least?** " Illya stared at the blue water for few moments before words started to flood out of her mouth.

"I am an adult, Diamond-kun. I've always been limited in protecting my brothers as I was too much young to make responsible choices. Well.. I'm ready to finally do my part now!"

Her rubies flamed grandly as she steeled her resolve.

Someone had decided to attack her family once more and Illyasviel von Einzbern will not return home until the perpetrator has not been punished for his misdeeds.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Here is the chapter! I continue to say that the plotline of ARC3 will be modified when the comics will be started and you will understand my fixation with repeating this as the Arc will reach its final chapters. Yes, now that Uni has started once more it will be quite annoying to do everything but... I think we will manage.**

 **Review Q &A**

 **PasiveNox** **: Understood. Just avoid to spam too much reviews at once or some mods might cause you some trouble, just warning you there as it's above my competences there.**

 **merendinoemiliano** **: Thank you!**

 **MWKillkenny84** **: Don't worry as this shan't be the last time we see Sorya in this fanfic.**

 **KRKing** **: When I read the last part of the review I almost wanted to double facepalm. I think this is the third time I answer to this: the only spinoff that has to be delivered is 'Past Mistakes' with Marcus Faire as protagonist.**


	75. The Night and the Broken

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11** **: The Night and the Broken  
**

* * *

Misaki Town had certainly turned into a quieter city for a Uni student as two curious constants of his life had taken trips with different reasons.

Ciel had been contacted by the Church as some weird report had forced their leadership to be wary of any possible aggression against the organisation, thus the girl was recalled in Europe to deal with any issues there;

Arcueid's travel started few months ago as that old Dead Apostle of the Clocktower had given her the 'opportunity to know about her ancestor'. While Shiki was not good in dealing with the incredibly awkward behavior of the blonde vampire, he saw how interested and excited the girl was to meet her 'Granny'.

That name had brought no minor brawl towards the two air-headed female vampires but thankfully all of this happened far away from him to truly feel it on his skin.

The young Tohno had expected a nice period of relax and study for the annoying final tests for that year and he had hoped to reconnect a bit with his little sister.

A grim look appeared on his face as several skeletons emerged from the ground, encircling him and ready to attack him.

A being of peace and quiet, Shiki was not a stranger to Death and his special eyes showed him what he needed to do.

The foes barely stood a chance as he took his small knife in his hands and started to butcher the ambush, his powerful sight uncapable of showing lax movements.

"Fufufufu~" His ears barely caught the malicious laugh as his arm was hit by a blackened arrow, almost tearing it apart.

Tears tried to leave his eyes but years of training in this kind of situations gave him some headstart to avoid the following two black 'bullets' aiming for him.

"Quick, so quick." Red eyes stared at him with an entertained look. "You sure remind me of someone."

While a normal human couldn't have grasped the feminine figure staring at him, Shiki's eyes saw clearly the plum-haired young woman with a long dress that had just attacked him.

The teen gave a quick glance at his shoulder and his teeth gritted in annoyance as the hole was now bleeding incessantly.

"Pitiful. I wanted to play more." Several arrows formed around Shiki and the young man prepared the best he could to limit the damage of that assault.

As the projectiles moved to hit him, smoke rose up in the area as some of the arrows hit the ground.

The smile on the girl's face disappeared and she jumped away from her seat as air moved quickly towards her.

Red eyes stared wide as another individual intruded the small assassination plan.

The girl froze, her eyes staring at the woman in front of her as she felt her _body_ shaking in fear.

The intruder didn't continue her assault and stared coldly to the murderous plum-haired woman.

Shiki stared in shock as his eyes started to _hurt_ as he watched this new girl.

"You are frightening." The trembling woman said. "My current host is really scared of you."

A scowl appeared on the short-haired woman as she adjusted her small red jacket.

"So you are not Fujino Asagami? Peculiar. What are you, woman?"

That tone..

Shiki felt that he had heard her before... somewhere..

A smirk replaced the fearful smile that appeared when she saw her new opponent and she almost licked her lips in anticipation as she prepared to something sensational.

"My name is Metztli and the Night is my domain." The woman smile grew malicious once more and she prepared to deliver another dark volley upon the upstart that had caused her blood to freeze.

The projectiles flew... but were destroyed with a simple knife as the short-haired girl moved quickly and proceeded to blitz into the origin of the attack.

"Your precise strikes are the same of the foolish boy but..." She dodged a slash aimed for her chest. "You seem confident you can win this battle. Why?"

A small smile appeared on the cold visage that was Ryougi Shiki's.

"You can bleed."

Metztli blinked as she felt warm liquid falling from his face and her eyes stared in surprise the red stains forming from said liquid.

"Ama-" *SLASH* "-zing.." Her eyes lost a bit of light as the knife cut two deep gashes in her chest.

She fell on the ground, a larger pool of blood spreading around her.

A bloody smile continued to taunt the boy as the woman stared at him.

"C-Congratulations, Shiki..."

His eyes widened as he heard the bitter laugh leaving the dying girl's mouth.

" **You helped in killing an innocent girl!** "

Black mist started to leave the plum-haired girl's body and it soon flied away from sight.

The deceitful red was soon replaced by something more fearful, _desperate_.

"P-P-Please- N-No." The girl wept as his savior prepared to stab the innocent host of the being that had tried to kill him.

"S-Stop!" Surprisingly his yell halted the attempted execution and the woman's eyes bored in his owns.

Death stared to Death.

"She is not innocent, Master. She had killed before."

Confused by the title, Shiki continued to stared sternly to the armed girl.

As her embers moved to stare to the only boy, tears of nostalgia replaced the ones of sorrow.

"S-Senpai."

While Fujino mistakenly thought of him as her _senpai_ , the teen's determination, boosted by the frail tone in the woman's voice, still didn't fold to the blank reply of the short-haired woman that had his own gift.

"I said _stop_."

...

"Understood.." The girl moved away from the dying plum-haired female and Shiki moved closer to shivering mess that was Fujino.

"I will help you."

Those words were enough to cease her fear as the girl found once more the solace she got from her _senpai_.

Eyes closing calmly, Fujino finally fell asleep and Shiki pulled her up and started to carry her in a bride-like grasp.

"You shouldn't let possible foes live, Master."

Shiki almost jumped in surprise, and almost dropped the frail girl in his arms, as he almost forgot about this weird individual.

"W-Who are you? Why are you calling me Master?"

The girl smiled at his question and her words shocked him even more.

"My name is Ryougi Shiki, Assassin-class Servant. And you, Shiki Tohno, are my Master."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Yes, Masters are not going to be just from Fateverse but from the whole Nasuverse!**

 **Shiki Tohno is the first of the three Masters from the Tsukihime side (And no, Arcueid is not a Master nor Servant there).**

 **Still, I apologise with the lateness of this chapter as this first week is crap to deal with, especially with the late hours I return home.**

 **I can already hear some vulture ready to joyfully pray for me to abandon this story but.. No.**

 **I had suffered worse than this predicament and I am not in the mood nor have a reason to drop this grand story of mine.**

 **Hope to receive some more reviews as.. well, very few actually reviews.**

 **Is it shyness, lazyness or boredom?**

 **Comment down here! xD**

 **P.S. I already wrote down how this Arc (and maybe story) will end. Everyone will be surprised by what I plan for the Grand-Grand Finale!**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **MWkillkenny84: Lancer will 'remember' things the more she hangs with Kenny. (Reverse Archer-Saber?)**

 **merendinoemiliano: Thank you!  
**

 **KRKing: Thank you and yes.**

 **Rankin de Merthyr: I understand your concern but I think I did enough of a patchwork to fix that situation. I hope you continued to read it at least by the end of Arc1 and, if there are other issues, I will try to answer the best I can.**


	76. To fix the Broken

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12** **: To fix the Broken**

* * *

Shiki sighed as he waited outside of the surgery room together with Assassin.

The young woman, Fujino, had been sent to IC for an immediate surgery as her conditions were too critical to just patch up normally.

Somehow it felt quite weird to wait in the Intensive Care area and not being the one being saved there, especially after the various closecalls he had experienced.

"So," His mouth opened boredly as the teen addressed the Servant. "How?"

She bit her lip, thinking how to unravel the answer as simply as possible.

"I think.." Ryougi started, blank tone becoming more and more familiar to the student. "I think I came from a different universe."

Surprisingly Shiki.. nodded. "It is possible. The Grail was able to pick Servants beyond time and space, so it would make sense if it was able to select heroes from different timelines."

A minutes of silence passed, only the sound of the neon sign of the undergoing operation buzzing.

"Master."

Shiki hummed curious at what Ryougi wanted.

"How do you... avoid it?"

He blinked, confused at first. Then realisation replaced his confusion as he thought of few years earlier.

"I don't know, Ryougi." He admitted truthfully. "I am a... special case in this family."

As her eyebrows rose the young man nodded. "I'm not originally a Tohno."

She opened her mouth and let if hang open for few moments, then she closed it debating his words.

"You have someone precious, don't you?"

The blunt question snapped the female owner of the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception almost jump.

"P-Precious?"

Shiki nodded. "Someone that you can trust and _trust_."

Mikiya's smiling face fogged her mind for an instant and she felt heat rush in her cheeks.

"Yes, but..." She mused absently and saddened. "..I hurted him."

The teen sighed, eyes closed as he pushed memories of SHIKI out of his brain.

"You know what?" He said quite calmly. "Let's go to the roof."

That sentence threw the Servant off guard. "M-Master?"

A smile donned in his face, Shiki looked at his female counterpart. "We are both bothered by the situation and I think a spar might cool down our nerves."

He got up from his chair and started to walk down the hallways and towards the staircase.

Assassin stared a bit surprise at his retreating form before realising she was still not moving.

With a sigh, she skipped to the staircase. Maybe her Master was right, she needed to train a little.

* * *

"You grew well, Waver." The giant bellowed as Lord El-Melloi II's face looked a mix of a scowl and a smile.

"And you didn't change a bit, annoying King." The attempt to insult Rider ended up becoming more fuel for the cheerful King of Conquerors.

"So you can still be teased as easily as I remembered? This is going to be a glorious conquest!"

Waver nodded as they finally reached the main council room of the Association.

"-few?! We lost contacts with the Blisswell and the Hallowse! This is a trage-"

"Lord Janus, cease you whining at once."

Waver eyes fell on the chair being used by an heavily bandaged Lorelei as she cut down protests and issued directives to recover from the harsh assault.

"Lord El-Melloi." He held back a " _It's El-Melloi II!_ " as he was still happy that he got back his Servant and sour because of the unexpected attack, Waver ignored this mistake.

"Lady Director. What do I need to do?"

She sighed as she threw a small folder to the unruly Lord. "Some of our analysts have found an interesting concentration of creatures hovering in the Mediterranean sea." Lorelei paused for a moment, before delivering the news. "We lost contact with Atlas Academy."

* * *

"What is this place?!" A feminine voice screeched as a figure descended on the curious portal she had found.

" **I think this is why we couldn't find Shirou and Ken.** " Diamond stated, voicing his worry. " **There is a major Prana concentration in this zone of the 'world'.** "

"W-What do you mean?" Illya asked distractedly, destroying two other weird-looking puppets.

Several monsters had flooded the zone she was in but the powerful battery that was Diamond gave her an huge advantage over.. _everything_.

The Mystic Code hummed as it scanned the curious place of the planet they had just found out.

" **I got their signatures!** "

The Einzbern nodded, smashing her short staff on the head of a steam-punk robot.

"Lead the way, Diamond-kun."

With a quick dash, the Magical Girl teared down the wall of the underlined building and jumped down the hole conducing to the lower floors.

* * *

"May I inquire why you seem familiar, Master?"

Ken halted his walk and blinked in surprise as Artoria asked this question.

Lancer had decided to walk without her mount and her helmet was still on her hands.

Demanding blue eyes felt orribly familiar and unfamiliar to the young Emiya, whom was having trouble with EMIYA's memories pushing more and more fragments of different timelines.

"Let's just say that in a different place and in a different time, we both met."

Her face assumed a completely different outlook as her eyes bored on his.

King Arthur was _pouting_.

"I'm sorry, Saber, but I cannot say mo-" "Saber?"

Once more Ken paused as he chided himself for his own mistake, thanking God that Alice was sleeping on his back and that Caster didn't seem to care about that discussion, merely staring the world in child-like wonder.

"I-It was a mistake-" "It was not."

She smiled, a nostalgic one. "So... the roles have switched, friend of mine?"

Ken _scowled_ at her cheeky smirk as he returned to walk. "I'm not EMIYA, Lancer."

Her smile endured the blank reply. "Yet you are on you are so _similar to him_. And-"

She paused, a weird sound left her mouth but was muffled by the hand covering her face.

"And?" She grew red on her face and somehow he felt he had stepped on a trap.

"Y-You are so tiny." And so a melodious laugh filled the empty hallway and, even through the scowl intensified, a warmth sensation spread in his chest.

What should have embarassed him actually felt... _pleasant_ to hear after _so long_.

* * *

 **AN**

 **I'm so pissed at myself. And at how dreadful my schedule is. And my internet provider.***

 **Anyway, here is the long-awaited chapter AND OMG WE REACHED 800 FAVS!**

 **GUYS YOU ARE MAKING ME CRY,** _ **ALMOST**_ **! YOUR LOVE! SO STRONG!**

 **On a less pleasant note, while internet issue has been solved (maybe) the schedule is still going to cause some issue with my daily** _ **and**_ **my weekly updates. So please, bear with me as I too am suffering the lack of good ol' free time.**

 ***And now, as an apologise I present thee:**

* * *

 **Why I didn't write anything in those few days! The Omakening!**

 **Oct 3th**

"-back!" I crumble on the bed, still dressed with my warm jacket and the bag I use to carry Uni notes and doodles. "And now!"

My body floated like a puppet and landed on the chair in front of the PC.

"LET'S-A-GO!"

Computer turned on, familiar good noises announce its good start and then.

*BLINK* *FLASH* *DARK*

"Uh?"

*BLINK* *FLASH* *DARK*

"UH?"

*BLINK* *FLASH* *DARK*

 **"WHAT IS THIS!"**

Thus I wasted an entire day finding a new screen for the PC.

 **Oct 4th**

"Lesdothisagain!"

Turn off PC, familiar good sounds, screen is fine.

'No connection detected'

"Drat! Let's use Wi-fi tethering manouver!"

'No connection detected'

"Ugh?" I look at the phone.

'Wi-Fi is not working'

"You kiddin'!" My hands slam on the already shaky postation.

"Fine! It means I will use mobile data for now."

 **Oct 5th**

"I finished mobile data."

 **Oct 6th**

"Yes! Lan and Wi-Fi works!" *Le digit youtube*

"I-Is it even loading." My whispers soft but directed harshly at the unchanging display of the browser.

"Oh it works now! TIME TO LOAD THIS CHAP-"

* _Le Connection drops at 0.02 MB per Sec once more*_

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-!"

 **The ENDU!**

* * *

 **Review Q &A!**

 **MWkillkenny84** **: Assassin version seemed more** _ **logical**_ **to use in this situation.**

 **merendinoemiliano** **: Thank you!**

 **Wowza48** **: That was going to be the title but I felt it a bit too little creative.**

 **Rider126** **: I understand the concern and I'm already working on the solution. Just bear with it for two-three chapters.**

 **KRKing** **: It's interesting.. to say the least. I found the fights much similar to the Power Rangers but I also noticed the peculiar funny aspects of the situation in this series. Still, I don't think I will binge-watch it anytime soon.**

 **MrBlack64** **: The system used in the story is like a JRPG/TheGamer(Manwha) and the reason why I don't show so much the stat giving is because I felt it being too much of an excuse to expand the chapters. One thing I truly hate of Gamer!fics is that half of the chapters are made up by the stats that change once in a while. I made this story focusing more not 'how the Gamer work' but 'what could it have done'. In the end I managed to write something that has enough MC developing his skills and a plotline that is easy to understand and most of the time keep a plausible appeal to the genre. Hope I've replied to every doubt you asked answers and I hope to hear more questions to add more to the story!**


	77. The Generous One

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13** **: The Generous One**

* * *

The maze-like underground of the building was starting to unnerve the already tired Shirou Emiya.

While he had managed to hold himself together quite well in the previous hours, the extensive journey was taking a toll on his mind as he could barely remember how much he had spent wandering inside the structure.

Another door, another intersection, another choice..

"Is everything alright, Master?"

The calm voice of Altera brought part of his attention back on track as Shirou shook his head.

"Just a bit winded."

Her eyes, looking like two glowing torches stared into his tired ones and the Gamer felt his soul _touched_ , as the Servant was genuinely trying to understand her Master's afflictions.

Sadly this small interruption in the dull monotomy ended when the two reached and overcome another door like the others.

The young Emiya scanned the area with calm but precise dedication, noting the _regal_ tone in the furnitures and the...

His eyes darted to the destroyed table by the central area of the peculiar chamber.

As both Master and Servant walked deeper in the room, the door closed behind them and they felt **cold**.

Panic sparked the first few arias hanging ready in his tongue.

The **Ether: Veil** formed a spherical barrier around the duo as dark smoke started to fill the previously normal room but, as the mysterious and possibly harmful darkness approached the barrier, it... entered it.

 **It's no use...**

The chilling voice echoed in his sleepy mind and for the first time in a while, Shirou Emiya felt true fear.

It was like when he had fought Angra Mainyu, when he had challenged Brunestud.. _**BUT WORSE!**_

 **You should just surrender yourself...**

"S-Saber-"

 ***Thud***

Saber fell on the ground, eyes closed and not breathing.

The once powerful Servant had been bested by whoever had ambushed them, leaving just Shirou to deal with this unknown force.

 **You are unique, mortal...**

His instinct screamed at him and the Emiya complied to it.

A long muramasa katana cut the air where he was once standing, generating some pressure in his back.

His eyes stared at the blade silently, oddly transfixed by its unnatural white glow.

 **But are you sure this is the right way?**

Shirou rolled out of the way as a foot stomped, trying to kill him.

Finally he saw **it.**

 **Brace yourself as your sins are known to me.**

The blank words pierced into his soul, burning inside his brain, demanding his subjuctation, bodily and spiritual.

The mons- no, creature that looked like a demon stared at him with his horrible mask of death, sadness from the many it had taken hitting him as a whole as a cold gust.

 **But it's not to late to say goodbye to those you care for.**

The Gamer dodged another strike from the incredibly dangerous sword, slowly but fast enough to surpass the attack.

Then Shirou noticed something terrifying in his own movements.

He was starting to get sloppy in his dodging, his legs felt sleepy and his mind felt unfocused.

His mouth tasted copper.

 **Today is when everything you call 'future' ends.**

Shirou closed his eyes as blood flowed out of his mouth and from the wound in his chest.

The blade didn't stain red and kept it's eerie whiteness as it left his body as calmly as it entered it.

For a moment, Shirou stopped feeling tired and he found himself _elsewhere..._

 **"Hiro-kun, your parents are going to be worried about your wandering."**

 **"I-I'm sorry, Kae-chan."**

Shirou felt tears forming as two hands cupped his face, urging his eyes open.

He was _smaller_.

The young woman in front of him stared at him with a concerned look as she looked at his face.

Her face was young and her red hair was twisted in a short ponytail.

"Is everything alright, Hiro-kun? Are you hurt?"

Shirou felt his head nod and his heart skipped a bit, still unsure what was he witnessing.

"I-I just wanted t-to explore the town, Kae-chan-!."

The girl embraced him and even more tears poured from his eyes.

" _Kae-chaaan."_

His face rested on her chest and he heard it.

His mind lulled in a calm rhytm as the steady heartbeat of the young woman soothed his worries.

"Don't worry, Hiroshi-kun. It means that we will go explore a bit before returning to mom and dad."

His eyes, still glistened in tears, looked up to the smiling girl and a small one started to form in his face.

"O-Okay." His hand was taken by her one, much bigger than his own.

Pain echoed in his chest and Shirou felt something terrible was going to happen.

"C-Can we take some ice cream, **Oneechan**?"

The young Emiya was barely capable of showing his surprise at those words as he felt smoke covering his eyes.

" **ONEECHAN!** "

His throat hurted, the burning sensation that touched his frail, childish skin wasn't helping either.

His small hands shook once more the unmoving body of the girl he had just seen.

This time there were no tears as his eyes were completely dry after the terrible experience he- **the child** has felt.

Her glass-like eyes stared unyelding in the distance. No emotions, no _life_.

A whimper left his throat as he got up from the ground, his mind drowned by the screams of pain and death around him. **Yet his soul suffered the unjust silence from his sister's mouth.**

He trembled for a moment and then he broke in a mad sprint away from the cold corpse.

Into safety, away from the flames and **in someone's arms.**

But he was still a child and his body couldn't outrun the dreadful licks of fire approaching him slowly, **sadistically**.

His mouth stood silent at this morbid end as his voice seemed to have faded away in the world. **A world so wrong..**

Yet Hiroshi felt light embrace him in a tight hug, pulling him away from the injustice, from the harm.

 **I.. might have been wrong..**

 **Show me... more...** _ **Hiroshi Fujimaru!**_

The painful wind ceased as a warm heartbeat awaken his soul once more.

His eyes fluttered open as he saw the angelic woman that had saved him so many years ago.

A motherly smile in her face as her red eyes gave him the comfort he had always tried to get in his short life.

"Welcome back, Shirou Emiya."

* * *

 **An**

 **Assassin-class God: Shinigami**

 **About the relative lack of updates: remember that the internet issue should have been solved two-three days ago? Well, it seems that some SoB that work as technician as decided to quietly dodge his job as he is been missing for a while. "Dude, I can understand a two hours lateness but you are two days late for God's sake!"**

 **If said situation will not change then tomorrow I will see to rescind the contract with the inept organisation and go back with the previous,** _ **much more efficient**_ **, one I had two years ago. Wish me luck!**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **merendinoemiliano** **: I think 'lack of food' might be a good reason to pout, at least for Saber.**

 **KRKing:** **Yes, she is a Titan and sadly no, I have been unable to watch Kamen Rider as I've been void of Internet since last thursday.**

 **MWKillkenny84** **: Yep, quite OP. Also, Thank you!**

 **PasiveNox** **: Thank you!**


	78. Legacy

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14** **: Legacy**

* * *

Her smile was the same she had offered him so many years ago..

The Gamer's mouth thinned as he looked away, unable to face her as he was now. **How he felt now**.

A soft, pale hand cupped his cheek and redirected his head back to stare at the woman and he frowned as her smile was gone.

Red eyes glanced at him with the same fire but now they seemed to not be looking at him with care but... sympathy.

"You are confused, young man. You saw what it was before Shirou Emiya and now you are lost."

That affirmation felt oddly like an arrow as he felt the need to flinch when he heard her words.

"On one part I'm glad to know what happened to _them_ , but... why so little? Why couldn't I remember more?"

She sighed as she stared at the beautiful garden around them, pausing at the complexity of the question.

"Would it have truly mattered in the end if there had been more?"

The Gamer silently looked at a particular white rose and thought about her curiousity.

 _Would it have mattered? To know more, to feel more?_

No.

It wasn't even a question worth enough to let wander around his mind.

He would have suffered by seeing happier memories, he would have felt even more guilty about everything.

 _But why guilt?_

"Because" Justeaze interrupted his thoughts, her voice calm and her tone smooth. "You actually lost the true reason behind your actions. Shirou Emiya's actions. EMIYA's actions."

A reason?

His mind painfully harvested the details of the previous two memories and the more he looked at it the more the Gamer saw what she meant.

"It was Kaede. That is why.. _why I wanted to become an hero_."

Her smile returned fully at his realisation and she decided to help him further his reasoning.

"Your sister died protecting you and you carried the notion of having caused her death by being a burden. That's why you choose to become a Hero of Justice, a Counter-Guardian and then a Servant: you wished to be _her_ , to become her legacy."

His mind froze and so did the world around him.

"Now. Shirou Emiya, or Hiroshi Fujimaru, will you return to save those who are your friends and family?"

The faces of every individuals he had met flashed rapidly in his brain and he stopped to one in particular.

A determined smirk replaced his meek attempt to a smile. "Throw me back."

"Then make her proud and don't hold back!"

A giggle left her mouth as the world _dropped on him_ and, eyes closed, Shirou felt returned to the real world.

* * *

 **Come forth, young one!**

The Shinigami's blade approached once more, ready to bathe more on his blood but was blocked by a chinese falchion.

 **PREVIOUSLY LOST SKILLS HAS BEEN RESTORED!**

 ***ding***

 **[Warning! A quest has been completed!]**

 **-Discovering the Past-**

 **Time Limit: Unlimited**

 **Your Trauma has seriously damaged all your memories of your past life. Find any hints or documents that will help your memories to come back.**

 **Reward**

 **-Your Past Name-**

 **-500.000 EXP-**

 **-Full Restoration-**

 **Failure or Refused**

 **-Your Past Life is forever forgotten-**

 ***LVL UP* X25**

Shirou looked at Death... and he smiled.

Kanshou and Bakuya danced once more and this time against the oldest of enemies.

 **Your true self... is so...** _ **unique**_ **.**

The creature barely could comment more as the dual blades cut through his cloth, leaving some bloody stains on the white kimono.

 **Interesting yet unnerving.**

The muramasa glowed an unholy blue as it started to return the kindness his owner had just received.

The falchions, no matter how much Shirou gave them prana to rebuild and reinforce, started to break quickly.

 _No holding back!_

 **[Through sheer dedication and determination, a skill has been unlocked!]**

 **Trace: Over Heaven** **(Unique! LVL MAX) - The power of Heavens wielded to recreate the glories of the past. Your Traced Blades can now switch to their Original/NP versions.**

As his Element and Origin were both Ether and Sword, he had the requirements to do something that he could have dreamt of.

Kanshou and Bakuya glowed white and the damage was instantly repaired and gave them something they had missed for a while.

A proper reason of existance.

Yes, they had worked finely as swords in every fight, but they were something more than just being swords.

The swords of those who sacrificed themself selflessly, the swords that had already faced death and _won_.

The pseudo-God noticed the familiar glow and seemed _pleased_ by this development, as if he wasn't fighting to win.

 **Your noble soul... please, preserve it...**

Shirou nodded as he yelled a battlecry, plunging the falchions against the japanese sword.

The struggle, powerful as it was, started already onesided as the chinese blades were meant to win in that brawl.

Cracks started to spread on the katana and, with a last push, it broke in pieces, leaving the God of Death unable to halt the passing of the two falchions.

The young Emiya had expected the creature to fade into mist but... it stood there calmly.

 **Your journey is a difficult and long one, Emiya. But I know that you will reach a proper reward by the end of it.**

Shirou eyed the God as Kanshou and Bakuya _phased_ out of it and fell on the floor.

The creature started to disappear under the floor, leaving just the Emiya alone in the room-

"Altera!"

Projection vanished, he ran to his Servant and checked on her.

 **HP: 12/?**

Biting back a swear, his hands glowed blue as he pumped his prana on her body, trying to do something quite unorthodox even for him.

Tracing was meant to be used with swords and other blades, but its basic form **Gradation Air** was something that could also be used in medical arts.

A good thing to know, a very difficult thing to perform without much experience on the subject.

 **[Through sheer dedication and determination, a skill has been unlocked!]**

 **Gradiation Air - Medical Mode** **(Unique! LVL MAX)- While much more weaker than Tracing, Gradiation Air is much more a structural analysis of any kind of object or being, so not only usable with blades. 0.01MP Per Scans and 0.04MP Per every HP restored.**

Shirou's Circuits worked to restore the damage Altera had suffered against the Shinigami and the Emiya felt pleased that her pale skin was now returning to her usual tan.

An explosion teared down one of the wall, interrupting his little moment of silence and Shirou's eyes landed on... "Ken?!"

The fellow teen paused to look at him. "Oh! Shirou, you need to-" and his voice died out as the cheerful one's eyes landed on Altera.

Maybe he was going to attack her before he could explain- "Bro, why are you copping a feel at the unconscious girl there?"

Slowly, the calm Emiya turned his attention to Altera, noticing that his hands were indeed on her chest... and that she was waking up.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Trace On! is back. Many have requested it and there it is!**

 **Also, I finally decided to change internet provider as the douches had been quite 'efficient' in making me regretting accepting their contract last year.**

 **Fastweb, here I come!**

 **I wanted to add something I wish for everyone to know about the fanfiction. The three arcs have all three themes that are connected to each other:**

 **Arc 1 is about the Future, to save it and guarantee its existence;**

 **Arc 2 is about the Present, to not lose too much the connection you share with those close to you;**

 **Arc 3 is about the Past, to never forget** _ **why**_ **you are working for your dreams or your mission in life.**

 _ **Geez**_ **, I'm sure way too complex (or way too moron) in making those plotlines.. still, I hope you understood** _ **why**_ **some stuff had been done and I hope to still be trusted when I will pull some tricky manouvers in my chapters. :)**

 **Lastly, Fate Player Online is the latest fic on the second page of the fandom per Favs and Followers and that** _ **means**_ **, WE ARE IN THE TOP 50! Also 666 reviews and we are nearing to Halloween...** _ **SPOOPY!**_ **XD**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **MWkillkenny84:** **Nope! Shirou is from Gudako's and Gudao's family but they don't exist in FSNverse. FGO is in a universe where Shirou didn't exist in that plane of exist. EMIYA, Muramasa, EMIYA Alter are Servants because the Grail pick them from other universes. I mean, if EMIYA can be summoned even if he died in the future, I don't see why a better summoning system like Chaldea's can't summon them like it summons F/Extra servants.**

 **Rider126** **: The reason why Shirou felt weird about the blade is because he still had some watered effect of Tracing still going.**

 **merendinoemiliano** **: Now it's Shirou the fuc*ed one XD!**

 **KRKing** **: I will lay down my situation: I've been getting shitty connection that sometimes works with low DL speed, while sometimes it just doesn't work at all. I've used the only thing with internet (my phone) for stuff related to Uni, Fastweb's mails or important issues. I will give it a look when I get a stable connection, I'm not just creating an excuse like...** _ **I miss hearing songs on the background while I write!**_


	79. Sword and Scabbard

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15** **: Sword and Scabbard**

* * *

Artoria Pendragon, Goddess Rhongomyniad and Lancer of this 'War', had seen a lot of things in her life.

She saw great things happening in her, she witnessed the birth of his Heir and she had absorbed the memories of her 'childish' counterpart.

To think that Merlin had been truly wrong still felt like a terrible betrayal but now she was there to fix some of her alterego's mistake.

Or at least, Artoria had planned so but... fate meddled.

The E Rank that every Shirou Emiya had seemed to be present even in this one.

And while she would have lectured the young man for that scene, she knew from the experiences of her Saber version that the young man was hardly a pervert, quite the opposite.

Her musing was somehow distracted as EMI-her Master started to yell at his 'brother'.

"-How it is possible you get this lucky? I mean, you also levelled up how many times-" "Ten."

" **TEN?!** " Alice stirred in his back and Kenny flinched at his dumb action.

" _You levelled up ten times!_ "

Shirou nodded as more prana restored his Servant.

"What did you fight, _God?_ "

Shirou's eyes moved away from Ken and into the grounds, causing a growl to be heard coming from the EMIYA-alike.

"Okay, who was it?"

The original Gamer blinked for a moment. "Y-You believe me?"

Kenny huffed. "You bet! We just dealt with an Hindu God. Anyway, who was it?"

Shirou's right eye twitched as a barely hearable whisper left his mouth.

"Can you repeat." The demanding tone altered the question into an order.

"The.. Shinigami." The room fell silent as the other Emiya stared at the original Gamer with a shocked expression.

...

"O-O-Okay! Now what?"

Shirou blinked. "W-What?" And Kenny nodded at his confusion. "Yes, what are we going to do now? The place has been emptied of anything murderous."

Enlightement struck the tired Emiya. "A-Ah, yes. We need to reach Alexandria."

"Egypt?" Shirou's head snapped to stare into Altera's red eyes, now open and staring back at him. "Y-Yes. You are fine?"

She nodded and slowly got up from the ground, picking her sword in her hand.

"Also, who is that girl?" The first Gamer pointed at the sleeping little girl hanging in Kenny's shoulders.

Strangely enough, Ken's frowned. "Sorry, bro, but I cannot trust you around her."

A confused look later and Shirou voiced his lack of response. "What?"

"Alice-chan is my own Imouto and with you CHA Hax, I cannot risk losing her to your alluring aura."

Embarassment flooded the introvert hero. "A-Are you comparing me to an Incubus?"

"A _What_?" Kenny's was the sharpest regarding obscure figures of mythology but his Servant deemed it was her time to enter their discussion.

"The male version of Succubus." The EMIYA-alike stared at the Lancer with a weird look before nodding.

"Yes, that's what I meant. Just look at Lancer here staring at you like a juicy piece of meat."

Artoria's face turned red as a tomato. " _M-MASTER! T-That's not true.._ "

"And why it shouldn't? I mean, you and Shirou were a couple in one of the timelines-" " _Be quiet!_ "

For some reason Shirou thought that Lancer's attempt was quite... _familiar_.

"W-What do you mean, Ken?" The Archer-Emiya stopped laughing and stared in confusion at his 'brother', then he remembered that Shirou indeed lacked his 'foresight'.

"You see, brother of mine, Artoria here-" "Stop." "-was your Servant in the Fifth Holy Grail War in some other timelines-" "I said stop!" "-and in one of those versions you fell in love with her-" "- **Cease this mockery, Master!** "

Finally Kenny focused on his Servant with a bored expression. "I, like the man of culture that was EMIYA, ship 'Sword and Scabbard.'"

Shirou recognised that his 'brother' was using this shipping language but, like any other normal teens, barely knew what 'Sword and Scabbard' actually regarded.

Still, whatever it was, it seemed enough to turn the furious red in Lancer's face in a cold pale tan.

"...Okay."

Confusion painting the young man, Artoria moved away from her Master and brooded/ignored the teasing teen.

Yet Shirou... felt it that it was wrong for someone as regal and stern like Lancer to sulk.

So he approached her and, once he was close enough, extended his stretched palm towards her.

"I'm sorry for Ken's difficult behavior." " _Hey!_ " "I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Shirou Emiya."

The woman blinked once, then twice. "I-I'm Artoria Pendragon, Lancer."

A warm smile appeared in his visage and the blonde almost melted before it as her heart fluttered in remembrance.

While not as naive as _her_ Shirou, this one was still an approachable person with a mature edge on his persona.

 _Endearing_..

Unknown to both Lancer and the Emiya, Saber stared at the interaction quite intensily as her chest ached with something unfamiliar.

Now that our heroes have cleared out the previous HQ of the Godly League, it was time to finish this plot in Egypt, where Atlas Institute was sited!

* * *

 **AN**

 **Geez, as I've started the second Gamer fanfic I noticed how I messed up so much in the first Arc to make the whole thing difficult to creatively make it attractive to people to read.**

 **I hope to avoid this mistake in the new fic... YES, I MADE A NEW GAMER FIC.**

 **This one was meant to be a Tokyo Ghoul x Baki the Grappler (Unique Xover) but I decided to avoid entering too much in the relative 'new' Baki genre and just kept some characteristics from that show, the most visible is the MC's attitude. I was inspired a lot by the carefree behavior that Mr. Oliva have in the new series and I decided to implement part of it.**

 **The Human King** **has already 3 chapters and the next update will be tomorrow. Today I will focus in publishing this chapter AND another one for FPO.**

 **I advise to give a look to that fic and I hope to receive feedback in this and that stories, ciao!**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **merendinoemiliano** **: Shirou is going to start from zero. At least, not Skill-wise. The chapters following this one will have more Gamer!interactions as I noticed that I had been skipping those stuff for far too long.**

 **PasiveNox** **: I am Italian, ergo descendant from Greek and Roman culture, ergo entitled to abuse the Deus Ex Machina theme! xD**

 **MWkillkenny84** **: Thank you!**

 **KRKing** **: Ghoulman's update is going to be tomorrow. Internet going on and off without warning has tampered a lot in my schedule..**

 **tanithlipsky** **: Thank you!**


	80. Desert Fox

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16** **: Desert Fox**

* * *

Klaus von Sigmarien had planned to enjoy the day by translating another piece of the ancient tome he had found few weeks ago.

Life in Atlas Institute was an uneventful one, lacking the distracting powerplays of the noble families and the unhealthy competition that stopped much of the interesting works being proposed in Clocktower.

Klaus had lived just an year in London like his father had ordered him but, after lamenting the clear incompetence of several instructors, the teen had coaxed the head of the family to finally accept his request to move to the Egyptian detachment.

It was farther from home than it was two years ago, yet Klaus had found the quiet calm needed to continue his studies and prepare himself to become a scholar of the Technomagic.

It was a relatively young subject that was quite hated by most Magi and that made any brave souls willing to study the arguments of that branch against many's judgement an incredible profitable investment.

Sadly, differently from previous calm days, that morning started up with a _bang_.

Literally an explosion ripped off the wall in front of his bed and, as demon-like creatures flooded his room, Klaus reacted with haste and panic, throwing several pebbles with the Ansuz he had kept around for safety against the fiends, letting the invaders be consumed by fire.

Another thing that London lacked was the hostile animals living near the Institute that would sometime be able to reach inside the main compounds.

Klaus learnt the lesson of being always prepared when a big-sized scorpion tried to attack him from the shadow.

At that time a teacher had been near to him and heard his screams of fear, saving him from the nasty creature.

As the smoke disappeared, Klaus proceeded outside his room and ran frantically through the chaotic hallways that once had been quite silent in his walks.

He truly had wished to be left alone in that moment, away from the dangerous freaks lurking around the corners.

Sadly his wish seemed to have gone unheard as several goblin-like midgets and living skeletons stormed his position, gleeful and ready to kill their little prey.

His eyes closed as the hands that held other small stones opened because of the shivers that were now controlling his actions.

He didn't want to die. He wanted to see his mother, his father, his little brother.

 **He wanted to live!**

As the fiends approached, a shadow moved in front of the paralysed teen and started to gun down the foes without much effort.

Klaus' eyes opened as the sounds of danger interrupted and he witnessed the gorey spectacle of what remained of the monsters.

Bile accumulated in his throat but he held it back, trying to understand-

"I don't think it's time to rest, herr Master." Klaus finally noticed the young man wearing an old german uniform giving him a stern but submitted stare. "We need to leave this place. Now!"

Finally realising what the man was talking about, Klaus nodded quickly returning to ran through the damaged hallways, the man with the strong German accent following him closely.

In case of emergency, be it fire or something like this, the principal had instructed an evacuation point to be placed on the court-

Screams of death and pain echoed loudlier as several innocent students in the open courtyard.

Klaus felt ready to hyperventilate at the sight of several groups of teachers being cut down by the massive numbers of creatures.

Yet his eyes, the only thing feeling alive in that moment to him, moved away from the morbid feast and landed on two peculiar figures.

"Hold the line until I have finished." The tall and buff demon stated as he gave his back to the young student, while addressing to a... young girl.

" _Fineeee._ "

The childish tone of the girl and her barely concealing japanese clo- _kimono_ made the whole situation even more surreal.

The brute of a monster didn't comment further as he descended upon one of the restricted area of the Institute.

Yet the girl looked straight at Klaus, a playful grin hanging to her incredibly beautiful visage.

"Hey you!" The teen almost jumped at being called out. "Can you _entertain me?_ "

Klaus' mouth didn't reply as his mind was still elaborating this maddening situation.

"I need you to hold her, Master." The teen glanced at the german officer as he walked slowly towards the seemingly innocent girl. "This is not a battle you might be able to deal with."

The female adopted a surprised look as she finally noticed the man and then... _smiled_.

"You are not normal, mister?"

A tired grin appeared on the young man visage as he pulled out a Luger handgun from his pouch, aiming at the girl and shooting twice.

Fire erupted around her, absorbing the shots and shaping into a... golem?

The girl's lips twisted in a pout as she continued to focus on the man. "You are rude, _hidoi-san_."

Tendrils of fire launched from the golem-like structure, aiming for the german officer but missing him as he dodged them quickly.

"I'm sorry, fraulein, but I'm quite restricted in this class. I would have preferred to have been summoned as Rider."

Her eyes widened in awe and she appeared truly intrigued. "You mean you cannot fight at your fullest, hidoi-san?"

The grin in the man's visage trembled, almost turning in a scowl. "Maybe~"

As he said that word the man was forced once more to dodge the swift flames, taking the whole focus of the young powerful being.

' _He is not going to win_ ' Klaus thought looking at how much onesided the fight was. ' _Not without my help_ '

The young Magus' shock had finally faded away and his mind was already studying the fiery armor surrounding the girl.

It was made of fire, but not normal fire if she could manipulate it so well and inflict much more damage that common fire.

An explosion could push the flames away if it happened in a determined place and with a determined strenght behind it.

His hand slowly grasped the only Ansuz pebble left in his pouch as he counted in his head.

1..

The officer jumped away from a close encounter with a tentacle of flames.

2..

Two bullets reached the armor, not even scratching it, irking the girl even more.

3!

Klaus' prana surged through his body with the main mission of protecting him from the damage he was going to cause.

The girl finally turned to look back at him as he got closer to her but it was already to late.

Prana overloaded the pebble and, as it left his hand, it detonated upon touching the flames and giving him an opening to the young woman.

The girl's eyes widened as Klaus cocked his punch ready to finish her off but, as she tried to back away from the advancing young man, she tripped and fell on the ground.

It was in that moment that something halted his movements.

His eyes stared deeply in her scared ones, the girl completely defenseless as the armor collapsed as soon as she tripped.

His mouth opened on its own. "Surrender."

Surprise painted not only him but the female enemy he was about to kill.

She blinked, gulping down the gasp she thought of releasing.

Then she lowered her gaze, eyes still wide open. "I-I yeld..."

As Klaus tried to make sense to what had taken him over to do this, an explosion teared the central part of the invading army.

"The cavalry is here!" A red-haired buff man exclaimed as he started to chop off the creatures with his sword.

"Stop being foolish, Rider." A shorter and thinner man warned loudly and the young Magus paused.

"Lord El-Melloi?"

The man's head snapped to him to Klaus' surprise. "It's Lord El-Melloi II!"

* * *

 **AN**

 **The Emiya group is going to appear next chapter and the closure of this Arc 'might' come soon.**

 **Sadly, I don't have much to extend the Arc without damaging the plot, thus I apologise if this Arc will cease at 20 chapters.**

 **Lastly, the last Servant has been summoned!**

 **Name: Erwin Rommel  
Title: Desert Fox  
LVL: 200  
Parameters:  
STR: D  
END: D  
SPD: B+  
WIS: A++  
Passive Skills:  
Desert Fox: EX  
Riding: A+  
Rommel Myth: EX  
Modern Hero: A  
Description: Erwin Rommel is one of the most renowned officer of the Wehrmacht during WW2 and his legend is mostly attributed to his almost successful campaign in Northern Africa. Not many knows that this man saw the horrors of the Great War and had initially preferred infantry to tanks.  
**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **Erda.v122** **: Yes and yes!**

 **Rider126** **: I know but.. no.**

 **HarmonyDST05** **: Yes.**

 **MWkillkenny84** **: It will happen in an Omake. It will happen!**

 **PasiveNox** **: Artoria has Saber's memories, kinda like what happens with Archer EMIYA.**

 **merendinoemiliano** **: Thank you!**

 **Guest(Chapter79** **): Lancer Artoria is much more lax and less restrained than her 'Saber'/Original version. Her view about the world, about seeing things in black and white has changed because of how she exists. 'Merlin was wrong' because he proclaimed more than once that Artoria's fate was to become the Ideal King of Avalon but this was disproven by the fact Artoria lived (as Goddess Rhongomyniad) and continued to rule Camelot to its fullest.**


	81. Just in time!

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17** **: Just in time!**

* * *

"Are you sure Diamond can trasport us all, Illya?"

Shirou's concerned tone was motivated by the silver glowing carpet that the Magical Girl was using to transport all the Masters.

"100% sure, Oniichan! We can even go faster if you want!"

To make her point clear, the white-haired girl increased the speed they were going causing the two Emiyas to shriek in fear while small Alice giggled as wind splashed on her face and refreshed her from the heat of the sun. "Oneechan! It's so cool!"

Illya smiled and continued to look towards the direction where they were now directed, the newest pulse of energy that had caught Diamond's attention.

" **Be careful once we arrive. We might found some resistance to the Final Boss!** "

Finally, land appeared to sight and Ken stared in awe as he recognized the landmass from the distance. "Africa?" Soon they paced away from Morocco and Algeria until they reached the north-eastest country in the continent. "Egypt?! Why Egypt?"

" **Do you think I know, Ken-kun? I can only say that they have to be there.** "

"Sorry.." Kenny lowered his head in shame while Shirou patted his back. "Don't worry. It's fine."

" **Illya-chan! Dragon on 9 o'clock!** "

The Magical Girl stopped, turned aroudn and pointed her finger at the "Schneiden!"

A razor-like blast formed in front of her and dashed against the approaching behemoth.

The attack cut the monster vertically with impressive ease and the beast's remains disappeared in a purple mist.

Shirou smiled widely at the results. "Good job, Illya-neechan!"

The young woman grinned at the praise and finally they landed on the damaged structure below them.

"Shirou Emiya, Ken Emiya and Illyasviel von Einzbern. Why I'm not surprised by your presence."

Shirou looked at the man walking towards them, donning a long red cloak and a blank expression on his face. "Lord El Melloi II?"

The man sighed in.. relief? "Thank God, someone is smart enough to remember etiquette."

He turned around sending a stinging glare at the young teen looking at the new arrives in awe. "Differently from lucky brats."

A burly laugh cracked the atmosphere as a giant of a man walked towards them.

 **Name: Iskandar**

 **Title: King of Conquerors**

 **LVL: 420**

 **Parameters:**

 **STR: B**

 **END: A**

 **SPD: D**

 **WIS: C**

 **Passive Skills:**

 **Riding: A+**

 **Divinity: C**

 **Military Tactics: B**

 **Description: Son of Philip II of Macedon, Alexander studied under Aristoteles and developed an excellent understanding of the world around him. A proud warrior, he led his men through grand campaigns and he never lost any of them.**

"It's been a while since I saw someone pulling such feat." He turned to Illya. "You did a good job, young lady. Also... you kind of remind me of someone.."

One of the Servants left its Astral form and approached Rider.

"King of Conquerors, it's good to see you still annoying your Master."

The man chuckled and almost stared in cheerful surprise at Lancer. "So this is the **true** King of Knights! Man, the Fourth truly had been an unlucky war for me to meet your naive self."

"Or maybe you have been fairly lucky, Iskandar." Artoria replied, steel in her voice. "You wouldn't last a second under a normal fight."

The man grinned but shook his head. "It would be great to spar with you but we find ourselves to fight a bigger threat. The boy there managed to seduce of our opponents."

The student blushed and looked away, yet continued to fend off at the sweet talking the prosperous young girl was giving to him.

 **Name: Susanoo-no-Mikoto**

 **Title: Storm God/Goddess**

 **LVL: 500**

 **Parameters:**

 **STR: B+**

 **END: A**

 **SPD: B+**

 **WIS: EX**

 **Passive Skills:**

 **Divinity: A+**

 **Deadly Cut: EX**

 **Storm Blessing: EX**

 **Charisma: C**

 **Description: Daughter of Izanagi and sister of Amaterasu and Tsukiyomi, Susanoo is the Storm God in the Shinto religion. A powerful swordswoman, Susanoo lost her precious Totsuka-no-Tsurugi in a bet with her sister, the Sun Goddess, and so she is still seeking the proper blade to replace her first sword. She is currently courting Klaus von Sigmarien.**

"C'mon Darling~ Just a kiss!"

"No! I do not consent!" She giggled, her eyes gaining a malicious hue. "Well, I do consent and I'm a Goddess thus you shall accept everything I say-" Her cheeks were grabbed by the man dressed in the old German uniform and soon he started to pull them around, the girl eeping in pain and discomfort.

"Naahaahah! Hiiiidoiiii-baaka!"

 **Name: Erwin Rommel**

 **Title: Desert Fox**

 **LVL: 200**

 **Parameters:**

 **STR: D**

 **END: D**

 **SPD: B+**

 **WIS: A++**

 **Passive Skills:**

 **Desert Fox: EX**

 **Riding: A+**

 **Rommel Myth: EX**

 **Modern Hero: A**

 **Description: Erwin Rommel is one of the most renowned officer of the Wehrmacht during WW2 and his legend is mostly attributed to his almost successful campaign in Northern Africa. Not many knows that this man saw the horrors of the Great War and had initially preferred infantry to tanks. He is currently in his WW1 Uniform.**

"Can you please cease with your childishness! We are trying to deal with something much stronger than we have encountered-" "And we are here!"

The lord froze and slowly turned around as to prove to himself that **he** was back.

Kischur Schweinorg von Zelrecht (dressed in shortpants, hawaiian jacket and sunglasses), Type-Moon, Arcueid, Shiki Tohno and... a woman.

"Waver-kun! I reached you the fastest I could but I had to make a quick pitstop to pick my grandniece's boyfriend and his friend." The old Dead Apostle ignored the protests from the blushing Arcueid and noticed Waver paling as he saw him.

"Waver-kun? Are you alright?"

Iskandar released a laugh while crying at his poor Master's rambling about 'Not again' and ' Why I did not take a sick leave today'. "I think you broke him, old man."

Zelrecht appeared confused, scratching the back of his head as he tried to understand the young man's issue.

Then his eyes landed on Shirou and he smiled widely. "Yes! You are here and! You are brighter!"

Shirou blinked as the old man approached him. "It's good to see you in your best shape.. _Fujimaru-kun._ "

The Emiya looked surprised at the last whispered bit before remembering that who knew it.

"So you knew it since the first time?"

The Apostle didn't reply, too much busy looking around at the weird cast of people in this place.

"I think, Lord El-Melloi II was right. We need to focus on the objecti-!" The ground started to shake and the group tried to find shelter inside the structure.

* * *

Chaos looked as the crypt opened in front of him.

It had taken him a massive prana to destroy the seal but he wasn't as weak as his 'friends'.

Being a representation of Chaos itself, the Berserker couldn't start as the feeble copy the other Gods were and thus made an excellent leading figure because of his superior might.

Yet he wasn't the responsible from all of this.. no.

Chains around him prevented the monster to do whatever he wished but soon things would have changed.

The three cloaked figures appeared from dark-blue portals and approached Chaos.

"You did good, pathetic thought. Your wish shall be granted soon."

Glowing blue eyes moved calmly on the dark cube hanging at the centre of the room and soon the object flew away from the pedestal and into his hands.

"Release him. He is useless to us now."

The little fiend was going to pay once he was free!

As the chains returned back to the treasury, Chaos swinged towards the seemingly defenseless young man, only to be intercepted by a large hammer smashing him away.

"Time to go~"

"Indeed." The young man gave his back to the recovering Berserker. "Our intervention is over. We got what we needed."

Another pair of portals opened, pulling the trio away from the crypt and leaving a Berserker with his pride bruised and a lot of pent up frustration that he needed to vent against someone.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Finally we are approaching the end and God it's been a while, Emhergerd!**

 **Thankfully this small hiatus helped me up sort my ideas properly and I will see to finish the arc by November the 3rd!**

 **So you better brace yourselves up as the long ride is coming to an end!**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **PasiveNox** **: Can Rommel be considered an OC Servant? I mean, we got Napoleon in FGO Japanese Version, I think we can all hope for the Desert Fox to make a debut in the game!**

 **Wowza48** **:**  
 **Diamond Team:  
** **-Berserker: Cu Chulainn (Alter)- Illyasviel von Einzbern**  
 **-Caster: Nursery Rhymes - Alice**  
 **-Rider: Iskandar - Waver Velvet/Lord El-Melloi II**  
 **-Lancer: Artoria Lancer - Ken Emiya**  
 **-Saber: Altria of Outer Space - Shirou Emiya**  
 **-Archer: Erwin Rommel - Klaus von Sigmarien**  
 **-Assassin: Ryogi Shiki - Shiki Tohno**

 **Godly League:  
** **-Caster: Heka**  
 **-Lancer: Zeus**  
 **-Archer: Metztli**  
 **-Saber: Susanoo-no-Mikoto**  
 **-Assassin: Shinigami**  
 **-Rider: Surya/Soorya**  
 **-Berserker: Chaos**

 **merendinoemiliano** **: Thank you!**

 **MWkillkenny84** **: It will be Glorious!**

 **LordXeenTheGreat** **: Thank you!**


	82. End of the Disaster

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18** **: End of the Disaster...**

* * *

The small group of people proceeded towards the small crypt's entrance, ready to storm the last attempt of this ragtag made of weakened Gods.

That was the plan... before an explosion teared down the ancient tomb.

The kickback threw several individuals, Shirou and Ken among, several meters away and the remaining few started to tremble as a dark miasma covered the ground they were standing upon.

" **What a foolish attempt. To try to defeat me, Chaos Itself.** "

Brunestud was the first to recover from the surprise and, breaking away the influence of the dark mist, she launched herself toward the bulking shadow, her swords burning like a fiery sun ready to deliver its hellish fury.

The tip of the blade paused just in front of the figure, the Type-Moon staring in shock as the creature touched her forehead.

" **Brunestud of the Crimson Moon... you are one of the main causes why the glorious Age of Gods ended. Your punishment shall be administered soon-!** "

The arm that it was using to point at her head flew away as a clean cut removed it from its body.

" **Interesting to see you back, Seraf. I thought I had banished you millenias ago.** "

Altera didn't blink at being called out as her blade moved in a flurry of precise strikes that teared upon the relaxed being, destroying its limbs.

" **Intriguing as you might be, little Titan, you cannot beat something you cannot see.** "

Instantanously a large hand started to choke her, its hold impossible to relent no matter the strenght she used.

" **But I remembered you as someone less prone to try and headbutt against things, did you forget humility?!** "

For few moments she stood there, agitating in his hold, then a blinding yellow light started to approach from the sky and Chaos casted his eyes upwards, noticing a familiar prana-made drill falling towards it.

" **Good attempt-** " Rhongomyniad, the lance that shines to the end of the world, impacted onto the monster-

" **BUT IT'S USELESS!** " -and shattered as a powerful airquake echoed around the world.

Another gigantic hand formed from the dark miasma and punched the shocked Lancer away from the battlefield.

" **There is only one thing that could actually hurt me, King of Knights, and you wasted it for your own selfishness!** "

A blast of red and blue assaulted its defenseless back but Chaos didn't seem to care.

" **The Kaleidoscope? It's futile to use something that I know too much about!** "

The neverending attacks ceased as the wind generated by the backhand against the beams of light pushed Magical Ruby and Magical Sapphire away from the area and onto the sands of the desert around them.

Iskandar slammed its chariot upon the monster, denting the vehicle and irritating the beast even more.

Shirou knew they were losing the battle, badly.

The fact that **Observe** wasn't working on Chaos ended up giving more weight to his worries.

"That's because Chaos absorbed the other Gods."

The Emiya blinked as a oddly familiar young man stood by his side calmly as they watched the scene, the Gamer in terror while the stranger blankly.

The intruder had white hair and a long white tunic with purple-blue decorations on it. A small cat-like creature stood in his shoulder, looking at Chaos with the same blank expression.

"The essence of the Gods made Chaos a threat that might destroy the balance of the universe. Its own existance is already slashing at Gaia and Alaya."

Shirou gritted his teeth, feeling the solution drifting away from him now that the details of the end of the world were relayed with this placid tone.

"Then what should I do? Nothing I have can work against it!"

The man frowned, turning a little to look at him. "Are you sure of that?"

Seeing the lack of response from the teen, the white-haired man sighed. "You, Shirou Emiya, should truly study some basic Magecraft but since it's urgent I will make it quite simple for you to understand."

His staff pointed at Shirou's chest. "Your Element, your Origin, none of your versions had ever understood its true meaning. You, Shirou Emiya, should think about yourself, why could I use Excalibur so early on?"

"B-Because it was needed?" The half-answer caused the man to snort.

"Of course yes and no. Do you actually expect the Sword of Promise Victory to appear to a simple person? No, the sword ownership is dictated by two major requisites of which, at the time you obtained it, was your blood."

Shirou blinked as he tried to make sense of this absurd discussion while the world continued to collapse.

"M-My blood? Y-You mean I'm related to-" "Crazy blonde with responsibilities issues? Yes. Not too much directly as her and her 'son' died pretty early on their lives, but there were family members of the Pendragon dynasty that lived and prospered during and after Artoria's reign, you, Hiroshi Fujimaru, are the true heir to the sword. And that is why- you shall have it."

In a flash of pure white the familiar Noble Phantasm appeared in his hands. "Use it wisely, kid. You are not a Servant with fancy reserves."

 **True Excalibur (Divine Construct Rank: Unrankeable - Durability: Unbreakable) - The true form of the Sword of Promised Victory. Created in times of need, the pinnacle of the Holy Swords is the Last Phantasm and the cristallization of the wishes of mankind tempered within the planet. Because you are the new owner of the sword the drain has been adjusted to.. your entire MP bar for a single release.**

It was so sudden, so insane but his protest died in his throat as his eyes hovered away from the sword in his hands and onto where once the man stood and where now was nothing.

"SHIROU!"

The Emiya snapped his stare at Ken as his brother tried to repel a punch directed towards Alice and Nursery Rhyme with a **Rho Aias** , his arm bleeding as the wind started to cut onto his limb.

Action first, explanations later!

" **The will of the world, the desire of mankind, VANQUISH THIS THREAT! EXCALIBUR!** "

At his aria, Chaos turned just in time for the beam of light to tear through him, an unholy roar of pain scarily echoing for several kilometers as the ray of hope obliterated the menace in a single attack.

As soon as the light ended, Shirou felt his body burning and the blade disappeared in a blue glow as he fell on his knees and his head moved quickly towards the floor.

The world was safe so maybe a long nap would be truly ni-

* * *

 **AN**

 **Final battle! Chaos defeated... but what happens next? As last Arc, I've planned 2 Epilogues before ending ARC III and the second one will be... interesting to say the least.**

 **I admit that this ARC III was incredibly short and sometime weird to read but it had been done without a proper script as ARC I and II, thus making the whole thing done on the spot. That is something I regret in having done for this Arc and I hope everyone could at least find a way to forgive lil' old me for this giant mistake.**

 **Lastly, I wanted to announce that I wish to write a special Fate Stay Night fanfic starting on January 1st. The date is also important as it is supposed to be the month where the second part of the animated version of Heaven Feel will be released and this project will be centering on the Heaven Feel Route.**

 **The only thing I can say about it is that I will start from a reworked start from a previous fanfic with much more details and less 'miracles'.**

 **Also check out my FSNxTokyoGhoul Xover** **The CCG Repairman** **, our good ol' Shirou, now a 25 year-old, has now to deal with a weird job in Tokyo and nightmares from the past!**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **Rider126** **: I know...**

 **merendinoemiliano** **: For Fan Service's sake, yes.**

 **PasiveNox** **: Thank you!**

 **MWkillkenny84** **: Yep!**

 **Silly Thoughts** **: The Grail's rules were switched so that Ruler wouldn't have been summoned in that instance and there wasn't enough in the reserves to create a Great Grail War. While I am happy someone noticed the recurring element, this wasn't the reason why Apocrypha didn't happen. Even in that universe there were stellar betrayals.**

 **Metastable** **: What about Giovanni Messe! But sadly I didn't came up with good ideas about Patton's Skills and I didn't want to ruin him. Rommel was a tiny bit easier to recreate.**

 **Mangahero18** **: I hope you reached the end of Arc1 and the start of Arc2 were the identity of the one who gave Shirou the Gamer are revealed. Also Aias is more used to identify 'of Ajax' if I remember correctly. I make this assumption from the fact I studied the Latin declinations and I think Ancient Greek follows similar rules.**

 **Waka Nebbiolo** **: Early on I still hadn't praticed well enough my English and turned it into that Engrish.. Still thank you!**


	83. Ending A- Final Peace

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **ENDING A** **: Final Peace**

* * *

"Now blow the candles!"

Illya giggled as she did so, finally enjoying her (late) birthday feast.

Everyone that partecipated in sealing Chaos had been invited, including a poor scholar and the goddess that had decided to make it her mission to pester him.

"C'mon Darling! The cake is so good!"

With a groan, Klaus accepted the spoonful of the delicious baked good and, few munches later, he decided to let it pass for that day.

Everyone else was happily chatting, discussing of simple stuff or just enjoying the event as quietly and pleasantly as possible.

"Also, Illya-oneechan.."

The young woman paused mid-eating as she turned with her rubies to stare at Shirou.

"Yes Shirou?"

"Did you make a wish before blowing the candles?"

The girl smiled widely and she nodded happily. "I did! And I know it will be a wish that I will realise no matter what, that's why I will tell you!"

The Gamer blinked, confusion and suspicion painted in his visage, but complied as Illya gestured him to get closer.

He did so... and he saw her red eyes the closest he had ever seen those.

Confused he tried to speak but his lips felt warm.

Cheeks blushing and eyes widening at the new but good feeling, Shirou didn't back away as Illya continued to kiss him.

After two whole minutes of enjoying that intimate moment, Illya backed away as she needed to take a breath of air. "I did it... I did it."

She shot her hands up in the sky, tears falling freely. "I DID IT!"

Shirou stared goofily at her cheerful declaration and didn't want to diminish that beautiful scene-

"He-hem!"

Kiritsugu's children froze and their heads turned to stare at Rin... and Luvia... and Artoria, Angelica, Sakura and Altera.

"Shirou! Time for you to be rewarded for your courage!" The Tohsaka Heiress sprung into action, tackling the poor boy on the ground.

The others started soon to dogpile the Emiya, while Illya stared at the scene calmly with a pleased smile on her face.

Her family was safe, the birthday was a blast and she had won, that's what mattered the most afterall!

* * *

Ken Emiya, self-proclaimed professional badass, stared at the predicament his 'brother' was forced to suffer with a twitching grin.

It was always endearing to watch those kind of exchanges after crappy moments like the one that had happened few days ago.

A tug on his shirt took his attention back to the pouting child looking at him with a needy look.

"Niichan! You promised to tell me and Nu-chan an unique fairy tale before going to sleep!"

Alice was dressed with a small animal, white cat-themed pajama, while her Servant and look-alike had a similar pajama but with darker themes.

"Okay, okay. But just one or you might not be able to go to sleep properly."

The girl nodded. "Understood!"

Ken Emiya, considered by Alice as the best big brother in the world, smiled the whole way as he led the two children back to their new room.

-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d

"How it has been Diamond-kun?"

The Kaleidoband sighed in relief as he realised it was his creator and not his big sisters on the balcony.

" **Brilliantly, Zelretch-jiji! Still you have yet to explain to me why you asked me to do** _ **that**_ **.** "

The Dead Apostle hummed calmly, staring at the full moon and giving very little attention and weight to his creation's question.

"You mean why you had to _copy Ken's essence without being detected?_ Well, that's actually for a solution I had planned to help a counterpart of mine in disarray."

" **A counterpart?** "

The vampire sighed, trying to remember that curious encounter. "He was stuck with a dying world where magecraft was slowly dying and so he had asked some help before he would have been unable to solve the issue. Thus, here- it- is!"

A familiar card popped in his hand, the Archer insignia upon it.

" **A card? Why would they need that to save their world?** "

"That's the problem, Diamond. This kind of magecraft.. shouldn't exist."

...

" **W-What are you talking about?! I know that it is possible and-** "

"You are linked to the Kaleidoscope, Diamond. Your mind knows things because you have a general knowledge of everything, much like Ruby and Sapphire."

The Mystic Code hummed quietly. " **If those shouldn't exist, why Rin-chan was able to make use of it from the Tainted War's Rider?** "

"Because" The Wizard Marshal started, a grim look on his face. "That was the time when some pesky dimensional hoppers reached our dimension."

" **You mean someone actually managed to use Second Magic to reach this world and broke out the Gods? Did they stole it from their Zelretch?** "

"No. Surprisingly enough, no one stole from my counterpart." The old man closed his eyes. "In their universe there was only a single family that warranted the prestige of learning this kind of magecraft."

...

" **Who are they, jiji? Why are you so worried?** "

Zelretch sighed, his hand clenching on the card caringly. "Their name... doesn't matter. The issue is that they took something dangerous from our world. Something that in theirs shouldn't exist. And this!" He showed once more the card. "Is the solution to our problems!"

Purple light coated the object and soon it disappeared from sight.

" **Where exactly did you sent it? Who is supposed to use it?** "

The man merely smiled, tiredly returning his weary eyes on the moon.

"To someone that is trustworthy enough to make good use of it."

* * *

In another dimension, a young man clenched his teeth as the tentacles coming from the monstrous form that once was Shinji Matou continued to cuts through his skin, causing even more pain to his weak body.

In a moment of clarity, he saw it.

It was a card, like the one Sakura had tried to give him before dying.

It wasn't the same as the one the girl he had loved had tried to give him but it felt... right.

In a blink tentacles were cut by the brutal execution of Kanshou and Bakuya, as Shirou Emiya, Miyu's big brother, decided it wasn't time to think.

It was time to save his little sister!

* * *

 **AN**

 **WHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!**

 **Servants that remained alive as they wished for from Gaia are Nursery Rhyme, Artoria and Altera.**

 **Also (in this fanfictionverse) the card that saved Shirou was from this dimension! Shocking ain't it?!**

 **Anyway yes, this is the light-hearted ending and one I think nobody expected to happen.**

 **I've been holding this so much secret, once in a while dropping major hints, but none realised that Fate Player Online could also be called Fate Stay Night: Illya Route!**

 **Second and last ending will be a tad bit serious and will reveal the future of this fanfic and why, after I published the second finale, it will not be considered as 'Completed'.**

 **Lastly, I have considered opening up a fanfic for bloopers and oneshots of this story and I will give major information about it next time but I can say that it will not be updated daily as I will focus on writing other important works.**

 **See ya next time!**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **merendinoemiliano** **: 'Tis is not a DEM as True Excalibur exists in the Nasuverse and was used once during the Age of Gods. The reason it is stronger than normal Excalibur and proto Excalibur is because this sword is at its prime and it use a massive prana input to release such a powerful blast. And okay!**

 **MWkillkenny84** **: Thank you!**

 **sonic** **: Thank you!**

 **Guest (chaper 9)** **: Malus is a latin word of the second declination. Multiple Malus is said Mali. If you need some proof you could check Lupus (wolf) declination because that's where I got that part.**

 **Metastable** **: It could be a Reality Marble, much like Iskandar NP.**


	84. Ending B- Welcome to the new world!

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **ENDING B** **: Welcome to the new world!**

* * *

 **Fuyuki City, 2002**

Things were going nicely in Fuyuki after the whole mess regarding the Ainsworth's cards and the attempt of trying to save AND take over the world pulled by Darius Ainsworth.

Illya was finally enjoying the return to her dimension and now Miyu and her brother were perfectly integrated in her life.

Everything was fun and good but...

From one of the small skyscraper of the japanese city, a figure glanced upon the crowdiest streets of the town with a bored look.

While it was true that Illya and Miyu had found peace appealing, Chloe von Einzbern didn't like the placid peace she was going to suffer for the years to come.

She was not a normal human, absolutely.

Kuro was just a carbon copy of Illya originated by some curious phenomenon with the Archer card, a waterdrop from the immense ocean that was Illyasviel von Einzbern.

And no matter how much she had said or thought otherwise, she too had noticed her curiously fixed pattern.

She might appear smug in the exterior but even her Mam- _Irisviel_ had seen the uncertainity and hesitancy of the young girl's mind.

Prior to the mana pool situation that had brought her to life, Kuro had planned to remain Illya's _programmed_ personality, to not overstep the boundaries of becoming an independed being.

Sadly her fate was twisted the moment t-that miracle happened.

Confusion, shock, panic and the cold pang of realisation had hit her when she studied in awe the surprised look on her counterpart as she looked back at her, trying to understand what had happened.

Kuro knew that she would have been brought in the family without issue, to _pacify_ her, but she didn't wanted.

Something screamed in her head to run, to hide, to _understand what insane mess had unfolded upon her now complex mind._

A day spent watching the city, memorising the people's pattern and study even more her 'sister'.

Traces of the Einzbern's proud lineage shrieked at her, ordering to punish the young child as her behavior was unbecoming for a Magus of her standing.

Yet the rabid words were softened, soothed by something in her mind, something different, that accepted this plan but advised caution and moderation.

Surprisingly enough, it was that small voice that had conquered her attention.

Her mind flared, memories that weren't hers revealed why she felt the need to _trust_ it in helping in any issue.

Shirou Emiya-no, Counterguardian EMIYA was... an idealistic dumbass.

A simple boy pushed by a senseless guilt and hammered by his subconscious to accept the dream of his savior, the dream of paying the highest debt, one that valued way above his own life.

Yet that guilt calmed down as confusion and loss showed him what he had become by walking this path.

A murderer, an attack dog and _a Hero of Justice_.

Kuro listened at the story with an understanding point of view, finding it noteworthy for the experience and the emotions of a simple-minded human.

Thus when she decided to prepare a _mask_ to cover her insecurities, a mix of Archer's sass with the regal cut of the Einzbern was born for her to use.

It's been months since those moments of growing up, yet the big question was still elusive to her.

A simple pool with a dense quantity of prana couldn't just spark a simple Ainsworth Card, that was something that even Darius had mused outloud as he fend off against them.

Then her mind evaluated the words of Onii- _Miyu's brother_ as he told about how the card had appeared to him, in the moment he needed the most.

"That's because that Card wasn't from the Ainsworth."

Chloe spun around, her summer clother switching with a golden glow to her Archer's form and the twin Chinese falchions ready to strike the intrude- "W-What?"

The white-haired woman donning the Heaven's Feel Mystic Code smiled at her as she stared in amusement at the young Archerko's confusion.

"That is the wrong question. You should say 'who?'."

Her tone lacked any ill intent and Illya- _ **Kuro**_ 's brain melted at the familiar voice.

It wasn't Irisviel, her tone had that saccarine denotation that the woman in front of her lacked, replaced by the heavenly note in every words she enounced.

"W-What do you mean? Who are you!"

The smile widened and Kuro... stared with more awe.

"My name is Lizrich Justeaze von Einzbern, young Chloe. And I came her to fix some mistakes made by a moron friend of mine."

...THAT JUSTEAZE?!

The woman that had pulled the Einzbern among the Tohsaka and Matou and turning the family in one of great respect and power.

"Lady Justeaze, w-what do you mean with 'm-mistakes'?"

A regal giggle left her mouth and Chloe felt her heart washed by a warm sensation.

"You see, child." Justeaze said, unfazed by the fact that the girl was still aiming her swords at her. "When the Archer Card that you are using was conceived, it was made with some poor thought given in the planning. An Ainsworth Card replicated the 'shadow' of an Hero thanks to the recovered Noble Phantasm. Your card was... made by copying a fraction of someone's essence and recreating it in form of Card."

Her explanation... solved some early issues!

That's why Illya couldn't use the card when she obtained it, differently from Saber and Lancer Cards.

"Y-You said 'someone', Lady Justeaze. I-Is that EMIY-" "No, he is not."

Confusion piqued in her head, demanding more information. "T-Then who? Who is he?"

Unknowing to the child, her tone had turned into a more needy one, craving more for that particular answer.

"I think.. meeting him will suffice better in this situation." As she said this, a white light appeared on her side and someone appeared out of it.

Her golden eyes stared into his golden ones and she felt her form fading back to her civilian clothes.

Without realising tears formed in her eyes and, seeing the young Shirou-like boy holding his arm open wide, she rushed at him and started to cry on his chest.

Everything was... revealed.

"O-O-Oniichahahan!"

His hand patted softly on her head and he wasn't as tense as the Shirou she knew.

Differently from her normal tackle-hugs, this one felt... right, good.

"There, there... **Illya-chan**."

Any hesitance or self-doubt vanished with his sure words, dropping the uncertainity away from her as the weightless form of her mind now pacified her.

"Oniichan..."

Her hold got stronger, unwilling to detach herself from her real big brother.

"I know... why don't you show me around, Illya-chan? It's not like I'm going to vanish away anytime soon."

She blinked, her eyes red and puffy as the tears had all but gone away now. "Y-Yes!"

Slowly the two jumped onto an alley and walked in the streets.

Ken Emiya, the big brother with a kind smile, and Kuro von Einzbern, the little sister walking her big brother around with her hand holding his.

Justeaze wandered a little more, staring at the curious scene.

"I wonder how the other little Einzbern will react to a third and fourth Shirou." She giggled a little, picturing the scene in her mind, meanwhile a wind of white took her away from sight and back to her quiet new home.

 **TO BE CONTINUED... IN ARC 4!**

* * *

 **AN**

 **ARC 4 is now confirmed and shall be focused in the Kaleidverse!**

 **Also, the Omake fic regarding this story will start in two days from now!**

 **Lastly, I have promised you that I will spill more details about my future plans and...**

 **A)January 1st - Fate/Last Heaven!**

 _ **Summary**_ **: There are many different, parallel universe. Join the story of Sean Graham, his partecipation in the Fifth Holy Grail War- Wait! That's- "Wrong. My name is Sean Graham, I don't shake hands and somehow I am stuck in this crappy town with lots of psychos and dumbheads. Ten years ago a fire roasted my parents and now I have to deal with this bullshit alone- And no Emiya, I'm not going to live at your house, you creepy dude!"**

 ** _Genre:_ Crackish-AbridgedLevel, lots of foul words, AH GAAAYYYYYYY and Kirei tries but fail to turn Sean into his Sith padawan.**

 **B)-?- 1st - Visual Novel Project (Renpy)!**

 _ **Status**_ **: I'm working with the program to create a VN game about FSN but with new Routes. At the moment the project is still under plan phase.**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **hyperomegasonic26** **: YES until Kuro. Zelretch had not planned for Kuro to exist and was quite neutral to this phenomenon... that was until Justeaze caught wind of this predicament and got Kenny to help her. Lastly yes, next stop KALEIDVERSE!**

 **Rider126** **: Sadly Arc4 will start much later as I'm trying to reduce my workload for this few months..**

 **MWKillkenny84** **: Yep!**

 **merendinoemiliano** **: Or maybe Illya should** _ **train**_ **Shirou. XD**

 **PasiveNox** **: Yup!**

 **Silly Thoughts** **: Funny connection about the UBW Abridged version but little red guy is someone much more 'divine' and 'socialist'. Think of- BWaaaaaaaaaaahahahaaaa (I was making a Stan-Lee kind of insertion and now I remembered that he's deaaaaaaaaaaaaadddddaaaaaaaah!)**

 **KRKing** **: Not yet! I had some nasty intermediate Exams at Uni and had to study for French and Political Science.**

 **madarek97** **: You should rewrite the questions as when I read it once I understood a meaning reading it again I got another one. Pls, rewrite them with some more details too..**


	85. Last AN: The Happy Reboot!

**AN Last Chapter: The Happy Reboot!**

 **After months of inactivity, I've decided to finally reboot the series and expand it in a proper, realistic way.**

 **I am sorry for the crappy way I dealt Arc 4 and I wish to apologise to you all by presenting you: Fate: Player Online v2!**

 **The first chapter, completely revised, is going to be uploaded soon and it will contain a quick AN with some answers to possible questions regarding the new standing of the story.**

 **I cannot say more but I can say that I will possibly delete the old story once we have reached the end of Arc3.**

 **P.S. Before someone asks no, I am not merely copying and pasting the chapters with little changes. I am planning to** **rework** **the story and expand on some sections like.. I plan to make the Tutorial stage few chapters longer and recreate the following section (Illya's rescue) in a more longer, realistical way as to satisfy those I had wronged with my annoying plot armoring.**

 **Signing, Socialist Bukharin**


End file.
